If you let me in
by Lillubye
Summary: Fiction a partir de l épisode 4x17. Caroline se retrouve confrontée à ses remords et sa culpabilité, seule elle décide de fuir en laissant tout derrière elle, qui pourra la remettre sur les rails... UPDATE SUITE CORRECTION
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

**_POV Caroline_**

Je venais de tuer douze sorcières, douzes personnes que j´avais retirées de leur famille, amis... Je restais sous le choc, je m´effondrais... J´avais tué douze personnes pour sauver une personne, mon amie... L´une de mes meilleures amies, j´avais en quelque sorte perdu Elena je ne pouvais pas perdre Bonnie, cette montée d´adrénaline qui m´avait poussée à commettre l´irréparable.

La goutte d´eau.

Tous ces événements, depuis ces dernières années dans le seul endroit que je connaissais, les morts, de mes amies, mes proches, Jenna, Alaric, Carol, Jeremy et mon père...et moi même, devenue un monstre...

Et puis Tyler qui venait de fuir me laissant derrière sans me proposer de le suivre, enfin Klaus,qui finalement lui aussi avait fini par me rejeter, la culpabilité, le remord et le dégoût, voilà tout ce que je ressentais maintenant.

Ma mère, ma mère était toujours absente à devoir gérer ce trop plein de surnaturel, d'homicides et d´agressions inexpliquées.

Je me retrouvais seule, à genoux, à terre si fragile et si, si ...coupable .

* * *

Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui me semblaient être des heures, mon portable vibra. Un sms de Stefan m'informant qu'Elena s'était enfuie avec Rebecca, qu'il devait rejoindre Damon à New York.. Qu´il m'appellerait quand il serait arrivé là bas!Même lui que j'aimais et respectais tant, ne m'avait pas demandée ce que je ressentais, comment j'allais... Cette boule noire dans mon ventre, cette pression si forte dans ma poitrine, ce hurlement qui sortit de ma gorge, me surprit même.

Je ne serai jamais la priorité de quelqu´un, toujours le deuxième choix, Klaus avait montré un intérêt pour moi et au final c'est lui qui avait été le pire, ce sentiment de rejet... Je réalisais que tout cela n'avait certainement été qu'un jeu malsain pour lui dès le début, dans quel but? Je ne sais pas et peu importait maintenant tout était fini.

* * *

J'allai au Mystic Grill, il me fallait quelque chose de fort, qui me fasse oublier ma peine ou réfléchir à ce que serait la suite de ma vie!

Matt qui était derrière le comptoir me fit un sourire crispé en me voyant:

-" Caroline? Qu est ce qui se passe, tu as l'air si bouleversée."

- " je... J'ai besoin d un verre Matt, quelque chose de fort tu vois , j'en ai vraiment besoin!"

- " tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit Care Bear! Y'a trop d'adultes autour et les adjoints de ta mère sont assis la bas, à côté du billard... Écoutes, je sais que c'est difficile, Tyler me manque aussi, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, et me retrouver propriétaire du manoir avec tout ce qui me rappelle à lui c'est ...juste galère à gérer! "

Galère a gérer? ok, il n'était pas au courant des derniers événements. Je venais de tuer douze personnes et de provoquer le pire phénomène surnaturel, le réveil de Silas et lui me parlait de futilité? Sérieux?

-"Matt, regardes moi! Tu vas me donner la bouteille de vodka , la pleine, qui est derrière toi sans discuter et tu vas me laisser tranquille! Et celle de tequila aussi." Je l'avais contraint, au point où en était ma culpabilité ...ça n´avait plus d´importance.

Je récupérai les bouteilles qu'il me tendit et sortis du bar.

* * *

**_POV Klaus_**

La haine et la colère, voilà tout ce que j'avais vu en elle, à cracher son venin sur moi, après tout ce que j'avais fait pour elle, lui sauver la vie à maintes reprises, lui offrir des cadeaux, faire preuve de compassion et de pitié, sentiments absurdes, humains! Ma rage était si forte que je devais la faire souffrir mentalement, lui faire ressentir le pire!

Pourtant mon impulsivité incontrôlable avait trop pris le dessus, j'étais tellement en colère, elle me rendait si vulnérable parfois, la seule à pouvoir me blesser comme cela car seules ces paroles venimeuses pouvaient m'atteindre et me toucher comme Mickael pouvait le faire.

Mais son regard ce soir avant de lui tourner le dos je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, elle n'était pas terrifiée comme ce jour où je l'avais secourue d'Alaric ou le jour de son anniversaire où je lui offris mon sang pour lui éviter une mort atroce... Ce regard c'était autre chose.

Quel con! Il fallait que je la retrouve, que je la conforte, que je la rassure et que je la protège de ce qu'elle venait de déclencher en terminant le processus de résurrection de Silas, avec la mort des sorcières!

Je me rendis chez elle, personne... Chez les Salvatore, personne... Putain où était-elle?

* * *

-"Stefan, est ce que Caroline est avec toi?" J´avais décidé d'appeler Salvatore, peut être pourrait il m'aider!

-" non je suis sur la route, direction NYC, Elena est partie à la recherche de Katherine avec ta chère sœur, Damon a besoin de moi pour les pister... Mais je croyais que Care était avec toi pour enterrer les corps? Qu´est ce qu'il s´est passé?"

-" elle...je... Elle a paniqué... S'est laissée déborder par ses émotions humaines..hmmm... Quelle stupidité ... Bref je pensais qu'elle serait à pleurer son ton épaule "

-" Klaus! Bon je vais l'appeler... Et Silas? Quelque chose de nouveau?"

-"R.A.S, mais je vais veiller! Stefan? Au cas où vous retrouvez Katherine, passez lui mes sincères amitiés... Dans l'attente de la retrouver au plus vite" je raccrochai un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres!

* * *

Je retournai chez moi, j'avais besoin d'une douche et surtout d'une bonne bouteille de whisky.

Plus tard je reçus un SMS de Stefan m'informant que Caroline était injoignable... Putain il fallait que je la retrouve!

Je me rendis au Mystic Grill, peut être qu'elle aurait voulu se détendre et voir ses amis du lycée, je fis un coup d œil rapide dans le bar, elle n'y était pas...

-" hey Mec, un whisky stp."

Matt me servit en baissant les yeux sans prononcer un mot.

-" est ce que Caroline était dans les parages ce soir?"

-" ouai elle est venue il y a une heure et euh... m'a contraint de lui donner plusieurs bouteilles d´alcool, sans discuter et elle est partie"

- elle t´a contraint? Vraiment...intéressant... Où est elle partie?"

Cet idiot haussa les épaules car n'en avait aucune idée!

Je vidai mon verre cul sec et sortis ... La nuit allait être très longue!

* * *

**_Pov Caroline_**

La nuit était si calme, bizarrement tous les réverbères de la ville étaient éteints.

Il n'y avait que la demi lune cette nuit qui éclairait les rues, comme si la ville était le reflet de mon esprit... J'étais lasse, l'alcool n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté et me sentis encore plus mal.

Il me fallait un échappatoire, quelque chose, que je m'éloigne. Je rentrai chez moi et avec ma vitesse vampirique empaquetai quelques affaires dans un sac, des photos.. Non pas de photo, je ne méritais pas de souvenirs...

Je laissai juste un mot à ma mère, que je l'aimais.

Je pris la voiture et partis, laissant ma ville derrière moi, l'endroit où j'avais grandi, vécu et vaincu, le seul endroit que je connaissais malgré un monde si vaste.

Avant de quitter définitivement Mystic Falls, je me dirigeai au cimetière, j'avais aussi besoin de leur dire adieu...

Épuisée je m´endormis sur la tombe de mon père, réveillée par les éclats de lumière du soleil qui se levait, je me décidai à poursuivre ma route.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Caroline arriva à Richmond, dans la zone aéroportuaire, elle avait laissé sa voiture dans un parking.  
Elle savait que sa mère retrouverait la voiture à un moment, elle était dans la police dans le même Etat, mais Caroline ne voulait pas être retrouvée!  
Elle avait ruminé tout le trajet en conduisant, prendre l´avion, pas vraiment rassurant mais ne pas laisser de trace, c'était le but et elle aurait fait n'importe quoi.  
Elle ne se doutait pas qu'un certain hybride ferait tout pour la retrouver, persistant. Là où il avait échoué pour retrouver Katherine, il passerait peut être les prochaines décennies à la chercher mais ne faillirait pas.

* * *

_**POV Caroline**_

-" bonjour, le prochain vol est en partance pour quel endroit?"

- "bonjour, pardon? " dit une hôtesse en haussant les sourcils, au comptoir d'enregistrement de la compagnie US Airways.

Caroline avait par hasard choisi de se diriger vers ce comptoir toujours sans savoir où elle irait mais l'hôtesse semblait la trouver suspecte. Elle devait la contraindre dans tous les cas pour qu'elle puisse embarquer sur un vol, sans papiers d'identité, sans passeport, sans argent...

-" quel est le prochain vol qui décolle de cet aéroport?"

-" pour Tampa, Floride dans 50 minutes" répondit l'hôtesse les yeux perdus dans ceux du bébé vampire.

-" la Floride... Ok ... Super j'aurais pu gagner le Maine ou le Minnesota, j'ai plutôt du bol!... Maintenant vous allez m'enregistrer sur ce vol sans me demander mon identité et mes papiers, au nom de ... de Bennett.. Benettson Ellen ..." Ok j'aurais pu y réfléchir avant, trouver un nom d´usage plus recherché parce que là c'était vraiment pourri, mais trop tard je n'avais pas le temps de discuter plus.

-"oh avec un siège côté hublot... Merci!"

Dans la salle d'embarquement j'attendais le départ avec impatience et en même temps avec une boule au ventre...je devais oublier et laisser tout derrière moi...

* * *

Klaus ruminait, il avait passé la nuit à la chercher, le lycée et les bois environnants, le domaine des Lookwood mais rien. En rentrant chez lui, las il regrettait de ne pas avoir cherché plus loin, il n'avait pas fait tous les endroits de Mystic Fall...n'est ce pas?

Au petit matin, il était devant la porte de la sorcière Bennett, elle seule pourrait l'aider à localiser Caroline. Elle n'avait pas le choix sinon elle périrait de ses mains!

-"Klaus? Qu'est ce que tu veux?" Bonnie semblait épuisée, les yeux bouffis, témoins de sa nuit où elle n'avait fait que pleurer la mort de Jeremy, perdue par tous ces événements récents dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir.

-" j'ai besoin de ton aide sorcière! Caroline a disparu, je n'ai aucune piste je veux que tu m'aides à la localiser..."

-" je ne suis pas en état de faire quoique ce soit, je ne veux plus utiliser la magie...tout ça à cause de moi...je... Comment ça Care a disparu?qu'est ce que..."

-" écoutes moi bien Bennett: je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris ce n'est pas une demande mais un ordre, tu vas m'aider. Caroline s'est enfuie et c'est parce qu'elle t'a sauvée la vie, alors je me fous de savoir dans quel état d'esprit tu es, TU VAS M'AIDER!"

-" je... Je ne comprends pas... Stefan m'a expliquée mais comment ça elle s'est enfuie? Ou? pourquoi?.."

-"la culpabilité Sorcière... Si je savais où elle était je ne serais pas la à perdre mon temps avec toi"

-" ok... Allons chez elle, je vais tenter un sort de localisation mais je ne suis pas sûre que cela fonctionne."

Bonnie était anéantie mais Klaus ne lui laissait aucun choix, et Caroline était son amie par contre elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Klaus tenait à la retrouver. Elle aurait préféré dealer avec Le shérif Forbes ou un de leurs amis.

* * *

_**POV Klaus**_

Je voyais la sorcière Bennett se concentrer et se focaliser sur une carte routière , un foulard de Caroline dans la main droite, un pendule dans la main gauche.

Nous étions dans la chambre de ma belle, cette chambre dont tout me rappelait a elle, cette odeur, mélange floral et frais qui émanait d´elle, penser à elle de cette façon me rendais peu confortable dans mon pantalon ... Je me repris et retournai mon attention sur la sorcière.

-"le temps presse Bonnie!"

-" je... je n'arrive pas à localiser clairement, elle est en mouvement, rapide, dans les airs..."

-" dans un avion? ... " je lui avais proposée de l'amener au bout du monde, de voyager, elle était terrifiée de quitter sa petite ville de province ... Et là elle était je ne sais où, finalement ce massacre avait quelque chose de positif, je souris intérieurement " et alors ?"

-" et alors ce sera plus facile quand elle aura atterri." Me fit elle en roulant les yeux.

Au même moment j'entendis une voiture approcher de la maison, Liz Forbes rentrait de sa nuit de travail, je ne voulais pas me confronter à elle, je laisserai la sorcière se charger de lui expliquer la situation.

-"voilà ce qui va se passer, je vais me rendre à Richmond, l'aéroport le plus proche, elle est certainement partie de là bas. Et toi tu vas continuer tes recherches! Je te contacterai plus tard. Oh et ne te fous pas de moi sorcière, je veux retrouver ton amie, celle grâce à qui tu es vivante aujourd'hui, si tu fais quelque chose d'idiot contre moi, disons que tu en paieras les conséquences"

-"pourquoi tiens tu à la retrouver, je connais Caroline si elle a fui, c'est qu'elle en avait besoin"

-" Je ..ça ne te regarde pas.. Et entre nous si tout le monde arrêtait de tourner son attention sur le Doppelganger, vous ses amis sauriez que Caroline n'est pas si forte que ça, qu'elle a aussi besoin d´attention et que c'est peut être vous qu'elle a fui au final..."

Avec ma vitesse vampirique je quittai la sorcière pensive et frustrée, je l'avais indirectement encouragée à faire son maximum pour m'aider!et je tenais à retrouver Caroline, je lui devais quelque chose!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Klaus avait mis moins d'une heure pour se rendre à Richmond. Comment allait il s'y prendre pour retrouver la trace de Caroline, il y avait plusieurs départs par heure, des vols vers tous les coins des États Unis. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir pris un transatlantique, Richmond n'avait pas de vols directs pour sortir du pays. Mais la tâche allait être difficile et longue.

Il y avait une vingtaine de compagnies aériennes représentées cela signifiait une vingtaine de comptoirs à interroger, à chaque comptoir des dizaines de fichiers listant les passagers par vols, tout cela en sachant qu'évidemment ce genre de renseignements étaient confidentiels...n´est ce pas?

Au bout d'une bonne heure, au moment où il consultait un fichier de la compagnie US Airways, il reçut un appel de Bonnie, elle avait enfin localisé Caroline, signe que celle ci était arrivée à destination.

-"Tampa Klaus, elle est à Tampa."

Klaus continuait de scruter le fichier et fut surpris par le nom d´un passager: Bennettson Ellen... Richmond Tampa vol US234 ... Il sourit comme à une bonne blague.

-" oui merci Chérie je crois avoir trouvé le vol qu'elle a pris" s'amusa t il" je vais prendre le prochain vol et te rappelle, j'ai besoin de savoir où exactement elle se trouve"

* * *

Tampa ce n'était pas Mystic Falls, autant en superficie qu'en densité, est ce que Caroline méritait vraiment que Klaus se démène à la retrouver? Au fond de lui il connaissait déjà la réponse. Pourtant depuis le départ de ce traitre de chien, elle n'avait fait que provoquer Klaus, elle le détestait si profondément. Il y avait eu quelques rapprochements mais toujours par intérêt, par distraction, il devait lui faire payer son insolence envers lui.

D'un autre côté, elle avait réussi à lire en lui comme un livre ouvert autant que lui avait réussi à la cerner. Il y avait cette chose entre eux, ce jeu complexe, ces regards qui en disaient long et qui se suffisaient à sentir une envie mutuelle de séduction. Il la voulait tellement fort mais pourrait elle lui pardonner ses prouesses, d'avoir fait de leurs vies à tous un enfer? Bien sur que non. Mais serait ce peut être plus facile maintenant loin de ses amis, il savait qu'elle aurait besoin d´un compagnon de route, d'une épaule, plus encore.

Il fit comme Caroline et s envola vers la Floride.

* * *

**_POV de Caroline_**

Je regrettais les deux bouteilles que j'avais bu la nuit dernière, jamais je n'avais été aussi malade, en plus de la panique au décollage et à l´atterrissage. J'étais en Floride, la première chose qui me prit au dépourvu fut la chaleur, le bruit de la ville si agitée, et j'avais faim, si faim. Dans ma fuite je n'avais pas pensé à prendre des poches de sang, il fallait que je trouve un hôpital tout de suite, il était hors de question que je m'en prenne à quelqu'un, pourtant cette envie grandissait à mesure que j´avançais. J'appelai un taxi, dus le contraindre, ce n'était plus moi, j'avais perdu la tête, tout ce que je refusais de ma condition de vampire, l'avoir subi en tant qu'humaine, je me dégoutais ... J'avais peur de ce que je devenais . Et si j'en venais à craquer pour me nourrir, je ne devais pas y penser!

-" j'ai besoin d'aller dans un hôpital, vous allez m'y conduire vite et oublierez votre course quand je serais descendu de votre véhicule."

Merde j'avais chaud, j'étais épuisée et cette soif de sang, j'entendais le pouls du chauffeur, sa nuque devant moi, j'en avais tellement envie, je déglutis, en sueur quand il s'arrêta. Je jetai un coup d'œil à la vitre, l hôpital... Enfin.

À ma vitesse vampirique j'entrai dans l'établissement, guidée par l'odeur, je trouvai la salle et les frigos , je bus quatre poches et en mis deux dans mon sac...cela suffirait pour quelques heures, je sortis et m engouffrai dans le chaos de la ville, pas habituée à tout ça. Mystic Falls était si differente mais pour la première fois depuis mon départ, je me sentais soulagée.

* * *

**POV Klaus**

Je venais d'arriver à Tampa, je connaissais la Floride mais surtout Miami. J'allais finir certainement par très bien connaître Tampa si je devais courir après Caroline dans toute la ville, j'espérais juste qu'elle y resterait assez longtemps pour que je puisse la retrouver. Si elle souhaitait explorer le monde ensuite je l'amènerais ou elle voudrait... qu'est ce que je raconte... J'étais encore en colère après elle, et elle devait me détester encore plus qu'avant... Mais je la désirais tant, elle m'obsédait parfois même... J'en rageais! Je croisai deux jeunes filles qui m'allumaient du regard, je leur souris, j'avais soif, très soif...

-" mesdemoiselles"

-" Hmmm" fit la plus aguicheuse " cet accent? Touriste? jevm'appelle Cindy et voici Janet mon amie"

-" et moi je m'en contrefous!" Je vis dans leurs yeux la surprise puis la terreur lorsque mes crocs sortirent de ma bouche et mes veines apparurent " vous allez me suivre dans la ruelle sans crier"

Ce plaisir de sentir le dernier souffle de mes proies, leur sang encore chaud contre les parois de ma gorge, j'avais vidé l'une et l'autre, je pris les deux corps sans vie et les jetai dans des conteneurs d´ordures au fond de la ruelle. J'avais fait ça proprement sans me tâcher, il ne fallait pas que j'attire l'attention.

-" Bonnie, où est Caroline?" A peine La sorcière avait décroché que j'étais impatient de sa réponse."

-" Klaus, je suis avec la mère de Caroline et je ...Klaus, pitié je ne sais pas ce que vous envisagez de faire mais ma fille, ma fille c'est à moi de la retrouver"

-" Shérif Forbes, bonjour! Je suis étonné, je ne pensais pas que vous vous rendriez compte que Votre fille était partie de Mystic Fall si vite, ah mais je suis bête, Bonnie Bennett vous a tout raconté!"je savais que j´avais touché le point sensible" votre fille est devenue mon affaire, je veux parler à la sorcière, passez la moi. "

-" Klaus, je ne localise plus, je n'ai pas récupéré assez d'énergie, je ne peux plus rien faire maintenant."

-" c'est une blague? Je t'ai laissée assez de temps pour la localiser de nouveau quand j´étais dans ce putain d'avion! Je te laisse une demi heure, je te rappelle et j'espère ne plus être interrompu cette fois, est ce clair ?"

je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre, ce n'était pas important.

* * *

Caroline errait un peu désorientée dans les rues chaudes de la ville, il lui fallait trouver un endroit pour s'installer provisoirement, elle se dirigea vers la baie ou plusieurs hôtels y étaient implantés.

Il y avait un peu toutes les catégories mais le standing restait assez haut de gamme, elle entra dans celui qui lui paraissait le moins luxueux.

Elle devait encore contraindre quelqu'un pour obtenir une chambre, elle détestait cela mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle s'effondra sur le lit et les larmes qu'elle avait longtemps retenues coulèrent peu à peu, mais pas assez pour sortir toute sa peine.

* * *

Klaus de son côté, était très en colère, si Bonnie avait été près de lui, il lui aurait cassée un genou, ou peut être arraché un membre ou deux! Caroline était son amie, elle était en vie grâce à elle et cette idiote ne faisait pas son maximum pour la retrouver. Si Elena était à la place de Caroline, toute cette bande de nazes aurait pris le premier avion pour la rejoindre.

Par où commencer? Il réfléchissait à ce que Caroline, arrivée dans une grande ville aurait pu faire, se nourrir peut être, aurait elle été au zoo pour vider un animal ?parce que trouver un lapin ici, il n'y avait pas de bois pour chasser, il sourit il ne comprenait pas cette diète de sang animal. Ou alors dans un hôpital pour voler quelques poches de sang?

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son téléphone, tiens enfin La sorcière le recontactait.

-"j'espère que tu as de grandes nouvelles pour moi?"

-" un hôtel près de la plage, en rapport avec des arbres. Avec des palmiers devant l'entrée.."

-" Bonnie, nous sommes en Floride, des palmiers il y en a partout!" agacé Klaus? Non ?

-" des stores couleur brique , je n'ai pas mieux!"

Il lui raccrocha au nez, avant que la conversation soit encore plus tendue.

* * *

La plage, évidemment il aurait pu y penser, il prit un taxi jusqu'à la baie de Tampa, grogna à destination en voyant le nombre d'hôtels et il avait raison des palmiers,il y'en avait devant toutes les entrées.

S'il connaissait peu Caroline, il y avait une chose dont il était certain, c'est qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise avec le luxueux. Il limita donc les recherches sur les petits hôtels.

Au bout de quelques heures quand même, il s'arrêta devant un hôtel dont les stores étaient couleur briques, les palmiers y étaient mais ils étaient ridicules par rapport aux autres, le Double Tree Holel...Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie!

* * *

Il entra dans l'hôtel et se présenta devant le comptoir, une jolie jeune fille le salua avec un grand sourire:

-"bonjour, je peux vous aider?"

-" oui mon cœur j'ai besoin d'aide et tu vas m'aider" il la fixa du regard " tu vas me donner le listing des réservations d'aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de retrouver quelqu'un."

L'hôtesse s'exécuta toujours le sourire aux lèvres, tout à fait confortable. Klaus sourit à son tour, leva les yeux du cahier tendu par la jeune fille.

-" j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais, merci. Tu vas oublier tout ce qui vient de se passer."

Il se dirigea vers un ascenseur, tout sourire aux lèvres, il l'avait enfin retrouvée, et finalement il se rendit compte que ce bébé vampire n'était pas très douée pour s'évaporer dans la nature sans laisser de trace.


	4. Chapter 4

chapitre 4

-"bien joué ma douce Caroline, hmmm ou miss Bennettson? Ou Miss Scarlett O'Hara? j'avoues que c'était plutôt ...drôle de te pister"

-" qu´est ce que tu veux? Continuer à faire de ma vie un enfer? Si tu es venu pour me ramener à Mystic Falls, je préfère que tu me tues là maintenant "

-" tu as laissé un sacré merdier derrière toi. Silas va devenir un vrai problème pour nous tous" je lui mentis, car je ne n'avais aucune foutue idée encore des conséquences et je voulais la pousser dans ces retranchements, qu'elle me supplie, qu'elle s'écroule devant moi. En même temps j'avais une énorme envie de la serrer dans mes bras, passer mes mains dans ses boucles blondes, la rassurer, l'embrasser.

Dans mes pensées , je ne vis pas la tornade passer devant moi et sortir de l'hôtel avec sa vitesse vampirique.

* * *

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour la retrouver, sur la plage, assise la tête dans les genoux, ses sanglots lui serrèrent la gorge.

Il se trouva dans une situation nouvelle pour lui, il ressentait une profonde sensation d'inconfort, de gêne, de tristesse. Voir Caroline si désemparée le figea, il se surprit lui même à ressentir. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le dessus très vite, il n'y avait pas de place pour quelconque sentiment humain.

-" Caroline... " il s'assit à côté d'elle et contre toute attente, elle fit encore quelque chose de surprenant, elle retira sa bague, la jeta et se mit à hurler, tant le soleil sur sa peau la brûla instantanément.

-"Caroline, NON" Klaus se jeta sur elle pour l'envelopper de ses bras, pour que son corps soit protégé des rayons qui lui seraient fatals rapidement. Il utilisa sa vitesse vampirique pour la ramener dans sa chambre d'hôtel, il la tenait fermement, son bras gauche autour de sa poitrine, son bras droit derrière ses genoux, elle s'était accrochée à lui, sa joue contre son cœur, son odeur l'enivrait et s'y focalisa pour ne pas flancher tant la douleur était insupportable.

* * *

De retour dans la chambre, Klaus la déposa sur le lit, baissa tous les stores et s assit sur le bord du lit à ses côtés, mordit dans son poignet et lui tendit.

-" bois, cela te permettra de guérir plus vite!" Il était inquiet, des lambeaux de peau pendaient de ses bras, ses jambes, la voir dans cet état était horrible, il était en colère, comment avait elle pu faire un truc pareil, elle était stupide. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait plus sa bague, il fallait qu'il retourne sur la plage la récupérer.

Il se figea encore à sa réaction, elle ne voulait pas de son sang.

-" ne me forces pas a te contraindre Caroline, je veux que tu prennes mon sang s'il te plait et que tu reste dans cette chambre, le temps que je parte récupérer ta bague. OK?"

Elle soupira et colla ses lèvres sur la plaie ouverte du poignet de Klaus.

-" bien tu deviens docile chérie, promets moi de ne rien faire d'aussi stupide pendant que je te laisserai seule." Elle le regarda en détachant sa bouche de sa peau et approuva d'un signe de la tête.

-" je vais faire vite, reposes toi en attendant " il était encore tendu et sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Comment avait elle pu? En plus des autres, il devait maintenant la protéger même.

* * *

**_POV Caroline_**

Il avait réussi à me trouver, et alors que je commençais à croire que peut être il avait réellement des sentiments pour moi, et qu'il était venu car il tenait a moi, finalement sa mission était de me ramener à Mystic Falls pour affronter Le problème Silas. Je voulais en finir et souffrir, subir, le soleil était l'un des seuls moyens qui me vint tout de suite à l'esprit, j'aurai pu pousser à bout l'hybride pour qu'il me morde mais si son but était de rentrer à MF avec moi, cela n'aurait pas marché.

Et cet idiot persistant m'avait encore sauvée la mise. Et je devrais le supporter encore.

J'étais au plus mal, pourtant en repensant à mon sauvetage je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me remémorer mon corps collé au sien, son odeur, ses muscles... Non mais attends Forbes, tu penses à quoi sérieux ? Son sang, c'était son sang dans mon corps qui agissait sur mon esprit et me provoquait ces mauvaises pensées, mauvaises pas si mauvaises... Forbes... Caroline stop ...Klaus l'individu le plus machiavélique ... on se reprend!je fermai les yeux j'étais épuisée.

* * *

Il avait fait vite pour retrouver la bague de Caroline, il était inquiet, pas tout à fait certain de pouvoir récupérer le bijou, la plage était très fréquentée. Il ne s'était même pas posé la question de savoir si on les avait vu auparavant, c'était surnaturel mais rien n'avait changé, il écoutait les conversations par ci par la, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le corps de Caroline crépir ou leur depart à toute vitesse... L'avantage des grandes cités, tout passe inaperçu, il repensa aux deux bimbos dont il s'était nourri copieusement avec un sourire en coin.

Il retourna à l'hôtel avec appréhension, si elle avait laissé le soleil envahir la chambre ou si elle avait fui...

* * *

**_POV Klaus_**

Elle s'était endormie, sa peau était de nouveau comme de la soie, ses cheveux éparpillés sur le large coussin, elle était magnifique. Mes yeux avaient bloqué sur ses jambes nues, longues et si sveltes, j'avais envie de les caresser, sentir sa peau douce contre mes mains. Elle soupira dans son sommeil, ce qui me remit sur les rails, il fallait que j'arrête de penser à elle de cette façon, je n'avais pas besoin de ça , elle me plaisait oui mais pas au point qu'elle en devienne mon obsession, l'amour était le pire des sentiments humains, il rendait faible et aveugle, j'avais vu ce qu'était devenu mon frère Finn avec la rousse, et les frères Salvatore à perdre la tête avec le Doppelganger.

Je me demandais encore ce qui lui était passé par la tête, en plus d'être têtue et caractérielle, elle était suicidaire. Se soumettre à une telle torture en plein jour sans sa bague, elle devait vraiment être au plus bas, ok je n'aurais pas dû lui parler de Silas du moins pas tout de suite, c'était encore du grand Klaus. Il fallait je sois plus mesuré et méthodique avec elle, car au fond j'étais venu pour lui apporter le réconfort que j'avais refusé de lui donner dans les bois, après notre dispute. Je regrettais? Pourquoi? Pourquoi j'étais arrivé jusqu'à elle au final, ah je tournais en rond, elle me rendait dingue à l'intérieur. Iĺ fallait que je reprenne le contrôle. Ou bien que je lâche du lest ... Ah et puis merde, on verrait par la suite. Il fallait déjà que nos relations soient plus cordiales.

* * *

Cela faisait un long moment que Caroline dormait, Klaus était resté sur un fauteuil à côté du grand lit, la chambre n'était pas très grande. Il allait dans un premier temps remédier à cela.

Elle commença à s'étirer, et émerger doucement, il était au taquet, quelle serait sa première réaction, tenterait elle de s'enfuir encore, lui ferait elle une scène d'hystérie, elle le surprit encore une fois.

-"hey"

Klaus leva les sourcils, étonné d'abord, lui répondit avec un sourire qui laissait apparaître ses fossettes naturelles.

-" hey! Comment te sens tu?"

-" stupide... " elle se redressa sur le lit, passa les mains dans ses cheveux et admira sa peau pour voir que les brûlures avaient toutes disparues.

-" stupide? On va dire plutôt suicidaire" plaisanta t il.

-" je... je ne sais pas ce qui me suis passé par la tête, j'ai fait une grosse erreur. J'ai tué des gens, j'ai provoqué un sacré bazar et pour finir j'ai contraint des personnes pour arriver ici. Tu as raison, j'ai laissé un gros merdier a Mystic Falls et je dois assumer tout ça maintenant. Je suis désolée"

-" Caroline, écoutes moi tu as courageusement sauvé ton amie Bonnie. Tu t'es retrouvée seule et tu as fui car tu ne te sentais pas assez forte pour supporter toutes les conséquences et tu as des remords qui te rongent et t'empêchent de réfléchir sereinement." Il s'approcha de Caroline et prit son visage entre ses mains" ne refais plus jamais ça Caroline, je ne serais pas toujours près de toi pour te sauver. Ce que tu as fait cet après midi était stupide et pourtant tu as été très forte pour trouver le courage d´enlever ta bague en plein jour"

-"forte, je dirais plutôt impulsive" elle sentit dans son ventre une sensation nouvelle, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à interpréter..."'bon je suppose que maintenant que tu m'as trouvée , nous devons rentrer...?"

-" non... En fait j'ai réfléchi et j'ai d'autres projets, tu devrais profiter de l'endroit où nous sommes, cela devrait t'aider à te reprendre. Si je te ramène maintenant à Mystic Falls, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir la patience de subir une Caroline au bord du précipice " plaisanta t il.

" lèves toi nous allons trouver un autre endroit plus... grand et plus agréable pour séjourner." Rajouta t il.

-"nous? ... C'est une plaisanterie, Klaus si je dois profiter et prendre du bon temps ici et me ressourcer je préfère être toute seule" elle s'énerva, Klaus sentit les prémisses d'une nouvelle crise.

-" voilà pourquoi il est hors de question que je te laisse seule, tu es d'humeur changeante, si tu deviens excessive tu vas t'effondrer de nouveau et on sait tous les deux comment ça finira. Je ne laisserai pas t'arriver quoique ce soit encore une fois. " il se leva et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle le suive.

* * *

Klaus avait des goûts de luxe, aucun scrupule à contraindre l hôtesse au comptoir d un palace pour obtenir une suite au dernier étage privatif avec vue sur la mer. L'intérieur était magnifique, le seul défaut de la chambre pour Caroline c'était Klaus avec qui elle devrait partager cet endroit de rêve!

_**POV Caroline**_

Il avait tout prévu, à peine installés dans la suite, il m'amena dans plusieurs boutiques de fringues, de cosmétiques... Sérieux, Klaus version girly en copine de shopping, il me faisait la totale. Il jouait encore avec moi, pour sur! Alors j'en profitai... Des heures à hésiter sur la couleur d'un rouge à lèvres, sur la coupe d'une robe, il était bientôt 20 heures j'étais même étonnée que les boutiques ferment si tard. À Mystic Falls à cette heure là, les commerçants avaient depuis longtemps baissé le rideau.

Je le sentais s'impatienter, tout ce que je voulais c'est qu'il renonce à me chaperonner, je cherchais la solitude, il en avait décidé autrement, j'étais frustrée mais gardai une composture normale pour ne pas attirer son attention plus qu'elle ne l'était.

Ce serait une mauvaise idée de m'échapper, il me retrouverait aussi vite, grrr il m'agaçait!

Lui aussi avait acheté quelques fringues et des affaires de toilette. Il refusait qu'on se sépare alors j'avais dû le suivre, mais c'était plus rapide, il n'essayait rien, avait pris quelques tshirts, des paires de jeans, des chemises et des boxers ... Sexy ... Merde je recommences... Pourtant son sang dans mon système ne devrait plus faire effet... Où alors il est vraiment puissant.

Bref je venais de passer un moment agréable avec le diable en personne, mais mon plan n'avait pas marche, il était resté stoïque et ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois...

* * *

**_POV Klaus_**

Putain... J'en avais tellement marre de la voir ne pas être capable de se décider, elle était pire que Becca, je sentais quelque chose derrière cela, elle avait dû partir en mission: comment se débarrasser de moi! Elle me testait encore, mais dans quel but? Voulait elle me pousser à bout pour que moi même je l'achève? Je n'aurais jamais pu de toute façon.

Heureusement qu'il y avait quelques avantages, la voir se dandiner devant les miroirs en petite jupe c'était très exitant. Et malheureusement pour moi je n'avais pas eu la chance de la voir essayer de sous vêtements, elle avait d'ailleurs pris de simples culottes en coton et des brassières...pfff... Qu'est ce que je raconte je m'en fous de ses sous vêtements. Le maillot de bain qu'elle avait choisi par contre risquait d'attirer beaucoup de mâles autour d'elle... Ça allait donc devenir encore tendu entre nous si je devais supporter des parasites autour d'elle.

Il était tard je voulais qu'on profite de la ville, que je ne connaissais pas et je devais continuer à la prendre avec des pincettes pour qu'elle ne pète pas encore un plomb.

-" je commence à avoir faim, je pensais que nous aurions pu diner dehors, plutôt qu'à l'hôtel? Ça te va?" J'affichais un grand sourire pour cacher ma misérable envie de la secouer pour sortir de cette boutique, ou j'étais le seul mec, celui qui apparaissait comme l'accro à sa femme, qui la suivait partout comme un chien, je voyais bien toutes ces clientes et leur regard plein de jalousie envers Caroline.

Elle me fit un signe de la tête pour approuver, se dirigea vers les caisses, je sortis ma CB, oui en plus elle ne voulait pas contraindre les vendeuses... Encore un moyen de m'énerver?parce que soit j'avais raté un épisode, soit elle se foutait de moi. Elle avait en une journée contraint trois personnes et elle me faisait une leçon de moral maintenant. D'un autre côté elle avait retrouvé le sourire et c'était plutôt pas mal, il fallait juste que je garde mon sang froid.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Klaus et Caroline avait décidé, enfin plutôt Caroline avait décidé de dîner dans un fast food, car elle était à 99% sûre que Klaus détesterait ça. Bon ok elle avait tout faux encore, le 1% de probabilité, il était bien là, avec un hybride tout sourire toujours en face d'elle.

Pourtant Klaus détestait la junk food, les chaînes de restauration rapide lui donner la nausée, il prit encore sur lui.

Ils n'avaient pas pour autant partagé un mauvais moment, Klaus avait évité les sujets qui fâchent, et lui raconta des anecdotes de voyages, Caroline lui raconta sa première expérience d'avion avec sa gueule de bois, des souvenirs du jardin d'enfants et de l'école.

Après le repas, ils rentrèrent vers l'hôtel, Klaus proposa à Caroline de marcher un peu le long de la baie, le paysage la nuit était splendide, l'ambiance enivrante... Des deux côtés c'était plutôt tendu, chacun dans leurs pensées.

* * *

**_POV Caroline_**

Je passais un bon moment, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un endroit pareil puisse exister. Le monde était tellement vaste, et ici pourtant dans le même pays, j'étais émerveillée par tout. La plage, le soleil, oui le soleil je m'en souviendrai! Les paysages que je n'avais vu que dans les films ou dans des magazines, tout cela me donnait envie de voyager plus loin.

Klaus avait été si charmant, un conteur d'histoires, j'avais oublié un instant qui il était, nous n'étions pas ennemis, juste deux individus qui partageaient un moment. Il m'avait habituée à ses tentatives de séduction, ses petits jeux pour me déstabiliser, moi même j'admets que j'aimais jouer à le séduire quand mon rôle était de l'occuper. Au fond ce n'était pas si désagréable car physiquement il était canon, je n'aimais juste pas cela de peur de succomber et de trahir Tyler.

Et bizarrement ici, juste lui et moi, il agissait différemment, il tentait de me divertir pour que je ne m'effondre pas, que j'oublies le temps d'un instant la situation laissée derrière. Mais il ne profitait pas de la situation, il n'était pas le charmeur manipulateur du moins en apparence , pourquoi faisait il ça? Amadouer la pauvre fille bourrée de remords pour qu'elle tombe encore plus bas? Klaus avait toujours un but, n'agissait jamais gratuitement, il y aurait le revers de la médaille, je devais rester sur mes gardes sans montrer la moindre suspicion. J'étais dans une merde totale en fait.

Le toucher de sa main sur mon bras me sortit de ma réflexion. Nous venions d'arriver devant l'hôtel.

* * *

Le hall de l'hôtel était très bruyant, Klaus et Caroline se faufilèrent vite dans un des ascenseurs pour rejoindre leur suite.

Le reste de la soirée fut bref, Caroline était fatiguée, après sa douche, elle alla se coucher dans une des chambres.

Klaus, de son côté, profita du mini bar mis à disposition et se posa sur le fauteuil du petit salon.

Il appela un des ses hybrides, resté à Mystic Falls pour prendre des nouvelles. Il semblait que de nouveaux vampires s'étaient installés dans la ville, tous étaient à la recherche de quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi, Klaus lui demanda de trouver l'information au plus vite.

Il appèlerait le shérif et Bonnie demain, il était tard.

Il contacta ensuite sa sœur, elle pistait toujours Katarina avec Elena, et les frères Salvatore ne les avaient pas encore rejointes.

Puis il repensa à Caroline, elle semblait avoir apprécié la soirée, il avait enfin eu la chance de revoir son sourire éclatant, le même qu'elle avait arborée le jour de l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls, en sa compagnie. Elle adorerait Voyager encore et plus loin, il s'imaginait la guider et lui montrer tout ce que le monde offrait.

Un hurlement le fit sursauter.

-" Caroline?"

* * *

Il entra dans la chambre sans frapper, le regard soucieux. Elle était en sueur dans la même position qu'il l'avait retrouvée sur la plage avant qu'elle enlève sa bague.

Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

-" sssh, je suis là. Calmes toi"

-"qu'est ce que j'ai fait, mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait." Elle était choquée, elle hurlait et les larmes ne cessaient de couler, elle craquait enfin.

Il fallait que cela sorte, elle avait gardé trop longtemps en elle ce fardeau, elle s'était promis de ne pas craquer devant Klaus mais ce n'était plus possible, elle avait pris conscience de l'impact de son acte.

Il la serra plus fort encore, il l'avait retrouvée pour ça, pour se rattraper de l'avoir rejetée dans les bois. Il la réconfortait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle se serrait fort contre lui, ses bras autour de son cou de peur qu'il ne s'échappe, qu'il l'abandonne. Elle se laissa aller complètement contre lui.

Ses pleurs diminuaient, klaus sentait son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, le doux parfum de sa chevelure stimulait son désir de la serrer encore plus prêt, plus tendrement. Lui même se sentit bien dans cette étreinte, elle n'était pas elle même, il savait que cela ne durerait pas encore longtemps et qu'elle regretterait certainement le réconfort qu'il lui apportait. Alors jusqu'au dernier moment il en profiterait.

-" je ... Je suis désolée" elle s'était redressée pour lui faire face, leur visage se touchaient presque, il lui caressa ses joues humides et lui embrassa le front.

-" ça va aller, je suis là." Le problème de Klaus était qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots, ces mots qui l'auraient réconfortée, il ne savait pas, jamais il ne réconfortait autant que jamais il n'avait été réconforté dans sa vie.

Il se sentit perdu, faible, alors il se perdit encore plus et lui effleura les lèvres. Caroline ne réagit pas, à la fois surprise et émue, ses lèvres tremblaient. Celles de Klaus hésitantes.

Ce n'était pas un baiser, juste un rapprochement mais sa teneur était telle que l'espace d'un instant plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Klaus détacha lentement sa bouche de celle de Caroline.

-"il faut que tu te reposes" lui souffla t il tendrement" ne laisses pas ce côté sombre t'envahir, je te promets de faire tout ce qu'il faut pour arranger les choses mais promets moi de ne pas sombrer"

Elle était sans voix, elle ferma les yeux et s'allongea. Elle n'avait plus osé le regarder depuis qu'ils avaient échangé cette intimité. Elle lui tourna le dos et lui fit comprendre qu'elle allait s'endormir.

Il quitta la pièce doucement et retourna se servir un autre verre.

* * *

**_POV Klaus_**

J'avais rêvé de ce moment depuis longtemps mais la situation n'était pas la plus adaptée. J'ai eu un instant de faiblesse, je me suis laissé aller et pour sûr, elle va me détester encore plus, elle n'avait même pas réagi, ses lèvres étaient si douces, et cette sensation, jamais je ne l'avais ressenti même en tant qu'humain. C'était divin, ses lèvres au goût salé de ses larmes, j'en voudrais plus encore... Je m'imaginais faufiler doucement ma langue dans sa bouche et rejoindre la sienne, j'imaginais qu'elle participe à un sensuel partage... Je rêvais! Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, elle était sans défense, je me doutais qu'elle me le reprocherait d'ici demain quand elle se réveillerait, d'avoir profiter de la situation, ce serait ses premières paroles matinales. La façon dont elle avait baissé les yeux et m'avait tourné le dos pour me faire comprendre de partir, demain elle allait me pourrir, m'insulter. Je lui dirai en premier que c était une erreur...et si elle s'énerve, je la contraindrai pour qu'elle oublie. Finalement c'était peut être la solution, lui faire tout oublier.

**_POV Caroline_**

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Il m'a embrassée, sérieux? Ce simple geste m'a tellement surprise que mon gros craquage je l'ai mis de côté. Il y a encore quelques instants j'avais tout lâché devant lui,nj'avais honte qu'il me voit si faible, tout ce que je ne voulais pas et je m'étais en plus jetée dans ses bras. Caroline tu es vraiment trop conne. SÉRIEUX! Le pire c'est que je me suis sentie dans ses bras comme sur un nuage, il y avait encore cette nouvelle sensation que j'avais ressenti, ce flip flop dans mon estomac, et ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'avait envoyée dans tout le corps une décharge électrique. C'était Klaus, merde Caroline, ce ne peut pas marcher comme ça, il n'est pas le prince charmant dont on tombe amoureuse, c'est plutôt le méchant hybride à qui on doit enfoncer un pieu en chêne blanc dès la première occasion, pour s'en débarrasser... Je n'oserai même plus le regarder en face. J'allais avoir du mal à m'endormir cette nuit! Forbes tu crains.

* * *

Klaus et Caroline chacun de leur côté n'avaient pas passé une très bonne nuit. Et leur humeur le lendemain matin risquait d'en pâtir.

Caroline fut la première à émerger de sa chambre, dans la petite kitchenette de la suite, elle se prépara un expresso, elle entendit Klaus se rapprocher.

-"café?" Elle proposa sans se retourner pour lui faire face, elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

-"merci" acquiesça Klaus. Lui non plus ne savait pas trop comment amener la conversation avec Caroline, ils devaient parler de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, chacun n'avait aucune idée de l'état d'esprit de l'autre. Du moins pas précisément.

-"est ce ..." En même temps ils tentèrent une approche, et Klaus lui fit signe de continuer.

-"est ce que c'est un jeu pour toi?"

-" comment ça?" Klaus ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Décidément cette bombe le surprenait encore et encore.

-" oui un jeu... Tu me rejettes deux jours avant, puis tu me prends dans les bras, tu m'embrasses... Alors quoi? Klaus, mon dieu tu as profité de la situation pour m'embrasser, c'est quoi ton problème?" Klaus sentit la guerrière qui revenait au front!

-" Je me suis laissé aller, te voir pleurer je me suis dis que cela te soulagerait..."dit il d'un air détaché.

-"sérieux? Sérieux? Tu n'as pas d'argument plus sérieux?" En quoi crois tu que cela me SOULAGERAIT d'être embrassée par un psychopathe?"

-" Caroline, on se calme, d'une ce n'était pas un baiser, c'était plus léger que ça, disons un effleurement... Et de deux je te conseille d'éviter les agressions dés le matin si tu souhaites vivre encore longtemps." Il sentait venir l'urgence de la contraindre pour qu'elle oublie.

Caroline sous la menace de Klaus calma ses ardeurs.

-" un effleurement oh... D'accord. Alors ne recommences pas si tu ne veux pas que je t'agresses dès le matin."soupira t elle, elle capitula et finit son café avant de changer de sujet.

-" j ai besoin d'aller à l'hôpital pour récupérer des poches de sang, j'ai faim."

-" chérie, pourquoi aller dans un hôpital avec tous les humains autour de nous, ils sont gorgés de soleil, c'est comme déguster une bonne orange" il sourit satisfait de sa bonne blague.

-" Klaus ce n'est pas drôle, je ne me nourris pas directement à la source, et gardes tes petits surnoms pour quelqu'un d'autre."elle fronça les sourcils pour montrer son exaspération.

-" ok mais tu n'es pas fun ma douce Caroline."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 7

Ils avaient dormi quelques heures l'un contre l'autre, Klaus le bras autour de la taille de la belle blonde. Il était bientôt 20 heures, lorsque Caroline émergea lentement. Elle sentit un bras musclé l'envelopper, elle ouvrit les yeux et le temps de réaliser sa position et qui était blotti contre elle dans le lit, elle se remémora les événements quelques heures plus tôt.

* * *

**_POV Caroline_**

Aie...c'était vraiment arrivé! J'avais un gros problème là, un très gros problème, j'aurais préféré me retrouver nez à nez avec Silas ou prendre un pieu en plein cœur, ou même recevoir le sortilège d'un millier de sorcières réunies, mais ça? Forbes tu t'es mis dans une merde, une putain de merde. J'avais couché avec le Diable, et j'avais pris mon pied pas une fois mais deux. Il m'avait contrainte c'est pas possible autrement.

Argh... Non il ne m'avait pas contrainte, je me suis jetée dedans parce que j'en avais envie, ce baiser qui avait entraîné le reste, je ne m'imaginais pas qu'il puisse me procurer des sensations pareilles, tout mon corps était en connexion avec le sien et ses caresses. ...Mais pourquoi lui, me faisait ressentir ça?

* * *

-" tu essaies de t'enfuir mon cœur?" Klaus resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager de sa prise, il l'embrassa langoureusement.

-" je... Nous n'allons pas passer toute la soirée dans ce lit Klaus" elle lui gémit entre ses lèvres.

Quel effet il avait sur elle.

-"pourquoi pas?" Il embrassa son cou tendrement tout en caressant son ventre.

-" parce que je crois que nous devons discuter de ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous, Klaus, ça ... Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver" elle ferma les yeux, ne trouvant pas les mots.

Klaus lui, changea d'expression et leva les sourcils.

-" vraiment? Tu vas me donner quel argument ma douce Caroline? Tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre, au contraire...aurais tu préféré avoir entre tes cuisses, l'un des deux surfeurs avec qui tu flirtais ou peut être même les deux?"

Caroline le repoussa instantanément et sortit du lit comme une furie sous le regard amusé de Klaus. Comment osait il?

-" je plaisantais Caroline, reviens... De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas été possible, ils sont morts tous les deux" il termina en affichant un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

-"morts? Tu n'es pas sérieux? Tu les as tués c'est ça? Pourquoi?" le visage de Caroline se décomposa

-" pourquoi? C'est ma nature mon cœur, notre nature."

-" non ce n'est pas la mienne et ne le sera jamais. Tu es mauvais, un monstre, qui es tu pour décider de la vie ou la mort de quelqu'un. Tu es pire qu'un psychopathe, tu es le diable en personne, qui séduit pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, égoïste qui se fout de savoir ce que peuvent ressentir les gens, car tu n'as pas de cœur... Comment j'ai pu croire un instant que tu pourrais changer. Je te hais et jamais je ne n'aurai d'autre sentiment que la haine envers toi!"

-" pourtant c'est le diable comme tu me traite qui t'a baisée et fait jouir! Je prends ce que je veux quand je veux Caroline. Si je n'avais pas de cœur, tu serais déjà morte!" Klaus serrait les dents, comment ils en étaient arrivés là encore, chaque discussion finissait en un conflit verbal violent.

-" j en ai assez entendu. Faut que je prenne l'air."

-" hmmmm ok mais je te laisse une heure. Si tu n'es pas revenue dans UNE heure, je tuerais tous ceux que tu auras croisé d'ici là. tu sais que je ne plaisante pas"

Elle se faufila dans la salle de bain de sa chambre, prit une douche, elle se sentait sale, son odeur sur elle...elle se dégoûtait. D'autant plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en parler à ses proches, elle aggravait son cas de jour en jour.

Après sa douche rapide, elle enfila un jeans et un top et sortit de la suite sans même se soucier de Klaus.

* * *

**_POV Klaus_**

Elle m'avait encore mis les nerfs à vif. Comment pouvait elle être aussi bornée. Elle s'était laissée aller avec moi, cela dépassait l'entendement, voilà qu'elle regrettait et qu'elle me le jetait en pleine face. " ça n'aurait pas du arriver" pour reprendre ses mots? La rage et mon impulsivité avaient encore pris le dessus, encore et toujours, pourquoi je lui avais parlé du meurtre des deux mecs? que cela la touche, m'énerva encore plus. Elle me rendait fou, Quoi? Ils lui plaisaient, elle voulait les revoir? J'étais un monstre, oui tous les vampire sont des monstres, pourquoi elle n'embrassait pas sa vraie nature? C'était cela peut être qui m'attirait chez elle, son humanité, non ce qui m'attirait c'était sa beauté, elle était si belle, son corps si parfait, l'entendre crier mon nom sous mes coups de reins, c'était exceptionnel. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, j'en voulais encore et toujours plus.

Ce que j'avais ressenti avec elle était indescriptible. J'avais couché avec beaucoup de femmes, des humaines, des vampires, des hybrides et dernièrement une louve. c'était plus fort avec Caroline.

Elle me traitait de monstre, que connaissait elle de ma vie? Je ne voulais pas changer, pourquoi croire que je puisse changer? j'aimais le pouvoir que j'avais, la peur que je provoquais aux gens. Personne n'était plus fort que moi. Et j'étais heureux... Heureux pas tant que ça, car ce que je ressentis dans ses bras que je n'arrive pas à décrire, c'était si bon, était ce le bonheur?

J'avais vraiment agi comme un con avec elle. Au lieu d'être tout seul à cogiter je pourrais être avec elle, mon ange. Ma Caroline.

Je devais la rejoindre oui...mais non elle me le reprocherait encore, elle voulait de l'espace, je ne voulais qu'elle. Elle me détestait, je la désirais encore plus.

Nous devions être capable de discuter calmement, il le faudrait. Car encore quelques jours semblables et je la tuerais, je sais que je le regretterais, ça ne devait pas arriver.

* * *

L'odeur de Caroline imprégnée dans les draps était si apaisante pour Klaus, elle le détendit avant qu'il ne décide de sortir de sa léthargie pour prendre une douche et s'habiller.

Caroline l'avait quitté depuis un moment maintenant, mais il savait qu'elle reviendrait vers lui, trop effrayée que l'hybride la poursuive jusqu'au fin fond de la Terre. Alors il lâcha du lest et se rendit au bar de l'hôtel. Surpris de la voir au comptoir, seule un verre devant elle, il hésita à la rejoindre, il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec elle de nouveau. Caroline murmura sans un regard vers lui, en sachant qu'il l'entendait.

-" désolée je n'ai pas de montre sur moi..." Le ton de sa voix, dramatique et découragé surprit Klaus. L'alcool avait intensifié son sentiment de malaise.

-" c'est bon Caroline, je ne suis pas venu te chercher, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, je suis juste descendu prendre un verre" il se sentit complètement idiot devant elle.

Il avait encore un comportement différent, la balance du pour et du contre, du bien et mal penchait lamentablement d'un coté et d'un autre dans son cerveau.

Il commanda au barman un scotch et se tourna vers elle, laissant une distance suffisante entre eux.

-"hmmm...ok... J ai eu de nouvelles informations concernant Silas et il se passe des choses étranges à Mystic Falls, c'est ... c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu rentres, et encore moins toute seule." Il entama la discussion incertain, lui expliquer pourquoi il la retenait ici pourrait en partie désamorcer la tension entre eux. Il continua " si tu y retournais maintenant, personne ne pourrait te protéger. Bonnie n'est pas assez puissante et ta mère ne peut rien contre les êtres surnaturels. Je pense que tout le monde doit s'allier pour établir un plan, et actuellement le problème est que tout le monde est éparpillé dans le pays."

-"ok" elle avait le regard plongé dans son verre vide, toujours aussi dépitée.

Klaus soupira, tiraillé intérieurement,les dommages causés chez elle étaient pire qu'il ne le pensait. Il la connaissait battante, et le dossier Silas ne provoquait aucune réaction, découragé, il finit par s'ouvrir:

-" Caroline...je ... je tiens à toi, je veux surtout te protéger..."

-" oh vraiment? pourquoi alors je te vois comme un bourreau plus qu'un protecteur? Je veux dire que je me sens comme prise en otage... Et ceux que je croise ici paient les conséquences de mes rares moments de joie " elle le coupa, elle sentait les larmes monter.

Klaus resta sans voix, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il choisit de jouer la carte de la franchise:

-" je n'ai jamais été doué pour bien faire les choses Caroline, en mille ans d'existence j'ai perdu certaines manières. Je ne vais pas m'excuser de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous car j'ai aimé te faire l'amour, j'ai aimé ta chaleur m'envelopper, t'entendre gémir mon prénom. Jamais je n'oublierai ce moment avec toi, jamais. Je ne regrette rien. Mais si tu ne veux plus que cela se reproduise, je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

La seule chose dont je ne suis pas fier et dont je m'excuse, c'est de t'avoir parlé de cette façon. Mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées."

Caroline, surprise, le regarda enfin, elle pouvait voir la sincérité dans ses yeux.

-"coucher avec toi, c'est comme si j'avais trahi mes amis, trahi Tyler... Ce serait te pardonner de tout le mal que tu nous as fait subir... On ne peut pas ... Je ne peux pas... Et pour le reste, tu as été franc, je ne mérites aucune compassion"

Caroline fit un signe au barman en levant son verre vide, pour une autre dose. Klaus se rapprocha et effleura la taille de la belle blonde avec sa main.

-"Caroline, je n'ai plus envie de me battre avec toi... Cesses de me contrarier en me crachant au visage des paroles empoissonnées, de me rendre fou de jalousie ou de me berner sur la haine que tu ressens pour moi, je sais que c'est faux, je sens que c'est faux. Rien ne serait arrivé si au fond de toi tu ne le voulais pas, sois honnête avec toi même, avec moi..." Lui susurra t il tout bas dans l'oreille, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son lobe.

Elle ferma les yeux, tant la sensation était agréable, il la tenait et savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas éternellement. Il continua à lui murmurer en se plaçant derrière elle:

-" Caroline, ma douce Caroline, dis moi que tu ne veux plus sentir mes mains caresser ta peau, mes lèvres se coller aux tiennes, ma langue te faire frémir et fondre de plaisir, dis le moi et je promets de ne plus ne serait- ce t'effleurer"

De nouveau en transe, elle ne réfléchissait plus de façon cohérente, les lèvres de Klaus touchaient légèrement la fine peau de sa nuque, ses mains sur ses hanches, elle ne le repoussa pas et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de l'hybride.

Cet instant de déperdition fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Klaus. ll soupira alors que Caroline reprenait ses esprits et une certaine contenance.

-" Elijah mon frère..."

* * *

**_POV Caroline_**

Il me rendait faible, je chavirais juste par un toucher, qui m'électrisait tout le corps, me transportait sur un nuage...Klaus, j'en oubliais sa cruauté, sa fourberie, je voulais encore revivre ces sensations que lui seul m'avait procurée. Il avait à l'instant, réussi à m'exciter en quelques secondes, par sa voix si hypnotique et ses mains sur mes hanches qui me brûlaient la peau.

Il n'avait rien regretté, moi non plus mais j'étais incapable de lui avouer. C'était inconcevable.

L'appel de son frère nous sortit de notre intimité, il fallait revenir à la réalité. Des choses se préparaient à Mystic Falls, il avait raison il fallait que nous tous, amis et ennemis s'entraidions. Mais j'étais si lasse de tout ça, toujours se battre pour survivre.

Il tenait à moi et voulait me protéger? Devais je le croire? Il m'avait sauvée la vie à maintes reprises, mais la plupart du temps parce qu'il avait mis ma vie en danger, alors est ce que ce cela comptait? J'avais tellement de questions à lui poser,je doutais de sa sincérité, je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance en lui, et sans confiance, rien ne pourrait arriver entre nous.

J´étais dans un profond état de perdition avec lui, au fond d'un précipice, avec le mauvais Klaus qui m'attirait dans les profondeurs et le gentil qui évitait que je tombe. Et le juste milieu n'existait pas.

-"Caroline?" J'entendis mon prénom entre ses lèvres, un murmure doux et sensuel. Je le regardai avec un air de soumission, comment faisait il?

-" mon cœur, Elijah et Rebecca vont nous rejoindre d'ici demain. Mais pour ce soir, nous allons oublier toute cette merde et nous ... détendre." Il finit son verre cul sec et prit la main de Caroline en embrassant délicatement ses doigts.

* * *

**_POV Klaus_**

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de ma sœur en ce qui concerne la traque de Katarina, et maintenant Elijah au téléphone m'informait qu'il était avec Rebecca, je ne comprenais rien du tout et je devais attendre qu'on se retrouve pour avoir des explications. Pour être franc, je ne m'étais pas assez concentré sur le problème Silas, Caroline m'inquiétait beaucoup, pour le moment elle était ma priorité, encore quelque chose dont je ne m'expliquais pas.

À partir de demain nous ne serions plus en tête à tête, je voulais profiter de cette dernière soirée pour comprendre ce qui se passait entre nous deux.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Merci à celles et ceux qui continuent à me suivre... **_

Chapitre 7

Ils avaient dormi quelques heures l'un contre l'autre, Klaus le bras autour de la taille de la belle blonde. Il était bientôt 20 heures, lorsque Caroline émergea lentement. Elle sentit un bras musclé l'envelopper, elle ouvrit les yeux et le temps de réaliser sa position et qui était blotti contre elle dans le lit, elle se remémora les événements quelques heures plus tôt.

**POV Caroline**

Aie...c'était vraiment arrivé!J'avais un gros problème là, un très gros problème, j'aurais préféré me retrouver nez à nez avec Silas ou prendre un pieu en plein cœur, ou même recevoir le sortilège d'un millier de sorcières réunies, mais ça? Forbes tu t'es mis dans une merde, une putain de merde. J'avais couché avec le Diable, et j'avais pris mon pied pas une fois mais deux. Il m'avait contrainte c'est pas possible autrement.

Argh... Non il ne m'avait pas contrainte, je me suis jetée dedans parce que j'en avais envie, ce baiser qui avait entraîné le reste, je ne m'imaginais pas qu'il puisse me procurer des sensations pareilles, tout mon corps était en connexion avec le sien et ses caresses. ...Mais pourquoi lui me faisait ressentir ça.

-" tu essaies de t'enfuir mon cœur?" Klaus resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager de sa prise, il l'embrassa langoureusement.

-" je... Nous n'allons pas passer toute la soirée dans ce lit Klaus" elle lui gémit entre ses lèvres.

Quel effet il avait sur elle.

-"pourquoi pas?" Il embrassa son cou tendrement tout en caressant son ventre.

-" parce que je crois que nous devons discuter de ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous, Klaus, ça ... Ça n'aurait pas dû arriver" elle ferma les yeux, ne trouvait pas les mots.

Klaus lui, changea d'expression et leva les sourcils.

-" vraiment? Tu vas me donner quel argument ma douce Caroline? Tu n'avais pas l'air de te plaindre, au contraire...aurais tu préféré avoir entre tes cuisses, l'un des deux surfeurs avec qui tu flirtais ou peut être même les deux?"

Caroline le repoussa instantanément et sortit du lit comme une furie sous le regard amusé de Klaus. Comment osait il?

-" je plaisantais Caroline, reviens... De toute façon ça n'aurait pas été possible, ils sont morts tous les deux"il termina en affichant un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

-"morts? Tu n'es pas sérieux? Tu les as tués c'est ça? Pourquoi?"le visage de Caroline se décomposa

-" pourquoi? C'est ma nature mon cœur, notre nature."

-" non ce n'est pas la mienne et ne le sera jamais. Tu es mauvais, un monstre, qui es tu pour décider de la vie ou la mort de quelqu'un. Tu es pire qu'un psychopathe, tu es le diable en personne, qui séduit pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, égoïste qui se fout de savoir ce que peuvent ressentir les gens, car tu n'as pas de cœur... Comment j'ai pu croire un instant que tu pourrais changer. Je te hais et jamais je ne n'aurais d'autre sentiment que la haine envers toi!"

-" pourtant c'est le diable comme tu me traite qui t'a baisé et fait jouir! Je prends ce que je veux quand je veux Caroline. Si je n'avais pas de cœur, tu serais déjà morte!" Klaus serrait les dents, comment ils en étaient arrivés là encore, chaque discussion finissait en un conflit verbal violent.

-" j en ai assez entendu. Faut que je prenne l'air."

-" hmmmm ok mais je te laisse une heure. Si tu n'es pas revenue dans UNE heure, je tuerais tous ceux que tu auras croisé d'ici là.tu sais que je ne plaisante pas"

Elle se faufila dans la salle de bain de sa chambre, prit une douche, elle se sentait sale, son odeur sur elle...elle se dégoûtait. D'autant plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en parler à ses aggravait son cas de jour en jour.

Après sa douche rapide, elle enfila un jeans et un top et sortit de la suite sans même se soucier de Klaus.

**POV Klaus**

Elle m'avait encore mis les nerfs à vif. Comment pouvait elle être aussi bornée. Elle s'était laissée aller avec moi, cela dépassait l'entendement, voilà qu'elle regrettait et qu'elle me le jeter en pleine face. " ça n'aurait pas du arriver" pour reprendre ses mots? La rage et mon impulsivité prenait le dessus encore et encore, pourquoi je lui avais parlé du meurtre des deux mecs? que cela la touche, m'énerva encore plus. Elle me rendait fou, Quoi? Ils lui plaisaient, elle voulait les revoir? J'étais un monstre, oui tous les vampire sont des monstres, pourquoi elle n'embrassait pas sa vraie nature? C'était cela peut être qui m'attirait chez elle, son humanité, non ce qui m'attirait c'était sa beauté, elle était si belle, son corps si parfait, l'entendre crier mon nom sous mes coups de reins, c'était exceptionnel. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça, j'en voulais encore et toujours plus.

Ce que j'avais ressenti avec elle était indescriptible. J'avais couché avec beaucoup de femmes, des humaines, des vampires, des hybrides et dernièrement une louve. c'était plus fort avec Caroline.

Elle me traitait de monstre, que connaissait elle de ma vie? Je ne voulais pas changer, pourquoi croire que je puisse changer?j'aimais le pouvoir que j'avais, la peur que je provoquais aux gens. Personne n'était plus fort que moi. Et j'étais heureux... Heureux pas tant que ça, car ce que je ressentis dans ses bras que je n'arrive pas à décrire, c'était si bon, était ce le bonheur?

J'avais vraiment agi comme un con avec elle. Au lieu d'être tout seul à cogiter je pourrais être avec elle, mon ange. Ma Caroline.

Je devais la rejoindre oui...mais non elle me le reprocherait encore, elle voulait de l'espace, je ne voulais qu'elle. Elle me détestais, je la désirais encore plus.

Nous devions être capable de discuter calmement, il le faudrait. Car encore quelques jours semblables et je la tuerais, je sais que je le regretterais, ça ne devait pas arriver.

L'odeur de Caroline imprégnée dans les draps était si apaisante pour Klaus, elle le détendit avant qu'il ne décide de sortir de sa léthargie pour prendre une douche et s'habiller.

Caroline l'avait quitté depuis un moment maintenant, mais il savait qu'elle reviendrait vers lui, trop effrayée que l'hybride la poursuive jusqu'au fin fond de la Terre. Alors il lâcha du lest et se rendit au bar de l'hôtel. Surpris de la voir au comptoir, seule un verre devant elle, il hésita à la rejoindre, il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec elle de nouveau. Caroline murmura sans un regard vers lui, en sachant qu'il l'entendait.

-" désolée je n'ai pas de montre sur moi..." Le ton de sa voix, dramatique et découragé surprit Klaus.L'alcool avait intensifié son sentiment de malaise.

-" c'est bon Caroline, je ne suis pas venu te chercher, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici, je suis juste descendu prendre un verre" il se sentit complètement idiot devant elle.

Il avait encore un comportement différent, la balance du pour et du contre, du bien et mal penchait lamentablement d'un coté et d'un autre dans son cerveau.

Il commanda au barman un scotch et se tourna vers elle, laissant une distance suffisante entre eux.

-"hmmm...ok... J ai eu de nouvelles informations concernant Silas et il se passe des choses étranges à Mystic Falls, c'est ... c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu rentres, et encore moins toute seule." Il entama la discussion incertain, lui expliquer pourquoi il la retenait ici pourrait en partie désamorcer la tension entre eux. Il continua " si tu y retournais maintenant, personne ne pourrait te protéger. Bonnie n'est pas assez puissante et ta mère ne peut rien contre les êtres surnaturels. Je pense que tout le monde doit s'allier pour établir un plan, et actuellement le problème est que tout le monde est éparpillé dans le pays."

-"ok" elle avait le regard plongé dans son verre vide, toujours aussi dépitée

Klaus soupira, tiraillé intérieurement,les dommages causés chez elle étaient pire qu'il ne le pensait. Il la connaissait combative et le dossier Silas ne provoquait aucune réaction en finit par s'ouvrir:

-" Caroline...je ... je tiens à toi, je veux surtout te protéger..."

-" oh vraiment,?pourquoi alors je te vois comme un bourreau plus qu'un protecteur?Je veux dire je me sens comme prise en otage... Et ceux que je croise ici paient les conséquences de mes rares moments de joie"elle le coupa, elle sentait les larmes monter.

Klaus resta sans voix, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il choisit de jouer la carte de la franchise:

-" je n'ai jamais été doué pour bien faire les choses Caroline, en mille ans d'existence j'ai perdu certaines manières. Je ne vais pas m'excuser de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous car j'ai aimé te faire l'amour, j'ai aimé ta chaleur m'envelopper, t'entendre gémir mon prénom. Jamais je n'oublierai ce moment avec toi, jamais. Je ne regrette rien. Mais si tu ne veux plus que cela se reproduise, je te promets qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois.

La seule chose dont je ne suis pas fier et dont je m'excuse, c'est de t'avoir parlé de cette façon. Mes paroles ont dépassées mes pensées." Caroline surprise, le regarda enfin, elle pouvait voir la sincérité dans ses yeux.

-"coucher avec toi, c'est comme si j'avais trahi mes amis, trahi Tyler... Ce serait te pardonner de tout le mal que tu nous a fait subir... On ne peut pas ... Je ne peux pas... Et pour le reste, tu as été franc, je ne mérites aucune compassion"

Caroline fit un signe au barman en levant son verre vide, pour une autre dose. Klaus se rapprocha et effleura la taille de la belle blonde avec sa main.

-"Caroline, je n'ai plus envie de me battre avec toi... Cesses de me contrarier en me crachant au visage des paroles empoissonnées, de me rendre fou de jalousie ou de me berner sur la haine que tu ressens pour moi, je sais que c'est faux, je sens que c'est faux. Rien ne serait arrivé si au fond de toi tu ne le voulais pas, sois honnête avec toi même, avec moi..." Lui susurra t il tout bas dans l'oreille, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur son lobe.

Elle ferma les yeux, tant la sensation était agréable, il la tenait et savait qu'elle ne résisterait pas éternellement. Il continua à lui murmurer en se plaçant derrière elle:

-" Caroline, ma douce Caroline, dis moi que tu ne veux plus sentir mes mains caresser ta peau, mes lèvres se coller aux tiennes, ma langue te faire frémir et fondre de plaisir, dis le moi et je promets de ne plus ne serait- ce t'effleurer"

De nouveau en transe, elle ne réfléchissait plus de façon cohérente, les lèvres de Klaus touchaient légèrement la fine peau de sa nuque, ses mains sur ses hanches, elle ne le repoussa pas et laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de l'hybride.

Cet instant de déperdition fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Klaus. ll soupira alors que Caroline reprenait ses esprits et une certaine contenance.

-" Elijah mon frère..."

**POV Caroline**

Il me rendait faible, je chavirais juste par un toucher, qui m'électrisait tout le corps, me transportait sur un nuage...Klaus, j'en oubliais sa cruauté, sa fourberie, je voulais encore revivre ces sensations que lui seul m'avait procurée. Il avait à l'instant, réussi à m'exciter en quelques secondes, par sa voix si hypnotique et ses mains sur mes hanches qui me brûlaient la peau.

Il n'avait rien regretté, moi non plus mais j'étais incapable de lui avouer. C'était inconcevable.

L'appel de son frère nous sortit de notre intimité, il fallait revenir à la réalité. Des choses se préparaient à Mystic Falls, il avait raison il fallait que nous tous, amis et ennemis s' entraidions. Mais j'étais si lasse de tout ça, toujours se battre pour survivre.

Il tenait à moi et voulais me protéger? Devais je le croire? Il m'avait sauvée la vie à maintes reprises, mais la plupart du temps parce qu'il avait mis ma vie en danger, alors est ce que ce cela comptait? J'avais tellement de questions à lui poser,je doutais de sa sincérité, je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance en lui, et sans confiance, rien ne pourrait arriver entre nous.

J étais dans un profond état de perdition avec lui, au fond d'un précipice avec le mauvais Klaus qui m'attirait dans les profondeurs et le gentil qui évitait que je tombe. Et le juste milieu n'existait pas.

-"Caroline?" J'entendais mon prénom entre ses lèvres, un murmure doux et sensuel. Je le regardai avec un air de soumission, comment faisait il?

-" mon cœur, Elijah et Rebeccah vont nous rejoindre d'ici demain. Mais pour ce soir, nous allons oublier toute cette merde et nous ... détendre." Il finit son verre cul sec et prit la main de Caroline en embrassant délicatement ses doigts.

**POV Klaus**

Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de ma sœur en ce qui concerne la traque de Katarina, et maintenant Elijah au téléphone m'informait qu'il était avec Rebeccah, je ne comprenais rien du tout et je devais attendre qu'on se retrouve pour avoir des explications. Pour être franc, je ne m'étais pas assez concentré sur le problème Silas, Caroline m'inquiétait beaucoup, pour le moment elle était ma priorité, encore quelque chose dont je ne m'expliquais pas.

À partir de demain nous ne serions plus en tête à tête, je voulais profiter de cette dernière soirée pour comprendre ce qui se passait entre nous deux.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Caroline dansait sensuellement sur la petite piste de danse, Klaus ne la quittait pas du regard, comme hypnotisé par les mouvements de son corps.

Il l'avait amené dans un club de jazz ou ils avaient dîné mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait rentrer à l'hôtel.

Caroline n'avait pas posé de question sur la venue de la fratrie des Originaux, toujours ailleurs, comme si l'alcool qu'elle avait consommé avait eu l'effet d'un soporifique. Klaus restait sur ses gardes malgré tout, du fait de ses sautes d'humeur, dont il était souvent la cause, elle n'avait d'ailleurs quasiment pas parlé, son mutisme témoignait de son malaise. Ce n'était pas la Caroline qu'il connaissait et qui l'attirait.

Il se décida à la rejoindre lorsqu'il entendit une conversation entre deux clients qui regardaient la belle blonde de manière insistante et vicieuse.

Il ne la laisserait pas se faire aborder, vu son état. Il ne voulait pas non plus d'un nouvel affrontement, du moins pas avec elle, l'altercation sur la plage aujourd'hui lui avait servi de leçon, malgré les conséquences, il avait adoré la tournure des événements avant que cela ne reparte en conflit.

Il se rapprocha d'elle de telle manière que n'importe quel homme dans le club, sache qu'elle était sienne.

Lorsque Klaus posa ses mains sur ses hanches, Caroline releva la tête pour accrocher ses yeux, ils se stimulaient mutuellement, elle prit vite l'initiative d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa porter par ce flot de sensualité.

Klaus lui murmura à l'oreille:

-" tu es si excitante mon cœur, tu n'imagines pas l'effet que tu produis sur moi. Dis moi que tu as autant envie de moi que j'ai envie de toi, dis moi que tu ne regrettes pas notre petite partie de cet après midi, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour, que tu me supplies. Que tu t'abandonnes à moi...pour moi.

-" Klaus... Je...oui...j'ai très envie de toi..." elle flirtait avec lui, elle lâchait prise, brisait ce mur de défense qu'elle avait bâti pour ne pas faillir devant lui. Elle avait surtout beaucoup bu dans le bar avant qu'il ne la rejoigne, ses inhibitions envers lui s'étaient évaporées et Klaus allait en profiter.

Excepté que Klaus était encore tiraillé intérieurement, son mauvais côté voulait profiter de la situation, d'une Caroline saoule et docile. Puis le bon côté qui commençait à se révéler insupportablement en lui et dont il se sentait encore étranger, voulait réconforter sa douce, juste la tenir dans ses bras, jusqu'à s'excuser de toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avait infligée par le passé, ainsi qu'à ses proches. Quoi?

Klaus ne se prit pas longtemps la tête, surtout lorsque Caroline effleura de ses doigts délicats la bosse que commençait à former son sexe à travers son pantalon.m

Il la serra encore plus fort, plus possessivement, son bras entourant sa taille, son torse collé à sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentit l'odeur de son excitation entre ses cuisses, il l'avait goûtée, il pourrait dorénavant sentir cette saveur même à des centaines de mètres.

Klaus se jeta sur ses lèvres, Caroline en gémit et lui donna libre accès à sa bouche, leurs langues se mêlèrent telles d'impatientes retrouvailles. Et elle ressentît encore ce courant électrique inexplicable, des frissons, parcourir tout son corps, des pulsations dans son intimité, comme des battements de cœur rapides et lourds lors d'une poussée d'adrénaline.

-" rentrons vite avant que certains ici apprécient le spectacle..." Échappa t il entre deux baisers torrides.

* * *

Ils avaient utilisé leur vitesse vampirique pour rejoindre l'hôtel, impatients autant l'un que l'autre. Dans l'ascenseur Klaus aventura sa main dans le jeans de Caroline, ses doigts à la recherche de son trésor, tout humide et chaud juste pour lui, alors qu'il l'embrassait fougueusement. Elle de son côté, avait glissé ses mains sous le Tshirt de l'hybride. Elle caressait ses abdominaux si parfaits.

* * *

Lorsque l'ascenseur annonça l'arrivée à leur étage privatif, ils étaient tous les deux à bouts de souffle.

Très vite les vêtements se retrouvèrent éparpillés dans la grande pièce. Klaus s'assit en entraînant Caroline sur le large sofa. Elle se mît à califourchon sur lui en embrassant son torse. Contrairement à leur première fois, ce fut Caroline qui dominait l'Alpha Mâle, il ne s'en plaignit pas mais pour garder une certaine emprise sur elle, il attrapa sa taille et d'un coup pénétra dans son intimité, ils gémirent en même temps tant la sensation était extraordinaire.

Les mouvements de vas et viens étaient lents, c'était différent de leur première fois où le sexe était la conséquence de colère et de frustration, non cette fois ci les gestes étaient tendres, plus intimes. Ils s'étaient apprivoisés et cet échange de plaisir, ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait jamais vécu si intensément.

Caroline aimait Tyler mais avec lui, le sexe était différent, comme deux adolescents manquant d'expérience. Elle ne s'était jamais complètement lâchée et n'avait pas été au bout de sa féminité. Klaus lui prenait ses conquêtes de façon bestiale et détachée. Il n'était ni romantique, ni séducteur, il prenait ce qu'il voulait.

Non entre elle et lui, à cet instant, c'était plus que ça. Les inhibitions de Caroline tombaient, elle se sentait femme, désirée par un homme. Et Klaus de son côté, plein de douceur, en voudrait toujours plus, il ne voudrait qu'elle. Lui procurer autant de plaisir qu'elle pourrait lui en offrir.

Klaus changea de position et se leva, Caroline toujours à califourchon sur lui, il l'emporta en empoignant ses fesses. Il finit sa course dans le lit. Il la domina cette fois-ci, la couchant sur le dos. Il était toujours en elle, toujours lent dans ses mouvements de hanches.

-" plus fort ... Klaus... Plus fort..." Elle le suppliait en gémissant.

-" hmmm mon cœur, encore supplies moi...supplies moi,oh Caroline ... Tu es si parfaite, pour moi seul" lui se perdait dans cette étreinte. Il s'abandonnait complètement à elle, vulnérable.

Elle le supplia, il s'exécuta et son orgasme frappa si fort qu'elle lui griffa jusqu'au sang une partie du dos, lui dans cet intensité la suivit peu de temps après.

Leurs corps en sueur, brûlant de désir, restèrent l'un contre l'autre, Klaus l'embrassa tendrement puis se coucha sur le dos a côté d'elle. Il lui tendit le bras pour qu'elle vienne se caler contre lui.

-"Klaus? J'ai quelque chose à te demander, et je veux que tu sois honnête même sans ménagement" elle allait à tâtons vers lui, pas très à l'aise pour ouvrir le dialogue, mais elle devait savoir où elle allait avec lui.

-" dis mois mon cœur," il fut surpris et inquiet en même temps, mais lui afficha un sourire franc et chaleureux pour l'encourager à parler.

"qu'est ce qui se passe entre nous? Je veux dire tu joues avec moi? Par exemple, je ne sais pas, me séduire, faire en sorte que je...hmmmm, voyons que je ...succombes pour me faire souffrir après? Parce que je ne comprends pas ... qu'on en soit là tous les deux, je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas si cela est concevable ou pas... Parce que tu... tu es Klaus... Je suis...oh mon dieu... Enfin on ne peut pas dire qu'on soit du même côté tous les deux ... Et je ne..."

-" Caroline" il sourit laissant apparaître ses fossettes qui le rendait malicieux " je ne joues aucun jeu avec toi, tu me plais et tu le sais alors cesses de te poser les mauvaises questions. La question est: est ce que toi, tu peux assumer ce qui se passe entre nous? "

-" je ne pense pas, je veux dire... Sérieux je suis tombée du côté obscur, tu crois? Ce serait ma punition " elle se mît à rire puis reprit son sérieux, sous le regard d'un Klaus incrédule " c'est juste que la situation me dépasse et pourtant je me sens ... bien " Elle hésita à finir sa phrase et Klaus prit son aveux à demi mot comme l'acceptation d'un 'Nous'

-"c'est très intéressant car je crois que de mon côté je me sens bien aussi. Depuis le moment où j'ai effleuré tes lèvres, tu hantes mes pensées tu es si ... enchanteresse, tu es mon enchanteresse." il lui avoua dans un murmure si bas, qu'elle en frissonna.

Après un long moment de silence, elle l'interrogea de nouveau.

-" Klaus? Silas, qui est il réellement? Bonnie jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle puisse être manipulée, je veux dire, elle...elle si est puissante"

-" Silas est le premier immortel...humain il était un sorcier très puissant. Voilà pourquoi le réveiller va avoir des conséquences, de terribles conséquences, je suppose." Il en savait beaucoup déjà mais ne voulait pas que Caroline soit mêlée directement à tout ça il préférait la mettre de côté pour la protéger.

Elle caressait son torse, si apaisant pour Klaus, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ces gestes, humain il n'avait que très rarement eu des marques d'affection, il était étranger à tout acte de tendresse, être câliné ou câliner quelqu'un était inconcevable mais avec elle, il découvrait de nouvelles sensations, il savait qu'il ne devrait pas s'y laisser prendre car ces sentiments le rendraient faible mais pour cette nuit, au moins, il baissait sa garde et mit de côté ses à prioris.

Il embrassa son front et lui souhaita une bonne nuit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Caroline fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui chauffait sa joue, elle soupira en s'étirant. Elle fut surprise d'être seule dans le lit. Où était Klaus? Pourtant elle n'avait pas rêvé, hier soir, cette nuit... Ils avaient encore fait l'amour, elle le ressentait encore entre ses jambes, tant elle avait aimé. C'était un amant exceptionnel, mais un amant qui s'était volatisé. En se concentrant pour écouter les bruits de l'appartement, elle n'entendait rien. Dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le papier sur la table de nuit, avec un grand verre de sang posé à côté. Elle sourit de cette intention. Klaus était parti à l'aéroport chercher Elijah et Rebecca, il n'avait pas voulu la réveiller.

* * *

Après s'être préparée, elle décida qu'il était temps d'appeler Bonnie et donner également des nouvelles à sa mère.

A peine allumé son téléphone affichait des dizaines de messages vocaux, et autant de SMS. Ah quand même!

Elle composa d'abord le numéro de sa mère, elle devait être morte d'inquiétude, par conséquent il fallait la rassurer, que devrait elle dire à propos de Klaus, elle préférait cacher sa nouvelle romance, qui n'en était pas une, enfin elle ne savait pas trop, Klaus tenait à elle, il lui avait avouée mais à quel point? Était elle en couple avec lui, non il s'agissait juste d'attirance physique mutuelle, une relation entre adultes consentants, le sexe entre eux était puissant et si bon mais elle n'était pas prête à assumer le reste, ils étaient trop à l'opposé l´un de l'autre. Elle ne tomberait pas amoureuse, voilà ce qu'elle en conclut.

-" maman?"

-"mon dieu Caroline! Enfin j'ai de tes nouvelles. Ou es tu? Comment te sens tu? " sa mère à bout de souffle au bout du fil, était émue et en colère en même temps

-" je vais bien maman ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis toujours en Floride... je suis désolée d'être partir, j'en avais besoin, mais ça va aller."

-" tu es sûre? Tu as enfin réussi à te débarrasser de Klaus? J´ai eu si peur quand j'ai su qu'il t'avait pris en filature. Il a menacé Bonnie, elle n'a eu aucun choix, tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir..."

-" maman" soupira Caroline " Klaus ...disons qu'il prend soin de moi...s´il n'avait pas été à mes côtés, je ne sais pas ou j'en serais aujourd'hui !"

-" comment ça? Il prend soin de toi? Caroline tu as perdu la tête, on parle de Klaus, il est dangereux, je veux que tu t'éloignes de ce monstre...et que..."

-" maman arrêtes! Je te demande de me faire confiance. Il m'a promis de ne me faire aucun mal. Alors n'en parlons plus!" S'énerva le vampire

-" bon d'accord,mais si quelque chose t'arrivait je lui en tiendrai responsable! Caroline il est impératif que tu restes éloignée de Mystic Falls. Le conseil connait ta nature comme tu le sais, et... Il y a des meurtres en série, tous les jours, par de nouveaux vampires qui campent autour de la ville, nous sommes tous dépassés. Les membres ont décrétés que tout vampire devait être exterminé peu importe qu'il soit intègre ou non. "

-" comment ça il y a des meurtres en série? De nouveaux vampires?" Caroline fit rapidement le lien entre Silas et ces informations. Klaus était inquiet de la tournure des événements à Mystic Falls, mais savait il pour les nouveaux vampires?

-"oui nous essayons de comprendre. Bonnie fait des recherches de son côté, les frères Salvatore aussi, ils doivent revenir ici avec Elena d'ici quelques jours. Et Klaus réfléchit aussi de son côté."

-" ok écoutes maman, je vais te rappeler, je dois joindre Bonnie, prendre de ses nouvelles"

Caroline raccrocha avec ce sentiment de culpabilité qui lui revenait en pleine face. Elle avait accompli la fin du processus du réveil de Silas et tous les habitants de Mystic Falls étaient en danger permanent, elle même et ses amis surnaturels l'étaient.

Klaus savait, elle se mit à l'évidence que Klaus le fourbe et le calculateur lui cacherait des informations, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser, elle règlerait ça plus tard avec lui.

La sonnerie de son portable la fit sursauter, Bonnie la contactait.

-" Hey Bonnie"

-" Caroline oh mon dieu tu...hey..., écoutes je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps tant que je suis moi même, je dois joindre Klaus, est il avec toi? J'ai plusieurs fois essayé de l'appeler mais il est injoignable." Bonnie parlait vite et de façon incohérente.

-" Bonnie... Qu est ce qu'il se passe? " Caroline fut surprise que son amie ne lui demande pas de ses nouvelles, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-" Silas, il entre dans ma tête, me possède, me rend faible, je deviens folle. Je sais ce qu'il veut et j'ai besoin d'en parler à Klaus, il est le plus fort d'entre nous, c'est sérieux."

-" Bonnie calmes toi! Klaus est parti à l'aéroport chercher Elijah et Rebecca. Je lui dirais de t'appeler dès qu'il reviendra. .. Bonnie, tu me manques."

-" tu me manque aussi, Care j'ai si peur. J'ai perdu mon don je ne le sens plus."

Caroline était désemparée devant la détresse de son amie, elle aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, rentrer à MF pour lui apporter de l'aide mais ce que lui avait dit sa mère la freina rapidement, elle devrait s'en remettre à Klaus.

* * *

La matinée passa telle que Caroline tournait en rond en attendant les Originaux, elle avait pensé appeler Stefan, mais le savoir avec Elena la rendait nerveuse, elle était encore très en colère après elle.

Quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, elle fut soulagée.

-" Caroline!" Elijah fut le premier à la saluer, Rebecca et elle n'étaient pas en très bons termes, elle ne s'attendait pas à sa sympathie.

Et effectivement la petite Mikaelson la snoba et la première chose qu'elle demanda fut ou se trouvait sa chambre!

-"Elijah" elle répondit par politesse

Elle se tourna vers Klaus, il était bizarrement mal à l'aise et distant. Caroline comprit qu'il ne viendrait pas l'embrasser pour la saluer. Mais ils n'étaient pas ensemble donc elle n'en tint pas compte, finalement ce n'était pas si mal.

-"Klaus, Bonnie a appelé... Il faut que tu la joignes rapidement, elle me fait peur, elle m'a dit que Silas lui avait parlé...qu'elle était possédée..."

-" comment ça possédée? " Klaus chercha son portable, effectivement il avait plusieurs appels en absence de la sorcière. "ok merci, je vais voir ça." Il se rapprocha de Caroline, lui prit la main et lui embrassa tendrement.

Caroline fut surprise de ce geste qui lui avait fait ressentir des Flip flop dans l'estomac. Et lui sourit inquiète, elle pensait à Bonnie.

Elijah regarda du coin de l'œil l'échange entre son frère et la fille du shérif, il ne fut pas dupe pour déceler une connexion entre eux.

Pendant que Klaus tentait de joindre Bonnie Bennett, Elijah se retrouva seul dans le grand salon avec Caroline.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Caroline frotta nerveusement ses mains, elle était plutôt mal à l'aise avec Elijah.

-" alors Caroline, Niklaus m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé à Mystic Falls, comment te sens tu? Je comprends ce que tu as traversé et j'en suis désolé"

-" merci, oui j'ai perdu pieds..."

-" et mon cher frère t'a permis de ne pas sombrer... Je suis étonné, je ne dis pas que c'est mal, mais juste ...surprenant." il finit sa sentence après l'avoir coupée.

Caroline resta muette, ne sachant pas comment interpréter les paroles de l'Originel..

Elle changea de sujet rapidement.

-" tu as croisé Stefan et Damon, parait-il?" j´étais curieuse de savoir comment se gérait le cas Elena.

-" oui, et Elena. La voir sans humanité... C'est si déstabilisant, j'ai appris qu'elle avait perdu son frère, cela m'a beaucoup attristé, j'avais de la sympathie pour lui."

-" oui cette garce de Katherine l'a sacrifié en réveillant Silas pour voler la cure." Elijah se racla la gorge nerveusement, Katherine était l'amour de sa vie. Il ne croyait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Et pourtant.

Klaus les interrompit, l'expression grave. Bonnie l'avait avertit de ce que voulait Silas.

-" nous allons devoir trouver un endroit pour tous nous réunir et discuter de Silas" Rebecca les avait rejoints dans le salon.

-" qui, nous tous?" Elle demanda de façon exaspérée. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur, elle s'était mise dans la tête de récupérer la cure et la prendre, tous ses espoirs pour redevenir humaine étaient vains. Elle aimait ses frères mais détestait qu'ils l'empêchent de faire ses propres choix.

-" Rebecca! Plus nous aurons des alliés et mieux nous pourrons gérer cette merde"

-" et alors quoi? Devant qui devons nous nous rabaisser pour, comme tu dis gérer cette merde? Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous en mêler Klaus. J'en ai marre de devoir survivre, lutter, je veux profiter de ma... Longue vie... Qu'on m'oblige à avoir..." Elle hurlait, visant Elijah.

Caroline ne disait mot, elle préférait ne pas se mêler des querelles de la fratrie, c'était même surréaliste pour elle.

Klaus s'énerva plus fort, ce qui fit taire pour de bon sa sœur.

-" ça suffit Rebecca! Silas est en train de soumettre toute notre race, les vampires. Je ne le tolérerai pas. Je me fous que tu souhaite redevenir humaine, c'est absurde, tu as cette force en toi, tu es au dessus de tout, tu ne peux craindre personne et tu as la stupidité de vouloir une vie de pauvre fille, vulnérable et limitée , je ne le permettrai jamais !"

-" Niklaus!" Elijah stoppa son frère avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, Rebecca sentit les larmes monter et s'enfuit s'enfermer dans la chambre.

* * *

**_POV Caroline_**

Ok j'avais l'impression d'être de trop là! En plein milieu d'une bataille Mikaelson, il ne manquait plus que ça.

J'étais également dépassée par les événements, Bonnie n'avait pas voulu m'expliquer ce qu'elle avait besoin de dire à Klaus, c'était frustrant, mon amie qui ne me faisait pas confiance, comme par le passé, j'étais toujours la dernière au courant.

Ça me gonflait littéralement.

Klaus m'avait également cachée des informations.

Pourquoi? Je n'étais pas assez digne de confiance, j'en avais marre d'être tout le temps considérée comme un maillon faible, j'étais un vampire, je n'étais pas très douée d'ailleurs pour me battre... Mais est ce que je méritais d'être mise à l'écart?

Je sortis de la pièce pour me terrer dans ma chambre et laissai les deux frères à leur discussion. À un moment ou un autre, je serais mise à contribution et informée du Plan à établir puisque tout le monde devrait s'allier.

* * *

Klaus et Elijah profitèrent du minibar tout en discutant des dernières nouvelles de Bonnie. Silas voulait la cure qui lui avait été volée. Il devait la prendre pour mourir et ressusciter. Perdre la vie pour se rendre dans le royaume des morts, ramener son amour perdu. Bonnie la descendante de Qetsiyah devrait par l'expression l'aider à accomplir son projet.

Mais deux choses pour Klaus restaient un mystère, d'une si Silas prenait la cure, il deviendrait mortel après sa résurrection , et de deux, pourquoi cette recrudescence de vampires à Mystic Falls, si c'était lié à Silas, quel était le but? Bonnie avait proposé d'entrer en contact avec ses descendantes mais Silas la possédait, il fallait donc déjà l'éloigner de la ville.

Klaus et Elijah partiraient cet après midi pour Mystic Falls et ramènerait Bonnie en lieu sur.

Elijah proposa leur maison à Chicago. Un endroit protégé par un sort il y a des centaines d'années contre Mikael.

Klaus acquiesça pour que tout le monde puisse s'y retrouver. Il contacterait d'ici demain les frères Salvatore et la louve Hayley. Ça ne plairait certainement pas à Caroline, mais elle serait utile elle aussi.

Elijah n'avait toujours pas avoué à son frère que Katherine lui avait remis la cure. Ni même à Rebecca d'ailleurs mais pour d'autres raisons.

-"Niklaus" il s'éclaircit la voix avant de continuer assez gêné " j'ai une faveur à te demander. Je suppose que le sujet ne va pas te plaire mais c'est important et a un lien avec la cure."

Klaus levant les sourcils pour montrer sa surprise, lui fit signe de continuer.

-" comme tu le sais Katarina a volé la cure à Silas"

-"oui et elle semble difficile à attraper..." Fit il avec un sourire moqueur." Mais cette trainée va avoir un très gros problème si le plus puissant des sorciers veut récupérer la cure, c'est sa perte"

-" Niklaus..." Elijah s'exprimait difficilement" ... Quand je me suis installé en Pennsylvanie, la raison...mon frère...je ... J'étais avec Katarina."

Le sourire de Klaus se transforma en rictus " comment ça Elijah!?"

-" elle ... Écoutes, elle voulait faire un marché avec toi, tu la pourchasses depuis si longtemps Nik"

Klaus coupa net son frère

-" si longtemps? Tu sais que ma rancune est éternelle et surtout vis à vis d'elle mais elle a un nouveau partenaire de fuite maintenant: Tyler!... Je n'ai pas l'intention de marchander avec elle Elijah... Je connais tes sentiments envers elle si ... insensés et absurdes mais tu ne dois pas te mêler de notre 'litige'"

-" litige? Tu as une certaine démesure pour appeler cela un litige entre elle et toi. Elle voulait faire un échange avec toi, la cure contre ... sa liberté"

-"vraiment?" Klaus se montra surpris

-" elle m'a donné la cure et je lui ai promis de t'en parler et te convaincre. Niklaus je sais que tu es étranger au sentiment d'amour et c'est ce que je ressens pour elle malgré ses traîtrises et ses mensonges, je l'aime depuis le premier jour et je continuerais jusqu'au dernier jour de ma vie."

-"Elijah, tu as la cure?" Klaus n'avait intégré que cette partie du discours de son frère.

-"oui je l'ai! Mais Niklaus promets moi de réfléchir, la liberté de Katarina "

Klaus le fixa longuement dans les yeux, en silence comme s´il était encore tiraillé par une conscience qui s'affirmait de jour en jour à lui, dont il détestait l'effet d'ailleurs.

-" je te promets d'y réfléchir mon frère." Il statua en finissant son verre de bourbon.

Ils furent tous les deux interrompus par Rebecca qui avait écouté leur conversation, elle aussi s'était fixée sur la cure qu'Elijah avait en sa possession.

-" Elijah, tu as la cure? " elle était dans une colère noire, comment ses frères pouvaient la détester autant

-" Becca ça suffit! Klaus hurla si fort que même Caroline dans sa chambre fut prise de panique. " écoutes moi bien petite sœur, je te le répètes, jamais nous ne te permettrons de prendre la cure pour redevenir humaine, nous sommes les originaux et tu dois assumer ton statut et arrêter tes petits caprices. Le débat est clos et si tu insistes tu te retrouveras avec une dague dans le cœur jusqu'aux dix prochaines décennies! Clair?"

-"je te déteste, je vous déteste tous les deux!" Elle partit en pleurs de l'appartement.

-" tu n'aurais pas du lui parler ainsi, elle est sensible et tu n'arranges rien en agissant de cette manière avec elle. " Elijah tentait de calmer le jeu devant un Klaus excédé, à bout de nerfs.

-" elle s'en remettra! Elle ne peut pas se protéger d'elle même. Elle est tellement têtue mais n'a pas conscience de ce que la cure impliquerait, devenue humaine, le premier ennemi la tuerait sans ménagement, et tu sais au combien d'ennemis nous avons Elijah, elle ne profiterait même pas de son humanité très longtemps."

Elijah acquiesça et se servit un autre verre. Klaus fit de même et ils continuèrent à échanger sur une possible stratégie.

* * *

Caroline avait elle aussi entendu toute la discussion depuis sa chambre, Katherine avait donné la cure à Elijah, Elijah amoureux d'elle? Comment pouvait il aimer une garce pareille, Caroline haïssait Katherine. L'amour entre deux personnes était parfois incompréhensible et incongru. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle débattait là dessus. Mais au fond, elle savait pourquoi elle débattait, elle était perdue et cherchait des réponses sur ce qu'elle ressentait en présence de Klaus. Inconcevable oui c'était le mot, les frissons qui la parcouraient dès que sa peau entrait en contact avec sa peau, c'était inconcevable. Elle secoua la tête par geste de déni, c'était juste physique entre eux, et c'était l'excitation qui lui procurait ces sensations, parce que Klaus était un amant exceptionnel. Mais ce sentiment d'amour ne pouvait pas naitre en eux, elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui. Lui n'avait confiance en personne et son égoïsme balayait toute possibilité de relation à deux. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas non plus se voiler la face et faire comme si elle ne ressentait rien car grâce à lui, elle se sentait femme. Et elle aimait ça. Devait elle suivre son cœur ou garder sa raison?

* * *

Klaus avait senti le malaise de Caroline, elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre depuis leur affrontement entre frères et sœur. Il devait lui parler avant de partir pour Mystic Falls. Et lui annoncer qu'elle et Rebecca devraient de leur côté, se rendre à Chicago.

Il avait été un peu distant depuis son retour de l'aéroport, les gestes d'affection surtout devant les autres il n'y pensait même pas. Et puis il n'était pas tout à fait certain que Caroline et lui soit un couple, non c'était impossible, elle était alcoolisée hier soir et malgré sa volonté de croire ce qu'elle lui avait à demi mots avoué, cela restait du conditionnel. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne lui manquait déjà, ses lèvres si douces, aucun autre ne devrait les savourer. Aucun autre nom que le sien ne devrait être gémit par sa belle blonde. Toutes ces pensées et leurs contradictions défilaient dans sa tête. Elle causerait sa perte!

Il frappa à sa porte et attendit la permission pour entrer. Elle était semi allongée, adossée à la tête de lit. Elle ne souriait pas et semblait soucieuse.

-" je suis désolé pour ce bazar, tu sais les relations entre frères et sœurs sont parfois tendues et Becca peut être une véritable peste!" il plaisanta en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, Il hésitait à se rapprocher plus.

Pourtant Caroline, fut la première à réduire la distance entre eux.

-" merci pour le verre ce matin, j'espère que la personne que tu as saignée est toujours vivante, j'aurais préféré que tu me réveilles, j'aurais pu t'accompagner..." Elle soupira.

Klaus très surpris lui fit un de ses sourires séducteurs qui rehaussait ses fossettes

-" de rien! Oui je suis toujours vivant comme tu dormais si paisiblement, il était tôt et tu avais besoin de te reposer" il lui prit la main et Caroline ressentit un million de papillons dans l'estomac, aie elle ne contrôlait aucun effet qu'il lui produisait.

-"tu m'as donnée ton sang? sérieux?"

-" il n'y avait plus de poches de sang, j'ai improvisé" il lui répondit simplement ce qui fit sourire Caroline.

-"quelle attention! Klaus ? que se passe t il avec Bonnie?" Elle ne voulait pas se battre avec lui, le fait qu'il lui cache certaines informations l'enrageait au fond d'elle, mais il y avait déjà assez de tension dans l'atmosphère entre Rebecca, Elijah et lui.

-" je ne sais pas vraiment mais Il faut l'éloigner de Silas au plus vite, je pars tout à l'heure avec Elijah à Mystic Falls pour l'amener loin de cette ville. Nous avons encore un pied à terre à Chicago, je pense qu'il serait bien que tous nous y rejoignent" il prit son visage entre ses mains et la fixa d'un air sérieux " tu vas rester avec Rebecca le temps qu'on s'occupe de Bonnie et nous nous retrouverons à Chicago."

-" je veux venir avec toi à Mystic Falls" elle avait parlé trop vite au vu de l'expression de Klaus, non cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui, non, elle se rattrapa vite " enfin... je veux dire Bonnie est mon amie et c'est à cause de moi que Silas a achevé son processus de résurrection. Je ne veux pas être mise de côté alors que je suis en partie responsable"

-" c'est exactement pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu viennes, écoutes moi, tu n'es pas responsable Caroline, mais tu agirais comme tel et te mettrais en danger, et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose je...je ne me le pardonnerais pas car je tiens beaucoup trop à toi ...Je tiens vraiment à toi Caroline " Klaus eut un trop plein d'émotions qui lui fit perdre la raison, il s'ouvrait sans s'en rendre compte et fut déstabilisé par ces mots qui sortaient de sa propre bouche.

Jamais personne n'avait parlé à Caroline de cette façon, Klaus en quelques mots avaient réussi à dissiper ses doutes, elle éprouvait quelque chose pour l'hybride, et ressentit la réciprocité pourtant était ce de l'amour?

Klaus se reprit et continua:

-" tu dois me faire confiance Caroline. Je te promets que mon frère et moi protégerons Bonnie et tu la retrouveras au plus vite" il embrassa Caroline et se laissa emporter par la douce sensation.

Il ajusta sa position pour l'envelopper complètement de ses bras. Caroline ne pouvait se défaire de cette étreinte, son corps le refusait, ne répondait plus à son esprit.

Lui, voulait la serrer si fort comme si c'était leur dernier moment ensemble. Il devait la quitter, en peu de jours, il s'était habitué à sa présence, il savait qu'elle lui manquerait terriblement. D'un autre côté il avait besoin de prendre du recul, l'avoir à ses côtés était toxique pour son bon sens.

-" nous nous retrouverons à Chicago d'ici deux ou trois jours, et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Rebecca, je suis sur que vous trouverez un terrain d'entente." Il lui murmura à l'oreille, pendant que sa joue se pressait tendrement contre la sienne, telle une douce caresse.

-" avec Rebecca...je ne suis pas sûre d'être plus en sécurité avec elle qu'à Mystic Falls, tu sais elle et moi on ne s'entend pas vraiment, elle a l'air furax en plus et je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter sœurette Mikaelson longtemps " elle sourit nerveusement, elle savait que ce serait compliqué avec elle.

-" faites un après midi shopping et profitez de la plage avant de quitter Tampa, elle se détendra, ce genre de chose fonctionne pour toutes les filles... non?" Il se moqua " quoiqu'imaginer ma petite sœur et mon magnifique bébé vampire, en bikini sexy sur la plage, à la vue de tous, ça ne plait pas vraiment... Restez en à la session shopping, ok?" Caroline roula des yeux.

-" Klaus...elle va m'en faire baver et tu le sais..." Elle lâcha désespérément.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Lorsque Klaus et Elijah partirent, Caroline se retrouva encore seule dans la suite de l'hôtel. Elle craignait le retour de Rebecca, faire face à cette furie ne la rassurait pas.

Et si elle ne revenait pas, si elle s'était enfuie pour ne plus vivre aux côtés de ses frères par dépit? Que ferait Caroline, devrait elle patiemment attendre sans rien faire ici, jusqu'à ce que Klaus lui demande de les rejoindre dans l'Illinois? Elle ne connaissait pas Chicago, ok elle ne connaissait ni Tampa pourtant elle y avait atterri.

Et puis être toute seule, au départ c'est ce qu'elle avait recherché, la solitude avant que Klaus lui pourrisse son projet! Et Klaus, que se passait il entre eux? Il lui avait donnée son sang pour qu'elle se nourrisse, l'avait rassurée quand elle était en plein doute et désemparée, il lui faisait ressentir des frissons rien qu'en effleurant sa peau.

Elle en avait oublié Tyler, elle avait de la peine que son petit ami soit parti en la laissant derrière pourtant elle n'était pas tant anéantie qu'elle l'aurait imaginé et Klaus en était la raison.

Mais aucune histoire entre eux ne pourrait se concrétiser, il était l'ennemi, même si à compter d'aujourd'hui ils devaient tous s'entraider, avec ses amis, ils avaient subis trop longtemps les foudres de Klaus, ses menaces, ses mensonges... Et puis ses amis et sa mère n'accepteraient jamais cette liaison, elle passerait pour la traitre, elle ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre ses amis pour lui, il ne le méritait pas.

La distance entre eux finalement arrivait à point nommé, son esprit n'était plus sous l'emprise de son charme ensorcelant.

* * *

Rebecca, de son côté, était autant en colère que triste. Elle avait perdu l'espoir de redevenir humaine un jour et ne s'en remettait pas. Ses frères étaient durs avec elle, le seul qui la comprenait c'était Kol, elle avait beaucoup pleuré son frère lorsqu'il périt de la main de Jeremy Gilbert. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de le venger mais le Gilbert était mort de façon tragique et cela la confortait.

Lorsqu'elle rentra à l'hôtel, elle se trouva nez à nez avec une Caroline, qui semblait aussi triste. Chacune de leur côté, elles s'évitèrent et ne s'adressèrent pas la parole, aucune des deux ne voulait d'un affrontement. Même Rebecca était lasse de se battre.

Caroline voulait en savoir plus sur Chicago, quand elles partiraient, comment était la maison... Mais elle pensa que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour poser des questions.

Rebecca fut la première à briser le silence.

-" j'ai besoin de sortir, me défouler et noyer mon désespoir dans l'alcool" fit elle cyniquement.

-" oh... Il y a le bar de l'hôtel en bas, l'ambiance est plutôt sympa sinon tout le long de plage je crois que tu pourras aussi trouver de quoi t'occuper " Caroline lui répondit avec un sourire en coin.

-" ok merci! Viens avec moi, je n'aime pas boire toute seule!" Caroline leva les sourcils et acquiesça

-" ok je crois que j'ai besoin comme toi de me détendre "

Elles se préparèrent, chacune de leur côté encore. Mais ce soir elles allaient passer la soirée ensemble. Ne pas parler de leurs soucis respectifs car elles n'étaient pas copines et profiter du climat festif de la ville, ambiance sea, sex and sun!

* * *

Elles avaient choisi d'aller du côté de la plage, il y avait des bars à gogo et il suffisait de contraindre les serveurs pour obtenir tous les verres qu'elles voulaient!

Et ceci eut pour conséquence qu'au bout de deux heures elle étaient déjà très en forme.

-"hahahahaha mais si je t'assures que c'est le brun qui a offert ce verre!" Rebecca pouffait de rire en levant son verre de mojito en direction d'un garçon sorti tout droit d'un documentaire sur la passion du body building chez les 25-30 ans.

-" sérieux Bec? je croyais que c'était le gars au bout du comptoir... n'empêches on a même plus besoin d'user de compulsion pour boire, on nous offre nos verres, c'est énorme!" se félicitait Caroline en se déhanchant sur la musique pop.

-" finalement on se marre bien toutes les deux, sans mes deux ringards de frères. "

-"ringards mais sexy, surtout le grand méchant " ricanait Caroline, elle se lâchait complètement.

-" hum hum est ce que la sage miss Mystic Falls aurait flirté avec le grand méchant loup? Hein? Il t'a sortie le grand jeu mon frère, j'en suis sûre! Tu sais qu'il arrive toujours à obtenir ce qu'il veut, et toi je sais qu'il ..te ...veut..." Souffla l'Originel

-"sérieux? tu plaisantes, hein? Ok peut être qu'il m'a eu et que...moi aussi j'en ai profité mais c'était juste du sexe, tu sais Klaus c'est Klaus, je ne l'imagine pas en couple ou quelque chose comme ça, ce serait trop bizarre , enfin tu vois... ça s'arrête là... ah!" Caroline n'était pas très convaincue de ce qu'elle affirmait mais elle ne devait pas aller plus loin avec lui.

-" ouai enfin tu vois je crois qu'il serait temps pour lui de se caser, il est le plus vieux célibataire du monde... Tout le monde est fait pour être avec quelqu'un...n'est ce pas ?" dit Rebecca le regard en direction du beau spécimen qui lui avait offert son cocktail . Elle finit son verre cul sec et partit en se dandinant vers lui.

Caroline sourit, elle ne s'était pas amusée comme ça depuis longtemps et c'était en plus avec l'une des filles qu'elle détestait le plus. Une situation invraisemblable.

Elle jeta un œil rapidement sur son portable pour vérifier l'heure. Elle fut surprise de voir plusieurs appels en absence et des messages vocaux de l'hybride. Comment avait elle son numéro enregistré dans son répertoire. Et comment lui avait il son numéro? Ou alors elle avait vraiment trop bu et elle hallucinait.

Elle prit connaissance des quatre messages laissés par Klaus à quelques minutes d'intervalle, il prenait des nouvelles, il s'inquiétait de ne joindre ni sa sœur ni elle, il faisait part de son exaspération... Et enfin un dernier message d'un Klaus en mode super colère!

Pourtant elle préféra ignorer Klaus pour la soirée.

* * *

Du côté de l'hybride qui était de retour à Mystic Falls avec son frère, l'ambiance n'était pas la même! Il faisait déjà nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la ville et furent déjà confrontés à des vampires incontrôlables, mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce bordel? Klaus et Elijah avaient remarqué qu'aucun d'eux n'avait de bague de jour. Ils avaient réussi à contraindre une jeune vampire. La seule chose qu'elle fut capable de leur avouer, était qu'elle avait soif de sang.

C'était comme si ces vampires avaient eux même été contraints pour oublier qui ils étaient avant d'être transformés et qui étaient leurs créateurs. La situation était pire qu'ils ne l'auraient imaginée, c'était l'anarchie totale.

Le shérif Forbes fut la première personne qu'Elijah contacta. Elle serait en mesure d'expliquer clairement la situation. Ils devaient se rejoindre au poste de police.

Le dernier entretien téléphonique entre Klaus et Liz n'avait pas été très cordial, elle l'avait mis au courant des événements ici mais ils avaient aussi eu une confrontation au sujet de Caroline.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne revint dessus, la priorité était de comprendre le chaos dans la ville, de plus le shérif savait que sa fille était en sécurité.

-" ils ne sortent que la nuit! Ils attaquent n'importe qui même entre vampire ils s'entretuent. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel comportement barbare entre ceux de votre... espèce." Liz était dépassée" les membres du conseil ont décrété l'état d'urgence, tous les vampires doivent être exterminés sans exception."

-" connaissez vous certains qui ont été transformés? Parce que ce sont de jeunes vampires, en transition pour certains. Des habitants de Mystic Falls?" demanda Klaus

-" non je n'ai reconnu personne."

-" je suppose que vous avez établi un couvre feu avec le conseil?" Fit Elijah

-"oui et les habitants semblent s'y tenir, ils sont tellement effrayés. Certains ont même décidé de quitter la ville"

-" ok nous pensons que cela a un rapport avec le retour de Silas, mais nous avons besoin d'en être sûrs et surtout de connaître le but de tout ce cirque!" Klaus continua" Bonnie doit contacter ses descendantes pour nous éclairer. Alors voici le deal: nous allons l'amener dans un endroit en sécurité à Chicago et vous vous chargez d'avertir les frères Salvatore de nous y rejoindre car nous n'avons pas le temps de rester et d'attendre leur retour, surtout qu'ils ont l'air d'avoir des soucis pour fixer le cas d'Elena." Klaus en même temps tendit au shérif l'adresse du point de rendez vous.

Elle acquiesça en s'emparant du bout de papier.

-" comment va Caroline? elle m'a dit par téléphone que tout allait bien mais je connais ma fille, elle a toujours préféré me rassurer plutôt que me dire la vérité"

-" elle se sent responsable, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas souhaité qu'elle nous accompagne. Elle manque d'un certain bon sens, cela aurait eu des conséquences sur ces actions ici. Mais elle est en sécurité et vous avez ma parole que je la protégerai." Klaus la fixa intensément pour marquer ses mots et lui montrer sa sincérité.

* * *

Lorsque Klaus et Elijah arrivèrent aux abords de la maison de la sorcière, ils furent étonnés du silence qui y régnait. Et ils furent stoppés par une barrière invisible à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée.

Klaus cria le prénom de Bonnie et elle sortit de la maison. Elle était méconnaissable, des poches sous les yeux, témoins de son manque de sommeil, le visage défait.

-"vous ne pouvez pas aller plus loin, j'ai réussi à créer un sort de protection contre toutes ces monstruosités dehors. Contre tous les vampires " Elle était tendue et regardait de gauche à droite, soucieuse d'une attaque surprise.

-" d'accord alors comment fait on? Bonnie ?" Klaus un peu exaspéré par l'attitude de Bonnie, c'est clair qu'il n'était pas du genre patient.

-" Bonsoir Bonnie" Elijah reprit son frère, il ne voulait aucune tension.

-" Elijah" salua Bonnie

-" je te propose de t'attendre ici, le temps que tu prennes tes affaires, nous t'escorterons jusqu'à la voiture. N'aies aucune crainte, nous t'avons promis protection. " Elijah avait la diplomatie dont son frère manquait indéniablement.

Bonnie fit un signe d'approbation et retourna dans la maison en fermant la porte derrière elle.

-" Elijah, je sens que ça ne va pas le faire... Tu as vu sa tête? On dirait une névrosée, et elle n'a aucune confiance en nous!" S'énervait Klaus

-" et toi tu n'as pas confiance en elle non plus! C'est comme ça Niklaus, comme tu l'as dit toi même, tout le monde doit s'allier. Alors restons calme mon frère"

Klaus souffla, malheureusement Elijah avait raison mais il commençait à penser qu'il y aurait des difficultés pour tous s'entendre, sans compter que personne n'avait confiance en personne.

Klaus n'était pas de bonne humeur, de toute façon. Il avait essayé de joindre les filles restées en Floride, et ni sa sœur ni Caroline n'avait répondu. Il ne supportait pas que les choses lui échappent et il s'imaginait tout un tas de scénarios. Que Rebecca ne réponde pas, ok elle était très en colère après lui, mais Caroline, pourquoi était elle injoignable? Ils s'étaient quittés plutôt en bons termes, il n'y avait pas de raison, à moins que finalement elle le rejetait maintenant parce qu'après réflexion, elle avait réalisé son erreur, elle regrettait ce qui s'était passé entre eux? Ou bien Rebecca pour se venger s'en était prise à elle? Ou bien elles s'éclataient toutes les deux sur la plage entourées de faux playboys ? Non impossible elles ne pouvaient pas s'amuser ensemble, elles ne s'entendaient pas!

Il entendit la porte se rouvrir par une Bonnie très nerveuse, ses bagages dans les bras. Elle ne cessait de scruter de tous les côtés, le moindre signe de danger, elle était très perturbée. Lorsqu'hésitante, elle passa la barrière de protection, Elijah la rassura et la prit dans ses bras, comme un enfant que l'on réconforte suite à une grosse frayeur. Klaus secoua la tête et prit les affaires de Bonnie.

Lorsque les frères Mikaelson expliquèrent à Bonnie qu'ils devaient se rendre à l'aéroport de Richmond uniquement le lendemain matin car cette nuit aucun vol ne décollerait pour Chicago, la sorcière fut prise de panique.

-" je ne veux pas prendre l'avion!" Elle hurlait sous les regards ahuris des deux frères.

-"Bonnie... et pourquoi tu ne veux pas prendre l'avion? " La patience de Klaus tenait sur un fil, disons même que des envies de meurtres lui venaient à l'esprit!

-" je ne veux pas prendre l'avion, je... et si Silas provoquait un crash d'avion...je ne veux pas mourir ... Non je ne peux pas mourir dans un crash d'avion" elle tenait des propos complètement incohérents.

-" ok et bien allons y en voiture alors" proposa Elijah. Klaus leva les sourcils en dévisageant son frère.

-" Elijah tu plaisantes j'espère? Chicago doit être à plus de deux mille miles, on mettrait plus d'une journée pour y arriver! C'est hors de question!"

-" Klaus restes calme!" Puis il s'adressa a la sorcière" Bonnie pourquoi Silas voudrait que tu meures, s'il a besoin de toi, il ne risquerait pas ta vie?"

-" des dizaines de vampires se sont retrouvés devant ma porte, crois tu réellement qu'il ne risquerait pas Ma Vie" elle répliqua en haussant la voix.

-" il t'a permis de faire un sort de protection, alors qu'il peut te posséder et t'empêcher d'user de ta magie!" Klaus argumenta comme son frère mais de manière plus franche.

-" je ne veux pas prendre l'avion!"

-" ok , faut que je me défoule là sinon je vais la tuer" Klaus s'éloigna de son frère et de Bonnie, c'était trop pour lui, comment pouvait elle être aussi bornée? Sa sœur, Caroline et maintenant Bonnie, il ne supportait pas l'entêtement féminin!

À sa vitesse vampirique il s'enfuit vers les bois, laissant derrière un Elijah et une Bonnie déroutés.

-" ne t'inquiètes pas il va revenir, mon frère et son tempérament, vous le connaissez tous, il n'y a pas de surprise... Nous irons par la route à Chicago, allons au manoir et attendons que Klaus se soit calmé"

-" merci Elijah, j ai si peur, ne plus être maître de moi même m'angoisse. Je sais que Klaus enrage facilement mais je dois passer outre sa colère, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de l'aide. Je ne veux pas d'affrontement avec lui"

* * *

Klaus très énervé, espérait croiser quelques nouveaux vampires dans les bois pour déverser sa rage, il avait un terrible besoin de chasser, de faire souffrir sa proie, peu importe humaine ou surnaturelle.

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement, un vampire en train d'agoniser, une morsure de loup garou à la gorge, l'hybride sourit en voyant apparaître la silhouette de la louve derrière un arbre.

-" Hayley"...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Elijah et Bonnie se trouvaient au manoir Mikaelson. La sorcière était toujours sur la défensive mais ne plus être seule, la confortait un peu.

-" Elijah, merci pour votre aide, nous ne sommes pas du même côté et c'est difficile pour moi de me reposer complètement sur vous deux. J'ai tellement peur, avoir quelqu'un qui contrôle mon esprit et dicte mes actes, c'est si...si ...je n'ai même pas de mots pour décrire mon mal être."

-" Bonnie Bennett, nous ferons tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour que Silas te libère et retourne d'où il vient, au fin fond de son trou."

-" oui j'espère"

-"notre maison à Chicago est sous protection, un sortilège d´une sorcière de ta lignée, l'entoure, je pense que tu t'y sentiras bien, j'en suis sur " Elijah voulait rassurer la sorcière. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait des pertes d'esprit, quand Silas la possédait. Elle se battait pour ne pas perdre totalement le contrôle.

-" Silas m'oblige à rester ici près de lui, il essaie de me faire parler, de nos projets, il va au fond de ma conscience. Alors ne me parles pas de l'endroit ou nous allons, ni de ce qu'il va se passer après "

-"de toute façon je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va se passer après..." Soupira Elijah.

* * *

Klaus, lui était en compagnie de la belle louve, dont leur rencontre fortuite tombait plutôt bien. Cela eut l'effet également d'apaiser la rage de l'hybride.

-"Hayley, tu étais la dernière personne que je pensais trouver ici. Je te croyais partie à la Nouvelle Orléans."

-" comme tu le vois, j'ai eu un léger imprévu." Elle lui sourit " ma meute a été attaquée dernièrement. Hier c'était la pleine lune, nous nous sommes en partie vengés sur certains, je venais vérifier notre taux de réussite."

-" Humm oui il y a un gros bordel ici"

-"Klaus, un de tes hybrides est mort, attaqué par plus de dix vampires en même temps, il n'a pas pu s'en échapper! Plusieurs de ma meute ont péri aussi, je ne pouvais pas les laisser derrière moi, tu sais qu'entre loups nous sommes solidaires."

-" oui je sais. Et je vais avoir besoin de ta solidarité. Je suis venu ici pour chercher la petite Bennett et nous partons ensuite pour Chicago. Je veux que tu viennes avec nous. Tu dois faire partie du plan!"

-" quel plan?"

Klaus ne rentra pas dans les détails car pour être honnête, il n'avait aucun plan de bataille pour l'instant. Mais ce dont il était sur c'est que plus il aurait d'alliés, mieux il parviendrait à se débarrasser de Silas.

-" mon cœur, je ne te laisse pas vraiment le choix, tu dois venir avec nous." il se rapprocha de la louve, elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres de façon suggestive. Tous les deux devaient se souvenir de la nuit où ils firent l'amour comme des bêtes.

Pourtant une émotion stoppa Klaus et il espaça la distance entre eux. Caroline envahissait son esprit, il s'étonnait encore de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui.

Il n'était pas sur d'être en couple avec la belle blonde mais il ne voulait aucun malentendu et d'ailleurs il serait incapable de coucher avec une autre qu'elle. Il ne voulait qu'elle.

-" Hayley, il serait bon de ne pas faire un deuxième round "

-" oh ne t'en fais pas Klaus ce n'était pas mon intention " elle se rebiffa pour éviter toute humiliation. Elle ne regrettait pas car le sexe avec lui avait été exceptionnel mais lui semblait regretter.

Hayley n'était pas très enjouée de la tournure des événements et de suivre Klaus, mais elle avait compris que ce qui se passait ici n'était à prendre à la légère. Elle accepta donc la proposition de l'hybride.

Hayley promit à Klaus de le rejoindre au manoir, elle devait régler quelques affaires avant.

* * *

Lorsque Klaus arriva au manoir, plus détendu, Elijah était dans le grand salon, feuilletant un livre, un verre de whisky à la main.

-" mon frère! As tu profité de ta ballade pour calmer tes nerfs?" Elijah n'avait pas quitté les yeux de son livre en interrogeant Klaus

-" oui et j'ai croisé Hayley dans les bois, la louve dont je t'ai parlé " il continua en lui expliquant les attaques que sa meute avait subi, le meurtre d'un de ses hybrides, qu'elle partirait avec eux vers Chicago.

Bonnie dormait sur le canapé, elle n'avait pas voulu s'éloigner d'Elijah, elle avait peur de se retrouver seule.

Klaus et Elijah décidèrent qu'il valait mieux prendre la route au lever du soleil.

* * *

Caroline et Rebecca se réveillèrent sur le sofa de leur suite, avachies l'une sur l'autre, encore habillées de la veille... Ok apparemment elles avaient été au bout d'elles-mêmes hier soir.

Des bouteilles de tequila vides et des verres à shooters jonchaient sur le sol, il y avait également des pétales de marguerites partout, une planche de surf... Une planche de surf?

-"Becca... Bouges tu m'écrase la cuisse" Caroline se redressa difficilement et regardait attentivement l'état du salon" oh mon Dieu! C'est quoi ce bordel?"

-" waaha c'est quoi ce bordel, oui?" Rebecca répondit en se tenant la tête, pour dissiper la subite douleur qui lui prenait le crâne, en se levant.

Caroline prit des pétales de fleurs en se rappelant une partie de la fin de soirée. Elles avaient joué au 'je t'aime, un peu, beaucoup...´ avec des marguerites qu'elles avaient subtilisées dans des bacs devant le palace.

Elles s'étaient vraiment éclatées toutes les deux, Rebecca pouvait donner son meilleur, quand il s'agissait de faire la fête!

Caroline angoissait après le départ de Klaus et Elijah, de devoir gérer une Rebecca furieuse et étonnamment, elle s'était amusée plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec ses copines. Et de son côté la petite Mikaelson avait eu beaucoup d'aprioris sur Caroline et finalement elles étaient un peu pareilles.

Rebbeca coupa sa réflexion

-" hey Care, la planche de surf? La tienne?" Elle se mit à rire" mais où est le surfeur?"

-"aucune idée ! Oh mon dieu! OH MON DIEU! plaisanta Caroline

-" tu sais que si mes frères entraient maintenant dans ce salon, on se retrouverait toutes les deux avec une dague dans le cœur!"

-"oui enfin moi ça me tuerait"

-" ouai! Il faut que je prenne une aspirine là tout de suite"

-"hmmm les originaux sont sujets à la gueule de bois? Ouah sérieux, on a vraiment foutu un sacré bazar!" elles se regardèrent toutes les deux, comme si elles avaient en même temps un flash, et se ruèrent dans la salle de bain.

Dans la baignoire, un jeune homme torse nu, en bermuda inconscient ou peut être mort, des marques de morsures aux poignets et au cou.

-" ok! on a retrouvé le surfeur " fit Rebecca.

-"merde! Bon il n'est pas mort, j'entends les battements de son cœur!" Caroline fut soulagée, tuer un être humain la terrifiait, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne se nourrissait pas directement à la source, contrairement à Rebecca qui n'avait aucun scrupule. Mais est ce qu'elle s'était nourrie de ce garçon, bon Rebecca n'avait peut être pas une très bonne influence sur elle.

-" bon on fait quoi, on le réveille tout de suite et on le contraint de retourner d'où il vient et de nous oublier?" Rebecca soupira en cherchant un cachet dans la petite armoire à pharmacie mise à disposition.

-" oui ce serait pas mal, car on a pas vraiment le temps de lui laisser faire sa grasse matinée, dans une baignoire, sérieux on est des grandes malades" Caroline éclata de rire, Rebecca la suivit!

-"oui tu as raison! Nous avons un voyage à préparer... Je ne sais même pas quand nous devons partir... D'ailleurs Klaus ne nous a pas donné de date précise... Tu sais quoi? Moi j'ai envie de profiter encore un peu du soleil de la Floride, de ses surfeurs et de ses shoots de tequila!"

-"Becca, Klaus va venir nous chercher par la peau des fesses! " elle s'arrêta net puis lâcha" mais merde! Tu as raison on va s'amuser un peu parce que vu ce qui nous attend par la suite, il vaut mieux en profiter maintenant !" Le bébé vampire se pencha vers le jeune homme, le réveilla et le contraint à rentrer chez lui et oublier tout ce qui c'était passé depuis leur rencontre. Puis se tourna vers sa nouvelle amie:

-"Klaus a essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois, je ne me sens pas trop de le joindre."

-" je m'en occupe. Par contre on va éviter de lui parler de ÇA!" Rebecca rigola en tournoyant son index en l'air puis sortit de la salle de bain pour appeler son frère.

* * *

-"Becca! C'est une plaisanterie ?! J´essaie de vous joindre depuis hier soir! Où est Caroline? J'espère pour toi qu'il ne lui ait rien arrivé!" Klaus sans grande surprise hurlait à l'autre bout du fil.

-" c'est bon tu as fini? On se calme, Caroline va bien, on a passé la soirée ensemble, restaurant et cinéma, le truc banal. On avait mis nos téléphones en silencieux et on se lève juste là"

-" vous vous levez, tu te fous de moi Rebecca, il est presque midi ici et donc à Tampa, il est... voyons...la même heure! "

-" ça suffit Klaus! Je t'appelles pour te dire que tout va bien. Voilà, peut être que je devrais te rappeler quand tu seras moins hargneux." Elle s'énerva, l'aspirine n'avait pas encore fait effet pour soulager sa migraine.

-" non c´est bon!...Ok nous sommes avec Bonnie et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle s'est mise dans la tête de ne pas prendre l'avion donc nous avons pris la route pour Chicago, je ne sais pas quand nous serons là bas. Elle a des crises d'angoisse fréquentes et semble se battre intérieurement contre Silas qui continue d'entrer dans sa tête mais c'est moins puissant depuis qu'on a quitté Mystic Falls. Alors nous nous arrêtons régulièrement en faisant de longues pauses. Nous sommes encore en Virginie...bref...Hayley est avec nous, je pense qu'elle sera utile aussi"

-" oh d'accord, je ne sais pas trop non plus quand nous allons arriver..."

-" comment ça? Becca vous allez bouger vos jolis derrières et vous rendre à l'aéroport maintenant!" Klaus chargea en mode furax.

-"Klaus! Laisses moi finir! Nous avons vérifié sur internet tous les vols sont complets pour Chicago aujourd'hui, nous verrons pour demain ou après demain." Rebecca sortit un énorme mensonge si naturellement que même Caroline qui venait de la rejoindre dans le salon l'aurait cru.

-" ok passes moi Caroline, je veux lui parler!" Klaus pas très convaincu, essaya de se calmer, entendre la voix de Caroline lui ferait du bien.

Rebecca tendit le téléphone à la jeune vampire.

-" Klaus, bonjour"

-" bonjour mon cœur. Je... je suis content d'entendre ta voix. Comment ça se passe avec Becca? J'ai essayé de te joindre hier soir, où étiez vous toutes les deux? " Klaus avait repris une contenance et adoucit le ton de sa voix.

-" ça se passe bien. Disons que nous faisons des efforts avec ta sœur pour que cela fonctionne entre nous. Hier ... euh ... nous avons diné sur la plage puis fait un... ciné, le dernier Tarantino...excellent ." elle regardait Rebecca avec un sourire complice mais était moins douée pour mentir " D'ailleurs comment ton numéro s'est retrouvé dans mon répertoire?" plaisanta t-elle afin que Klaus n'insiste pas sur la soirée d'hier.

-"c'est l'œuvre de la magie, je n'y suis pour rien mon cœur" Répondit il avec le même ton de l'humour

-"est ce Bonnie est avec vous? Comment va t-elle? "

-"oui, elle n'est pas vraiment elle même, mais nous sommes sur la route et arrivée à Chicago, en sécurité elle reprendra ses esprits, nous lui laisserons le temps... Je dois raccrocher. Je te raconterais plus en détails la situation quand nous serons ensemble. Caroline, J'ai hâte de retrouver bientôt" Klaus soupira de telle façon que Caroline ressentit des frissons et un choc entre ses cuisses, son accent la transcendait complètement!

-" ok embrasses Bonnie pour moi " elle raccrocha et rendit le téléphone à Rebecca.

-" bon... Tu nous as sauvé la mise avec ton histoire de vols complets pour aujourd'hui, mais ce serait bien de ne pas trop s'attarder ici, je veux dire Bonnie ne va pas bien et je voudrais être près d'elle" Caroline avait perdu sa gaité et la culpabilité reprenait la dessus. Elle s'éclatait ici alors que Bonnie avait besoin d'elle.

-" oui nous partirons demain! ne t'inquiètes pas nous y serons avant eux dans tous les cas, ils ont décidé de s'y rendre en voiture, ton amie Bonnie semble ne pas apprécier de voyager par les airs, ça nous laisse le temps de profiter encore de cette journée" elle sourit à Caroline puis prit un air interrogateur:

-" dis moi Caroline, ton impatience n'aurait pas en plus à voir avec mon frère? Tu sais le sexy méchant hybride? Humm, il ne te manquerait pas un peu, voire beaucoup?"

-" Becca, n'importe quoi, ton frère et moi, c'était une erreur. Je préfère le considérer comme un ami, ce qui est déjà pas mal vu ses actes passés sur mes amis et moi" Caroline tentait tant bien que mal de se convaincre que Klaus et elle n'était pas compatible.

-" bien sur! Tu sais mon frère a beau être parfois le plus abject et le plus égoïste qui puisse exister, je suis persuadée que toi, miss Forbes tu aurais un vrai impact sur sa vie, je pense qu'il est amoureux de toi, et l'amour peut faire beaucoup de miracle... Même avec lui"

Caroline roula des yeux et préféra changer de sujet,

-" d'accord... alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui?"

Rebecca n'insista pas, elle avait compris que Caroline se dévoilait plus facilement sous l'effet de l'alcool. Elle proposa:

-" Ça te dirait un après midi sur la plage? Tu sais Chicago ce n'est pas la même ambiance, alors faut qu'on profite à fond du soleil. "

-" oh ok on pourrait aussi faire quelques boutiques..." Caroline restait Caroline!

-" bonne idée surtout que j'ai ... emprunté la carte de crédit de Klaus! " Elles se mirent à rire, aujourd'hui allait être encore une bonne journée pour toutes les deux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin lorsque les deux blondes se présentèrent à l'enregistrement de leur vol en direction de Chicago, elles étaient chargées de bagages. En d'autres termes le compte bancaire de Klaus Mikaelson en avait pris un coup!

Rebecca avait un goût prononcé pour le luxe et il était hors de question pour elle de voyager en classe économique. Elle avait donc obtenu par la contrainte deux allers simples Tampa- Chicago en première classe, Caroline l'avait laissée faire, elle semblait de plus en plus sous l'influence de la fille Mikaelson.

Le voyage s'était bien passé et à l'arrivée elles prirent un taxi, Rebecca semblait différente depuis qu'elles avaient atterri.

Elle avait vécu plusieurs années dans cette ville, puis son frère l'y avait poignardée ce qui la terra dans un cercueil jusqu'à l'année dernière.

Elle avait la nostalgie du passé, sa romance avec Stefan, la joie de danser à en perdre la tête. Elle avait vécu ses meilleures années ici.

Elle indiqua au chauffeur de taxi l'adresse de son ancienne demeure, des souvenirs plein l'esprit.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 13

Caroline avait aidé Bonnie à s'installer dans sa chambre, celle qu'elle avait choisie au départ mais Klaus avait insisté pour qu'elle rapatrie toutes ses affaires dans la chambre de l'hybride, insisté n'était pas le mot car elle n'avait pas discuté, juste bronché car elle avait passé du temps à ranger tous ses vêtements et ses cosmétiques. D'ailleurs Klaus fut surpris par toutes ces affaires, clair que Rebecca n'avait pas eu une très bonne influence sur Caroline, surtout quand sa petite soeur lui avait rendu sa carte de crédit, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Qu'importe il était d'humeur joviale.

Caroline assumait leur relation, malgré leurs différences et leur passé d'affrontements. L'hybride se doutait que des deux côtés il y aurait des compromis à faire, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait changer, surtout lui. Faire des concessions ne faisait pas partie de sa vie.

Par contre, il se surprenait lui même par certaines actions, par exemple, il avait proposé tout naturellement de s'occuper du rangement des affaires de Caroline, sérieux? Même La jolie blonde avait affiché son étonnement!

Il s'extasiait sur les mini jupes, les débardeurs et les sous vêtements de sa belle, cela n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'elle avait choisi quand il l'avait amenée faire du shopping à son arrivée à Tampa... Rebecca, une mauvaise influence? Peut être pas ...

Il alla ensuite rejoindre les autres en bas, il ne voulait ni déranger les deux filles, ni aller se coucher.

* * *

Bonnie était fatiguée mais son état s'était beaucoup améliorée ne serait ce depuis leur arrivée tout à l'heure.

Elle ressentait bizarrement les bonnes ondes de la maison, malgré qu'elle appartenait aux vampires, ceux avec qui elle devrait s'allier pour vaincre Silas. La tâche ne serait pas facile, tout le monde le savait.

Bonnie ne se sentait plus traquée, intérieurement soit-il.

-" je me suis fait tellement de souci Bonnie. Je suis heureuse et soulagée d'être auprès de toi maintenant.. Comment te sens tu?"

-" mieux Care! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que deux originaux viendraient à mon secours!" Bonnie sourit

-" oui je crois qu'en quelque sorte j'ai aussi une nouvelle opinion sur eux" Caroline se mit à rire, en pensant à son improbable amitié avec Rebecca et à Klaus.

-" oui je vois! Tu sais nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté de ce qui s'est passé là bas... Je ne... Je veux dire... Je suis en vie grâce a toi Care, même si on doit´en subir les conséquences, j'aurais fait la même chose si les rôles étaient inversés" Bonnie avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui eu l'effet boule de neige sur Caroline qui se mit à sangloter comme son amie.

-" quand j'ai vu cette sorcière, son poignard prêt à être enfoncer dans ton cœur, j'ai eu si peur. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Mais tu sais quoi, nous avons survécu beaucoup de phénomènes surnaturels et nous avons toujours vaincu."

-" oui mais cette fois Caroline c'est plus puissant, nous avons perdu des amis ... Jeremy me manque tellement, je m'en veux terriblement, c'est moi qui a fait connaissance de Shane, si je n'avais pas lié des liens avec lui..tout ça ..." Bonnie se cacha la face les larmes plus intenses cette fois.

-" shutt... Il aurait trouvé un autre moyen de nous atteindre, Bonnie ce n'est pas ta faute, Jé. me manque aussi mais ne laissons pas sa mort vaine, nous devons nous battre, et ensemble nous trouverons un moyen de nous débarrasser de Silas" Caroline serra fort son amie dans les bras. Elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue du discours qu'elle tenait mais elle devait positiver.

-" Bonn tu vas te reposer et te détendre ici, as tu besoin de quelque chose, tu as faim ou peut être une petite vodka?" Caroline, en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main, lui sourit pour apaiser sa tristesse.

-" non merci tu as raison, je vais dormir pour reprendre des forces et laisser au repos mon esprit, je ne sens plus l'emprise de Silas dans cette maison, comme si une barrière me protégeait"

-"oui je crois qu'une vieille Bennett a travaillé la dessus" plaisanta la blonde " ok... je vais moi aussi me coucher, j'ai eu une longue journée, tu sais ou me trouver si tu as besoin, ok?"

-" oui dans la chambre de Klaus?" Bonnie leva les sourcils vers Caroline" tu me dois une explication pour ça! Fais attention Care, Klaus est quelqu'un de dangereux, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas avoir confiance en lui"

-" Bonnie, je... moi même je ne me l'explique pas, c'est ... wouah improbable...mais il ne m'a fait aucun mal, me protège depuis mon départ de Mystic Falls, et je me sens bien avec lui. Bonnie je te promets qu'on en reparle plus tard" Caroline se leva mal à l'aise et se dirigea vers la porte.

-" d'accord, mais fais attention! Bonne nuit"

Caroline lui souhaita également une bonne nuit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle entendait les autres discuter dans le salon mais n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face à Hayley, elle décida donc de s'isoler dans la chambre de Klaus, elle avait vraiment besoin de se reposer.

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain de Klaus, il avait minutieusement rangé ses cosmétiques et avait mis sur le rebord de la baignoire, la nuisette en dentelle rose qu'elle avait acheté à Tampa. Elle sourit, de toute évidence il souhaitait qu'elle la porte pour dormir.

Elle prit une douche bien chaude.

* * *

**_POV Caroline_**

Je me sentais soulagée d'avoir retrouvée Bonnie, Klaus avait tenu sa promesse de la mettre en sécurité mais Hayley, pourquoi il l'avait embarquée et comment avait il pu coucher avec elle. Même s'il m'avait rassurée, au fond j'étais déçue. Ce serait difficile de la supporter, juste l'avoir en face de moi m'horripilait, parce qu'elle avait mis en péril ma relation avec Tyler, et maintenant il y avait ce truc qu'ils avaient partagé avec Klaus.

Je devais pourtant faire un effort.

La situation était malgré tout bizarre, Klaus et moi, ensemble, on me le aurait dit il y a un semaine, j'en aurai pleuré de rire! Sérieux Caroline et Klaus?

Ce que je ressentais pour lui était si différent que ce que je ressentais pour Tyler.

Avec Ty, les rôles étaient inversés, c'est moi qui avait cet instinct protecteur envers lui, et puis je n'avais pas ce désir incessant que j'ai pour Klaus. Désir de le toucher, désir de sentir ses mains, ses lèvres sur moi, rien qu'en pensant à lui je me sentais moite.

Je ne pouvais pas refouler cette envie que j'avais d'être avec lui. Mais être ensemble ici entourés des autres, c'était si frustrant.

Bonnie n'avait pas été très positive, pourtant sa réaction ne me surprenait pas et tous auraient la même, avec des degrés différents, ma mère ...aie... Je préférais ne pas y penser.

Et puis il y aurait bientôt Stefan et Damon normalement , et puis Elena...mes nerfs seraient encore mis à rude épreuve avec elle, car j'étais en colère après ma meilleure amie, mais je ne pourrais pas lui faire du mal, elle avait éradiqué son humanité mais elle avait tout perdu. Les circonstances étaient différentes. Pourtant elle s'en était prise à ma mère, elle avait failli me transpercer le cœur.

Il fallait que j'arrête de me prendre la tête avec tout ça, du moins pour ce soir.

Après ma douche, je me séchai rapidement et enfilai la nuisette, brossai mes dents et mes cheveux, puis me couchai dans l'immense lit de Klaus.

Je m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

En bas, les autres étaient en pleine discussion.

-" c'est comme si Silas créait une armée de vampires assoiffés autour de Mystic Falls, mais dans quel but?" Elijah essayait de comprendre cette soudaine invasion de suceurs de sang.

-" oui et une armée qui s'attaque a tout!" Hayley repensait à sa meute et certains de ses congénères qui étaient morts.

-" Mystic Falls est une terre chargée de spiritualité, la terre de Qetsiyah, s'il a besoin de Bonnie sa descendante, il a aussi peut être besoin de toute cette énergie de la génération des Bennett." Klaus continua " je pense que Bonnie sera bientôt capable d'utiliser sa magie pour nous éclairer. Une chose est sûre, il faut mettre la cure en sécurité."

-" Et puis après que ferons nous? Il est plus fort que nous Klaus, que se passera t il si on ne trouve aucune arme qui puisse le détruire?" Rebecca n'était pas très optimiste.

-" chacun a un point faible, personne n'est indestructible, je pense que nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir" lui répondit Klaus.

-" oui Klaus a raison, il y a toujours un remède à un poison, c'est la nature, si Qetsiyah l'a rendu immortel, elle a dû également créer l'arme de sa destruction." Elijah reprit.

-" alors il ne reste qu'à trouver cette arme" Klaus se leva, il était tard et il etait étonné que Caroline ne les ait pas encore rejoints.

Il n'entendait plus les filles discuter, il conclut qu'elles devaient dormir.

-" je vais me coucher! Demain notre sorcière devrait être opérationnelle." Klaus les salua et monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

Avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, il se concentra pour écouter les sons de la pièce, il entendait la respiration légère de Caroline, signe qu'elle s'était assoupie. Il sourit et entra doucement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer dans son sommeil. Elle était magnifique, endormie sur le dos, en plein milieu du lit, ses boucles dorées éparpillées sur les larges coussins, si épanouie, si paisible. Un bras sous un oreiller et l'autre sur son ventre, un plaid la recouvrait partiellement. Elle portait la nuisette que Klaus avait trouvé ravissante et sexy. Caroline avait bien compris le message se dit-il. Il alla prendre sa douche rapidement puis nu comme un ver, se faufila dans le lit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son envie de la toucher le stimule. Il effleura une de ses jambes sous le plaid, caressa lentement sa cuisse, Caroline réagit à ce contact par un petit gémissement qui fit sourire Klaus. Il se décida à aller plus loin dans ses caresses, en remontant sur son ventre puis sa poitrine à travers sa nuisette, la dentelle sous ses mains l'excitait, il vit les lèvres de sa belle afficher un léger mouvement de satisfaction mais elle garda les yeux fermés. Klaus entendit sa respiration s'accélérer, signe qu'elle était réveillée.

Il continua des caresses plus poussées sur ses seins, qui pointaient franchement. Lorsqu'il découvrit un sein et passa sa langue sur le téton durci et le prit entre ses dents, Caroline poussa un gémissement et enfouit sa main dans la chevelure de Klaus.

-"oh Klaus..."

-" hmmm Caroline, dis moi ce dont tu as envie, dis moi, supplies moi mon cœur. "

-" Klaus..tout le monde va nous entendre...hmmm." Caroline était déjà très excitée.

-" je m'en fous, qu'ils entendent, ils devront s'habituer... Tu m'as terriblement manquée mon cœur"

Il continuait ses douceurs sur un sein pendant qu'il cajolait de sa main l'autre, il était déjà complètement dur pour elle, Caroline sentait son sexe faire pression sur sa cuisse.

Elle arqua son corps pour profiter plus fort des attentions de Klaus sur sa poitrine, puis il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, il embrassa et mordilla ses lèvres si douces, puis alla chercher sa langue, tout en continuant à caresser ses seins avec ses mains. Caroline prit sa raideur dans sa main pour la caresser, sa peau était si douce, leurs langues entremêlées, chacun profitant des sensations, Klaus mit fin au baiser pour embrasser le cou de Caroline, son épaule, il redescendit sur sa poitrine, en même temps ses mains attrapèrent le bas de sa nuisette pour remonter le bout de tissu afin que Caroline puisse l'enlever. Elle se retrouva en string devant l'hybride, Klaus caressa son ventre, ses hanches, il voulait explorer toutes les parcelles de sa peau, avec ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue. Caroline sentait tout son corps en ébullition, chaque nerf électrisé par le toucher de son amant, il déposa des douceurs sur son ventre, puis plus bas encore. Lorsqu'il déposa des baisers humides sur la fine dentelle de son string, elle gémit si fort que Klaus en sourit, il savait comment lui donner du plaisir et il en avait très envie, il continua ses baisers plus appuyés sur son sexe à travers sa lingerie.

-" oh Klaus, je t'en prie... Je t'en prie..."

-"quoi mon cœur, dis moi, dis le moi..."

-" j'ai envie ... Envie que tu me fasses jouir avec ta langue..." Caroline était en transe et Klaus l'aimait soumise. Il voulait la marquer, faire en sorte qu'aucun autre ne lui procure du plaisir, non il serait le seul, plus jamais personne ne la toucherait, personne!

Il commença avec ses doigts par jouer avec la ficelle de son string, puis pénétra son sexe avec un doigt, puis deux... Quand il approcha ses lèvres et prit dans la bouche son clitoris elle gémit encore plus fort. Il suça ce petit bout de chair puis avec sa langue le caressa lentement pendant que ces longs doigts faisaient des vas et viens au même rythme. Quand il la sentit se contracter, il accéléra la cadence et elle explosa.

Klaus gouta à son orgasme, c'était exceptionnel. Il se lécha les doigts pour en apprécier sa saveur.

Caroline se redressa et avec sa force vampirique se positionna sur Klaus, qui se retrouva sur le dos au dessous d'elle. Elle l'embrassa impatiente ses mains caressant son torse. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, et Klaus n'en pouvait plus. Il se fraya un chemin et d'un coup sec pénétra dans sa chaleur, la sensation les fit gémir tous les deux, ils étaient encore connectés et avaient attendu ce moment depuis leur séparation. C'était fusionnel, chacun avait besoin de l'autre pour se sentir vivant. Aucun des deux n'auraient pu imaginer que quelque chose de si bon puisse exister. Caroline s'activait, la tête en arrière, ils changèrent de position, Klaus n'était pas du genre à se laisser dominer, sur elle il l'embrassait encore et encore. Lorsque Klaus sentit Caroline au bord de la rupture, il accéléra ses mouvements pour se perdre lui même dans ce torrent de plaisir.

Ils reprenaient leur souffle difficilement, l'un contre l'autre, Caroline s'était blottie contre son homme, oui son homme c'est ce qu'elle avait dans la tête à ce moment précis.

-" je ne peux plus vraiment cacher qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous" elle plaisanta en caressant l'abdomen de Klaus.

-" c'est pas ma faute si je suis si irrésistible... À ma décharge, tu es une vraie tentatrice."

-" ne te moques pas! Sérieusement, ça va être compliqué avec mes amis, j'en ai eu un leger aperçu avec la réaction de Bonnie tout à l'heure, et ma mère, elle te déteste " Caroline se tut un instant puis timidement repris" je veux dire je ne peux plus aller contre les sentiments que je ressens pour toi, ça craint!"

Klaus ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, des sentiments pour lui? Elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui!

-" oui ça craint! C'est vrai que le shérif me déteste, ta mère va vraiment m'en faire voir, les autres peu importe..." Klaus plaisanta puis continua l'air sérieux " Caroline je me fiche de ce que pourront penser les autres! Tu dois vivre pour toi et pas en fonction de ce que souhaite ou non tes proches. Ne me tourne jamais le dos sous prétexte que ça ne plait pas aux autres"

-" c'est juste que je ne veux perdre personne, ni eux, ni toi. Et j'ai peur de tout ce que ça implique tu sais d'être avec toi... Tu peux être si mauvais, arrogant, je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ce truc entre nous"

-"laisses vivre ce truc, comme tu dis... Je ne me pose pas autant de question ma puce" répondit Klaus avec un air condescendant.

Caroline roula des yeux:

-"évidement tu n'as personne à perdre! "

-" évidement que si, toi! Et ça me mettrait très en colère de te perdre parce que ta bande n'approuve pas, ça me ferait les détester encore plus avec une seule envie, leur arracher le cœur!"

-" Klaus! " Caroline se releva et montra clairement à Klaus son mécontentement " tu ne peux pas penser comme ça! Ce n'est pas toi qui décide de tout et tu ne peux pas détester les uns et leur faire payer parce qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec tes choix! Il va falloir que tu aies une autre façon de voir les choses si tu veux que ça marche entre nous!" Elle était en colère.

-" pourquoi je devrais changer Caroline, nous sommes ensemble et je suis le même! Et tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de t'en plaindre!"

-" si tu vois maintenant c'est ce que je fais! ...Klaus tu sais quoi tu devrais plutôt retourner vers Hayley, elle n'a pas de famille et elle ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis sincères, donc ce serait plus simple pour vous!" Elle s'énerva. Klaus ne comprit pas cette soudaine agression.

-" Caroline s'il te plaît ne reviens pas la dessus, je t'ai expliquée qu'elle et moi ce n'était rien, je le regrette d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas que tu me le reproche à chaque fois que tu seras énervé contre moi" il restait calme en façade, la situation ne dégénèrerait pas, c'était hors de question pour lui.

-" alors toi arrêtes de te comporter comme un putain de connard. Tu sais que mes amis et ma mère sont important pour moi" Caroline changea de position dans le lit, et tourna le dos à Klaus.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, du moins il aurait eu envie de lui faire mal car personne ne se permettait de lui parler et l'insulter ainsi. Pourtant au fond il avait juste à s'excuser pour ses propos, mais pour Hayley, devrait il s'excuser à chaque fois, combien de temps encore lui reprocherait elle d'avoir coucher avec la louve.

Klaus se leva, agacé, enfila un bas de survêtement et un Tshirt puis sortit de la chambre, Caroline n'avait pas réagi.

* * *

Elijah était encore au salon. Il était tard mais Klaus n'était pas surpris, dans leur famille ils n'étaient pas de gros dormeurs, excepté Rebecca.

-" Niklaus? Tu fausses déjà compagnie à Caroline?" Elijah voulait plaisanter, il avait entendu beaucoup de bruit...

-" Elijah! Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas tes oignons, ma relation avec elle" Klaus était complètement réfractaire à toute discussion sur sa vie sentimentale.

-" tiens tu admets une relation alors" son frère sourit pour le détendre.

Après que Klaus se soit servi un verre, il s'installa sur un fauteuil à côté d'Elijah.

-" oui j'admets " il soupira " mais c'est compliqué, Caroline est si...compliquée... Et parfois je ne sais pas comment réagir avec elle"

Elijah s'étonna de la soudaine confession de son frère,

-" les femmes sont compliquées Niklaus, et on ne peut pas dire que tu aies l'habitude... je veux dire être avec une femme de cette manière, en couple... Enfin vous êtes en couple n'est ce pas?"

-" oui enfin je crois... non c'est évidement que je n'ai pas l'habitude! Elijah peut être pourrais tu m'éclairer? " Ah humanité à la con sors de ce corps se dit Klaus intérieurement.

-" et bien ça dépend, qu'est-ce qu'elle te reproche?"

-" de me foutre de ce que vont penser sa petite bande de notre relation, d'avoir coucher avec la louve.."

-" Rassures là et modères ton impulsivité. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Dis lui ce qu'elle a envie d'entendre et pour Hayley, seul le temps dissipera sa colère. " Elijah lui confia

-" je lui ai déjà dit que je tenais à elle, que faut il de plus? Et puis elle se focalise trop sur le jugement des autres, et ça me gonfle. "

-" ce sont ses amis mon frère, tu sais très bien qu'ils sont tous solidaires entre eux. Montres lui que tu peux être solidaire, tu dois lui apporter ton soutien quelque soit le problème, faire en sorte qu'à deux vous prouviez à sa bande que vous êtes bien ensemble, c'est le principe du couple"

-" c'est ce que tu es avec Katherine, solidaire? Hmmm? "

-" pas tes oignons " sourit Elijah. " mais oui en quelque sorte, c'est un peu comme toi et Caroline se battant contre les préjugés de ses amis, moi et Katarina, c'est contre ta rancune qu'on se bat..." Il baissa les yeux alors que Klaus le fixait en pleine réflexion.

-" ´Lijah je t'ai dit que je réfléchirai à son cas"

Puis l'hybride prit la dernière gorgée de son verre et se leva.

-" merci en tout cas pour tes conseils. Je vais en tenir compte... Bonne nuit mon frère"

Décidément beaucoup de choses étaient nouvelles pour Klaus Mikaelson, la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une discussion personnelle avec son frère, il étaient encore humains, se confier était un acte étranger pour lui, et suivre des conseils encore plus. Mais il tenait à Caroline et ferait le maximum pour la garder quitte à changer quelques défauts de sa personnalité... Caroline ferait de lui un autre homme pour sur! Mais jusqu'à quel point!

* * *

Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, Caroline n'avait pas bougé, toujours à un bout du lit, le dos tourné, elle avait profité du départ de l'hybride pour remettre sa nuisette. Klaus sourit, au moins elle n'avait pas quitté la chambre. Il fut soulagé.

Il hésita puis se rapprocha d'elle pour la serrer fort, lui enlaça la taille et lui déposa un baiser sur la nuque, en lui murmurant un " je suis désolé". Elle ne dit mot mais colla son dos et ses fesses au corps de Klaus, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Intérieurement elle était satisfaite de ses excuses, elle savait que c'était beaucoup pour lui.

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, paisiblement et l'orage derrière eux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Caroline se réveilla seule dans le lit, décidément Klaus n'aimait pas les réveils à deux! Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, il était plus de 11 heures. Elle s'étira, se leva du lit et alla dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Rebecca, qui semblait se réveiller également, décidément en plus de l'alcool, les grasses matinées étaient leur truc.

-" hey blondasse, il semble qu'avec mon frère, les choses se soient arrangées? Je crois que je vais demander à la petite sorcière de faire un sort autour de votre chambre, tu sais pour masquer vos gémissements"

Caroline rougit ce qui fit rire la sœur de Klaus, celle ci la prit par le bras et elle descendirent ensemble.

Elijah et Bonnie buvaient un café dans la cuisine. Caroline fut surprise de ne trouver ni Klaus, ni Hayley et commença à se faire toute une série de films.

-" bonjour Caroline, petite sœur" Elijah la coupa dans ses pensées.

-" Elijah, Bonnie" Caroline se pinça les lèvres" où sont Hayley et Klaus?"

-" Hayley est partie tôt ce matin, pour courir, Klaus lui est parti à l'hôpital nous chercher du sang frais"

-" wouah quelle attention! Care, t'as fait quoi à mon égoïste de frère pour qu'il soit autant attentionné?" Plaisanta Rebecca, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Caroline secoua la tête et se tourna vers Bonnie

-" comment te sens tu ce matin ma Bonn? Tu as meilleure mine en tout cas"

-" oui ça va, je me sens... différente à comparer de ces derniers jours à Mystic Falls. Je vais pouvoir mieux me concentrer et utiliser ma magie. ... Les filles je dois me rendre dans une boutique spécialisée pour me procurer des bougies et d'autres choses, nous en avons trouvé une avec Elijah, vous m'accompagnez?"

-" ok pour moi " Rebecca répondit satisfaite que la sorcière l'inclut dans ses projets. Caroline fit signe de la tête pour agréer aussi.

Elles partirent peu de temps après, Caroline était soulagée de ne pas avoir croisée Hayley, elle appréhendait de se retrouver face à elle. Mais elle était déçue de ne pas avoir vu Klaus.

Il n'avait pas parlé de l'incident d'hier...


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Caroline avait aidé Bonnie à s'installer dans sa chambre, celle qu'elle avait choisie au départ mais Klaus avait insisté pour qu'elle rapatrie toutes ses affaires dans la chambre de l'hybride, insisté n'était pas le mot car elle n'avait pas discuté, juste bronché car elle avait passé du temps à ranger tous ses vêtements et ses cosmétiques. D'ailleurs Klaus fut surpris par toutes ces affaires, clair que Rebecca n'avait pas eu une très bonne influence sur Caroline, surtout quand sa petite soeur lui avait rendu sa carte de crédit, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres. Qu'importe il était d'humeur joviale.

Caroline assumait leur relation, malgré leurs différences et leur passé d'affrontements. L'hybride se doutait que des deux côtés il y aurait des compromis à faire, ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourrait changer, surtout lui. Faire des concessions ne faisait pas partie de sa vie.

Par contre, il se surprenait lui même par certaines actions, par exemple, il avait proposé tout naturellement de s'occuper du rangement des affaires de Caroline, sérieux? Même La jolie blonde avait affiché son étonnement!

Il s'extasiait sur les mini jupes, les débardeurs et les sous vêtements de sa belle, cela n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'elle avait choisi quand il l'avait amenée faire du shopping à son arrivée à Tampa... Rebecca, une mauvaise influence? Peut être pas ...

Il alla ensuite rejoindre les autres en bas, il ne voulait ni déranger les deux filles, ni aller se coucher.

* * *

Bonnie était fatiguée mais son état s'était beaucoup améliorée ne serait ce depuis leur arrivée tout à l'heure.

Elle ressentait bizarrement les bonnes ondes de la maison, malgré qu'elle appartenait aux vampires, ceux avec qui elle devrait s'allier pour vaincre Silas. La tâche ne serait pas facile, tout le monde le savait.

Bonnie ne se sentait plus traquée, intérieurement soit-il.

-" je me suis fait tellement de souci Bonnie. Je suis heureuse et soulagée d'être auprès de toi maintenant.. Comment te sens tu?"

-" mieux Care! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que deux originaux viendraient à mon secours!" Bonnie sourit

-" oui je crois qu'en quelque sorte j'ai aussi une nouvelle opinion sur eux" Caroline se mit à rire, en pensant à son improbable amitié avec Rebecca et à Klaus.

-" oui je vois! Tu sais nous n'avons pas vraiment discuté de ce qui s'est passé là bas... Je ne... Je veux dire... Je suis en vie grâce a toi Care, même si on doit´en subir les conséquences, j'aurais fait la même chose si les rôles étaient inversés" Bonnie avait les larmes aux yeux, ce qui eu l'effet boule de neige sur Caroline qui se mit à sangloter comme son amie.

-" quand j'ai vu cette sorcière, son poignard prêt à être enfoncer dans ton cœur, j'ai eu si peur. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Mais tu sais quoi, nous avons survécu beaucoup de phénomènes surnaturels et nous avons toujours vaincu."

-" oui mais cette fois Caroline c'est plus puissant, nous avons perdu des amis ... Jeremy me manque tellement, je m'en veux terriblement, c'est moi qui a fait connaissance de Shane, si je n'avais pas lié des liens avec lui..tout ça ..." Bonnie se cacha la face les larmes plus intenses cette fois.

-" shutt... Il aurait trouvé un autre moyen de nous atteindre, Bonnie ce n'est pas ta faute, Jé. me manque aussi mais ne laissons pas sa mort vaine, nous devons nous battre, et ensemble nous trouverons un moyen de nous débarrasser de Silas" Caroline serra fort son amie dans les bras. Elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue du discours qu'elle tenait mais elle devait positiver.

-" Bonn tu vas te reposer et te détendre ici, as tu besoin de quelque chose, tu as faim ou peut être une petite vodka?" Caroline, en essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main, lui sourit pour apaiser sa tristesse.

-" non merci tu as raison, je vais dormir pour reprendre des forces et laisser au repos mon esprit, je ne sens plus l'emprise de Silas dans cette maison, comme si une barrière me protégeait"

-"oui je crois qu'une vieille Bennett a travaillé la dessus" plaisanta la blonde " ok... je vais moi aussi me coucher, j'ai eu une longue journée, tu sais ou me trouver si tu as besoin, ok?"

-" oui dans la chambre de Klaus?" Bonnie leva les sourcils vers Caroline" tu me dois une explication pour ça! Fais attention Care, Klaus est quelqu'un de dangereux, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas avoir confiance en lui"

-" Bonnie, je... moi même je ne me l'explique pas, c'est ... wouah improbable...mais il ne m'a fait aucun mal, me protège depuis mon départ de Mystic Falls, et je me sens bien avec lui. Bonnie je te promets qu'on en reparle plus tard" Caroline se leva mal à l'aise et se dirigea vers la porte.

-" d'accord, mais fais attention! Bonne nuit"

Caroline lui souhaita également une bonne nuit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle entendait les autres discuter dans le salon mais n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face à Hayley, elle décida donc de s'isoler dans la chambre de Klaus, elle avait vraiment besoin de se reposer.

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain de Klaus, il avait minutieusement rangé ses cosmétiques et avait mis sur le rebord de la baignoire, la nuisette en dentelle rose qu'elle avait acheté à Tampa. Elle sourit, de toute évidence il souhaitait qu'elle la porte pour dormir.

Elle prit une douche bien chaude.

* * *

**_POV Caroline_**

Je me sentais soulagée d'avoir retrouvée Bonnie, Klaus avait tenu sa promesse de la mettre en sécurité mais Hayley, pourquoi il l'avait embarquée et comment avait il pu coucher avec elle. Même s'il m'avait rassurée, au fond j'étais déçue. Ce serait difficile de la supporter, juste l'avoir en face de moi m'horripilait, parce qu'elle avait mis en péril ma relation avec Tyler, et maintenant il y avait ce truc qu'ils avaient partagé avec Klaus.

Je devais pourtant faire un effort.

La situation était malgré tout bizarre, Klaus et moi, ensemble, on me le aurait dit il y a un semaine, j'en aurai pleuré de rire! Sérieux Caroline et Klaus?

Ce que je ressentais pour lui était si différent que ce que je ressentais pour Tyler.

Avec Ty, les rôles étaient inversés, c'est moi qui avait cet instinct protecteur envers lui, et puis je n'avais pas ce désir incessant que j'ai pour Klaus. Désir de le toucher, désir de sentir ses mains, ses lèvres sur moi, rien qu'en pensant à lui je me sentais moite.

Je ne pouvais pas refouler cette envie que j'avais d'être avec lui. Mais être ensemble ici entourés des autres, c'était si frustrant.

Bonnie n'avait pas été très positive, pourtant sa réaction ne me surprenait pas et tous auraient la même, avec des degrés différents, ma mère ...aie... Je préférais ne pas y penser.

Et puis il y aurait bientôt Stefan et Damon normalement , et puis Elena...mes nerfs seraient encore mis à rude épreuve avec elle, car j'étais en colère après ma meilleure amie, mais je ne pourrais pas lui faire du mal, elle avait éradiqué son humanité mais elle avait tout perdu. Les circonstances étaient différentes. Pourtant elle s'en était prise à ma mère, elle avait failli me transpercer le cœur.

Il fallait que j'arrête de me prendre la tête avec tout ça, du moins pour ce soir.

Après ma douche, je me séchai rapidement et enfilai la nuisette, brossai mes dents et mes cheveux, puis me couchai dans l'immense lit de Klaus.

Je m'endormis rapidement.

* * *

En bas, les autres étaient en pleine discussion.

-" c'est comme si Silas créait une armée de vampires assoiffés autour de Mystic Falls, mais dans quel but?" Elijah essayait de comprendre cette soudaine invasion de suceurs de sang.

-" oui et une armée qui s'attaque a tout!" Hayley repensait à sa meute et certains de ses congénères qui étaient morts.

-" Mystic Falls est une terre chargée de spiritualité, la terre de Qetsiyah, s'il a besoin de Bonnie sa descendante, il a aussi peut être besoin de toute cette énergie de la génération des Bennett." Klaus continua " je pense que Bonnie sera bientôt capable d'utiliser sa magie pour nous éclairer. Une chose est sûre, il faut mettre la cure en sécurité."

-" Et puis après que ferons nous? Il est plus fort que nous Klaus, que se passera t il si on ne trouve aucune arme qui puisse le détruire?" Rebecca n'était pas très optimiste.

-" chacun a un point faible, personne n'est indestructible, je pense que nous sommes bien placés pour le savoir" lui répondit Klaus.

-" oui Klaus a raison, il y a toujours un remède à un poison, c'est la nature, si Qetsiyah l'a rendu immortel, elle a dû également créer l'arme de sa destruction." Elijah reprit.

-" alors il ne reste qu'à trouver cette arme" Klaus se leva, il était tard et il etait étonné que Caroline ne les ait pas encore rejoints.

Il n'entendait plus les filles discuter, il conclut qu'elles devaient dormir.

-" je vais me coucher! Demain notre sorcière devrait être opérationnelle." Klaus les salua et monta dans sa chambre.

* * *

Avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, il se concentra pour écouter les sons de la pièce, il entendait la respiration légère de Caroline, signe qu'elle s'était assoupie. Il sourit et entra doucement pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer dans son sommeil. Elle était magnifique, endormie sur le dos, en plein milieu du lit, ses boucles dorées éparpillées sur les larges coussins, si épanouie, si paisible. Un bras sous un oreiller et l'autre sur son ventre, un plaid la recouvrait partiellement. Elle portait la nuisette que Klaus avait trouvé ravissante et sexy. Caroline avait bien compris le message se dit-il. Il alla prendre sa douche rapidement puis nu comme un ver, se faufila dans le lit.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son envie de la toucher le stimule. Il effleura une de ses jambes sous le plaid, caressa lentement sa cuisse, Caroline réagit à ce contact par un petit gémissement qui fit sourire Klaus. Il se décida à aller plus loin dans ses caresses, en remontant sur son ventre puis sa poitrine à travers sa nuisette, la dentelle sous ses mains l'excitait, il vit les lèvres de sa belle afficher un léger mouvement de satisfaction mais elle garda les yeux fermés. Klaus entendit sa respiration s'accélérer, signe qu'elle était réveillée.

Il continua des caresses plus poussées sur ses seins, qui pointaient franchement. Lorsqu'il découvrit un sein et passa sa langue sur le téton durci et le prit entre ses dents, Caroline poussa un gémissement et enfouit sa main dans la chevelure de Klaus.

-"oh Klaus..."

-" hmmm Caroline, dis moi ce dont tu as envie, dis moi, supplies moi mon cœur. "

-" Klaus..tout le monde va nous entendre...hmmm." Caroline était déjà très excitée.

-" je m'en fous, qu'ils entendent, ils devront s'habituer... Tu m'as terriblement manquée mon cœur"

Il continuait ses douceurs sur un sein pendant qu'il cajolait de sa main l'autre, il était déjà complètement dur pour elle, Caroline sentait son sexe faire pression sur sa cuisse.

Elle arqua son corps pour profiter plus fort des attentions de Klaus sur sa poitrine, puis il remonta jusqu'à sa bouche, il embrassa et mordilla ses lèvres si douces, puis alla chercher sa langue, tout en continuant à caresser ses seins avec ses mains. Caroline prit sa raideur dans sa main pour la caresser, sa peau était si douce, leurs langues entremêlées, chacun profitant des sensations, Klaus mit fin au baiser pour embrasser le cou de Caroline, son épaule, il redescendit sur sa poitrine, en même temps ses mains attrapèrent le bas de sa nuisette pour remonter le bout de tissu afin que Caroline puisse l'enlever. Elle se retrouva en string devant l'hybride, Klaus caressa son ventre, ses hanches, il voulait explorer toutes les parcelles de sa peau, avec ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue. Caroline sentait tout son corps en ébullition, chaque nerf électrisé par le toucher de son amant, il déposa des douceurs sur son ventre, puis plus bas encore. Lorsqu'il déposa des baisers humides sur la fine dentelle de son string, elle gémit si fort que Klaus en sourit, il savait comment lui donner du plaisir et il en avait très envie, il continua ses baisers plus appuyés sur son sexe à travers sa lingerie.

-" oh Klaus, je t'en prie... Je t'en prie..."

-"quoi mon cœur, dis moi, dis le moi..."

-" j'ai envie ... Envie que tu me fasses jouir avec ta langue..." Caroline était en transe et Klaus l'aimait soumise. Il voulait la marquer, faire en sorte qu'aucun autre ne lui procure du plaisir, non il serait le seul, plus jamais personne ne la toucherait, personne!

Il commença avec ses doigts par jouer avec la ficelle de son string, puis pénétra son sexe avec un doigt, puis deux... Quand il approcha ses lèvres et prit dans la bouche son clitoris elle gémit encore plus fort. Il suça ce petit bout de chair puis avec sa langue le caressa lentement pendant que ces longs doigts faisaient des vas et viens au même rythme. Quand il la sentit se contracter, il accéléra la cadence et elle explosa.

Klaus gouta à son orgasme, c'était exceptionnel. Il se lécha les doigts pour en apprécier sa saveur.

Caroline se redressa et avec sa force vampirique se positionna sur Klaus, qui se retrouva sur le dos au dessous d'elle. Elle l'embrassa impatiente ses mains caressant son torse. Ils ne se lâchaient pas du regard, et Klaus n'en pouvait plus. Il se fraya un chemin et d'un coup sec pénétra dans sa chaleur, la sensation les fit gémir tous les deux, ils étaient encore connectés et avaient attendu ce moment depuis leur séparation. C'était fusionnel, chacun avait besoin de l'autre pour se sentir vivant. Aucun des deux n'auraient pu imaginer que quelque chose de si bon puisse exister. Caroline s'activait, la tête en arrière, ils changèrent de position, Klaus n'était pas du genre à se laisser dominer, sur elle il l'embrassait encore et encore. Lorsque Klaus sentit Caroline au bord de la rupture, il accéléra ses mouvements pour se perdre lui même dans ce torrent de plaisir.

Ils reprenaient leur souffle difficilement, l'un contre l'autre, Caroline s'était blottie contre son homme, oui son homme c'est ce qu'elle avait dans la tête à ce moment précis.

-" je ne peux plus vraiment cacher qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous" elle plaisanta en caressant l'abdomen de Klaus.

-" c'est pas ma faute si je suis si irrésistible... À ma décharge, tu es une vraie tentatrice."

-" ne te moques pas! Sérieusement, ça va être compliqué avec mes amis, j'en ai eu un leger aperçu avec la réaction de Bonnie tout à l'heure, et ma mère, elle te déteste " Caroline se tut un instant puis timidement repris" je veux dire je ne peux plus aller contre les sentiments que je ressens pour toi, ça craint!"

Klaus ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, des sentiments pour lui? Elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui!

-" oui ça craint! C'est vrai que le shérif me déteste, ta mère va vraiment m'en faire voir, les autres peu importe..." Klaus plaisanta puis continua l'air sérieux " Caroline je me fiche de ce que pourront penser les autres! Tu dois vivre pour toi et pas en fonction de ce que souhaite ou non tes proches. Ne me tourne jamais le dos sous prétexte que ça ne plait pas aux autres"

-" c'est juste que je ne veux perdre personne, ni eux, ni toi. Et j'ai peur de tout ce que ça implique tu sais d'être avec toi... Tu peux être si mauvais, arrogant, je ne sais pas comment gérer tout ce truc entre nous"

-"laisses vivre ce truc, comme tu dis... Je ne me pose pas autant de question ma puce" répondit Klaus avec un air condescendant.

Caroline roula des yeux:

-"évidement tu n'as personne à perdre! "

-" évidement que si, toi! Et ça me mettrait très en colère de te perdre parce que ta bande n'approuve pas, ça me ferait les détester encore plus avec une seule envie, leur arracher le cœur!"

-" Klaus! " Caroline se releva et montra clairement à Klaus son mécontentement " tu ne peux pas penser comme ça! Ce n'est pas toi qui décide de tout et tu ne peux pas détester les uns et leur faire payer parce qu'ils ne sont pas d'accord avec tes choix! Il va falloir que tu aies une autre façon de voir les choses si tu veux que ça marche entre nous!" Elle était en colère.

-" pourquoi je devrais changer Caroline, nous sommes ensemble et je suis le même! Et tu n'as pas vraiment l'air de t'en plaindre!"

-" si tu vois maintenant c'est ce que je fais! ...Klaus tu sais quoi tu devrais plutôt retourner vers Hayley, elle n'a pas de famille et elle ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis sincères, donc ce serait plus simple pour vous!" Elle s'énerva. Klaus ne comprit pas cette soudaine agression.

-" Caroline s'il te plaît ne reviens pas la dessus, je t'ai expliquée qu'elle et moi ce n'était rien, je le regrette d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas que tu me le reproche à chaque fois que tu seras énervé contre moi" il restait calme en façade, la situation ne dégénèrerait pas, c'était hors de question pour lui.

-" alors toi arrêtes de te comporter comme un putain de connard. Tu sais que mes amis et ma mère sont important pour moi" Caroline changea de position dans le lit, et tourna le dos à Klaus.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, du moins il aurait eu envie de lui faire mal car personne ne se permettait de lui parler et l'insulter ainsi. Pourtant au fond il avait juste à s'excuser pour ses propos, mais pour Hayley, devrait il s'excuser à chaque fois, combien de temps encore lui reprocherait elle d'avoir coucher avec la louve.

Klaus se leva, agacé, enfila un bas de survêtement et un Tshirt puis sortit de la chambre, Caroline n'avait pas réagi.

* * *

Elijah était encore au salon. Il était tard mais Klaus n'était pas surpris, dans leur famille ils n'étaient pas de gros dormeurs, excepté Rebecca.

-" Niklaus? Tu fausses déjà compagnie à Caroline?" Elijah voulait plaisanter, il avait entendu beaucoup de bruit...

-" Elijah! Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas tes oignons, ma relation avec elle" Klaus était complètement réfractaire à toute discussion sur sa vie sentimentale.

-" tiens tu admets une relation alors" son frère sourit pour le détendre.

Après que Klaus se soit servi un verre, il s'installa sur un fauteuil à côté d'Elijah.

-" oui j'admets " il soupira " mais c'est compliqué, Caroline est si...compliquée... Et parfois je ne sais pas comment réagir avec elle"

Elijah s'étonna de la soudaine confession de son frère,

-" les femmes sont compliquées Niklaus, et on ne peut pas dire que tu aies l'habitude... je veux dire être avec une femme de cette manière, en couple... Enfin vous êtes en couple n'est ce pas?"

-" oui enfin je crois... non c'est évidement que je n'ai pas l'habitude! Elijah peut être pourrais tu m'éclairer? " Ah humanité à la con sors de ce corps se dit Klaus intérieurement.

-" et bien ça dépend, qu'est-ce qu'elle te reproche?"

-" de me foutre de ce que vont penser sa petite bande de notre relation, d'avoir coucher avec la louve.."

-" Rassures là et modères ton impulsivité. Ce n'est pas si compliqué. Dis lui ce qu'elle a envie d'entendre et pour Hayley, seul le temps dissipera sa colère. " Elijah lui confia

-" je lui ai déjà dit que je tenais à elle, que faut il de plus? Et puis elle se focalise trop sur le jugement des autres, et ça me gonfle. "

-" ce sont ses amis mon frère, tu sais très bien qu'ils sont tous solidaires entre eux. Montres lui que tu peux être solidaire, tu dois lui apporter ton soutien quelque soit le problème, faire en sorte qu'à deux vous prouviez à sa bande que vous êtes bien ensemble, c'est le principe du couple"

-" c'est ce que tu es avec Katherine, solidaire? Hmmm? "

-" pas tes oignons " sourit Elijah. " mais oui en quelque sorte, c'est un peu comme toi et Caroline se battant contre les préjugés de ses amis, moi et Katarina, c'est contre ta rancune qu'on se bat..." Il baissa les yeux alors que Klaus le fixait en pleine réflexion.

-" ´Lijah je t'ai dit que je réfléchirai à son cas"

Puis l'hybride prit la dernière gorgée de son verre et se leva.

-" merci en tout cas pour tes conseils. Je vais en tenir compte... Bonne nuit mon frère"

Décidément beaucoup de choses étaient nouvelles pour Klaus Mikaelson, la dernière fois qu'il avait eu une discussion personnelle avec son frère, il étaient encore humains, se confier était un acte étranger pour lui, et suivre des conseils encore plus. Mais il tenait à Caroline et ferait le maximum pour la garder quitte à changer quelques défauts de sa personnalité... Caroline ferait de lui un autre homme pour sur! Mais jusqu'à quel point!

* * *

Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, Caroline n'avait pas bougé, toujours à un bout du lit, le dos tourné, elle avait profité du départ de l'hybride pour remettre sa nuisette. Klaus sourit, au moins elle n'avait pas quitté la chambre. Il fut soulagé.

Il hésita puis se rapprocha d'elle pour la serrer fort, lui enlaça la taille et lui déposa un baiser sur la nuque, en lui murmurant un " je suis désolé". Elle ne dit mot mais colla son dos et ses fesses au corps de Klaus, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Intérieurement elle était satisfaite de ses excuses, elle savait que c'était beaucoup pour lui.

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, paisiblement et l'orage derrière eux.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Caroline se réveilla seule dans le lit, décidément Klaus n'aimait pas les réveils à deux! Elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone, il était plus de 11 heures. Elle s'étira, se leva du lit et alla dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Rebecca, qui semblait se réveiller également, décidément en plus de l'alcool, les grasses matinées étaient leur truc.

-" hey blondasse, il semble qu'avec mon frère, les choses se soient arrangées? Je crois que je vais demander à la petite sorcière de faire un sort autour de votre chambre, tu sais pour masquer vos gémissements"

Caroline rougit ce qui fit rire la sœur de Klaus, celle ci la prit par le bras et elle descendirent ensemble.

Elijah et Bonnie buvaient un café dans la cuisine. Caroline fut surprise de ne trouver ni Klaus, ni Hayley et commença à se faire toute une série de films.

-" bonjour Caroline, petite sœur" Elijah la coupa dans ses pensées.

-" Elijah, Bonnie" Caroline se pinça les lèvres" où sont Hayley et Klaus?"

-" Hayley est partie tôt ce matin, pour courir, Klaus lui est parti à l'hôpital nous chercher du sang frais"

-" wouah quelle attention! Care, t'as fait quoi à mon égoïste de frère pour qu'il soit autant attentionné?" Plaisanta Rebecca, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Caroline secoua la tête et se tourna vers Bonnie

-" comment te sens tu ce matin ma Bonn? Tu as meilleure mine en tout cas"

-" oui ça va, je me sens... différente à comparer de ces derniers jours à Mystic Falls. Je vais pouvoir mieux me concentrer et utiliser ma magie. ... Les filles je dois me rendre dans une boutique spécialisée pour me procurer des bougies et d'autres choses, nous en avons trouvé une avec Elijah, vous m'accompagnez?"

-" ok pour moi " Rebecca répondit satisfaite que la sorcière l'inclut dans ses projets. Caroline fit signe de la tête pour agréer aussi.

Elles partirent peu de temps après, Caroline était soulagée de ne pas avoir croisée Hayley, elle appréhendait de se retrouver face à elle. Mais elle était déçue de ne pas avoir vu Klaus.

Il n'avait pas parlé de l'incident d'hier...


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hello there! Merci pour vos reviews. Une petite réponse a Justine (merci de te présenter à chaque fois car quand Guest me laisse un petit mot, c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir répondre personnellement :)  
Bref Justine merci pour tes différentes reviews, j'aime surprendre et tu continueras à l'être, mais attention bichette, mon histoire n'est pas un scénario d'Helene et les garçons ( je ne sais pas si tu es assez âgée pour connaître Lol), c'est avant tout une intrigue autour de Silas avec différentes relations entre les personnages, plus principalement Klaus/Caroline mais tout ne sera pas toujours simple même entre eux car je tiens à ce que chacun garde leur caractère original. Mille mercis en tout cas encore de me suivre.  
Merci également à Leia, Marine, Cristalle, Lea Michaelson ( hmmm un lien de parenté?) , Spoiled Child , Klaroline Chair.  
On continue!_**

* * *

chapitre 14

Klaus impatient, tournait en rond dans le salon, que Caroline ne soit pas à la maison à son retour, l'avait quelque peu désappointé.  
Hayley de son côté l'observait soucieuse, elle n'avait pas revu Caroline, mais se doutait que d'autres affrontements arriveraient entre elles.  
La relation qu'elle entretenait avec Klaus, la laisser perplexe, elle pensait Caroline folle amoureuse de Tyler et sitôt parti, elle tombait pour l'hybride.  
Elle se permit quelques indiscrétions auprès de Klaus.  
-"toi et Caroline, ça a l'air sérieux, ça fait combien de temps? Parce que Tyler a quitté Mystic Falls il n'y a même pas quinze jours... C'est surprenant!"  
-" Hayley, si tu t'intéresse aux ragots et à la vie sentimentale des autres, je te conseille d'aller feuilleter les magazines people de ma sœur!" Klaus n'était pas d'humeur.  
-" j'essaie juste de suivre, si j'avais su je ne lui aurais jamais balancée notre... petite affaire... Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, faire équipe avec elle, c'est impossible, elle ne m'aimait pas avant et maintenant elle me déteste. " la louve tentait de se justifier devant un Klaus impassible.  
-" vos crêpages de chignons vous allez devoir les mettre de côté, je m'occupe de gérer Caroline, mais chacune doit faire des efforts. Elle est têtue mais pas stupide."  
-" Klaus je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir rester avec vous, aucune aide à apporter, je voudrais me rendre à la Nouvelle Orléans rapidement et tu sais pourquoi"  
-"et moi je crois que tu vas rester quand même ma chérie, parce que tu as ta part de responsabilité dans l'arrivée de Silas à Mystic Falls, je connais les raisons pour lesquelles tu as cru en Shane, et je te promets de t'aider à retrouver ta lignée quand toute cette merde sera réglée mais pour l'instant tu dois être à nos côtés. " il se rapprocha d'elle dangereusement" alors?"  
-" bien " la louve soupira, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix et Klaus était un homme de parole, grâce à lui elle pourrait enfin résoudre le mystère de ses origines .  
-" Bien! Dis moi Hayley, je me demandais " Klaus se pinça les lèvres et leva son index ""est ce que tu saurais par tout hasard où se cacherait Tyler?"  
-" peut être... mais je ne le trahirai pas, ni auprès de toi, ni auprès de Caroline, je lui ai promis "  
-" ni auprès de Caroline? Comment ça? tu veux dire qu'il n'a pas l'intention de revenir dans sa vie? "  
-" il semble, ça devrait t'arranger?"  
-" et ça semblerait t'arranger aussi? " Klaus fit son sourire machiavélique.

Les trois filles de leur côté avaient trouvé difficilement la boutique ésotérique pour se procurer les bougies et herbes dont Bonnie avait besoin.  
Le propriétaire de la boutique avait tout de suite senti la charge spirituelle de Bonnie et que ses deux escortes étaient surnaturelles ... vampires... Il resta attentif aux trois clientes et fut soulagé lorsqu'elles sortirent de son officine.  
-" sérieux! J'ai cru qu'il allait sortir un pieu de je ne sais où! Vous avez vu comment il était en stress, Caroline tu as entendu les battements de son cœur, il était à deux doigts de l'arrêt cardiaque" Rebecca souffla d'un air désabusé  
-" oui ... Bonnie dis moi que tu as pris tout ce dont tu avais besoin, parce que moi je n'y retournes pas..." Caroline se mît à rire malgré tout  
-" les filles ce n'est pas bien de se moquer! Vous les vampires n'êtes pas les meilleurs amis des sorcières, il ne faut pas vous attendre à quelconque sympathie d'un des nôtres" Bonnie se défendit.  
Caroline et Rebecca se regardèrent et levèrent les yeux, Bonnie préféra laisser tomber. Et fit signe dans la rue à un taxi pour rentrer.

Caroline et Rebecca avaient soif et se hâtèrent dans la maison pour trouver les poches de sang que Klaus devaient avoir récupérées.  
Effectivement l'un des deux frigos était plein. Elles prirent chacune deux poches et s'installèrent dehors sur la terrasse pour siroter leur jus.  
Hayley avait préparé une salade qu'elle proposa de partager avec Bonnie. Elle n'avait aucun contentieux avec la sorcière et toutes les deux avaient été manipulées par le professeur Shane alors la louve tentait un rapprochement amical.  
Caroline n'avait pas daigné la saluer en rentrant, pas même un regard vers elle. Elle avait quand même fait l'effort de ne pas lui rentrer dedans.

-" tu ne vas pas pouvoir l'éviter indéfiniment Care" Rebecca jouait la confidence.  
-" je sais mais pour le moment je ne veux pas la voir, c'est si ... Je suis si blessée , et je ne sais pas si c'est de la colère, de la frustration, de la jalousie..."  
-" ou peut être tout ça en même temps" sourit Rebecca en l'interrompant  
-" ouai ça doit être ça, bref elle me sort pas les yeux" Caroline finit sa poche de sang et attaqua la deuxième.  
-" en tout cas Klaus pense qu'elle peut être utile, je ne comprends pas en quoi... En plus elle est un danger pour nous, son venin est un vrai poison! Même si mon frère est le remède, moi je ne lui fais pas confiance!"  
-"mais tu as confiance en ton frère?"  
-" non plus!" Rebecca et Caroline se mirent à rire.  
Klaus les rejoignit, toujours aussi étonné de la bonne entente et la complicité des deux blondes.  
-" tiens, je vois que vous vous êtes déjà jetées sur les friandises" sourit il  
-" oui merci mon frère chéri d'avoir fait les courses" Rebecca lança joyeusement.  
Caroline sourit et leva les yeux sur Klaus, l'effet sur elle fut immédiat, un regard et des frissons parcouraient tout son corps.  
-" alors Bonnie a trouvé tout ce dont elle a besoin?" Klaus s'adossa contre la grande table, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, face aux filles. Il admirait sa belle en lui souriant tendrement.  
-" oui d'ailleurs,tous les deux vous me faites penser... je vais voir si elle peut faire quelque chose pour moi" Rebecca fit un clin d'œil à son amie, un sort pour insonoriser la chambre de Klaus? Sérieux elle n'oserait pas se dit intérieurement Caroline.  
Klaus profita du fauteuil laissé libre par sa sœur pour se rapprocher de Caroline.  
-" je suis toujours en colère après toi Klaus" lui fit elle un léger sourire aux lèvres.  
-" Caroline, je me suis excusé cette nuit, et pour Hayley...comptes tu un jour me pardonner? Je ne supporterai pas devoir me justifier toute une éternité" Klaus lui fit une mine défaite. Il en avait marre que le sujet revienne continuellement sur le tapis.  
-"toute une éternité?" Il voudrait passer l'éternité à ses côtés ? " je ne parle pas de ça" Caroline lui répondit en lui prenant la main et entrelaçant leurs doigts" je parle des deux fois ou nous avons passé la nuit ensemble et des deux fois où je me suis réveillée toute seule dans le lit! Je veux dire, tu as un problème avec les réveils en tête a tête?"  
Klaus la regarda surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel reproche de sa part, il s'approcha d'elle pour goûter ses lèvres:  
-"sachez miss Forbes que je ne me suis jamais endormi avec quelqu'un à mes côtés, vous êtes la seule alors j'ai quelques ajustements à faire... Je promets de toujours me réveiller à tes côtés si c'est ton souhait mon cœur"  
-" tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais eu de relation avec quelqu'un, au point de partager des trucs à deux ?" Caroline était stupéfaite  
-" tu me connais, je n'ai confiance en personne et jamais je n'ai souhaité m'endormir avec quelqu'un qui pourrait me détruire"  
-" oh... Et tu as ... confiance en moi"  
-" assez pour m'endormir paisiblement à tes côtés, assez pour me laisser aller avec toi et perdre le contrôle ... Tu représente bien plus pour moi que ce que tu peux penser."  
Caroline frissonna, les déclarations de Klaus..., il était exceptionnel, elle sentait sa sincérité, ne doutait plus de lui. Elle avait franchi un grand pas dans sa relation avec lui.  
Elle l'embrassa en retour et lui murmura:  
-" et je crois que moi je suis tombée amoureuse du méchant hybride... et en ce qui concerne tu sais qui, ce ne sera jamais mon amie pour diverses raisons mais je ferai un effort plus ne plus l'utiliser contre nous."  
Klaus s'extasiait niaisement devant elle, il n'y croyait pas lui-même! Sa Caroline lui confiait les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui, lui qui avait passé des mois à tenter des rapprochements avec elle, Caroline était sa muse, l'objet de tous ses fantasmes, il l'avait enfin pour lui.  
Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement, un sourire franc aux lèvres. Cette révélation l'avait quelque peu déstabilisé et il perdit le fil de ses pensées, puis passa à autre chose.  
-" ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour de la ville avec moi cet après midi?" Ok Caroline ne s'attendait pas à ça , mais elle acquiesça, elle voulait découvrir Chicago et aux bras de Klaus serait un avant goût de la vie qu'il pourrait lui offrir.  
-"'je dois passer un coup de fil, profites en pour te préparer, j'ai beaucoup d'endroits à te montrer" il l'embrassa et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.  
Caroline se leva et en passant par la cuisine, regarda Hayley et la salua, à la grande surprise de celle-ci, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, la blonde avait filé dans sa chambre.

-" Stefan! Et bien c'est difficile de te joindre! Qu'est ce qui se passe?"  
-" Klaus!" Soupira Salvatore" oui c'est encore et toujours Elena, avec Damon on se prend la tête, on ne sait pas comment la gérer. Dès qu'on tente de la remettre dans le bon chemin, elle s'en prend au premier passant qu'elle croise, elle tue et nous menace... Bref ça craint. Bonnie est avec toi? Ça se passe comment? Et Caroline comment va t-elle? Ah quel idiot je ne l'ai même pas pris le temps de l'appeler pour prendre de ses nouvelles! J'ai eu sa mère en ligne, notre propriété a été vandalisée et squattée par des vampires, quelle merde, Damon est super furax. Et Silas semble vouloir s'approprier la ville. "  
-" Caroline va bien, très bien, et Bonnie qui est ici avec nous se sent mieux aussi, elle devrait bientôt pouvoir nous éclairer sur Silas. Vous devez nous rejoindre Stefan et rapidement, et pour Elena, et bien je ne sais pas, mettez la sous verveine le temps de venir ici! Si je dois m'occuper personnellement de son cas, je le ferais!"  
-" comment ça?" Répondit Stefan inquiet  
-"tu sais bien que je peux faire revenir son humanité!"  
-" Klaus je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de la contraindre... quoiqu'il en soit je vois avec Damon et on vous rejoint dès qu'on peut. Vous êtes dans ta maison de Chicago?"  
-" oui Becca était un peu nostalgique au début mais au final tout le monde s'y sent bien, il y a de très bonnes ondes dans cette demeure" Klaus plaisanta en pensant à Caroline.

Klaus et Caroline se promenaient dans les rues de Chicago main dans la main. Elle était impressionnée par les grands buildings, rien n'était fait dans la demi mesure! Ils avait visité quelques musées également, l'hybride avait un goût prononcé pour la peinture et Caroline découvrait avec intérêt sa passion pour l'art.  
Après un après midi à déambuler dans la ville, Klaus amena sa belle dans un bar de jazz, Chicago était réputée pour son nombre de club de jazz.  
Ils restèrent un moment à écouter un saxophoniste en profitant de quelques cocktails au comptoir.  
-" racontes moi comment tu étais avec les filles dans les années 20... " Caroline décidément devenait très curieuse, pas sur que tout savoir sur le passé de l'hybride soit une bonne idée.  
-" voyons tu y tiens vraiment? " Klaus leva les yeux et lui laissa une chance de changer d'avis.  
-"pourquoi? " lui répondit elle innocemment.  
-" et bien déjà je n'avais pas de vie sentimentale Caroline, je n'ai jamais eu de vie sentimentale avant qu'une magnifique blonde accepte de prendre mon cœur. " le regard séducteur, alors que Caroline roulait des yeux.  
-" et bien parles moi de ce que tu faisais quand une femme te plaisait alors?"  
-" les femmes je les prenais après avoir vidé de leur sang leur mari, puis à la fin elles finissaient comme eux! J'avais un succès fou avec les femmes mariées, va savoir pourquoi?"  
-" qu'elle arrogance mais pourquoi j'ai posé cette question" elle se retourna pour commander un autre verre.  
-" mon cœur, ne sois pas choquée tu sais très bien qui je suis et que j'ai commis des horreurs durant mon millénaire d'existence, mais il semblerait que je me calme avec l'âge"  
-" oh vraiment? Avec l'âge? Ça signifie que durant ton prochain millénaire tu comptes jouer le gentil, mignon hybride? Ah Klaus je ne crois pas que ce soit ta vieillerie qui t'adoucisse mais plutôt la magnifique blonde qui a accepté de prendre ton cœur" elle plaisantait en reprenant ces mots mais elle savait très bien que Klaus ne changerait jamais, ni même pour elle, pourtant elle tenta de revenir sur l'épineux sujet de Tyler.  
-" Klaus, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose, je... voudrais que tu pardonnes à Tyler , du moins que tu oublies ta vengeance et ton désir de le tuer" elle hésita à poursuivre vu le changement de face que l'hybride.  
-" Caroline, tu profites de la situation, n'est ce pas? "  
-" je te demandes juste de faire quelque chose que j'apprécierais" elle déglutit, la conversation tournait au vinaigre. Elle regretta vite  
-"le problème mon cœur, c'est que tout le monde m'en demande beaucoup en ce moment. Et j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'on profite de mon allégresse pour solliciter mon bon coeur. Mais expliques moi pourquoi tu défends le cas de ton ex petit ami? Enfin on est d'accord que c'est un ex petit ami?"  
-" Klaus, ne te méprends pas, Ty et moi c'est terminé et tu le sais, mais je l'aime avant tout comme mon frère, on se connait depuis toujours, il sera toujours mon ami alors oui je défends sa cause parce que ce n'est pas juste que tu pardonnes à Hayley et pas à lui. Et si celui que j'aime d'amour est l'ennemi de ceux que je chéris, comprends que je me retrouve dans une situation délicate. " se défendit Caroline, en essayant de trouver les mots juste pour apaiser la soudaine tension entre eux deux.  
Cela fit mouche, Klaus lui fit un sourire authentique, révélant ses fossettes naturelles.  
-" alors celui que tu aime d'amour peut éventuellement revoir la situation et satisfaire ta requête " l'hybride se fichait bien du traite de chien, il faut l'avouer, il n'était pas vraiment parti à sa recherche, et savoir que Tyler n'avait pas l'intention de revenir pour elle, le rendait joyeux.  
-" sérieux? Et c'est tout? " Caroline sentait un leurre, Klaus ne faisait jamais rien gratuitement.  
-" oui c'est tout. Tu me demande une faveur, et je te l'accorde. Et puis je pense qu'en tuant sa mère, j'ai équilibré le contentieux !" Klaus se pinça les lèvres aussitôt sa phrase lâchée, il avait encore dérapé.  
-" oh mon Dieu! Tu n'as pas dit ça? Sérieux? Comment ose tu me dire ça? Comment ose tu me balancer ça en pleine face?! Je veux rentrer tout de suite!" Elle convulsa de rage devant un Klaus gêné.  
-" Caroline ma chérie, je... Ok je n'aurais pas du dire ça, je t'ai dit que j'avais encore des ajustements a faire ... " Klaus fut coupé net par la blonde:  
-" des ajustements... Tu te fous de moi! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de balancer des paroles vénéneuses, non tu en es incapable, comment je peux ressentir de l'amour pour toi! Merde Klaus! Va te faire foutre, je rentre!"  
-" Caroline, tempères tes paroles, je risque de faire des choses que je regretterais par la suite!"  
Caroline se leva et sans un mot, le regard mauvais fixant celui de Klaus se dirigea vers la sortie, il préféra ne pas la retenir, il s'en voulait pour son impulsivité et sa hargne mais il était en colère qu'elle lui parle ainsi! Il se retrouva dans une confus et seul.

Caroline prit un taxi qui la déposa à la maison Mikaelson, elle passa la porte comme une furie. Elle était en colère, le sadisme de Klaus elle ne pourrait jamais s'y faire. Elle repensait à tous ceux qu'il avait assassiné, elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, malgré ses sentiments.  
Ok peut être qu'à partir de maintenant il s'assagirait mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter son passé. C'était trop pour elle.

Hayley et Elijah étaient sortis, il y avait à la faculté de Sciences Humaines de Chicago une bibliothèque avec une section importante sur les sciences occultes, peut-être en cherchant bien ils trouveraient des infos sur l'époque de Silas. Tout était à prendre en considération.  
Bonnie s'était isolée dans un des deux petits salons, avait disposé du sel aux quatre coins de la pièce et placé quelques bougies de façon géométrique. Elle tenait dans ces mains son manuscrit qu'elle feuilletait rapidement pour trouver un sort de contact avec l'au delà.  
Rebecca elle, était concentrée sur le Pc portable de son frère...  
Lorsqu'elle vit l'état de Caroline, elle n'en chercha pas longtemps la raison, elle connaissait son frère par cœur. Elle ne voulait pas contrarier plus son amie, elle attendit donc que celle ci vienne à elle.

**POV Klaus**

Elle m'avait planté là, son verre était encore plein avec la marque de son rouge à lèvres sur le bord. J'étais confus, nous passions notre temps à nous disputer ou à faire l'amour, deux extrêmes, notre relation n'était pas saine, c'était passionnel et à l'opposé de ce dont elle aspirait. Elle devait avoir pleinement confiance en moi, mon devoir était de la soutenir comme l'avait suggéré Elijah. Mais non j'avais encore agi comme un imbécile. Pourquoi je lui ai parlé du meurtre du Maire. Parce que pour moi la tuer était une banalité alors j'en avais parlé comme d'une banalité. Sauf que ce n'en était pas une, du moins pas pour elle... En fait ce n'était une banalité pour personne excepté moi. Un humain n'était que de la vermine, de la nourriture pour nous les vampires! Je ne m'attachais à personne, sauf à ma famille et à elle aussi! C'était le problème, j'étais en totale contradiction avec elle, parce que ce qui m'attirait chez elle, c'était son humanité, sa lumière intérieure qui illuminait mon obscurité. Et sa beauté, j'étais fou d'elle, je devais changer pour elle, et j'étais prêt à faire preuve de compassion, mais je ne pouvais pas changer mon lourd passé, comme je ne pourrais pas aller contre mes instincts de prédateur, c'était impossible.  
J'avais la rage et j'avais envie de tuer, de sucer le sang d'une victime la tout de suite,mais Caroline s'attendait à ce que je dérape encore, je devais me contenir, lui prouver sur je pouvais contrôler ma colère, je lui devais au moins ça.  
Je préférai commander une bouteille de whisky et y consumer ma rage.

Bonnie était en transe mais ne parvenait pas en entrer en contact avec sa grand mère. L'expression avait changé ses aptitudes, elle avait grandi en puissance mais dépossédée de Silas, elle sentait sa spiritualité éteinte. Elle se calma net, et se mit à pleurer, elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule. Puis elle eut l'idée de retourner dans la petite officine, peut être que le sorcier qui tenait la boutique pourrait la conseiller.  
Elle souffla toutes les bougies et prévint Rebecca qu'elle croisa en sortant qu'elle se rendait dans la boutique où elles étaient plus tôt.

Caroline s'était réfugiée dans la chambre de Klaus, mais elle ne pleurerait pas cette fois, parce que c'était trop. Klaus était cruel, elle l'imaginait d'ailleurs entrain de se défouler sur une victime innocente. Elle était amoureuse, c'était clair et elle savait pourquoi, elle y avait assez réfléchi, mais pouvait elle mettre de côté les défauts de l'hybride. À chaque fois qu' ils étaient ensemble, Klaus gâchait tout avec un mot, une phrase.  
Rebecca toqua discrètement à la porte puis ouvrit, trop curieuse, elle n'avait finalement pas pu attendre que Caroline vienne vers elle.  
-" Care, je peux entrer? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?"  
-" à ton avis?"  
-" qu'a fait mon crétin de frère encore?"  
-" il a encore tout gâché! Il peut être autant adorable que sadique, Becca je ne suis plus sûre de pouvoir faire face à tout ça."  
-" qu'est ce qui s'est passé Caroline?"  
-" je lui ai demandé de renoncer à Tyler..."  
-" oh et il a refusé!" Rebecca soupira  
-" non étonnement non mais ensuite il a argumenté que du fait qu'il avait tué sa mère , il s'était vengé! Rebecca c'est carrément monstrueux de me dire ça, je m'entendais bien avec Carol Lockwood! "  
-" non c'est tout Nik. Mon frère n'a aucune considération pour les autres, il s'est enfermé sur lui même, pour survivre. Mon père nous a tellement traqués qu'il a du faire abstraction de tout pour nous protéger, il a préféré éteindre son humanité ce qui l'a rendu cruel et insensible. Mais grâce a toi, il peut redevenir le frère que j'aimais tant quand nous étions enfants et humains. Ce Nik me manque et si tu avais la chance de le voir comme ça, tu ne te poserais aucune question... Je suis sûre qu'il doit s'en vouloir de t'avoir heurtée car je sais qu'il tient à toi, il t'aime."  
-" j'en doute Rebecca, quand je lui ai dit que j'étais amoureuse de lui, il n'a rien dit en retour."  
-" et alors est ce que ça veut dire qu'il ne t'aime pas? "  
-" non?"  
-" non, c'est nouveau pour lui, être ensemble c'est penser à deux et pour deux, et Nik est très égoïste et solitaire, laisses lui sa chance Caroline. D'une parce que c'est la première fois que je le vois avec des étincelles dans les yeux lorsqu'il regarde une fille et de deux, je pourrais supporter une belle sœur comme toi" Rebecca lui sourit, elle se faisait l'avocat du diable mais pour une fois son frère pouvait aspirer au bonheur, elle voulait contribuer à celui-ci.  
-" je ne peux pas mettre de côté tout son passé ..."  
-" et alors est ce que c'est ce qu'il souhaite? Je crois que tu devrais plutôt te focaliser sur un futur avec lui et faire ressortir son humanité. Tu es en quelque sorte sa rédemption Care, et si tu l'aime tu passeras au dessus de tout ça"  
Caroline n'était pas très convaincue, pourtant elle voulait croire que Klaus pourrait changer et devenir un homme bon avec elle.  
Pour aujourd'hui, c'était trop. Elle demanda à Rebecca si elle pouvait partager sa chambre cette nuit. Elle ne voulait pas demander à Bonnie, le sujet d'une romance avec Klaus n'était pas encore digéré par la sorcière.

Bonnie arriva juste avant la fermeture de la boutique pour s'entretenir avec son propriétaire.  
Elle ne savait pas si celui ci serait d'accord pour l'aider. Elle alla à tâtons vers le sorcier, lui fut étonné de la revoir mais très charmé.  
-" j'allais fermer mademoiselle, vous avez oublié quelque chose tout à l'heure?"  
-" euh non en fait, je me demandais si ... si vous pouviez m'aider ... je sens que vous êtes comme moi, vous pratiquez et... " Bonnie regardait de gauche à droite, pour être sûre qu'aucun client n'était dans l'officine.  
-" comment t'appelles tu ? " lui demanda le sorcier  
-" Bonnie Bennett"  
-" Bennett? La lignée Bennett?" Il fronça le front comme surpris.  
Bonnie ne fut pas étonnée que les Bennett soient connus à Chicago. La maison de Klaus avait été protégée par une Bennett.  
-" oui, vous avez connu ma famille?" Le sorcier avait l'air jeune, ça la surprit que quelqu'un de cet âge puisse connaître un de ses ancêtres.  
-"personnellement non! Mais j'ai une photographie de mon grand père en compagnie d'une Bennett" sourit il " enfin je veux dire que ma famille et la tienne étaient proches! Je m'appelle Christopher " il lui tendit la main.  
-" oh je crois que j'ai bien fait de venir ici alors!" Bonnie rougit, il était charmant. Elle lui serra la main.  
Christopher avait un physique plutôt agréable, les cheveux bruns et les yeux d'un vert émeraude et envoûtant.  
-" alors dis moi, quelle aide je pourrais t'apporter? Tu as peut être besoin d'un sort pour te débarrasser de vampires? Je me souviens que tout a l'heure tu n'étais pas en très bonne compagnie!" Plaisanta t-il.  
Bonnie se mît à rire et se dit intérieurement, mon dieu, son sourire est à tomber!  
-" non l'une est ma meilleure amie, du moins elle l'était avant de devenir vampire... Mais c'est une longue histoire... En fait je tente de joindre mes descendantes et je n'y arrive pas. As tu déjà entendu parler de ... Silas?" Bonnie hésita un moment  
-" Silas? Oui de la même façon que le croque mitaine, ce ne sont que des personnages de légendes pour faire peur aux enfants"  
-" hmmm ok... Mais tu sais que les légendes naissent parfois de véritables histoires ?"  
-" peut être! Je dois fermer la boutique ..." Christopher changea de sujet  
-" oh oui désolée, est ce que je peux revenir demain ou un autre jour quand tu seras disponible ?"  
-" oh je disais cela car il est l'heure de baisser le rideau mais j'ai du temps, que dirais tu de rester avec moi et que tu m'éclaircisses sur cette histoire" Il lui fit un sourire si charmeur que la petite sorcière ne pouvait qu'accepter.

Elijah et Hayley venaient de rentrer avec quelques documents photocopiés d'ouvrages trouvés dans la bibliothèque.  
Rebecca et Caroline étaient en train de préparer le dîner, Klaus lui n'était pas rentré, Caroline se doutait qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant très tard. Cela l'importait même si elle était en colère après lui. C'était difficile pour elle de ne pas penser à lui.  
Bonnie n'était pas là non plus, et lorsque son amie lui envoya un message pour savoir où elle était, la sorcière lui répondit qu'elle était en bonne compagnie avec le gérant de la boutique ésotérique, de ne pas l'attendre pour dîner.  
-" Bonnie s'est déjà fait un ami ici" Caroline lança durant le repas  
-" comment ça?" Demanda Elijah  
-" il semble qu'elle soit avec le garçon qui tient la boutique où nous achetez ses bougies"  
-"le garçon ?" Elijah leva les sourcils, inquisiteur  
-" oui un sorcier aussi comme Bonnie. " dit Rebecca" je sais oui qu'elle est partie le voir tout à l'heure, elle n'arrivait à se concentrer, elle s'est dit qu'il pourrait l'aider"  
-" j'espère juste qu'elle en a pas trop dit, il faudrait éviter de propager cette histoire, si l'affaire était médiatisée ce serait la panique totale!" Elijah était inquiet.  
-" Bonnie n'est pas stupide, je pense qu'elle sait en qui elle peut avoir confiance..." Défendit Caroline  
-" tu parles, elle avait confiance en Shane!" Lança Hayley  
-" et moi je crois que tu es mal placée pour dire ça!" Accusa Rebecca en mettant la main sur le bras de Caroline, pour éviter qu'elle surenchérisse.  
Caroline préféra quitter la table, elle ne se rabaisserait au niveau de la louve.

Klaus rentra assez tard a la maison. Tout le monde était couché même son frère Elijah!  
Lorsqu'il monta dans sa chambre, il vit que Caroline n'était pas dans le lit. L'hybride n'était pas vraiment surpris, il avait été trop loin avec elle, mais il espérait juste qu'entre eux ce ne soit pas fini.  
Après sa douche il se coucha et ressentit le manque de sa femme dans le prit son téléphone et lui envoya un message pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et la prévenir qu'il était rentré.  
Caroline était dans la chambre de Rebecca mais n'arrivait pas à dormir, son téléphone vibra, elle fut étonnée de voir le nom de Klaus sur l'écran. Était il encore dehors? Il était très tard, pourquoi il lui envoyait un message?  
quand elle lut le texto de l'hybride pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, elle fut soulagée.  
Elle hésitait à lui répondre, elle était très en colère après lui. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, son téléphone signala un autre SMS de Klaus

Je n'ai tué personne ce soir si ça t'intéresse :)! tu me manque. Klaus

Ce message fit sourire la blonde, mais elle ne répondit pas non plus, c'était trop facile.  
Le problème de Caroline, quand elle n'aimait pas elle ne pardonnait pas et à l'inverse quand elle aimait elle pardonnait vite. Elle était incapable d'en vouloir longtemps à ses amis.  
Elle savait qu'en tombant amoureuse de Klaus, elle se risquait à son tempérament impulsif et ne pouvait pas oublier son passé de sauvagerie.  
Elle n'avait qu'une envie: aller le retrouver car si elle ne pouvait pas dormir, c'était bien parce qu'elle s'était habitué a s'endormir dans ses bras. Mais en le laissant tout seul cette nuit, elle voulait lui donner une leçon. Elle était blessée et lui faire comprendre de cette façon permettait peut être que l'hybride se décide à changer.

Elle éteignit son portable et essaya de s'endormir soulagée que Klaus soit finalement à la maison.

Le lendemain, Caroline se réveilla avant Rebecca. Elle se leva et alla dans la chambre de Klaus pour prendre sa douche. Elle ouvrit discrètement la porte et vit l'hybride endormi, son corps découvert jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer, elle admira un moment son corps Apollon avec envie, avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.  
Elle prit sa douche puis s'enroula dans une serviette pour récupérer des vêtements dans le dressing. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain. Klaus la surprit et l'attrapa par la taille, il se colla contre elle et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine, comme un enfant besoin d'être consoler.  
Caroline ne broncha pas et doucement porta sa main dans la chevelure de l'hybride.  
Elle avait besoin aussi de ce contact, elle n'avait pas bien dormi, a cause de son absence .  
Il la serra fort de peur qu'elle s'échappe. Il lui murmura les lèvres toujours collées a sa poitrine:  
-" mon amour! Tu m'as tellement manque cette nuit. J'ai parlé sans réfléchir. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus. Je t'aime tant, je ne veux pas te perdre"  
Caroline n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, son murmure étouffé dans ses seins.  
-" tu viens de me dire quoi?" Fit elle surprise  
-" hmmm? " il se releva a son niveau " je suis désolé je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus"  
-" oh j'avais cru entendre Je t'aime. J'ai dû rêver " elle soupira  
-" je t'aime!" Il lui susurra à l'oreille ce qui lui provoqua des frissons.  
Ses bras encerclaient toujours sa taille.  
-" je t'aime... je t'aime...je t'aime " il déposa de légers baisers sur sa mâchoire, son cou, il se sentit tout excité et Caroline pouvait voir son sexe raidir à travers son boxer.  
-" moi aussi je t'aime!" La belle blonde caressa lentement le torse de Klaus, puis descendit tout naturellement jusqu'au bas ventre de l'hybride, elle faufila sa main dans son boxer et attrapa franchement son sexe déjà prêt pour elle. Ce qui fit lâcher un gémissement à son partenaire. Doucement elle commença à le masturber et se baissa, Klaus par anticipation engouffra sa main dans les boucles blondes de Caroline.  
Elle en avait envie,lui donner du plaisir comme il savait le faire pour elle, la blonde déposa de légers baisers humides sur son ventre, tout en descendant plus bas. Puis toujours en tenant fermement, elle embrassa langoureusement le sexe de Klaus sur toute la longueur, il était dur et cela l'excita. Puis elle le prit en bouche d'un coup et commença à jouer avec sa langue et faire des va et viens, jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, l'hybride était transporté, il gémissait son nom, c'était tellement bon, il donnait de légers coups de reins pour aller plus loin dans la bouche de Caroline, elle gémissait aussi ce qui leur provoquait des vibrations de plaisir.  
Lorsque Klaus sentit qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il repoussa Caroline, qui s'en plaignit et la retourna contre le mur et la débarrassa de sa serviette, elle cria de surprise, puis se détendit vite lorsqu'il commença à embrasser sa nuque, son dos, et caresser ses fesses, puis sa poitrine, elle sentit ses mains descendre sur son corps et ses doigts s'aventurer dans sa chaleur. Il fit des cercles avec son index sur son clitoris déjà sensible pour l'exciter puis quand il la sentit prête il la pénétra de derrière, Caroline gémit si lourdement que Klaus s'activa en remontant ses mains pour cajoler les seins pointus de la belle, il suçait la peau fine de sa nuque, ses épaules l'une après l'autre. Ses coups de reins se faisaient de plus en rapide, Caroline sentit son orgasme arriver.  
-" oh oui Klaus, plus vite... plus vite bébé..."  
-" oh Caroline jouis pour moi, je veux t'entendre crier mon nom mon amour...je viens aussi"  
Puis le feu arriva et en même temps ils crièrent leur nom, avant que Klaus repose sa tête dans le creux du cou de Caroline, elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière pour sentir le souffle chaud de son amant.  
Après quelques secondes de pure extase, il la porta jusqu'au lit et la prit dans ses bras. Ils étaient face à face.  
-" j'aime vraiment quand on se dispute!" Lui dit elle une sourire aux lèvres  
-" pas moi, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit dans la chambre de Rebecca!"  
-" ma sœur ronfle? Je le savais!" Plaisanta t il puis enchaîna " moi non plus je n'ai pas bien dormi, tu m'as beaucoup, beaucoup manquée" il l'embrassa tendrement.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, la blonde demanda:  
-" alors tu n'as tué personne cette nuit?"  
-" non je ne voulais pas aggraver mon cas auprès de toi. "  
-" merci j'apprécie que tu tiennes compte de moi maintenant..." Elle embrassa ses lèvres en soupirant " Tu as fait quoi alors?"  
-" je ne peux pas complètement changer mais je peux faire des efforts pour ne plus te décevoir... j'ai préféré boire pour me calmer et je suis resté jusqu'à la fermeture "  
-" oh... Ok. " Caroline se colla contre lui,il agrippa ses hanches, l'embrassa encore... Ils passèrent la matinée à faire l'amour... Chose qu'ils savaient faire le mieux et dont ils ne pourraient jamais se lasser à ce niveau de leur relation.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Réponse à Justine: ne sois pas parano, le sorcier qui tient la boutique n'a aucun lien avec Silas:) pour le reste et bien tu verras par toi même mais pas tout de sUite... Je t'ai mis la pression hein? Hahahahaha et bien c'est cool :-) En tout cas tu as l'air à fond dedans et j'apprécie grandement! _**

**_Merci mes petites fans aussi qui continuent à m'encourager :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Bonnie se réveilla habillée comme la veille, dans une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle paniqua puis après un effort elle se remémora la soirée de la veille et se détendit. Elle avait beaucoup discuté et pratiqué un peu de magie avec Christopher, pourtant elle ne savait pas comment elle avait atterri dans ce lit, qu'elle soit encore vêtue la rassurait en quelque sorte.

Elle se décida à se lever et lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre, l'agréable odeur du café et des toasts chauds lui chatouilla les narines, et la guida jusqu'à la petite cuisine où Christopher se hâtait à préparer le petit déjeuner.

-" Hey salut! Bien dormi?"Lui fit le jeune homme en la voyant s'approcher.

-" bonjour... Oui je n'ai juste aucun souvenir de m'être endormie dans ton lit, je suis désolée" lui répondit elle un peu gênée.

-" en fait tu t'es endormie sur le divan alors que nous discutions, je t'ai porté jusqu'à ma chambre, c'était plus confortable et moi j'ai dormi sur le canapé." Il rajouta avant qu'elle ne demande s'ils avaient partagé le lit.

-" merci." Elle dit timidement, Christopher portait un Tshirt et un bermuda qui lui moulait les fesses, Bonnie resta un moment à le regarder, avant que celui ci la sorte de ses pensées:

-" de rien! Café? "

-" oui merci." Il lui tendit une tasse qu'elle prit avec un grand sourire

-" mes amies doivent s'inquiéter, quelle heure est t'il?"

-" onze heures passées! Tu es une sacrée dormeuse Bonnie Bennett! " plaisanta t'il

-" très drôle, c'est que le lit était confortable et j'ai encore beaucoup de sommeil à récupérer, j'ai passé plusieurs jours avec des insomnies, je vais mieux maintenant "

-" oh à cause de Silas? "

-"oui ne pas être maître de moi-même est l'une des pires situations qui me soit arrivée. En tout cas merci pour tes conseils et pour la tisane que tu m'as concoctée pour booster mes compétences spirituelles"

-" c'est normal que je t'aide, nous sommes solidaires entre nous et ce n'est pas comme si nous étions étrangers. Ta lignée est très puissante, ne sous estime pas ta force intérieure, elle ne disparaîtra jamais,c'est en toi et tu dois juste y croire. Les herbes que je t'ai préparée sont juste une décoction pour te permettre de reprendre confiance en toi, car je crois que c'est ce qui t'empêche de réussir" il prit la main de Bonnie de façon amicale et la petite sorcière sentit une décharge électrique dans son corps... Ok il semblerait que Christopher lui fasse de l'effet.

-" j'espère que tu as raison. Le temps est compté, les habitants de ma ville vivent l'enfer à cause de Silas. Et nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir tenter quelque chose pour nous en débarrasser." Bonnie avait expliqué la veille pourquoi elle était ici et les phénomènes qui se déroulaient à Mystic Falls, la réalité de Silas. La seule chose qu'elle avait préféré omettre était qu'elle partageait ici une maison avec des vampires, originaux de surcroît et un loup garou... C'était un peu trop d'un coup.

-" merci pour le café, je devrais rentrer! "

-" pas de quoi, j'espère te revoir bientôt ... je veux dire ..." Christopher sembla gêné tout à coup et trouva soudainement ses pieds intéressants à contempler " tu es la bienvenue ici et j'apprécie ta compagnie, je pensais peut être si ça te dit, à un déjeuner ou un dîner? Ou pourquoi pas une journée pour te faire découvrir Chicago" sourit il, il semblait sensible au charme de la jolie sorcière.

-" avec plaisir" Bonnie lui fit une bise sur la joue puis le laissa planté son mug de café à la main.

Klaus et Caroline étaient encore au lit, ils s'étaient endormis, épuisés par leur activé commune préférée! La blonde fut la première à ouvrir les yeux, la tête de Klaus sur son épaule et sa main sur son ventre.

Elle lui caressa le bras pour le réveiller doucement puis prit sa main pour y déposer un baiser léger. Il se mît à sourire.

-" hmmm tu avais raison, les réveils à deux c'est extraordinaire " lui murmura l'hybride alors qu'il se redressa un peu pour embrasser les lèvres de Caroline.

-" hmmm j'ai toujours raison bébé, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses!" Soupira t-elle alors que la main de Klaus laissait des traînées chaudes sur tout son corps.

-" je pourrais passer mon éternité ainsi avec toi" Lui confia l'hybride avant de lui embrasser ses épaules et la clavicule.

Caroline sentant l'excitation de Klaus, le repoussa légèrement:

-" il doit être déjà tard, il faudrait penser à se lever! J'imagine déjà Rebecca se plaindre que nous passons notre journée au lit!"

-" et alors? Si moi je ne ne veux pas me lever et que j'ai envie de profiter de mon bébé vampire?" Klaus lui attrapa les poignets pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger." Peut être que si je trouve les bons arguments, tu accepteras de rester avec moi encore un peu" il caressa avec sa langue sa poitrine, la blonde gémit doucement

-" tu es insatiable, n'est ce pas?"

-" c'est toi mon amour qui me rend insatiable! C'est ta faute, pas la mienne"

-" évidemment... Klaus oh " il lâcha ses poignets et une main brulante se retrouva à caresser ses seins, ce qui fit sortir un soupir des lèvres de Caroline.

-" tu me disais quoi? Hmm" il prit un téton dans sa bouche et s'occupa de l'autre avec son pouce.

Caroline arqua son dos pour profiter un maximum des douces sensations, Klaus descendit sa main pour caresser le sexe de Caroline.

-" Klaus non je dois me lever maintenant." Elle n'était pas très convaincue elle même mais tentait de résister un minimum.

-" trop tard.." plaisanta t-il en se mettant sur le dos en l'entraînant à califourchon sur lui. " rapproches toi jusqu'à ma bouche Caroline" il lui ordonna, ses mains sur ses fesses pour la remonter jusqu'à ce que les genoux de Caroline se retrouve au même niveau que la tête de Klaus.

Le sexe de la blonde se contracta lorsque la langue de Klaus le frôla doucement. La jeune vampire se laissa aller et lorsque Klaus prit en main ses seins, elle gémit si fort que même Klaus en fut surpris. Il continuait à lui caresser la poitrine en même temps que son sexe avec ses lèvres humides, jamais Caroline n'avait vécu ça! C'était une révélation pour elle, le sexe aussi bon, excitant, sans barrière ni gêne, elle se sentait de plus en plus épanouie avec lui.

Lorsqu'elle sentit son orgasme arriver, elle posa ses mains sur celles de Klaus toujours sur sa poitrine et roula des hanches pour aller au maximum du plaisir, elle hurla avant de se laisser tomber en arrière.

Au bout de quelques instants elle se dégagea et enlaça Klaus

-" mon dieu Klaus, tu sais que si j'avais su avant tout le plaisir que tu pouvais me donner, je serais tombée dans tes bras bien plus tôt!"

-" mais nous avons tout le reste de notre vie pour récupérer le temps perdu..." Il embrassa sa belle et se leva. Caroline le suivit et allèrent tous les deux choisirent leurs vêtements pour la journée.

Caroline joueuse, prit une chemise en coton grise claire pour Klaus ainsi qu'un jeans délavé et moulant.

-" oh ok on choisit chacun ce que l'autre doit porter?" Plaisanta Klaus en l'embrassant sur les lèvres, ses mains autour de sa taille.

-" pourquoi pas, dis moi comment tu voudrais me voir vêtue aujourd'hui!"

-" que je choisisse mon cœur? très mauvaise idée car je ne serais pas ravi que tout le monde en profite... Mais si déjà tu pouvais porter cela en dessous..." Klaus lui dit en attrapant un ensemble de lingerie, un tonga et un soutien gorge, en dentelle couleur bordeaux.

-" ok " elle lui fit un sourire en se mordillant les lèvres. Elle prit une mini jupe vert pomme et un top jaune soleil.

Ils s'habillèrent l'un devant l'autre et sortirent de la chambre main dans la main. Arrivés en bas, Klaus entendant les autres, se détacha de Caroline, elle avait oublié que l'hybride n'était pas du genre à partager ses marques d'affection en public.

-" ah quand même! Sérieux Klaus nous ne sommes pas venus tous nous terrer ici pour subir vos longues grasses matinées! " Rebecca les regarda d'un œil mauvais, ce qui fit rire les deux amoureux.

-" c'est bon sœurette on se calme!" La nargua Klaus.

-" Niklaus, Caroline" salua Elijah avec un air moqueur. " bon mon frère, nous avons un problème, nous avons perdu Bonnie"

-" comment ça nous avons perdu Bonnie? " Caroline commença à paniquer, au même moment la petite sorcière ouvrit la porte d'entrée et fut surprise que tout le monde regarde en sa direction.

-" ok! Il n'y à plus de problème alors!" Klaus soupira en levant les yeux vers son frère.

-" Bonjour Bonnie, il semble que tu aies fait des frayeurs à Elijah! Tu étais juste sortie en fait" Caroline imita Klaus, Elijah baissa les yeux l'air un peu idiot.

-" je suis désolée Caroline j aurais du te prévenir, que je ne rentrerais pas cette nuit..." Bonnie était très gênée

-" comment ça tu n'es pas rentrée cette nuit? Tu es restée avec le gars qui tient le magasin? Sérieux?" Son amie la chambra un peu, pas vraiment sûre si elle devait trouver ça amusant ou pas.

-" hey j'avais besoin de conseils car si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué j'ai quelques problèmes de spiritualité depuis quelque temps!" Bonnie leva le ton pour se justifier.

-" bon ok et alors est ce que tu sens que tu vas pouvoir t'y mettre bientôt? Parce que plus le temps passe, plus Silas prend de la puissance!" Klaus s'énerva alors que Caroline le coupa dans son élan pour défendre son amie.

-" Klaus, ce n'est pas la peine de lui parler comme ça! Bonnie je suis désolée si tu as perdu ton pouvoir, dis nous si tu as besoin d'aide pour n'importe quoi."

Klaus râla dans sa barbe mais ne répondit pas. Bien malgré lui il se battit intérieurement contre son impulsivité.

-" je pense que Christopher, c'est son nom, peut m'apporter de l'aide. Alors ça va aller." Bonnie s'adressa uniquement à son amie en évitant le regard de Klaus.

-" Niklaus, nous avons trouvé quelques infos intéressantes avec Hayley à la bibliothèque, un ouvrage sur les origines de la sorcellerie, il fait état de certains sortilèges et de leurs légendes, cela dit jamais reconnus par la communauté des magiciens" Elijah continua alors que son frère l'écoutait avec un vif intérêt." Un des récits a attiré notre attention, une légende d'un corbeau lié à une agate."

Tout le monde écouta l'Original attentivement.

-" une ancienne légende dit qu'une sorcière aurait rendu immortel un corbeau en l'associant à une pierre, une agate, elle enferma celle ci à l'intérieur d'un énorme rocher pour que jamais elle ne soit découverte et détruite. Car tant que l'agate serait intacte, le corbeau ne pourrait pas mourir. "

-" et quel rapport avec Silas? " Rebecca trouvait l'histoire fascinante mais ne voyait pas le rapport.

-" la sorcière était araméenne et connue sous le nom de Qetsiyah !" Lui répondit Hayley.

-" mais je croyais que le remède contre l'immortalité était la cure, donc l'arme contre Silas, ce n'est d'ailleurs pas pour cela qu'il veut la récupérer? pour qu'elle ne soit pas utilisée contre lui, et que serait l'agate? Je suis un peu perdue là" Caroline avait du mal à suivre.

-" Silas a besoin de la cure pour aller de l'Autre Côté et récupérer son amour perdu, alors peut être que la cure est juste un fluide de transport pour l'au delà, mais pas un remède contre l'immortalité" La remarque de Bonnie étonna tout le monde.

-" ce n'est pas faux" répondit Klaus" peut être que tout ce cirque autour de la cure n'est qu'un mensonge au final"

-" mais dans ce cas, Qetsiyah aurait crée un lien avec une pierre ou autre chose, et la vie de Silas? " Rebecca demanda, elle cachait sa déception en ce qui concerne la cure

-" oui c'est une éventualité. " Elijah répondit à sa sœur.

-" et bien il n'a plus qu'à trouver ce lien!" Klaus se tourna vers Bonnie " seras tu capable avec l'aide de ton nouvel ami sorcier de rentrer en contact avec tes ancêtres, peut être même avec Ayannah ou Qetsiyah?" L'hybride pour éviter les foudres de Caroline, s'adressa de façon posée à la sorcière.

-" je ne sais pas, je pensais à ma grand mère ou mon arrière grand mère, plus éloigné je ne sais pas si mes pouvoirs sont assez puissants!"

-" Bonnie je sais que tu feras ton maximum pour nous aider " Caroline lui dit en se rapprochant et la prenant par le bras" viens je crois que nous devons avoir une conversation toutes les deux"

Caroline et Bonnie étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière, la vampire avait comme qui dirait un train de retard sur les événements concernant Bonnie et elles devaient en discuter comme elles auraient pu le faire comme avant autour d'un café au Mystic Grill.

-" Bonnie, alors dis moi je veux tout savoir! Vous avez flirté ensemble et c'est pour cela que tu n'es pas rentrée cette nuit?" Caroline se comportait comme une ado, en mal de potins

-" Care, n'importe quoi, je ne le connais même pas " se défendit Bonnie

-" pourtant tu as passé la nuit chez lui?"

-" oui ok mais parce que je me suis endormie sur son divan, ça ne va pas plus loin! Je pense sérieusement qu'il peut m'aider, il m'a préparée une décoction à prendre régulièrement pour reprendre confiance en moi et ma magie, il pense que c'est pour cela que je n'arrive à rien, je n'ai plus confiance en mes compétences"

-" oh! Bonnie tu es la plus grande sorcière que je connaisse et tu es surtout mon amie alors moi je crois en toi et je suis sûre que tu vas te reprendre vite"

-" oui tant que Klaus ne me met pas la pression... d'ailleurs je suis étonnée de sa réaction tout à l'heure quand tu m'as défendue... Merci "

-" disons que notre relation a l'avantage de le tempérer un peu!" Caroline sourit fière d'elle.

-" relation à quel degré? Je veux dire c'est sérieux? Ou c'est parce que Tyler te manque tu ne te sens pas en sécurité, tu as besoin d'affection et il en profite?" La sorcière ne comprenait pas, c'était Klaus, leur enfer!

-" Bonnie je sais que ça parait dingue mais ce que je vis avec lui, c'est comme si c'était ce que j'attendais depuis longtemps. Ty me manque mais ce que je ressens maintenant pour lui c'est plutôt un amour fraternel. Avec Klaus, c'est fusionnel, il a juste à me regarder et j'ai mon cœur qui explose..." Caroline prit une pause et continua" j'assume d'être avec lui malgré vos objections, Stefan, Damon et Elena ne sont pas au courant et je me doute qu'ils vont m'en vouloir mais je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas revenir en arrière. Je l'aime Bonnie "

-" je veux juste que tu fasse très attention, Klaus est malin et ne fait rien par hasard et..." Bonnie fut coupée net par son amie

-" avec moi il ne l'est pas. Parfois il lui arrive d'être ...Klaus ... mais il travaille sur ça aussi "

-" ok je suppose que ta mère n'est pas au courant?"

-"et bien elle sait qu'il me protège, mais non elle n'est pas au courant, je lui annoncerai quand tout sera terminé avec Silas, du moins si on s'en sort"

-" oui si on s'en sort!" Soupira la sorcière

-" bon et racontes moi alors! Christopher? Il se passe quelque chose de spirituel avec ton petit sorcier?" Caroline sourit, elle ne lâcherait pas .

-" disons que je le trouve séduisant... Il m'a proposée un rencard" fit timidement avec un sourire crispé Bonnie

-" Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie, je crois que Chicago nous apporte de bien belles surprises."

Klaus discutait avec Rebecca, Hayley et Elijah lorsqu'il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Quand il vit le nom affiché, il soupira et décrocha:

-" Damon! Quel honneur! Comment ça va mec?"

-" et bien pas terrible en fait, nous avons tout un tas de cadavres sur les bras, être fossoyeur même en intérim ça craint!"

-" oui je suis au courant Elena l'éventreur" plaisanta l'hybride. " ou êtes vous?"

-" bah dans un bleds paumé dans l'Ohio, avec Stefan on a un peu menti à notre serial killeuse pour se rapprocher doucement et vous rejoindre, le problème c'est qu'elle joue avec le feu et elle nous gonfle. Je crois qu'elle ne nous croit pas quand on lui dit qu'on veut se faire un road Trip, elle se méfie. Donc Stefan est en ce moment à la recherche d'un max de verveine. "

-" oh ok je m'attends au pire pour l'ambiance ici, ça va être très sympa, j'ai hâte de la voir et de m'entretenir avec elle."

-" mouais c'est vrai qu'elle est exactement comme toi maintenant, vous allez bien vous entendre et jouer tous les deux à qui ramènent le plus de maccabés, chouette!" Damon ironisa mais ça ne fit pas rire Klaus

-" Salvatore, j'ai bien d'autres préoccupations ici pour avoir le temps de me divertir, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher! Rappelez moi quand vous serez au moins dans le même Etat!"

Il raccrocha en secouant la tête.

-" quels idiots ces frères Salvatore, à deux ils sont incapables de contenir un jeune vampire..." Klaus lâcha devant les autres

-" Elena est incontrôlable Niklaus, j'en ai vu un aperçu, à côté Katarina est un modèle de vertu!" Elijah répondit

-" moi en tout cas je l'ai trouvée plus fun comme ça" dit Rebecca " Elena avec des émotions, quel ennui"

-" Il semble quand même que l'Elena d'avant manque à Bonnie et Caroline" fit Hayley en fixant Klaus.

Lui ne releva pas. Il s'attendait à ce que sa maison soit à la limite de l'apocalypse quand tous seraient réunis. Et il ne se trompait pas, la cohabitation deviendrait un vrai bordel, se dit il, intérieurement ...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Cela faisait 2 jours que Bonnie buvait ses deux litres de tisane et lorsqu'elle s'exerçait sur des sortilèges simples, cela fonctionnait plutôt bien. Elle se sentait d'ailleurs de mieux en mieux et Christopher n'était pas étranger à sa bonne humeur. Elle devait le rejoindre pour déjeuner et ils avaient prévu un après midi ensemble pour flâner dans les rues de Chicago car sa boutique était fermée aujourd'hui.

Elle se prépara et se fit coquette, avec une petite robe en soie rose et des petites ballerines de la même couleur. Elle se fit une queue de cheval haute et se maquilla légèrement.

Elle descendit et surprit Klaus et Caroline dans la cuisine, lui derrière elle la collant les mains sur sa taille, alors qu'elle préparait le déjeuner pour tout le monde.

Elle était mal à l'aise de les voir si intimement car elle n'était pas convaincue de la sincérité de Klaus. Comme les autres elle connaissait l'hybride malsain et calculateur, et sa relation avec son amie ne la rassurait pas. Pourtant Caroline était si épanouie et heureuse, il faut l'avouer Bonnie ne l'avait pas vu ainsi ni avec Matt, ni avec Tyler.

Elle racla sa gorge pour indiquer sa présence, instantanément Klaus se raidit et se redressa. Étonnement, les capacités extrasensorielles de vampire leur avaient fait défaut, dans leur bulle, ils n'avaient pas entendu la sorcière.

-" hey Bonnie! Tu es très jolie... C'est vrai que tu vas rejoindre Christopher pour la journée!" Fit Caroline, en la regardant de haut en bas le sourire aux lèvres.

-" merci, oui. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. J'y vais" Bonnie était gênée devant le couple.

-" passez une bonne journée... Oh et Bonnie, peut être que tu pourrais inviter ton ami à se joindre à nous ce soir? Pour faire sa connaissance. Je voulais proposer à tout le monde une soirée dans un Club. Demain nous serons trois de plus, je pense que ce serait bien de profiter de cette dernière soirée assez calme..." Klaus demanda à Bonnie devant une Caroline surprise.

L'hybride avait annoncé la veille que les frères Salvatore seraient à Chicago avec Elena. Il l'avait empoisonnée de verveine et ligotée dans le coffre de leur voiture, ce qui permettait de voyager sans sa mauvaise volonté et son comportement imprévisible. Mais pour sur, à son réveil Miss Gilbert ne serait pas très docile.

Lorsque Bonnie partit, Caroline interrogea Klaus sur la soirée qu'il programmait:

-" je ne sais si son ami Christopher apprécierait de passer la soirée entouré de vampires, je l'ai vu une fois et cela nous a suffit avec Becca pour dire qu'il ne nous aime pas."

-" oh comment ça? Est ce qu'il a été désagréable avec vous deux?" L'hybride se crispa, avec dans la tête de faire payer à ce minable sa rudesse envers sa sœur et sa femme.

-" quoi? Non il nous a juste donné l'impression de ne pas être à l'aise avec nous. Mais peut être qu'avec Bonnie, je sais pas... L'amour semble changer les personnes" elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Klaus et l'embrassa.

-" hmmm tu crois? je n'en suis pas si sur!" Il la nargua en la serrant contre lui, posant ses mains sur ses fesses bien rebondies.

-" et moi j'en suis sûre! Je t'aime." Elle lui murmura près de son oreille, ce qui fit échapper à Klaus un gémissement.

-" finalement je passerais bien la soirée juste avec toi, à te faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies d'arrêter "

-" il faut que nous ayons un minimum de vie sociale bébé" elle sourit et se détacha de lui pour finir de préparer le déjeuner.

-" je sais mais avec un frère et une sœur qui se mêlent de tout, Hayley qui la ramène tout le temps et qui se plaint d'être ici et Bonnie qui n'a pas l'air d'accepter notre relation, je voudrais parfois que nous soyons juste toi et moi ici." L'hybride se rapprocha et caressa les bras de sa belle en posant son menton sur son épaule.

-" je ne suis pas contre qu'Hayley dégage!" Dit Caroline" et avec Elena qui débarque demain ça ne va rien arranger, je ne le sens pas Klaus... Elle a failli tuer ma mère, m'enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur, elle maltraite mon meilleur ami Stefan. .."

-" tu sais que jamais je ne la laisserai te faire quoique ce soit."

-" je ne veux pas que tu me défendes, je suis capable de le faire..."

-" pourtant elle a failli te tuer, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois assez forte pour te battre avec elle."

-" hey ! C'est faux" s'énerva Caroline, une cuillère en bois à la main menaçant l'hybride

-"je sais que tu es forte je me suis mal exprimé... devant Elena je pense que tu ne le serais pas car tu ne voudrais pas lui faire de mal alors qu'elle n'aurait aucun scrupule " tempera Klaus ce qui détendit la blonde.

-" oui c'est vrai, pourtant je suis si en colère après elle."

-" si tu ne te sens pas de cohabiter quelques temps avec elle, je peux louer un appartement rien que pour toi et moi?" Klaus se sentit concerné par son amertume, il ne supportait pas de voir sa Caroline si désappointée .

-" tu plaisantes j'espère? Tu me fais vivre avec cette garce d'Hayley depuis presqu'une semaine, tu n'aurais pas pu me proposer ça avant?"

-" mon cœur, c'est parce que toutes les deux vous êtes assez intelligentes pour vous supporter et..." Il fut coupé net par la blonde

-" non je ne la supporte pas et je le fais pour toi mais c'est vraiment pas facile... parfois vous imaginer ensemble en train de ..." Caroline fit une grimace de dégoût.

-" hey!" Klaus lui prit le visage entre ses deux mains et accrocha son regard " nous en avons déjà discuté, elle et moi rien, sans sentiment, c'était même de la rage, avec toi c'est différent, je fais l'amour avec toi, je n'ai même pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce qui se passe dans ma tête quand je suis en toi. Alors s'il te plaît ne penses plus à elle de cette manière." Il l'embrassa tendrement

-" ok si je peux vivre avec elle, alors je pourrais m'en sortir avec Elena" soupira Caroline, Klaus n'était pas vraiment convaincu mais il devait la soutenir et ne pas la contredire. Il avait beaucoup pris sur lui ces derniers jours mais ça avait payé car ils ne s'étaient pas disputés depuis que Caroline avait dormi avec Rebecca.

-" d'accord mais tu sais que je t'offre cette option si ça part en catastrophe... D'ailleurs je ne laisserai pas une telle situation arriver, tu le sais. "

-"oui je sais."

Ils déjeunèrent avec Elijah et Rebecca sur la terrasse, Hayley était partie depuis ce matin, être enfermée dans une maison était une torture pour elle, sans compter qu'éviter Caroline était devenue une habitude.

Ni l'une ni l'autre n'en étaient venues au clash pourtant la louve lançait régulièrement des pics mais Caroline ne relevait pas, elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans son jeu car elle valait plus que ça.

Ils discutèrent donc tous les quatre autour de leur repas, préparée par Caroline.

-" Care tes lasagnes sont à tomber! " Rebecca se délectait de son assiette

-" oui c'est délicieux Caroline, une bonne cuisinière voilà ce qui manquait dans la famille" Elijah lança amusé en regardant sa sœur lui tirer la langue

-" merci!" Elle rougit de la remarque d'Elijah, l'avait il intégrée à la famille? Sérieux?

Même Klaus regarda son frère un peu gêné pourtant il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans elle, de toute évidence elle était déjà sa famille.

Elijah reprit la parole.

-" Klaus pourrais tu m'accompagner après le déjeuner, je souhaite retourner à la grande bibliothèque, trouver d'autres informations, peut être sur Silas directement. Si nous avons trouvé des écrits sur Qetsiyah, nous serions chanceux d'en découvrir sur Silas."

-" oui tu as raison. Et même peut être élargir nos recherches

de lecture sur la mythologie, la symbolique de la pierre et du corbeau est très concrète quand j'y pense. Le corbeau symbolise beaucoup, pour les indiens il est le messager des morts mais dans la bible, il est le symbole de la perspicacité, pour d'autres civilisations d'Orient, il est un protecteur. Par contre en ce qui concerne l'agate, je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne suis même pas sur de savoir à quoi cela ressemble"

-" c'est un symbole de longévité mais aussi une protection contre la sorcellerie et les êtres démoniaques! " dit Caroline tout naturellement en piquant sa fourchette dans la nourriture alors que les originaux la regardèrent surpris

-" comment sais tu ça?" Demanda Rebecca

-" mon père m'en avait offert une en pendentif quand j'étais petite. Il m'en avait expliquée la signification c'est tout. "

-" oh Caroline, merci de ton éclaircissement. Bon Klaus nous ne devrions pas perdre de temps je crois " Elijah se leva de table et invita Klaus à ne pas tarder.

Celui ci fit un clin d'œil à sa blonde avant de suivre Elijah.

Bonnie, de son côté était en compagnie de Christopher. Il avait décidé de faire goûter à la sorcière la spécialité du coin, le Hot Dog! Il se vantait que Chicago était la ville du Hot Dog.

Il commanda donc pour eux deux les sandwichs qu'ils dégustèrent au bord du grand lac. Bonnie était subjuguée par la beauté de la ville, des buildings gigantesques et modernes. Caroline lui en avait parlé mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle était également éblouie par autre chose, plutôt quelqu'un en réalité. Christopher était un guide incroyable et très attentionné envers elle. Il y avait un bon feeling entre eux, aucun des deux ne pouvait le nier d'ailleurs.

-" alors comment tu trouve ça?" Lui demanda t-il en pointant son hot dog.

-"délicieux tiens! Désolée je n'aurais pas dû me moquer, c'est vrai que c'est incroyable" elle plaisanta en mordant son sandwich pour prendre une énorme bouchée.

Elle se retrouva avec de la sauce sur la commissures des lèvres, le sorcier instinctivement posa son pouce sur la bouche de Bonnie pour enlever le surplus de ketchup. Elle se laissa faire en fixant ses yeux émeraude.

-" oups pas toujours pratique à manger par contre" lui dit il sans couper leur contact visuel en se léchant le pouce

-"merci" répondit elle timidement.

Ils furent interrompus par un enfant qui voulait récupérer son ballon, celui ci avait atterri sous le banc des deux sorciers.

Ils se mirent à rire et Christopher relança la discussion.

-" alors dis moi, est ce que la tisane a commencé à te faire effet, comment te sens tu?"

-" oui je suppose, ce matin j'ai pu allumer et éteindre les lumières de la maison juste par la pensée. Il faudrait que je m'exerce maintenant sur des choses plus complexes."

Christopher regarda autour de lui et murmura à Bonnie, en s'approchant de son oreille et montrant du doigt:

-" tu vois sur le lac la bas, le gars en planche à voile? Essaies de le diriger dans le sens opposé à sa direction, contre le vent!" Il effleura la cuisse de Bonnie avec sa main. Elle sentit son cœur battre dangereusement vite.

-" je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ça" répondit elle en fixant au loin la surface du lac

-" et pourquoi pas? Essaies s'il te plaît."il insista pour la motiver.

Bonnie se concentra sur le véliplanchiste et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire lorsqu'elle vit celui ci s'agiter, se battant contre son soudain changement de direction.

La sorcière lâcha prise ce qui fit tomber le pauvre gars de sa planche à voile, elle se tourna vers Christopher qui éclata de rire:

-" hey Bonnie Bennett, tu vois... Bravo" il finit sa phrase en lui embrassant la joue. Bonnie et lui se fixaient maintenant avec envie, elle fut la première à baisser les yeux, mal à l'aise.

-" il va falloir s'exercer encore, nous avons toutes la journée et la ville nous offre plein d'occasions de te faire travailler" plaisanta t-il. Il lui prit la main amicalement et ils se levèrent pour profiter de l'après midi.

De leur côté, Rebecca et Caroline n'étaient pas trop d'humeur à s'enfermer dans une bibliothèque ou partir à la recherche de quelconque info concernant Silas. Elles deciderent de sortir. Après avoir débarrassé la table et fait la vaisselle, elle se préparèrent, lorsque Hayley rentra telle une tornade.

-" où est Klaus?" demanda sèchement la louve à Rebecca.

Caroline complètement ignorée, la fusilla du regard. Si une personne savait où était Klaus, ce serait bien elle. Mais la louve n'avait toujours pas intégré leur relation.

-" avec Elijah, à la bibliothèque de l'université, pourquoi?"

-" c'est pas tes oignons, je vais les rejoindre!"

Rebecca et Caroline croisèrent leur regard et avant que la louve ait le temps de se diriger vers la porte, elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur.

-" je commence à en avoir assez de ton comportement petite garce et ce n'est pas parce que tu as couché avec mon frère.." Rebecca jeta un coup d'œil vers son amie avec une expression de culpabilité " excuses moi Care, ... que tu peux te permettre de me parler comme ça!" Crachait une Rebecca énervée les crocs sortis.

Caroline préféra ignorer la remarque de l'Originelle.

-" c'est quoi ton problème Hayley?" Caroline s'approcha dangereusement d'elle et de Rebecca, celle ci sourit à son amie.

-" je... lâches moi Rebecca... je n'ai pas de problème, je dois parler à Klaus, c'est tout."

-" on est là pour travailler en equipe je te rappelle alors je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne nous dirais rien! Tu préfères faire équipe avec les garçons, c'est plus agréable, c'est ça en fait tu es une putain d'allumeuse, qui ne partage pas avec les filles! Maintenant je vais être claire avec toi parce que là ce n'est qu'entre toi et moi : jamais je ne te laisserai seule avec Klaus, jamais il n'y aura de petits secrets entre vous deux, parce que de toutes les manières il n'a aucun secret pour moi. " Caroline était à bout du comportement de la louve.

-" oh vraiment tu crois mon cœur?" Hayley narguait le vampire avec ironie.

-" qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Vas y lâches ton venin salope!" Fit Rebecca

-" je n'ai rien à vous dire ni à l'une ni à l'autre. "

-" hey Caroline, j'ai une idée pour passer le temps pendant que les garçons sont absents. Si on s'amusait un peu ?"

-" comment ça Bec?" Caroline leva les sourcils et attendit la suite.

-" une partie de football dans le jardin ça te dit? Ah mais comme nous n'avons pas de ballon, il va falloir improviser... Ah Ben voilà improvisons, une tête de salope pourrait faire l'affaire! " elle menaçait Hayley avec un sourire d'ange alors que Caroline était plutôt septique.

-" laissez moi tranquille putain de suceuses de sang! ...tu me fais mal Rebecca, quand Klaus saura comment tu me traite, c'est toi qui sera dans la merde."

-" et toi tu es une putain de garce! Pourquoi Klaus te protégerait? Hein ? Vous avez un deal c'est ça où c'est parce qu'il t'a baisé tu crois qu'il a du respect pour toi? Hein?" Caroline n'avait à priori pas supporté la réplique de la louve surtout la partie concernant son homme.

" qu'est ce que tu voulais dire à mon frère? Réponds " Rebecca serra de plus en plus fort la gorge de sa victime.

-" Je t'en prie lâches ma gorge, tu me fais mal..."la louve avait du mal à respirer, La main de Rebecca autour de son cou.

-" oh tu entends un loup qui pleure... Ouh...pauvre petit loup" Caroline ne voulait pas que la louve meurt, juste qu'elle soit humiliée comme elle l'avait été auparavant et surtout qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie pour de bon.

Le problème c'est que la sœur de Klaus était beaucoup plus extrémiste. Parce qu'il y avait bien une chose que Rebecca Mikaelson ne supportait pas c'était bien qu'on l'insulte. Elle avait hérité à plus basse échelle du tempérament de son père. Elle renforça sa prise devant les yeux d'une Caroline qui changeait d'expression à mesure qu'Hayley changeait de couleur.

-" Becca, c'est bon je pense qu'elle a compris tu peux la laiss..." Caroline n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, et son visage qui affichait de l'inquiétude, affichait brusquement de l'effroi, lorsqu'elle vit le corps sans vie d'Hayley tomber au sol, à ses pieds.

-" oh mon Dieu! OH MON DIEU REBECCA!pourquoi tu as fait ça? Becca elle est morte! Non NON! " Caroline s'agenouilla pour secouer le corps d'Hayley, il n'y croyait pas.

-" calmes toi Care! C'est bon tu ne l'aimais pas alors pourquoi tu te prends la tête?"

Rebecca s'exprimait de façon insensible, la louve l'importait peu.

-" me calmer? Merde Becca, ok je ne l'aimais pas mais elle ne méritait pas de mourir! Tu l'as tuée...TU L'AS TUÉE "

-" ok je m'excuse mais c'est trop tard maintenant. En plus j'ai déconné, elle ne nous a même pas dit ce dont elle voulait parler avec mon frère" elles se regardèrent et même temps elles lâchèrent:

-" Klaus va nous tuer!"

Rebecca prit les choses en mains.

-" ok alors écoutes on va raconter qu'elle a essayé de t'attaquer et que je t'ai protégée, voilà c'était elle ou toi!"

-"sérieux Rebecca? En plus il va falloir que je lui mente? Et que je passe encore pour le faible vampire! T'es folle, je ne peux pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas possible, je suis en train de rêver, c'est un mauvais rêve et je vais me réveiller!"

-" Caroline ça suffit! Ça suffit" répéta t elle fermement à Caroline qui était complètement sous le choc " Caroline! Regardes moi s'il te plaît. Hayley n'était pas une bonne personne, cette garce a indirectement mis à mort les douze hybrides liés à Nik..."

-" j'ai moi aussi tué indirectement douze personnes Rebecca, donc je ne suis pas une bonne personne non plus?"

-" Care, toi tu as surtout évité la mort de ta meilleure amie Bonnie, c'est différent. Quel était son but à cette trainée?"

-" je ne sais pas mais Klaus le savait et semblait lui avoir pardonné à cause de ça. "

-" qu'importe! Les vampires tuent des gens c'est comme ça, c'est notre nature ma chérie. " Rebecca ne culpabilisait absolument pas, elle continua " je vais regarder son portable, je peux certainement trouver une info sur ce qu'elle nous cachait"

Caroline se mura dans un silence, toujours dépassée par ce qui venait de se produire devant elle.

La sœur de Klaus fouilla dans la poche de jeans d'Hayley et récupéra son portable puis rapidement jeta un œil sur les appels.

-" oh tiens on dirait que ton ex et elle avaient gardé le contact, regardes 3 appels juste pour aujourd'hui " elle tendit l'appareil à Caroline qui le prit fermement, elle ne croyait pas un mot de Rebecca.

Malheureusement elle constata par elle même que le nom de son ex revenait plusieurs fois dans le journal d'appels. Elle alla vérifier les SMS, l'historique de la conversation la fit pâlir. son ancien petit ami disait que la louve lui manquait, Klaus était au courant, Hayley lui avait promis des infos sur Katherine en échange de sa clémence envers Tyler, que tous les deux par la suite avait prévu de se retrouver à la Nouvelle Orléans rechercher la lignée de la louve et vivre libre de la fureur de Klaus.

Elle tombait de haut, car les soupçons d'infidélité qu'elle avait depuis le début étaient fondés, et elle comprenait pourquoi finalement Tyler ne reviendrait plus. Et puis Klaus qui savait qu'Hayley était encore en contact avec lui et il lui avait caché. Comme il lui avait menti sur la raison de son geste vis à vis de son ex petit ami, ce n'était pas pour lui faire plaisir, par amour mais bien en échange de quelque chose, parce que avec Klaus, c'était du donnant-donnant.

Elle regarda Rebecca et lâcha:

-" Becca, je crois que tu avais raison. Cette garce a bien mérité son sort, mais il est hors de question que je passe pour la nouille incapable de se défendre, la version officielle nous l'avons tuée toutes les deux."

A ce moment là, Caroline ne savait pas trop si sa rage venait de la liaison entre Tyler et Hayley ou de Klaus mais elle sentait son sang bouillir à l'intérieur.

Lorsque les deux frères Mikaelson rentrèrent en fin de journée, le corps d'Hayley gisait toujours devant la porte d'entrée.

La première réaction de Klaus fut d'appeler les filles, quelque chose s'était passé il espérait juste que Caroline et sa sœur ne soient pas en danger. Elijah était sorti dans le jardin pour vérifier la présence des deux blondes.

Il hurla dans toute la maison et c'est avec nonchalance qu'elles descendirent l'escalier. Il fut soulager de les voir saines et sauves mais leur façon d'agir ne pressentait rien de bon pour la suite.

- " c'est bon Nik on est pas sourdes!" Lui dit sa sœur, d'un air condescendant.

-" c'est quoi ce bordel?" demanda son frère, le doigt pointé en direction du cadavre de la louve.

-" oh ça? Dommage collatéral mon cœur " répondit Caroline en lui souriant, elle prenait une attitude très Klausy. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et Klaus le remarqua immédiatement:

-" comment ça? Caroline? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Rebecca, c'est quoi ce putain de bordel?" Klaus rageait sur sa sœur, persuadée qu'elle était responsable.

Caroline prit la parole avant que son amie ait le temps de répondre:

-" disons que nous avons discuté et cela a mal tourné. Quoi? Ne me dis pas que tu tenais réellement à elle?"

-" je rêve là, je suis en train d'halluciner! Comment avez pu être aussi stupides? Elle était là pour nous aider!"

-" nous aider vraiment? Ou t'aider toi seulement?" Caroline en faisait dorénavant une histoire personnelle. Rebecca sentit le vent tourner et s'inquiéta de la tournure de la situation.

-" oh parce que je t'explique Mon Cœur? Hein, allez je t'explique. Il semblerait qu'au final tu l'as amenée ici avec toi pour avoir des informations sur Katherine, n'est ce pas?"

Elijah se tourna vers son frère, l'expression défaite.

-" De quoi tu me parles? "

-" je te parle de ses putain d'échange de messages sur son téléphone avec Tyler!" Caroline hurlait si fort que même Rebecca prit peur.

Klaus attrapa le téléphone que la blonde lui jeta et rapidement fit le lien.

-" ok et alors quoi? Ça veut dire quoi? Tu l'as tuée parce qu'elle était la maîtresse de Tyler? Finalement ça te touche parce que tu es encore amoureuse de lui. Je n'ai rien à voir la dedans! Et en ce qui concerne le deal que j ai, que j'avais avec elle, ce n'est pas vos oignons." Il regarda Elijah qui était contrarié.

-" oh c'est tout? Ce n'est pas nos oignons! Et bien oui on l'a tuée cette garce et ça ce n'est pas tes oignons non plus!" Caroline utilisa sa vitesse surnaturelle pour se réfugier dans la chambre, c'était trop pour elle. Klaus la suivit laissant Rebecca et Elijah seuls:

-" Rebecca dis moi la vérité, qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Je ne crois pas que Caroline soit responsable"

-" ok mon perspicace frère, c'est moi qui l'ait tuée! Et Care était plutôt mal avec ça, mais la louve a débarqué, elle cherchait Klaus et a commencé à nous insulter, moi je n'ai pas eu la patience de supporter et voilà!"

-" mais alors pourquoi Caroline était dans un tel état en arrivant?" Elijah perturbé ne comprenait rien.

Rebecca lui expliqua les détails alors qu'ils entendaient un gros désordre en haut.

-" tu me fais quoi comme cirque Caroline?" Klaus était furieux du comportement de la blonde, c'était comme s'il prenait le train en marche, qu'il avait raté un épisode.

-" tu savais que Hayley était en contact avec Tyler? Tu as accepté ma demande de le laisser vivre sa vie, par amour pour moi. Alors que c'est faux! Tu l'as fait en échange d'informations sur Katherine! C'est pour ça aussi que tu la protégeais?" Caroline crachait sa colère, ses crocs étaient sortis et ses veines apparentes " comment j'ai pu être assez idiote pour croire en tes mensonges? Tu ne fais jamais rien sans rien. N'est ce pas? Alors dis moi, pourquoi tu es avec moi? C'est quoi le deal? Parce que j'ai beau chercher je ne trouve pas!"

-" ça suffit! Cesses de faire ta putain de gamine! Tu crois que tout tourne autour de toi? Que je te dois tout? Hein? Écoutes bien ce que je vais te dire " Klaus était menaçant et ses pupilles commencèrent à changer de couleur " oui j'avais un deal avec Hayley pour qu'elle me fournisse des infos sur Katherine et en échange je la protégeais, oui j'étais au courant qu'elle avait gardé contact avec Tyler. Mais jamais je ne lui ai promis de laisser en paix ce chien, c'est complètement faux,ce n'était pas le deal! " il continua ses yeux fixés sur elle :

-" quoiqu'il en soit, tu me déçois! Hayley était une pauvre fille à la recherche de ses origines, je lui avais donné ma parole que je l'aiderais à retrouver sa lignée. Et c'est avec cette faiblesse que Silas l'a manipulée lui faisant croire qu'il savait où se trouvaient ses parents. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de te demander chaque jour qui sont ceux qui t'ont permis d'être sur terre? Non tu ne sais pas, moi je sais! JE SAIS! "

-" de quoi tu parles?" Caroline changea de ton.

-" je n'en parlerai pas avec toi. Je te croyais plus intelligente que ça Caroline, comment as tu pu être aussi garce? Que cela vienne de ma soeur m'aurait moins étonné mais toi la douce et gentille vampire avec sa petite humanité, jamais je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi stupide! "

-" tu es très mal placé pour m'en parler, pour quelqu'un qui a passé sa vie à tuer d'innocentes personnes, qui rend mauvais tout ce qu'il touche, tu n'es que mensonges et vices."

-" oh vraiment? Tu veux parler de vices ma douce et prude Caroline Forbes? Dégages de ma chambre maintenant avant de te retrouver la tête séparée de ton corps!"

Klaus était à un niveau de la rage quoi dépassait l'entendement. Jamais Caroline n'aurait cru qu'un jour il puisse lui parler ainsi. Et elle avait peur. Elle eut surtout la preuve qu'entre lui et Hayley, il y avait plus qu'un arrangement, la désillusion de sa romance avec lui la frappait de plein fouet. Elle le fixa un instant et sortit de la chambre de Klaus en pleurs.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Merci aux guest, Analissa et Justine et toujours Cristalle, Lea mik, Kloraline chair ...**_

_**vos reviews me font réellement plaisir et m'ont motivée pour poster rapidement un nouveau chapitre, assez Dark désolée par avance. Mais pas d'inquiétude et gardez confiance, comme je l'ai redit à certaines cette fiction est une Kloraline mais je tache de garder le caractère de chaque protagonistes. **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

Chapitre 17

Rebecca et Elijah avaient entendu l'échange houleux entre le couple. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils savaient tout les deux c'est qu'un Klaus hors de lui pouvait dire et faire le pire sous l'impulsion et la rage. Ils s'étaient préparés à protéger Caroline en cas d'attaque physique. Heureusement la blonde put s'échapper de la chambre sans que leur frère la stoppe et lui fasse du mal.

Rebecca se sentait coupable, pas parce qu'elle avait pris la vie d'Hayley mais des conséquences. Et elle s'en voulait d'avoir écouté son amie, si toutes les deux s'en étaient tenues à sa première version, la mort de la louve n'aurait pas entraîné toute cette violence.

Elle ne comprenait pas non plus la réaction de son frère. Pourquoi tenait il tant à Hayley? Est ce qu'en vérité il l'aimait, non impossible il aimait Caroline, elle était persuadée de l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Alors pourquoi?

Elijah la coupa dans ses pensées.

-" Rebecca, je vais lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé, en espérant que ça apaise sa colère. Je voudrais que tu appelles Bonnie, pour ... comment dire... faire en sorte qu'elle ne rentre pas tout de suite, Niklaus pourrait s'en prendre à elle. Je le connais il est incontrôlable quand la rage le domine. "

Sa sœur acquiesça de la tête et prit son téléphone pour appeler la petite sorcière.

Klaus était fou, ses pupilles dorées, il était en transition. Il fallait qu'il extériorise toute cette rage, qu'il laisse la bête sortir. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de sauter par la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'enfuir le plus loin possible pour ne pas attaquer sa famille.

L'imposant loup au pelage foncé et aux dents acérées s'était réfugié dans un grand parc boisé municipal. A cette heure ci il y avait encore beaucoup de promeneurs, de familles qui profitaient de l'aire naturelle. Mais Klaus n'en avait que faire, c'était un prédateur, peu importait la proie.

Il renifla un couple d'humains isolé dans les buissons aux feuillages épais, un couple en plein ébat intime. Cette intimité attira le loup, il ne supportait pas de voir ces deux là en train de faire l'amour. La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux blonds ondulés. Le jeune homme brun était bâti comme un footballeur américain. Il s'approcha discrètement sans bruit, ses longues griffes sorties et les dents proéminentes, puis en une seconde bondit et les déchiqueta l'un après l'autre. Ils hurlèrent puis d'un coup le silence. La scène était effroyable, dans une mare de sang les deux têtes du couple, avec l'expression rigide d'épouvante. Un tronc avec le reste d'une jambe pendait dans un arbre, les membres arrachés étaient éparpillés dans le petit périmètre d'attaque.

Klaus à l'affût le pelage ensanglanté s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il fut venu, en entendant au loin avec ses sens surnaturels la cohue des promeneurs à la suite des cris de ses deux victimes.

Il quitta la scène de crime pour s'aventurer plus loin dans le parc, là ou personne ne pourrait le trouver, pour retrouver un semblant de sérénité après cette tuerie.

Lorsqu'il Elijah entra dans la chambre de Klaus et qu'il vit la fenêtre grande ouverte et les vêtements de celui-ci déchirés par terre, il se doutait de la transformation de son frère qui n'avait pas pu contenir sa rage ni contrôler sa transition.

Il avait comme les filles perdu le fil avec Klaus, il pensait l'avoir convaincu de laisser Katherine en paix, mais il était bien plus borné et revanchard qu'il croyait.

Et quelles informations sur l'amour de sa vie avaient en possession Hayley? Au final Elijah était intérieurement content que sa petite sœur se soit débarrassée de la louve. Mais il était impératif qu'il règle ça avec son frère.

Pour l'heure il fallait s'occuper de Caroline. Il la retrouva réfugiée dans la salle de bain de Bonnie, recroquevillée par terre adossée à la baignoire. Rebecca le rejoint et elle s'agenouilla pour prendre son amie dans les bras.

-" hey ma chérie, calmes toi, il est parti, tu peux respirer." Rebecca lui parla doucement et Elijah se baissa à leur niveau.

-" Caroline, je suis désolé du comportement de Niklaus, c'est intolérable je sais. Il est tellement hors de contrôle lorsque la fureur prend le dessus. Je ferais en sorte que cela ne reproduise plus."

-" je le déteste. Il m'a fait croire que son amour pour moi était inconditionnel, que jamais il ne me ferait´souffrir... J'ai du mal à comprendre ses motivations. Est ce que c'est pour se venger de Tyler qu'il m'a séduite, et en même temps il se tapait cette garce. Je ne comprends rien..."

Caroline était perdue, tout lui échappait. Il avait été tellement odieux avec elle, à cause d'Hayley. Il était en colère car elle était morte et qu'il avait cru qu'elle en était responsable.

Ceci lui donnait la preuve qu'Hayley et Klaus étaient bien plus que des associés.

Et puis il y avait ses mensonges. Bonnie l'avait mise en garde et aveuglement elle avait eu plus confiance en lui qu'en sa meilleure amie.

Être avec Klaus avait des conséquences, elle les prenait en pleine face.

-" il faut que je prennes l'air, que je sorte de cette maison." Caroline se releva, elle était forte et ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre.

-" Care, je crois que tu devrais plutôt te reposer et te calmer" Rebecca avait conscience de l'état de son amie

-" non Becca j'en ai marre, il faut que je me défoule, que je l'oublie"

Rebecca regarda son frère qui lui fit un geste d'approbation et celui ci se tourna vers la blonde

-" ok Caroline, sortons, je crois que nous en avons besoin tous les trois."

Bonnie avait suivi les recommandations de Rebecca et ne rentra pas comme elle l'avait prévu. Elle fut brève dans ses explications auprès de Christopher, et il ne broncha pas du tout. Ils avaient prévu de rejoindre tout le monde dans un club le soir et finalement, ils se retrouvaient en tête à tête pour la soirée, pour leur grand plaisir.

Cela arrangeait Bonnie car elle était exténuée de sa journée. Christopher lui proposa d'aller chez lui, il préparerait un dîner et elle pourrait rester dormir si elle le souhaitait.

La sorcière prit quand même un moment pour appeler Caroline, elle n'avait pas eu tous les détails mais voulait s'assurer que son amie allait bien.

Le vampire avait rassuré son amie, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. Bonnie reprenait confiance en elle et il ne devait avoir aucune ombre au tableau.

-" je m'excuse pour le changement de programme" Bonnie ne parvenait pourtant pas à cacher sa joie de rester seule avec Christopher.

-" pourquoi, au contraire ça me va, tu sais tes amis les vampires je ne suis pas si pressé que ça de les revoir et d'en rencontrer d'autres" il lui avoua un peu gêné.

-" je sais que ça peut paraître étrange pour toi mais parfois les pires ennemis font les meilleures équipes."

-" tu as sans doute raison. Est ce que tu voudrais essayer ici de faire un peu de magie de contact? Tout cet endroit est chargé d'ondes spirituelles, mes ancêtres y ont vécu et laissé leur karma. "

-" on peut toujours essayer mais là j'ai surtout très faim.." Bonnie lui sourit

-" oh ok Bonnie Bennett, je vais arranger ça." Il s'approcha de la sorcière et lui caressa la joue, elle posa sa main sur la sienne d'un geste appréciatif.

Et puis tout alla très vite, Christopher avança son visage à quelques millimètres de celui de Bonnie et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ce baiser semblait espéré pour tous les deux. Finalement leur soirée en tête à tête s'annonçait très intéressante.

Ce fut vers 23 heures que Klaus rentra chez lui, avec sa vitesse vampirique, il était complètement nu sali de sang et de terre.

Encore nerveux, il espérait ne croiser personne.

Le corps d' Hayley gisait toujours dans l'entrée mais il ne percevait aucun son dans la maison, celle ci était vide.

**POV Klaus**

J'avais atténué ma rage mais j'étais encore sur les nerfs. Prendre une douche me ferait du bien, je m'occuperais d'enterrer le corps de la louve après.

J'étais triste de sa disparition, elle était plus ou moins de la famille. Je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir laissée partir quand elle me le demandait.

Tout le monde la détestait mais elle ne méritait pas de mourir, comment Caroline avait elle pu la tuer, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, tuer par vengeance. Peut être que finalement c'était de ma faute, être avec moi l'avait changée.

Je ne lui avais pas menti mais caché certains points pour ne pas la décevoir sur la relation entre Tyler et Hayley. Mais sa façon de réagir quand elle a appris leur liaison m'a complètement pris de court. Était ce une raison d'assassiner sa rivale, sa rivale pourtant Caroline était avec moi et plus avec ce chien.

Je la détestais pour ça, je voulais qu'elle souffre, je considérais sa réaction et son acte comme une trahison. Il était hors de question que je laisse passer sa bêtise.

Je devais m'entretenir avec mon frère. Je l'avais déçu mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de lui expliquer non plus. Oui j'avais voulu des informations sur Katherine, il fallait que je sache où la trouver tant que je n'avais encore consenti à la requête d'Elijah.

De l'autre côté de la ville, dans une boîte de nuit salsa, les trois vampires étaient au comptoir à enchaîner des shooters de tequila. Elijah avait suivi les filles malgré quelques réticences car son moral en avait aussi pris un coup. Il aimait son frère mais ne supportait pas sa ténacité envers Katherine. Il croyait l'avoir convaincu et que sa romance avec Caroline l'avait rendu plus humain. Mais Klaus ne changerait jamais, il était rancunier et égoïste. Tout devait tourner autour de son bon vouloir.

Caroline, elle, voulait boire, boire à en oublier sa misérable vie, tout avait basculé. Elle prenait en pleine face sa malchance sentimentale, comme si elle était maudite à subir éternellement des déceptions.

Tyler lui avait menti quant à la relation qu'il entretenait avec Hayley, Klaus lui avait également é la mort de la louve qui n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait, pensait après coup la blonde, elle se sentait au plus mal.

Et elle était en colère, l'hybride l'avait insultée et tant rabaissée que son manque de confiance en elle, qu'elle avait réussi à surmonter avec le temps, reprenait le dessus. Elle serait toujours la blonde considérée comme superficielle et idiote, en manque d'assurance et faible devant les autres.

Complètement alcoolisée, elle courut sur la piste de danse et bougea son corps au rythme de la musique latine, elle voulait se défouler, extérioriser cette frustration. Son débardeur moulant laissait apparaître ses généreux attributs aux regards appréciatifs et indiscrets.

En quelques instants, elle se retrouva entourée de plusieurs spécimens masculins très chauds.

Elijah et Rebecca l'observaient bouche bée, mais n'avaient pas l'intention de stopper les actions de la belle. Si cela dérapait, ils seraient là pour calmer les ardeurs des assaillants.

-"je ne comprends toujours pas la réaction de Nik tout à l'heure. Il est fou de Caroline j'en suis sûre et il lui a parlé comme à un chien, jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il puisse être autant en colère après elle. "

-" je sais petite sœur, je suis autant dérouté que toi. Il faudra malgré tout lui dire la vérité à propos de la mort de la louve. Notre frère sera toujours notre frère, nous ne pourrons jamais le changer. Ni nous ni elle" répondit Elijah en montrant Caroline d'un signe de la tête.

Rapidement il porta à sa bouche un shoot de tequila puis sentit dans sa poche le vibreur de son téléphone.

-" hmmm quand on parle du loup!" Il décrocha et sortit pour s'éloigner du brouhaha delà discothèque.

-" Elijah ou êtes vous? " Klaus avait un ton menaçant

-"Niklaus, nous sommes dans un club, les filles ont comme qui dirait besoin de se défouler."

-" nous devons discuter mon frère, ou êtes vous exactement?"

-" je viens à toi, car je ne pense pas que l'endroit ou nous sommes soit le plus adapté pour une discussion." Elijah raccrocha et retrouva sa sœur pour l'avertir qu'il rentrait à la maison.

Rebecca but quelques verres rapidement et rejoignit Caroline sur la piste de danse.

Lorsqu' Elijah rentra, Klaus l'attendait une bouteille de Whisky à la main. Il avait enterré la louve quelques temps avant et avait besoin de se détendre après sa violente dispute avec Caroline et sa transformation qui l'avait épuisé.

-" tu en mis du temps mon frère! Ce n'est pas très correct de partir faire la fête après ce qui s'est passé ici, je suppose que les filles ont arrosé la mort d'Hayley?" L'air sarcastique de Klaus ne pressentait rien de bon pour la suite de la conversation.

-" non pas vraiment. En fait Caroline a un peu péter un plomb je crois... Mais bref de quoi veux tu me parler?"

-" oui bref!" Klaus ne voulait pas en savoir plus sur elle, il était en colère après la jeune vampire et son état d'esprit pour le moment l'importait peu " Katarina." Finit Klaus en servant un verre de bourbon à son frère.

-" qu'y a t'il a dire sur Katarina, il semble que tu aies décidé de ne pas la gracier malgré son cadeau. " Elijah gardait un ton calme car il ne voulait pas enrager son frère plus qu'il ne l'était. Mais il était amer.

-" je n'ai pas dit ça. Hayley m'avait promis de me dire où était Katherine. Pour ce que tu m'as demandé Elijah je ne pouvais pas prendre une décision à la hâte même pour toi, même si elle me donnait la cure. J'ai passé des centaines d'années à vivre avec la malédiction à cause d'elle. Crois tu me connaissant que je puisse pardonner si facilement?"

-" je le pensais oui, car tu semble tout avoir maintenant, tu as rompu la malédiction, tu as trouvé l'amour..." Elijah fur coupé net par son frère

-" l'amour non mon frère je n'ai pas trouvé l'amour! L'amour ne m'intéresse pas, il rend faible et je n'ai pas la finalité de vivre avec quelqu'un à mes crochets! " la remarque d'Elijah avait vexé l'hybride, croire que parce qu'il serait amoureux il serait plus consenti à pardonner, était assurément stupide.

-" tu as une opinion qui est la tienne... donc Katarina? je suppose que tu veux que je te dise où elle se trouve? N'est ce pas? Je suis désolé de te décevoir mon frère mais je ne sais pas. Elle m'a rendu la cure et elle est partie de son côté. "

-" non! d'ailleurs je me doute bien que même si tu savais où elle se trouve, tu ne me le dirais pas, n'est ce pas?... Ce que je veux dire Elijah, je voulais connaître sa position, avoir le contrôle la dessus si j'avais besoin de la retrouver, cela dit je t'ai promis de réfléchir à ta requête, je n'ai qu'une parole et ne t'ai pas menti. Alors je voulais mettre les choses au point avec toi, ce n'est pas parce que le deal avec Hayley allait à l'encontre de ta demande, que j'allais utiliser les infos que j'aurais pu avoir sur Katherine. "

-" vraiment? Je suis content de voir que tu peux avoir un semblant d'humanité au fond de toi!" Elijah ironisa en finissant son verre, il posa celui ci sur la table et s'apprêtait à laisser Klaus puis il décida lui aussi de mettre les choses au point sur les récents événements survenus dans cette maison.

-" Niklaus tu dois savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé ici avec ta louve. " l'hybride le regarda en levant les sourcils inquisiteur. Elijah continua:

-" ce n'est pas ta petite amie qui l'a tuée. Les filles se sont disputées et le tempérament explosif de notre sœur a pris le dessus sur la raison de Caroline. "

Klaus fut autant surpris que son frère fasse référence à Caroline en tant que sa petite amie qu'il lui dise la vérité sur l'assassinat d'Hayley.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles lui avaient menti . Elijah reprit les explications de Rebecca pour éclairer l'hybride.

Pourtant cela n'apaisa pas la colère de l'hybride mais la raison en devenait toute autre.

Confidence pour confidence Klaus s'ouvrit sur ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de la mort de la louve.

-" je dois aussi te dire quelque chose Elijah à propos d'Hayley. " Klaus but une gorgée d'alcool directement au goulot puis continua devant l'air attentif de son frère. " elle avait la marque de naissance !"

-" quelle marque de naissance? De quoi tu me parles?" Cela attisa l'intérêt du frère.

-" celle que j'ai Elijah! Elle... elle était de ma lignée. Et je voulais l'aider à retrouver ses parents, pour elle, pour moi. Tu comprends Elijah, tu comprends que le décès d'Hayley me touche."

-" oh et pourquoi tu ne nous en pas parlé, à nous ta famille? Cela aurait évité cette tragédie, et tu sais très bien que tu aurais eu notre soutien"

-" votre soutien? Le tien peut être mais Caroline n'aurait jamais accepté Hayley!"

-" quand je parlais de notre soutien et de notre famille, je pensais à notre sœur et moi, pas à Caroline. Tu m'as fait comprendre que tu ne l'aimais pas donc que tu l'intègres à notre famille, je ne comprends plus vraiment..." Elijah voulait que Klaus prenne conscience de la stupidité de ses précédents propos concernant l'amour.

L'hybride préféra ne pas relever, et continua à boire sa bouteille, Elijah reprit la parole .

-" Le problème Niklaus, le problème c'est qu'Hayley se permettait certaines insultes envers les filles, des pics réguliers et tu connais Rebecca... Je comprends ta réaction, et je suis désolé de sa mort, mais tu ne peux pas nous tourner le dos maintenant et nous faire subir ta colère. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus. Ton héritage biologique est important, je le conçois et je suis persuadé que tu trouveras la lignée de ton père. Pourtant nous avons une autre mission et chaque chose en son temps. "

-" je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus non plus mon frère."

-" je vais rejoindre les filles au cas où cela dégénère, je te prie de m'excuser. " Elijah se dirigea vers la porte et fut stopper par l'hybride.

-" comment ça au cas où ça dégénère? "

-" Caroline a beaucoup bu et quand je suis parti pour te retrouver, elle était déjà bien entourée, mais ça ne devrait pas t'intéresser,n'est ce pas? je vais gérer la situation!" Il prit la porte et utilisa sa vitesse surnaturelle pour retourner dans la discothèque.

Klaus hésita un peu puis suivit Elijah, il avait besoin que tout soit sous son contrôle.

Caroline dansait en sandwich entre deux sud américains très chauds et très excités par les déhanchements rythmés de la belle blonde.

Rebecca elle flirtait avec un jeune homme torse nu dont elle avait profité pour se nourrir, hypnotisée par la belle blonde, il était comme un pantin articulé.

Après le départ d'Elijah, elles avaient commandé d'autres verres et elles étaient en forme, tellement en forme que leurs inhibitions avaient été mises de côté. Surtout celles de Caroline.

Arrivé sur place Elijah chercha les filles et le spectacle ne le réjouissait pas. Lorsqu'il vit sa sœur, il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille de laisser l'humain. Lorsqu'il vit Caroline, iĺ fut soulagé que Klaus ne l'ait pas suivi. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru. Il ne savait pas trop comment gérer la jolie blonde, il comprenait qu'elle ait ce besoin de tout lâcher mais il se devait de la protéger d'elle même. Il appréciait beaucoup Caroline. Elle était malgré une façade de bimbo superficielle, très intelligente et cultivée, avait des qualités extraordinaires, et son humanité était surprenante.

Elle aurait été parfaite pour son frère, il avait vu qu'elle pouvait le canaliser, lui apporter la douceur et l'amour dont il avait toujours cruellement manqué. Mais au final Klaus n'était pas prêt à faire des concessions et des compromis pour elle. Et dorénavant il était tellement furieux après elle, qu'Elijah avait peur pour sa vie. Est ce que son frère aurait réellement pu fait du mal à Caroline, il n'en était pas complètement sur.

Klaus se raidit à la vue de l'état d'ébriété de Caroline et surtout de la position compromettante dans laquelle elle se trouvait avec ces deux hommes. Comment osait elle le ridiculiser, comment osait elle se laisser toucher par d'autres mains que les siennes, comment osait elle apprécier les rapprochements de ces deux types qui avaient en quelque sorte signé leur arrêt de mort.

Pourtant il se reprit, il ne devait pas s'en occuper. Il ne voulait plus l'aimer il voulait la haïr, elle avait assez joué avec ses sentiments, elle aimait soi disant Tyler comme un frère, pourtant savoir qu'il en fréquentait une autre l'avait extrêmement déçue. Et puis il y avait cette réflexion d'Elijah, qui le voyait plus humain grâce à son amour pour elle, n'importe quoi. Cela suffit à Klaus pour effacer tout les bonnes choses que Caroline lui avait apporté.

Il se força à ne plus la regarder et commanda un verre au bar. Rebecca l'aperçut et pâlit. Elijah eut la même réaction que sa sœur.

Tous les deux tentèrent une approche à tâtons et Klaus leur afficha un sourire machiavélique.

-" et bien Elijah, c'est donc pour ce spectacle que tu souhaitais rapidement me fausser compagnie? "

-" Niklaus, elle n'est pas dans son état normal, elle est saoule et complètement désorientée autant physiquement que mentalement..." Elijah tentait de défendre Caroline.

-" mon cher frère, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, je m'en contrefous, elle n'est rien pour moi." Klaus n'avait aucune expression et semblait lui même convaincu de ses propos.

-" c'est complètement faux Nik! Et tu le sais! Arrêtes de jouer à celui qui ne ressent rien, je ne le crois pas. Tu l'aimes." Rebecca pourtant très éméchée voyait à quoi jouait son frère. Et cela la rendait furieuse. " Nik tu vas tout gâcher et moi je ne te laisserai pas faire. Caroline a mal et toi aussi, vous devez discuter et arranger les choses. "

-" moi j'ai mal? Hmmm non ma chérie, tu as tout faux, je vais parfaitement bien. Et qu'elle souffre ce n'est pas mon problème. " Klaus ne montrait aucun regret.

-" je ne te crois pas. Regardes là! Vas y regardes là et dis moi dans les yeux que tu ne ressens rien!" Rebecca ne lâchait rien, elle voulait le faire craquer, elle connaissait son frère comme personne et avait compris son petit jeu.

-" Becca ça suffit!" Klaus s'énerva mais ne regarda pas dans la direction de Caroline et il savait très bien pourquoi.

-" non ça ne suffit pas! REGARDES LA ET DIS MOI QUE TU NE RESSENS RIEN!"

C'en était trop pour l'hybride, il prit sa sœur par la nuque et la menaça:

-" Ca suffit Rebecca! Estimes toi déjà heureuse que je ne te punisse pas pour avoir tué Hayley. Et si tu ne veux pas te retrouver enfermée dans un cercueil les dix prochaines décennies, je te conseille de ne plus me parler ainsi! Est ce que c'est clair?"

Il lâcha sa prise et Rebecca s'enfuit en direction des toilettes. Elijah soupira et toujours en observant Caroline, il se raidit d'un coup:

-" ok là ça va trop loin, j'y vais." Dit il à son frère sans le regarder. Klaus jeta enfin un coup d'œil sur la blonde, qui se débattait. L'un des deux hommes avec qui elle dansait tentait de lui relever sa jupe alors que l'autre lui tenait les bras derrière le dos pour l'empêcher de se débattre. Il n'en fallu pas plus. Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre qu'Elijah vienne au secours de la belle et avec sa vitesse surnaturelle, il se jeta sur les deux agresseurs et leur brisa la nuque. Caroline tomba à terre, anéantie et sans défense et il se pencha sur elle pour la porter et l'éloigner de ce chaos.

Elijah chercha sa sœur et il la retrouva les yeux larmoyants, la cruauté de son frère la touchait, elle ne supportait pas son tempérament qui l'empêchait d'être heureux.

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter:

-" calmes toi petite sœur, il a réagi et les deux jeunes hommes qui tenaient ... hmmm...compagnie à Caroline sont morts!" Sourit Elijah, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Klaus fit signe de la main à un taxi sur le grand boulevard proche de la boîte de nuit. Il redressa Caroline qui était très choquée, elle tremblait et avait du mal à respirer. Il hésitait à la prendre dans ses bras, elle ne le méritait pas pensait il.

Il restait donc en retrait, mais la retenait par la taille puis tous les deux installés dans le véhicule, il se mit à l'opposé d'elle, le regard collé à la vitre.

Elle ne parlait pas et s'était recroquevillée tournant le dos à l'hybride.

**POV Klaus**

Je me retenais, j'étais mal à l'aise. Pleins de sentiments différents me passaient à travers l'esprit, la colère de la voir ainsi avec des hommes, la culpabilité d'avoir laissé empirer la situation, la pitié de voir sa détresse, je l'aimais fort c'était clair dans ma tête et pourtant, à cause d'elle je me sentais faible. Je devais reprendre le contrôle et mettre ses fichus sentiments de côté. L'amour ne servait à rien.

Lorsque le chauffeur de taxi annonça notre arrivée je payais et je pris la main de Caroline pour qu'elle sorte de la voiture, elle était muette et se laissait faire.

-" Caroline, ... Tu devrais aller prendre une as leur odeur sur toi, c'est insupportable." Je lui dis sèchement, c'était le mieux à faire et la puanteur de ces deux bâtards qui l'avaient serrée auparavant, me montait au nez, c'était écœurant.

Elle ne répondit pas et monta les escaliers jusque dans ma chambre, elle alla dans la salle de bain, prit quelques affaires et sortit en direction de la chambre de Bonnie. Je la suivis machinalement pour observer son état. Quelque part j'étais surpris qu'elle n'utilise pas notre, ma salle de bain, finalement avait elle tiré un trait sur nous deux ? Au fond de moi je ne l'espérais pas de sa part, pourtant ainsi ce serait plus simple pour moi de la quitter sans regret.

Elle se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau chaude sur elle,si brûlante que des rougeurs apparaissaient sur sa peau. Elle prit un gant loofah et du gel douche, puis elle frotta si fort sa peau que des égratignures saignantes se formaient. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de ressentir la douleur, ces petites éraflures s'estompaient d'ailleurs surnaturellement.

Ma présence la laissait de marbre. Comme si j'étais une ombre et j'en étais une.

Elle sortit de la douche et je lui tendis une serviette qu'elle prit toujours sans un regard, sans un mot. Elle enfila un Tshirt et se coucha dans le lit de Bonnie, cachant tout son corps sous les confortables duvets.

Je restai quelques instants à l'observer avant de sortir de la chambre.

Elijah et Rebecca rentrèrent peu de temps après, la petite Mikaelson s'approcha de Klaus et se jeta dans ses bras désespérément. L'hybride fut décontenancé par ce soudain geste d'affection de sa sœur. Mais la serra fort.

-" je suis désolée Nik"

-"pourquoi? " de quoi s'excusait elle?

-" Elijah m'a dit pour Hayley, si j'avais su qu'elle avait un lien de sang avec toi, je ne l'aurais pas tuée. Mais elle a été si garce avec Caroline, elle a fait des sous entendus sur vous deux, et nous a insultées. Je n'ai pas su me contenir. " Rebecca tentait tant bien que mal de justifier son acte auprès de son frère.

-" c'est bon Becca, le passé est le passé. Nous avons d'autres priorités et il serait bien de remettre de l'ordre sur ce pseudo drame familial avant que les Salvatore débarquent."

-" où est Caroline?" Rebecca la chercha dans la pièce autour d'elle alors qu'elle se détachait de l'étreinte de Klaus

-" dans la chambre de Bonnie"

Rebecca s'excusa auprès de ses deux frères et monta retrouver son amie.

Elijah s'excusa également, il avait eu assez d'émotions pour la soirée et préféra se retirer dans sa chambre.

Klaus se laissa tomber dans l'imposant fauteuil en cuir alors qu'il entendait celle Caroline pleurer dans les bras de sa sœur, il hésita à se concentrer pour épier leur conversation.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bonsoir à toutes. Me revoilà pour la suite de Mon pour les différentes reviews. Juste une mise au point, il semble que certaines n'ont pas compris la réaction de Klaus à la mort d'Hayley, plus émotionnelle qu'à la mort de ses deux frères, vous comprendrez que ce n'est pas la mort de Hayley mais d'autres circonstances qui l´ont fait réagir ainsi.**_

_**tooujours des mercis à mon petit fan club, Lea Mikaelson, Cristalle, Leia ( je le redis j'adore tes pavés) Kloraline Chair , Marine et bienvenue à Caalypso. J'apprécie vos retours.**_

_**Mercis aux guests, Justine, Linea, Analissa et Audrey, vous devriez aimer la suite mais je sens que vous allez m'en vouloir à la fin du chapitre, en me suppliant de vite publier le prochain:) **_

* * *

Chapitre 18

Caroline était inconsolable. Elle avait pris en pleine face plusieurs déceptions. Tyler et Hayley, Hayley et Klaus, elle se retrouvait encore au même point, jamais exclusive. Subir les mensonges et croire naïvement en l'amour, c'était continuel.

Rebecca ne trouvait pas les mots, elles ne se connaissaient pas vraiment pourtant elles s'appréciaient et leur relation à la grande surprise de beaucoup ressemblait plus à une relation fraternelle.

-" parles moi Care. Je ne peux pas te laisser souffrir comme ça. Dis moi ce que tu ressens, je suis là pour toi tu peux me faire confiance."

-" je suis stupide et naïve, je me laisse toujours embobiner. Je croyais en Tyler, et finalement il m'a trahi, je croyais en Klaus et lui aussi n'a pas été sincère avec moi. Tout le monde me prend pour une idiote. "

-" c'est faux ma puce, du moins pour mon frère je sais que c'est faux, il t'aime et je le sais. Et tu es parfaite pour lui, il a besoin de toi. Mais c'est nouveau pour lui... " Caroline la coupa:

-" non ce n'est pas vrai, ton frère il aimait Hayley, j'étais juste un jouet sexuel pour lui. Cette garce m'a gâchée la vie et même morte je dois encore la subir. Ton frère m'a traitée de la même façon que Damon avant que je deviennes un vampire. Je m'étais promis de ne jamais retomber dans des considérations si lamentables. Et je me revois quelques années en arrière."

-" de quoi tu parles, qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Damon?" Rebecca était surprise.

-" j'ai longtemps été son joujou, il était tellement frustré de la relation que Stefan entretenait avec Elena qu'il se défoulait sur moi. J'étais contrainte, violée, il se nourrissait de moi, et après ma transformation, je me suis souvenue de tout, il m'a fallu du temps pour reprendre confiance en moi et avoir une meilleure considération de ma personne, Klaus vient juste de me traiter de la même façon. Il ne m'a pas contrainte je le sais mais il s'est servi de moi sans aucune gêne. Il m'aurait quitté à un moment de toute façon, c'était trop beau. Pourquoi il serait tombé amoureux de moi, je suis jeune et faible, lui qui est tout le contraire de moi, je le déteste pour m'avoir fait rêver en l'amour véritable ... en vérité je ne suis assez bien pour personne."

-"oh mon dieu je vais le tuer ce connard de Salvatore... Je te promets qu'il n'y avait rien entre Nik et la louve, tu dois me croire, il n'était pas amoureux d'elle mais il t'aime toi. Ils avaient juste quelque chose en commun et un jour je suis persuadée qu'il t'en parlera. Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire. Je sais qu'il a été odieux avec toi mais c'est sa façon de fonctionner. Vous devez en parler tous les deux, ne le repousse pas"

-" excuses moi mais c'est plutôt lui qui m'a repoussée ce soir... Becca je sais ce que tu essaies de faire mais ça ne marchera pas. Et je ne veux plus en parler s'il te plaît..." Caroline sentit un haut le cœur et devint aussi pâle que la couverture qui la recouvrait. Elle se précipita dans les toilettes pour vomir. Rebecca ne préféra pas la suivre, ok c'était son amie mais il y avait des limites qu'elle ne franchirait pas.

**POV Klaus**

J'avais écouté la totalité du chat des filles, une chose est sûre je ferais payer cher à Damon, ses agressions passés envers Caroline. Je ne voulais plus rien ressentir pour elle, pourtant ce que j'avais entendu me faisait mal au cœur.

Je la détestais pour sa réaction après qu'elle ait appris pour le chien et Hayley. Je la détestais pour voir cru que j'avais une liaison avec elle, après l'avoir tant rassurée elle n'avait pas confiance en moi. Je la détestais pour m'avoir insulté. Elle ne voyait toujours que le pire en moi. Je la détestais pour s'être laissée aller dans cette boîte de nuit avec ses bâtards. Je la détestais car j'étais amoureux d'elle et que cela me rendait faible. Et maintenant je la détestais qu'elle ait une si basse opinion d'elle même.

Rebecca avait raison, je l'aimais, trop. Je devais faire un choix, m'éloigner d'elle ou rester avec elle, dans les deux cas, ce serait compliqué.

Si je m'éloignais et refoulais mes sentiments, je sais que j'en deviendrais fou. Mais peut être qu'avec le temps ma folie et mes sentiments pour elle, s'estomperaient. Mais la jalousie de l'imaginer avec un autre me boufferait de l'intérieur. C'est ce que j'avais ressenti tout à l'heure. D'autres mains que les miennes sur elle, c'était inconcevable pour moi.

D'un autre côté si je restais avec elle, il me faudrait la reconquérir, elle me détestait c'était certain et sa rancune finirait par pourrir notre relation. J'avais fait des efforts pour elle, c'était déjà beaucoup, qu'attendrait elle de plus, que pourrais je faire de plus?

Je crois qu'il fallait simplement que je la mette de côté pour le moment, la priorité était de vaincre Silas, oui voilà, j'étais décidé à ignorer nos problèmes de couple, nous verrions plus tard.

Caroline s'était enfin endormie et Rebecca retourna dans sa chambre. Elle était fatiguée physiquement et mentalement. Elle était triste pour son amie, elle comprenait ce sentiment d'être considérée comme un objet, d ne pas se sentir aimée. Son frère l'avait poignardée pour l'enfermer dans un cercueil à chaque fois qu'elle était gênante, comme une poupée qu'on met au fond d'un placard et qu'on ressort à son bon gré.

Elle espérait seulement que les choses s'arrangent entre son frère et Caroline, même si les tensions étaient vives, elle ferait son maximum avec l'aide d'Elijah pour remettre le couple ensemble.

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde fut réveillé par les deux Salvatore, qui arrivèrent à l'aube, ainsi les originels et Caroline n'avaient dormi que quelques heures.

Klaus fut le premier à les accueillir, lui n'avait pas dormi, trop tendu pour trouver le sommeil.

Ils n'étaient que tous les deux sur le perron de la porte, Elena toujours dans le coffre endormie par l'effet de la verveine, les frères avaient mis la dose.

La première chose que l'hybride fit après avoir serrer la main à Stefan, fut de mettre son poing en pleine face de Damon. Son frère ne comprit pas et regarda interrogatif Klaus.

-" ok en quel honneur?" Demanda Stefan inquiet de la fureur matinale de l'hybride

-" pour lui rappeler comment on traite une femme! c'est juste entre lui et moi et je suis certain qu'il comprendra " répondit Klaus en regardant Damon allongé et un peu sonné " mon ami, je suis ravi que vous soyez enfin là " continua t il en prenant Stefan par l'épaule pour l'inviter à entrer.

-" oui Elena est dans le coffre de la voiture, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps elle sera sous l'effet de la verveine. Mais je ne suis pas pressé qu'elle se réveille, elle va nous tuer. " ironisa Stefan

Damon remis sur pied, entra dans la maison, la main en train de masser sa mâchoire, l'œil mauvais. Pourquoi l'hybride lui avait défoncer la face, Il ne chercha pas plus:

-" jolie maison, un peu vieillotte Grand Père " Damon restait Damon, il se fichait pas mal de la façon de parler à Klaus.

-" je te conseille de te tenir à carreau Salvatore. " Les garçons entendirent d'en haut des escaliers Rebecca, pas tellement bien réveillée, en nuisette, elle n'était absolument pas gênée de la présence des deux frères.

Stefan lui fit un signe appréciatif de la tête et attendit qu'elle descende pour l'embrasser.

Damon lui lui fit un signe de la main, au vu du regard qu'elle lui jetait, il préféra ne pas s'approcher. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous contre lui se demandait il.

-" vous êtes bien matinaux! Où est la diabolique Elena? Elle vous a faussés compagnie en chemin? ... Je vais préparer du café" Rebecca se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-" disons qu'Elena fait un gros dodo! " répondit Damon.

Caroline et Elijah furent les derniers à descendre. Lorsque la jolie blonde, en Tshirt et caleçon court, vit Stefan, elle afficha un énorme sourire et courut pour lui sauter au cou.

Le vampire fut d'abord surpris mais la serra fort par la taille, son amie lui avait beaucoup manquée et il l'avait négligée, il était donc content de la retrouver.

Klaus les regardait amer, une pointe de jalousie dans les yeux, Rebecca lui tendit un café en affichant un large sourire qui voulait dire beaucoup.

Caroline après cette embrassade alla saluer Damon, de façon plus solennelle, puis s'approcha de son amie pour lui dire bonjour.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de regarder Klaus, on pouvait sentir la tension entre eux.

-" comment te sens tu ce matin?" Rebecca demanda en un murmure, à son amie.

-" mieux, merci... Merci d'avoir été là pour moi hier" Caroline chuchota à l'oreille de l'Originelle.

L'hybride se racla la gorge et entama une discussion avec les deux frères.

-" alors on fait quoi d'Elena? Vous comptez la laisser dans la voiture enfermée toute la journée?" Demanda t-il d'un air sarcastique.

-" Elena est dans la voiture? " Elijah débarquait et semblait s'inquiéter du bien être de la miss Gilbert.

-" et bien si ça vous dit d'aller la récupérer, allez y. Moi je suis épuisé, fatigué de l'avoir supportée durant ces derniers jours, fatigué de la route et un peu encore sonné de la bonne droite de Mister Big Bad Hybride!" Damon n'était pas d'humeur.

Caroline le fixa d'un air interrogatif mais lâcha l'affaire, elle n'était pas rassurée de voir la nouvelle Elena.

Elijah et Klaus sortirent de la maison pour récupérer la jeune vampire dans le coffre de la voiture, elle avait les mains et les pieds liés par des cordons. Ils se regardèrent sceptiques, la détachèrent de ses entraves et Elijah la porta jusque dans la dernière chambre libre.

Ils attendraient qu'elle se réveille et improviseraient en fonction de sa réaction.

Caroline et Rebecca s'excusèrent et montèrent pour s'habiller. La journée s'annonçait ensoleillée et elles mirent toutes les deux une robe légère et courte.

Stefan était subjuguée par la beauté de la petite Mikaelson, les souvenirs partagés avec elle dans cette maison remontaient à la surface et il lui offrit le plus de ses sourires quand elle rejoignit le salon.

Klaus de son côté était nerveux, ok il voulait mettre de côté ses problèmes avec Caroline, mais il ne voulait pas l'ignorer et la voir si belle et rayonnante dans sa petite robe fleurie l'éprouvait. Toutes ces fichues résolutions qu'il avaient décidé cette nuit partaient en fumée, il ne supportait pas qu'elle l'ignore, ne supportait pas qu'il ne soit pas la raison de sa bonne humeur, encore moins que la raison en soit Stefan. Que se passait il entre eux? L'aimait elle plus que comme un ami? Intérieurement il vivait une énorme crise de paranoïa, elle le rendait dingue et il devait reprendre le dessus et se contenir, il rageait intérieurement tout en ne la lâchant pas du regard.

**POV Caroline**

J'avais très mal dormi et pourtant j'étais si contente de revoir mon ami Stefan que j'en oubliais le reste, le reste... Klaus, Tyler, Hayley... J'avais décidé de les oublier, j'avais assez pleurer pour eux, à cause d'eux, souffert mentalement. Il me fallait réagir, arrêter de passer pour une névrosée qui n'a le contrôle sur rien.

J'avais pris l'initiative d'ignorer la première Klaus. Je ne savais pas comment lui se comporterait avec moi ce matin mais je me doutais que ce serait difficile. Il ne me lâchait pas des yeux avec un air mauvais. Il savait qu'en vérité, je n'avais pas tuée sa garce de louve, alors pourquoi il rageait encore contre moi? Je supposai qu'il chercherait à se venger et me ferait ainsi payer cher.

Je dois admettre qu'il me manquait, sa peau contre la mienne comme une addiction. Il fallait que je passe aussi au dessus de ça, ce ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Quand je repensais à ses insultes,je le détestais. J'avais longtemps cru que j'étais différente à ses yeux, mais il avait la même opinion que tout le monde. Mais de sa part, je le prenais très mal. Jamais un homme ne m'avait fait autant de mal. Il m'avait traitée comme il traitait ses ennemis, m'avait manipulée, utilisée et menti. Je mettais ainsi de côté toutes les bonnes choses que j'avais vécu avec lui. Il ne m'aimait pas, ne me respectais pas, je le détestais encore plus qu'auparavant.

Je devais aussi faire le deuil de ma relation avec Tyler, de notre amour passé, de notre amitié. J'étais tellement déçue. Cela remettait en cause tout ce dont j'avais cru avec lui.

Dégoûtée, j'étais dégoûtée. La bonne cruche à toujours tenir compte des sentiments des autres, ils avaient profité de ma gentillesse et ma naïveté.

J'enviais une fille comme Rebecca, dure, forte et sûre d'elle. J'enviais aussi Elena, elle avait tout ce que je n'avais pas, l'amour véritable et la dévotion de ses amis.

Mais je devais me reprendre et continuer le cours de ma vie sans lui, sans amour.

Tout le monde exceptées Elena et Bonnie était au salon, réunis pour échanger les différentes informations concernant Silas.

Caroline ne daignait même pas regarder Klaus et la tension entre les deux étaient tellement palpable que Stefan regardait les deux protagonistes plein d'interrogations.

Après leur discussion, il prit à partie son amie:

-" Caroline? Est ce qu'il y a un problème avec Klaus? "

-" non aucun problème. Je ne suis pas ravie de cohabiter avec lui, c'est tout." Elle préférait ne pas parler de sa relation avec l'hybride, il n'y avait plus rien à en dire de toute façon.

-" ok c'est juste inhabituel de sa part la façon dont il te regarde"

-" peut être, peu importe... Et Elena alors? " elle changea de sujet.

-" Elena a perdu toute son humanité, elle est passée d'un extrême à un autre, elle est très Klausy maintenant " ironisa t-il " on a tout essayé avec Damon, je me sens complètement impuissant face à elle. "

-" nous ferons tout pour qu'elle redevienne l' Elena que nous aimons tous, il faut garder espoir pour elle."

-" oui je sais... Je suis content de te revoir, tu ne peux pas imaginer" avoua t-il

-" moi aussi, vivre entourée d'Originels ce n'est pas trop insupportable, Rebecca et moi sont devenues amies et j'apprécie beaucoup Elijah" répondit elle en souriant.

-" Rebecca a de bons côtés quand elle ne fait de caprices " plaisanta t il " suis content que tu aies appris à la connaître comme je la connais moi"

-" comme tu la connais toi? Tiens tiens... Tu sais je crois que le Stefan des années 20 lui a tapé dans l'œil et elle ne s'en est jamais vraiment remise " Caroline lui tapa l'épaule amicalement.

Stefan lui sourit un peu gêné, ses yeux baissés à contempler ses chaussures. Ceci fit beaucoup rire Caroline.

Klaus les regardait tous les deux, les dents serrées et le regard en feu.

Bonnie rentra à la maison en fin de matinée accompagnée de Christopher, celui-ci impressionné n'osait pas franchir la porte. Pourtant la sorcière lui avait promis d'être en sécurité.

Ils avaient aussi des nouvelles à annoncer à tout le groupe.

Bonnie fut heureuse de retrouver Stefan et Damon et mais surprise de ne pas voir Elena.

Elle tenait Christopher par la main, leur rapprochement était indéniable, ce qui fit sourire Rebecca et Caroline.

La petite sorcière fit les présentations rapidement puis expliqua:

-" j'ai réussi a entrer en contact avec ma grand mère mais je n'ai pas pu aller au delà de mes ancêtres... Elle n'a pas d'informations sur Silas mais elle peut m'aider à entrer en contact avec Qetsiyah." Bonnie Bennett parlait d'une voix ferme, signe qu'elle avait vraiment retrouvé confiance en elle."

-" oh vraiment. Bien! Mais? Parce qu'il y a certainement un Mais, n'est-ce pas?" Klaus de plus en plus tendu, n'avait pas finalement l'air ravi de la nouvelle de la sorcière.

-" le Mais est que nous avons besoin de la pierre tombale de Qetsiyah pour faire la connexion " répondit Christopher avant que son amie puisse le faire.

-" mais Silas est en possession de la pierre ... " Bonnie finit la sentence

Tout monde soupirèrent, cela aurait été trop simple, évidemment.

-" et bien il suffit de lui reprendre" fit Caroline. Les autres la regardèrent abasourdis.

-" oh et comment tu crois que nous pouvons la reprendre? Oui imaginons un instant : on lui demande et il nous la donne!" Klaus nerveux, ironisait sur les propos de la blonde. " c'est stupide!"

Caroline s'énerva mais continua dans son idée.

-" j'irai la récupérer s'il le faut..Si c'est le seul moyen d'avancer et Bonnie en a besoin. .."

-" toi? C'est hors de question mon cœur! Vu tes capacités à te défendre, enfin pour ce que j'en ai vu, c'est ... hors...de...question !" La scène se jouait entre elle et lui, il y avait plus que cette histoire de pierre. Le groupe les regardait sans voix.

Rebecca et Elijah se pincèrent les lèvres et se regardèrent, inquiets de la tournure de la confrontation.

Caroline le regarda enfin, pleine de rage, il avait encore osé la traiter de faible et l'humilier devant tout le monde:

-" je t'emmerde Klaus! Qui crois tu être? Le chef de groupe, c'est toi qui décide et voilà? Hein! " Caroline s'insurgeait contre l'hybride " tu vas faire un tableau et dire qui fait quoi? Et moi je serais le boulet qui devrait rester sagement à attendre ici de peur que je foute tout en l'air parce que je ne sais pas me défendre? Je T'EMMERDE Mikaelson, tu ne décideras pas de ce que je veux ou dois faire! "

-" oh non de Dieu Barbie tu as signé ton arrêt de mort, elle a dit je t'emmerde à Big Bad Hybride! Deux fois!" Damon pouffait dans sa barbe pourtant inquiet de la réaction de Klaus, il appréciait Caroline et ne voulait pas qu'elle subisse les foudres de celui ci.

-" TA GUEULE Damon!" Lâcha la blonde, elle était franchement énervée. Elle ne se laissa pas démonter par le regard enragé de Klaus " je vais aller à Mystic Falls le plus tôt possible et si quelqu'un veut venir avec moi, plus nous serons nombreux et plus vite on lui prendra ce fichu caillou!"

-" C EST HORS DE QUESTION CAROLINE!" Klaus était fou maintenant, il l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna dehors, avec sa vitesse surnaturelle.

Bonnie serra les dents alors que Christopher était bouche bée, Damon lui était abasourdi. La scène qui s'était déroulée devant eux était complètement surréaliste.

Stefan voulut les suivre mais fut stoppé net par Rebecca devant la porte d'entrée. Elle posa sa main sur son torse.

-" Bec, laisses moi passer, il va lui faire du mal! Je ne peux pas la laisser en danger avec ton frère!"

Stefan était réellement inquiet pour son amie, elle avait été trop loin avec l'hybride et au vu de la tension qu'il y avait déjà entre eux, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de Caroline.

-" en danger avec Nik... Hmmm c'est une dispute c'est tout. Tous les couples se disputent n'est ce pas? Ils vont crever l'abcès et ça va aller mieux." Elle ne pouvait pas être plus clair.

Stefan et Damon se regardèrent, ils avaient semble t-il raté beaucoup de choses durant leur voyage...


	19. Chapter 19

**_Et voici la suite tante attendue! Merci pour tous vos j'adore avoir vos impressions et vos retours. _**

**_bonne lecture_**

* * *

Chapitre 19

_Klaus avait emporté Caroline loin de la maison. Elle était déboussolée et n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils étaient. Elle était encore furieuse et lorsqu'enfin il arrêta leur course dans un jardin public mais désert à cette heure matinale, elle se dégagea violemment de son étreinte_**_._**

-" tu me fais mal, lâches moi et surtout ne me touches plus"

-" tu as été trop loin Caroline!"

-" moi trop loin? C'est une blague! Tu n'as pas l'impression d'inverser les rôles. Que maintenant tu me détestes, je m'en tape et je m'en remettrais mais que tu m'humilies devant mes amis, c'est dégueulasse, tu veux me faire payer c'est ça? Mais me faire payer quoi? Tu m'as menti, tu t'es servi de moi et tu m'as traitée comme une chienne, tout ça pourquoi? Parce que tu étais en colère? Comment j'ai pu être aussi idiote et te croire quand tu me promettais que tu ne ressentais rien pour elle et que tu étais amoureux de moi? Elle était forte, n'avait pas peur de toi, je comprends que tu sois tombée amoureux, et finalement je comprends aussi pourquoi tu t'es intéressée à moi, c'est certainement une histoire de jalousie, tu voulais la rendre jalouse, ou bien tu voulais faire payer à Tyler qu'elle le préfère à toi, le seul problème, c'est que Tyler n'en à plus rien à faire de moi et depuis un moment. Vos petits jeux de triangle amoureux, je ne veux pas y être mêlée!"

-" de quoi tu parles?tes propos sont complètement aberrants! Tu as osé m'insulter devant ma famille. Tu m'as humilié aussi! Je pourrais t'arracher le cœur pour ça et toi tu me parle d'Hayley et de Tyler? Et en plus tu remets en cause ce que je ressens pour toi? Tu dis n'importe quoi! "

-" et bien vas y arraches moi le cœur! Si ça peut te soulager. Je ne l'ai pas tuée ta putain de garce mais si tu as besoin d'un bouc émissaire, vas y! " elle leva les bras en croix, pour lui laisser libre accès à sa poitrine pour l'attaquer.

-" ARRETES Caroline, ça suffit! Tu ne sais rien, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle! " Klaus lui tourna le dos pour se calmer, il savait qu'il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour que son tempérament bestial se réveille.

-" oh sérieux! Et bien explique moi! Ah non c'est vrai, je suis trop STUPIDE pour comprendre! Et bien utilises des mots que mon petit cerveau sous développé de blonde pourra imprimer!" Caroline par contre à l'inverse de l'hybride, n'avait aucune intention de se calmer.

-" je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle. C'est assez clair? tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui m'a mis hors de moi? " Klaus se tourna de nouveau pour lui faire face, les dents serrées.

Caroline lui fit signe de la tête de continuer.

-" que tu ne m'aies pas fait confiance... Je ne t'ai pas parlé du deal que j'avais avec elle à propos de Katherine car ça ne te concernait pas , et pour ce qui est de Tyler, j'ai décidé de laisser tranquille ce chien parce que tu me l'avais demandé, je l'ai fait pour TOI! Je te jure que jamais je ne lui ai accordé ma clémence vis à vis d'elle. Oui je savais depuis peu qu'elle et Tyler avaient gardé contact mais je n'étais pas au courant du degré de leur relation. Je savais aussi qu'il ne reviendrait pas pour toi et honnêtement j'en étais ravi car je n'aurais pas supporté te partager avec lui. Et au vu de ta réaction concernant l'infidélité de ton ex petit ami, ce que je remarque c'est que tu n'as pas tiré un trait sur lui. Alors qui doit en vouloir à qui? Sans parler de ton petit spectacle hier soir! Oh parce que ça il faut qu'on en parle! Tu as aimé tous ces bâtards collés à toi, hein? Tu crois que j'ai apprécié voir leurs mains sur le corps de Ma femme, comment crois tu que je l'ai pris, hein? On aurait dit une chienne en chaleur, et si je n'étais pas intervenu, Dieu seul sait où tu aurais fini! Alors oui je suis en colère après toi et j'ai plus de raison que n'importe qui d'être en colère après TOI! "

Caroline baissa les yeux lorsque Klaus lui remémora la soirée d'hier, mais elle se reprit vite. Il était hors de question pour elle de s'excuser de son comportement qui n'était que les conséquences de sa violente altercation avec lui.

-" oh et bien tu as besoin de remerciements? Ok et bien merci mais boire a été la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour encaisser tes paroles vénéneuses et le reste n'en a été que les conséquences! Comment crois tu que MOI j'ai pris ta façon de me parler? De me rappeler mes faiblesses et quelle idiote j'étais. Tu ne connais pas ma vie, tu ne sais pas ce par quoi je suis passée!"

-" j'en ai eu un aperçu et ne t'inquiètes pas je ferais payer à cet enflure de Salvatore."

-" de quoi tu parles?" Caroline se souvint de sa discussion avec Rebecca au sujet de Damon, est ce que l'hybride les avait espionnées ? Elle pâlit car elle n'en avait parlé qu'à Rebecca et personne n'était au courant.

Klaus ne se sentit pas du tout mal à l'aise de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait écouté toute la conversation cette nuit entre sa sœur et elle.

-" tu crois que je vais lui pardonner de t'avoir traitée ainsi! J'ai juste envie de lui arracher ses parties génitales et lui faire bouffer!"

-" ça ne te regarde pas Klaus! Et c'est du passé. Alors inutile de faire du zèle!" Elle réfléchit un moment et continua :

- " je ne veux plus en parler, discussion close. Et pour ce qui est de la pierre de Qetsiyah je ne changerai pas d'avis. Et de toute façon je veux retourner chez moi, ma mère me manque et j'ai surtout besoin de m'éloigner de toi et de tout ce que tu représentes!"

Ce n'était pas faux, Caroline voulait s'éloigner de lui, ce serait plus facile pour elle de se désintoxiquer de son aura, de son odeur et de tout ce qui l'attirait chez lui. Mais lui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

-" tout ce qui te concerne me regarde! Et tu crois sérieusement que je vais te laisser partir et risquer de te perdre" lui criait il.

-" risquer de me perdre? " Caroline leva les sourcils, montrant une expression d'étonnement.

-" tu n'iras pas à Mystic Falls et encore moins vers Silas! Il est plus fort que nous tous réunis, je refuse de te perdre juste pour que tu puisses prouver aux autres ta témérité. " Klaus s'approcha de Caroline le regard menaçant, elle était bornée mais lui était persistant. Il la vit changer d'expression et il s'adoucit puis plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il murmura:

-" je ne peux pas te perdre Caroline. Je ne peux pas... Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, qu'est ce que je deviendrais sans toi? "

Il était fou d'elle c'était une évidence et malgré sa volonté de mettre de coté ses sentiments pour elle, c'était impossible. Imaginer qu'elle périsse, lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre dans un monde ou elle ne serait pas. Elle aurait pu faire n'importe quoi pour l'énerver, rien n'y aurait fait. Et à ce niveau de leur échange, elle s'en rendit compte. Elle acquiesça les dernières paroles de Klaus comme une véritable déclaration d'amour, il l'avait appelée sa femme, il avait peur de la perdre, il était fou de jalousie.

C'était incompréhensible, elle était perdue et ne sut plus quoi lui dire. Elle avait cru dur comme fer que ses sentiments étaient faux et calculés, qu'il aimait Hayley. Qu'il n'avait pas de sincère considération pour elle. Et elle ne pouvait pas oublié ses paroles blessantes. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse.

Elle fit un pas en arrière, et baissa les yeux pour s'échapper de cette connexion avec lui.

-" je ne peux pas oublier ce que tu m'as dit Klaus "

-" et moi non plus! Je suis mauvais, plein de vices et fourbe... Hmmm? et tu m'as balancé un énorme ' Je t'emmerde ' devant tout un hémicycle mon coeur! Personne n'oserait... Pourtant je te pardonne car la colère rend incontrôlable. La colère m'a rendu incontrôlable et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessée avec des choses que je ne pensais pas " il ne fit pas un pas vers elle, préférant la laisser venir " tu n'es pas faible et tu as un tempérament de battante, tu es intelligente et honnête, tu es mon rayon de soleil et plus je te laisse pénétrer et plus mon côté obscur s'éclaircit, je ne sais pas si c'est bon ou mauvais pour moi et cela me perturbe, mais ce que je sais c'est que lorsque tu m'ignore ou me déteste je ne suis pas bien."

Caroline le regarda sans voix, elle était choquée par ses propos, choquée car en une fraction de seconde, toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers lui s'étaient dissipées, comment faisait il? Il trouvait toujours les mots qu'elle souhaitait entendre. Il la connaissait par cœur. Et à cet instant il savait que ses murs de défense s'effondraient un par un.

Elle capitula et l'orage passé, elle s'assit sur un banc et frotta nerveusement ses mains sur ses jambes. Elle n'osait pas faire un pas vers lui. Il soupira et vint la rejoindre, puis lui prit la main tendrement en entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Klaus.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants chacun dans leurs pensées puis Caroline se redressa pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Klaus l'entoura de ses bras, et savoura la douceur de sa belle, il ne leur en fallait pas plus pour se sentir bien, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Puis Caroline se mît à rire nerveusement:

-" je t'ai vraiment dit ' Je t'emmerde ' devant les autres! J'y crois pas ! Suis désolée!"

Klaus se mît à rire aussi:

-" ne recommences plus jamais ça " lui répondit-il avec un faux air menaçant.

-" Klaus?" Caroline jouait avec le bas de chemise de l'hybride

-" hmm?"

-" je suppose que tu as l'intention de partir pour Mystic Falls?" Elle était inquiète

-" je suppose oui. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne risque rien!" Il voulait la rassurer.

-" alors je veux partir avec toi! Je ne supporterais pas d être loin de toi, maintenant c'est impossible. "

-" mon coeur, je ne veux pas t'exposer au danger, être là bas tu sais que c'est dangereux, il est préférable que tu reste ici, je préfère embarquer Damon avec moi, s'il se passe quelque chose, je préfère qu'il soit le premier à y laisser sa peau. " Klaus n'était pas prêt à pardonner au frère Salvatore.

-" Klaus ne dis pas ça. Damon a changé il n'est plus celui d'avant et je lui ai pardonné..."

-" mais moi je ne peux pas " il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa impatient " je ne l'aimais pas avant je le déteste à présent... Quoiqu'il en soit, tu dois me promettre de faire attention à toi lorsque je serais absent. Je t'aime Caroline."

-" et si tu ne revenais pas? Silas comme tu le dis est plus fort que nous tous réunis. " Caroline ne cachait pas son inquiétude. Elle ne supporterait pas non plus de vivre dans un monde sans Klaus.

-" il est est peut être plus fort, mais si nous sommes solidaires et malins avec un plan, nous pourrons le vaincre. Il est tout seul , nous avons l'avantage en nombre."

-" sauf que lui il a une armée de jeunes vampires autour de la ville!"

-" peut être mais c'est l'anarchie et nous, nous allons nous organiser... Je te fais la promesse que tout se passera bien. Et quand tout cela sera terminé, ce sera juste toi et moi où tu veux, je t'emmènerais où tu veux, n'importe où, du moment que je n'aurais plus à te partager avec quiconque"

-" oui enfin il faudra d'abord négocier ça avec ma mère, je ne suis pas majeure... " elle se tut et le regarda d'un air triste" je ne serais jamais majeure en fait"

-" ah alors il faudra que je négocies ta tutelle quand ta mère serait vieille et sénile.. " il plaisanta

-" on sait très bien tous les deux que ma mère n'acceptera pas notre relation facilement, ce n'est pas drôle Klaus... Parce que je crois que c'est sérieux entre nous, n'est ce pas?"

-" tu es à moi et tu es la seule, aucune autre pour l'éternité" il lui chuchota un ' je t'aime ' tout en approchant ses lèvres aux siennes, pour la goûter. Dieu qu'elle aimait ses baisers.

Ils approfondirent le baiser et Klaus commença à faufiler sa main sous la robe de Caroline, en caressant ses cuisses. Elle sentit l'excitation monter, un bombardement entre ses jambes. Pourtant elle le repoussa doucement:

-" bébé nous sommes dans un lieu public, je n'ai pas envie que les promeneurs nous matent pendant que leur chiens en laisse font leurs besoins! " Elle se justifiait en l'embrassant.

-" je m'en fous, je les contraindrai tous avec leurs chiens s'il le faut" il se jeta sur elle, impatient et affamé " tu m'as tellement manquée, laisses moi te montrer comment tu m'as manquée"

-" Klaus,pitié pas ici..."

Elle avait du mal à cacher son excitation mais Caroline n'avait pas l'audace de l'hybride, elle était mal à l'aise à l'idée que des inconnus les regardent.

-" mais si nous rentrons, nous aurons aussi toute une audience..." Il réfléchit et se leva rapidement, emportant Caroline par la taille " viens nous allons nous trouver un endroit plus discret, dans un hôtel par exemple."

-" une chambre d'hôtel? Hmm c'est une très très bonne idée" elle lui fit un regard aguicheur et ils filèrent à leur vitesse humaine, main dans la main vers le centre ville.

Ils ne furent pas longs à trouver un endroit intime et ils n'attendirent pas d'être dans la chambre pour commencer leurs préliminaires. Dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel, Klaus ne pût s'empêcher de caresser les seins de sa belle a travers sa robe légère, elle ressentait ses douceurs et l'hybride remarqua vite ses tétons durcir. Il embrassa son cou, son large décolleté offert par la robe, alors que ses mains soulevaient son jupon pour masser ses fesses, Caroline par réflexe, enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Klaus et s'agrippa à ses épaules pour ne pas perdre son équilibre.

Ils avaient tellement envie l'un de l'autre, c'était un besoin, une drogue. Leurs corps s'étaient manqués. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver et comme à chaque fois c'était fusionnel.

Arrivés dans la chambre, elle lui déboutonna sa chemise et défit sa ceinture pendant que lui soulevait sa robe pour qu'elle la retire. Rapidement ils furent nus et se collèrent l'un à l'autre. Klaus la prit dans ses bras et la déposa sur le lit. Il caressa et embrassa son corps, elle fit de même. Il se mit entre ses jambes et doucement la pénétra. Elle gémit de plaisir dès qu'elle sentit son sexe dur en elle. Il commença lentement ses coups de hanches. Tout en l'embrassant, leurs langues entrelacées, c'était si sensuel. Il accéléra sa cadence, il voulait la faire crier, il voulait débarrasser d'elle toutes marques de ces hommes qui l'avaient touchées la nuit dernière. Elle était sienne et à personne d'autre, son nom et uniquement son nom sortirait de sa bouche alors que son corps tremblerait de plaisir. Lorsqu'il la sentit à la limite de jouir, il ralentit ses pénétrations, il n'était pas encore prêt. Il voulait venir en même temps qu'elle et il voulait essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Un acte dont il avait entendu parler sans jamais le faire, car c'était trop intime.

Il se dégagea d'elle et elle grogna de mécontentement, ce qui le fit sourire. Il s'assit et l'installa à califourchon sur lui, c'était leur position préférée à tous les deux. Elle lui sourit et se laissa aller, elle sentait sa raideur au plus profond de son ventre. Il l'embrassa puis lui murmura à l'oreille:

-" mors moi mon cœur et nourris toi de moi."

Elle le regarda surprise mais il n'eut pas besoin de lui dire deux fois, sa façon de lui demander était si érotique, elle sortit ses crocs et les enfonça dans le cou de son amant, ils gémirent tous les deux, la sensation était extraordinaire, pour elle car le sang de l'hybride avait une saveur incomparable et pour lui, c'était indescriptible, mais si bon et puissant, il ne tenait plus:

-" oh Caroline, chérie jouis pour moi, je ne peux plus tenir, je viens."

Elle lâcha son cou et rétracta ses crocs et l'embrassa , le gout du sang sur leur langue et l'accélération de leurs mouvements les firent tomber en même temps. Caroline hurla si fort et Klaus grogna aussi si lourdement que si la chambre n'était pas insonorisée tout l'hôtel les auraient entendu. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, ils étaient au paradis tous les deux.

Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, il la serra fort dans ses bras et elle profitait de cette étreinte. Ils étaient en sueur tous les deux, Klaus dégagea les quelques mèches blondes qui s'étaient collées sur le visage de Caroline, et elle caressait son torse humide de transpiration.

-" il va falloir refaire ... ça! Je... woua ... Je ne peux même pas t'expliquer ce qui s'est passé dans mon corps et dans ma tête." Caroline se remettait difficilement d'avoir mordu l'hybride.

-" c'est pareil pour moi, woua tu dis? " Klaus avait aussi du mal à exprimer ce qu'il venait de vivre " tu sais se nourrir de l'autre pendant l'acte sexuel, c'est la chose la plus intime qu'il existe dans un couple de vampire."

-" oh mais toi tu ne t' es pas nourri de moi, c'est ... frustrant... Peut être que la prochaine fois tu pourrais me mordre?"

-" mon cœur, tu sais bien que mes morsures sont un poison pour toi! Je ne peux pas"

-" et ton sang est l'antidote..." Elle l'embrassa et porta sa main sur la joue de l'hybride " c'est ce qu'on appelle le partage."

Il lui sourit, il aimait sa générosité. Elle était si douce et si aimante avec lui, personne ne l'avait été ni même quand il était humain.

Il s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils furent tirés de leur sommeil par la sonnerie du téléphone de Klaus. L'hybride grogna car il avait beau vouloir ignorer l'appel, la personne qui cherchait à le joindre insistait lourdement.

Caroline émergea difficilement et lorsque son amant se détacha de son corps pour récupérer son téléphone resté dans la poche de son jean, elle n'hésita pas à lui faire par de son désappointement.

A l'instant où Klaus aperçut le nom affiché sur l'écran de son portable, il soupira et décrocha :

-" Stefan! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous déranger? "

-" Klaus où est Caroline? j'espère que tu n'as pas rien fait de regrettable. Cela fait des heures que vous avez disparu. Dis moi qu'elle va bien." Stefan était vraiment angoissé à l'idée que Caroline soit en danger avec l'hybride.

-" tu t'inquiètes du mal que je pourrais lui faire? Vraiment? Tu m'appelles pour ça? " Klaus s'énerva mais il savait aussi que les Salvatore n'étaient pas au courant de leur relation.

Il tendit le téléphone à Caroline, qui lui fit un large sourire.

-" Stefan? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

-" Caroline, est ce que ça va? Je me ronge le sang depuis que Klaus t'a embarquée je ne sais où? Où êtes vous?" Pendant que Caroline se retenait de rire devant l'inquiétude de son ami, Klaus la titilla en dispersant des baisers humides sur sa poitrine, descendant plus bas sur son ventre, et elle sentit d'un coup ses doigts caresser son entre jambe, ce qui la fit gémir.

-" Caroline ? Caroline, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Dis moi qu'il ne te fait aucun mal, je peux venir te chercher dis moi ou vous êtes?"

Caroline se retenait mais avec un Klaus joueur qui avait remplacé ses doigts par sa langue pour cajoler son clitoris, elle ne pût s'empêcher de lâcher quelques gémissements mal interprétés par son interlocuteur.

-" ne t' inquiètes pas Stef... Oh... hmmm tout va bien... Oh... Klaus et moi avons une discussion entre...oooh ... adultes et quand nous aurons ...réglé notre..différend nous rentrerons...oh "

Puis elle raccrocha et plongea sa main dans la chevelure de son hybride:

-" Bébé tu exagères..hmmm oh Klaus" il ne répondit rien et finit par la faire jouir le sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

Stefan était sidéré, abasourdi. Caroline était bizarre et il comprit vite qu'il avait dérangé son amie et l'hybride. Rebecca avait fait des allusions et lui avait d'ailleurs déconseillé d'appeler son frère.

-" Becca, on peut parler de ce qu'il se passe, j'ai raté quoi?"

-" comment ça? Que t'a dit Care au téléphone" elle se retenait de rire car elle avait entendu les gémissements de la blonde, ce qui la rassurait, leur contentieux semblait s'être arrangé.

-" Rebecca! Ne me prends pas pour un con! Je suis sur que tu as entendu comme moi!"

-" je t'ai dit qu'ils étaient ...ensemble, tu n'as pas voulu y croire, je suppose que maintenant c'est clair."

-" évidemment je ne t'ai pas cru, on parle de Caroline et Klaus! J'avais bien compris que ton frère en pinçait pour elle, mais Caroline... non c'est impossible venant d'elle!"

-" pourquoi? Nik est fou d'elle, il l'a séduite et elle lui a ouvert son coeur. Et crois moi, elle est amoureuse de lui. Donc voilà, les histoires d'amour commencent ainsi, ils s'aiment, se disputent et se réconcilient. Ne les juge pas. C'est leur histoire pas la tienne."

-" j'hallucine. Il l'a contrainte? " Stefan n'en revenait pas, ce n'était pas la Caroline qu'il connaissait, dévouée à Tyler, détestant l'hybride pour tout le mal qu'ils leur avaient fait à tous.

-" quoi? N'importe quoi! Il a juste été sincère avec elle, il a été là pour elle quand elle a sombré, tu sais pendant que toi tu courais comme un petit toutou derrière ta petite Elena!" Rebecca était en colère que Stefan juge inconcevable la relation de son frère et de sa nouvelle amie.

-" je pense que je comprendrais mieux quand elle m'aura expliqué d'elle même!" Stefan ne digérait pas vraiment la remarque de l'Originelle, concernant Elena. Il voulait tirer un trait sur elle même s'il fallait qu'il en prenne soin, il l'avait beaucoup aimée mais après ce qui s'était passé avec Damon, il ne pouvait plus l'aimer, du moins plus de la même façon.

Et il y avait Rebecca et cette maison où il avait passé du bon temps avec elle.

Il décida de ne plus penser à Caroline et Klaus ou Elena et Damon, puis pour se sortir de la tête tous ces soucis, il engagea la conversation avec la petite Mikaelson.

-" je me souviens de Chicago comme si c'était hier. "

-" pour moi c'est un peu comme si c'était hier, je suis passée des années 1920 aux années 2010. Merci mon cher frère!" Rebecca préférait ironiser.

-" c'est sur cette terrasse que je t'ai embrassée pour la première fois, je me souviens j'avais attendu de Klaus parte chasser pour sauter sur l'occasion." Stefan plaisanta.

-" oui je me souviens aussi. Je me souviens aussi qu'à cette époque tu n'avais plus ton humanité et pourtant avec moi tu étais si ... humain." Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, lui était subjugué.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la main.:

-" je ne serais plus jamais comme avant, sans humanité, j'ai ce besoin de ressentir après ce que j'ai vécu avec Elena. Mais plus avec elle... Est ce que ça te dirait de sortir faire un tour, j'aimerais redécouvrir cette ville. Tout a changé je suppose. Et on pourrait en profiter pour aller déjeuner"

Rebecca acquiesça avec un sourire sincère. Ils partirent en laissant Bonnie, Christopher, Damon et Elijah. Elena pour le moment était toujours dans les vapes.

Caroline et Klaus s'étaient vite rendormis après l'appel de Stefan, elle se réveilla lentement, lui était dans un profond sommeil, elle fit attention de ne pas le réveiller.

Sa transformation en loup la nuit dernière l'avait épuisé, les nerfs aussi. Il avait besoin de récupérer pour mieux affronter les prochaines étapes. Caroline n'était pas rassurée qu'il aille à Mystic Falls, elle avait peur pour lui et être loin de lui surtout serait une difficile épreuve.

Mais elle savait aussi qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle l'aimait. Et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin Klaus la concernait. Elle repensait à Hayley et voulait savoir ce qui les liait tous les deux, il ne voulait pas lui en parler mais pourtant ils ne devaient rien se cacher. C'était la base du couple, tout se dire et se faire confiance.

Pour dissiper toutes ses inquiétudes, elle opta pour se prélasser dans un bon bain chaud, Klaus avait choisi une jolie chambre d'hôtel avec une magnifique salle de bain avec une grande baignoire en marbre. Elle fit couler l'eau et s'y installa confortablement.

Klaus se réveilla et fut surpris de ne pas trouver sa femme dans le lit, sa première pensée fut qu'elle se soit enfuie par regret de lui avoir pardonner si rapidement, mais il oublia vite, ce n'était pas le genre de sa Caroline. Puis il sourit lorsqu'il l'entendit chanter dans la salle de bain. Il se leva pour la rejoindre, nu comme un ver et afficha un large sourire quand il la vit à l'aise dans un bain rempli de mousse.

-" mademoiselle m'abandonne pour faire la jolie sirène?"

-" hmm tu dormais si paisiblement je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Peut être aurais tu envie de rejoindre ta jolie sirène? A moins que ce ne soit pas très Klausy ?"

-" pourquoi pas. Je veux profiter de notre moment à tous les deux au maximum. " il la rejoint et s'installa derrière elle, elle se laissa tomber, son dos collé au torse de l'hybride.

Klaus ne cachait pas son bien être. Jamais il n'avait eu de tels moments avec une autre, ou même tout seul. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-" je pourrais rester l'éternité ainsi à te tenir dans mes bras. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma longue vie. J'aime cet instant. " Klaus exprimait de mieux en mieux ses sentiments à Caroline. Il changeait et la blonde profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour lui faire part de ses interrogations.

-" moi aussi j'aime cet instant. Je souhaite que cela dure toujours... Je... je voudrais te parler de quelque chose mais j'ai peur de gâcher cette plénitude."

-" dis moi " l'hybride fronça les sourcils, Caroline anticipait son changement d'humeur, pourquoi?

-" je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'en reparler mais avec '..hmmm... Hayley" elle entendit Klaus soupirer " tu m'as dit que ça ne me regardait pas mais j'ai... j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui se passait entre vous... Je sais tu vas t'énerver mais je ne serais jamais totalement à l'aise avec ça et ça ne veut pas dire que je ne te fais pas confiance mais je..."

Il la coupa dans son argumentation et posa son menton sur l'épaule de sa belle.

-" chez les loups, il y a différentes familles, de grandes familles ... " il commença et Caroline se détendit car il n'avait pas mal réagi comme elle le craignait " chaque famille a une marque de naissance, tu sais c'est un peu comme un signe de reconnaissance... Bref j'ai une marque de naissance, marque qui vient de mon père biologique... Hayley avait la même."

-" oh cela signifie qu'elle était en quelque sorte une de tes descendantes?"

-" oui en quelque sorte. Et je lui avais promis de l'aider à retrouver ses parents. "

-" mais elle a réagi comment quand tu lui as dit que vous étiez du même sang?"

-" je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire..."

Caroline n'avait pas besoin qu'il se justifie plus, elle était morte trop tôt et il n'avait par conséquent pas pu lui dire la vérité. Elle se sentit coupable, elle avait mal interprété la situation. Elle se tourna pour lui faire face:

-" je suis désolée..."

-" tu n'y es pour rien, malgré que vous vous détestiez, je sais que tu ne l'as pas tuée, qu'elle t'a beaucoup provoquée. Qu'elle et Tyler étaient intimes derrière ton dos. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça."

-" mais les choses auraient pu être différentes si tu m'avais expliquée avant."

-" je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'avais pas conscience qu'être en couple signifiait qu'il fallait tout se dire. Tout est nouveau pour moi ma chérie!"

-" oui mais est ce que tu es bien avec ça? Je veux dire ..."

-" oui Caroline... Je le vis bien ça va! " il se mit à rire, Caroline semblait le psychanalyser " tant que nous en sommes dans les confidences, je voudrais que tu me parle de ce qui s'est passé avec Damon. "

Caroline changea de position pour reprendre sa position initiale, dos à Klaus. Elle n'était pas à l'aise pour parler de ce qu'elle avait subi avec le frère de Stefan.

-" quand j'étais humaine, j'étais naïve et en manque d'amour, j'enviais Elena d'avoir la plupart des mecs à ses pieds. Damon a commencé à s'intéresser à moi mais ce n'était pas sincère, il voulait atteindre Elena. Il m'a contrainte pour coucher avec lui et s'est nourri de moi. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle je ne veux pas me nourrir des humains et les contraindre... Mais c'est aussi grâce à lui que j'ai échappé à la mort, il m'a donné son sang le soir de cet accident ... Nos relations ont évolué, on s'apprécie réellement depuis et c'est pour cela que je ne veux pas que tu t'en prenne à lui. J'ai appris que la rancune ne servait à rien."

-" je ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il s'est servi de toi mon cœur. C'est inconcevable pour moi"

-" Klaus... Tu as beaucoup fait de mal à nos proches, tué des gens que nous connaissions, est ce pour autant que je te déteste? Je ne te pardonne pas de tes actes passés, mais cela ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer. C'est un peu pareil pour Damon sauf que lui je ne l'aime pas de la même façon que je t'aime toi."

Caroline était exceptionnelle, sa bonté étonnait Klaus, elle était à l'opposé de lui. Pourtant elle était parfaite pour lui, l'équilibre de son côté sombre.

Il comprenait ce qu'elle avait vécu et pourquoi elle avait toujours besoin d'être rassurée. Et pourquoi elle n'embrassait pas sa vraie nature de vampire, avoir vécu la contrainte et avoir été utilisée comme poche de sang, ne pouvait que la rendre ainsi.

-" plus jamais tu ne vivras dans la crainte de ne pas être aimée, tu dois me faire confiance et croire en l'amour que j'ai pour toi."

-" je sais que tu m'aime, tu me l'as assez prouvée. Et j'ai confiance en toi. J'ai juste peur de certaines de tes réaction parfois, tu es parfois très ... caractériel..." Elle éclata de rire en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Klaus se mît a rire aussi et embrassa sa nuque. Ils terminèrent leur discussion à jouer à s'éclabousser comme deux enfants.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Me revoilà pour le 20ème chapitre. Toujours un grand merci pour vos messages. on arrive bientôt à 100 rvw, qui sera la 100eme? Humm?_**

**_je ne vous cite pas toutes mais je vous adore, mille mercis de votre soutien et vos messages d'appréciation._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Lillu._**

* * *

Chapitre 20

Klaus et Caroline rentrèrent en fin d'après midi à la maison.

Bonnie était dans sa chambre avec Christopher, ils semblaient inséparables. Elijah et Damon dans le salon à partager un verre, en pleine discussion sur le cas d'Elena.

Stefan et Rebecca étaient en ville.

En haut, Elena ouvrit un œil, puis deux, elle s'étira et difficilement parvint à se redresser. Elle était déboussolée, ne reconnaissant pas la chambre ou elle se réveillait. Puis il lui vint en mémoire, Damon la retenant alors que Stefan lui injectait de la verveine avec une seringue.

Elle se concentra sur les bruits autour et fut surprise d'entendre la voix de son amie Bonnie, celle d'Elijah également et le rire sarcastique de Damon.

Elle entendit enfin une porte claquée et les rires de Klaus et Caroline.

Ou était elle? Est ce qu'elle rêvait, était ce les effets de la verveine?

Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle, la chambre était sombre, elle ne comprenait pas où elle était. Elle sortit et rejoignit les autres en bas.

Klaus fut le premier à l'entendre et avertit les autres par un geste de la main. Caroline, Damon et Elijah levèrent les yeux en direction des escaliers et observèrent la vampire descendre lentement, l'expression désorientée"

-" la belle au bois dormant a émergé. Magnifique !" Klaus ironisa en suivant des yeux Elena.

-" qu'est ce que je fais là, où sommes nous? "

-" Chicago chérie!" L'hybride se rapprocha de Caroline, au vu du regard peu sympathique que la Gilbert lançait à son ancienne amie.

-"ok... Et qui peut m'expliquer ce que je fais là, ce que vous tous faites là... Caroline?"

-" bonjour Elena, il se passe des choses terribles à Mystic Falls, à cause de Silas et nous sommes tous réunis ici pour ... en discuter et trouver une solution pour... le stopper. Bonnie est avec nous aussi." Caroline lui répondit de la façon la plus claire sans rentrer dans les détails. Elijah reprit la parole.

-" Elena, je suis désolée de la façon dont tu as été amenée ici, mais tout le monde doit s'entraider, toi y compris. N'hésites pas à me faire part de tes moindres besoins."

Damon roula des yeux, Elijah restait Elijah, le bon samaritain qui voulait toujours le bien être de la descendante Petrova.

-" hmm... Merci Elijah... Damon est ce que je peux te parler un instant?" Tout le monde avait remarqué le changement d'expression d'Elena lorsqu'elle s'adressa au frère Salvatore, il risquait de passer un mauvais quart d'heure avec elle.

Il la guida vers la terrasse en la prenant par la taille.

Caroline embrassa Klaus sur la bouche, peu gênée par la présence d'Elijah, et laissa les deux frères Mikaelson pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de se changer.

Elijah regarda le couple et lorsque la blonde partit, il engagea la conversation avec son frère:

-" Niklaus, je vois que ça s'est arrangé avec Miss Forbes..."

-" Elijah, je vois que tu es une vraie commère! " Plaisanta l'hybride avant de continuer " en effet ça s'est arrangé et je suis ...plutôt bien avec elle. Elle me permet de prendre conscience de pas mal de choses et je suis de moins en moins perturbé avec cette nouveauté... Et j'ai une grande nouvelle pour toi mon frère."

-" comment ça une grande nouvelle? " Elijah fronça des sourcils, il connaissait son frère, ses grandes nouvelles étaient rarement de bonnes nouvelles pour lui.

-" Elijah, es tu amoureux de Katarina? Je veux dire... tiens tu réellement à elle?"

-" oui quelle question? Niklaus pourquoi me parles tu de Katarina?" L'Originel était mal à l'aise, il savait qu'elle avait tué Caroline et par conséquent transformé la blonde en vampire, est ce que son frère était au courant maintenant et il voulait encore plus se venger de Katherine.

-" parce que ce que je vis et ressens avec Caroline est si exceptionnel, si c'est ça être amoureux alors je comprends que la vie de Katarina ait de l'importance pour toi. Et que tu sois prêt à tout pour la protéger. "

-" et?"

-" et alors je pense qu'il est temps de faire un deal mon frère... J'oublie Katherine ..."

-" en échange de quoi Niklaus?" Elijah savait que son frère ne faisait rien sans rien. Mais il fut surpris de sa réponse:

-" Elijah je veux que tu me promettes de protéger et de t'occuper de Caroline si quelque chose m'arrivait..." Elijah sentit l'inquiétude dans la voix de Klaus " elle fait dorénavant partie de la famille comme tu peux te l'imaginer. Je dois partir pour Mystic Falls, nous savons tous les deux que Silas est très puissant, j'ai besoin de ta parole au cas où... Car il faut que tu reste ici pour protéger les filles."

-" tu as ma parole Niklaus, je la protégerais du mieux que je pourrais... Je l'apprécie et je suis heureux de la tournure de votre relation. "

-" elle est importante pour moi mon frère. Autant que Rebecca, je donnerais ma vie pour l'une et l'autre. Il faut que ce soit pareil pour toi."

-" alors considères Caroline comme ma sœur également... Et je te suis très reconnaissant en ce qui concerne Katarina, j'apprécie ton indulgence envers elle."

-" merci Elijah" les deux frères furent coupés par le retour de Stefan et Rebecca.

Ils étaient tous les deux souriants, main dans la main, les deux Originels se regardèrent étonnés.

-" Klaus, Elijah... Tout le monde est la maintenant?" Stefan ne voyant pas Caroline eut un léger moment de doute.

-" oui et Elena est sortie de son coma! Elle est sur la terrasse avec ton frère, il semble passer un mauvais moment " se mît à rire Klaus" et Caroline est dans notre chambre si c'est ce dont à quoi tu fais allusion."

-" tu devrais aller la voir, je suis sûre qu'elle a plein de choses à te raconter" dit Rebecca souriante au frère de Damon.

Il acquiesça de la tête et lui l'embrassa sur la joue avant de monter rejoindre son amie.

Stefan toqua à la porte de la chambre de Klaus. Caroline ouvrit et fut étonnée de le voir.

-" hey! Je me demandais comment tu allais. On peut discuter un moment?"

Caroline se doutait qu'à un moment elle devrait s'expliquer de son rapprochement avec Klaus. Ils s'assirent sur le lit.

-" oui ça va merci. Je... je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure... Avec Klaus nous étions ... occupés et je suis désolée que tu te sois inquiété pour rien."

-" disons que c'est maintenant que je m'inquiète! Caroline... Je ne veux pas juger ta relation mais c'est Klaus, c'est un peu surréaliste... Es tu sûre de toi? Je veux dire, es tu vraiment sûre?"

-" Stefan, je sais ce que tout le monde pense, je sais que ça peut paraître dingue mais j'ai découvert l'autre côté de Klaus, il y a du bon en lui, j'en suis persuadée. Et avec lui je me sens si exceptionnelle, je me sens aimée et protégée. Jamais je n'ai ressenti cela avant, ni avec personne." Caroline ne voulait pas se faire l'avocat du diable, elle exprimait juste ce qu'elle ressentait avec lui. " il y a des hauts et des bas avec lui mais pour tous les couples c'est pareil. Je suis désolée que tu es été témoin de notre violente dispute ce matin. Mais il ne m'a fait aucun mal, jamais il ne m'aurait fait du mal. "

-" bien! C'est vrai que j'ai vraiment flippé pour toi, il avait l'air si en colère contre toi, et je le connais assez pour dire qu'en général c'est très mauvais signe. Mais si tu es sûre de toi vis à vis de lui alors je te fais confiance... J'ai quand même loupé plein de trucs la vache" Stefan se mit à rire nerveusement et Caroline l'accompagna.

-" oui c'est clair, je suis même devenue amie avec Bec!"

-" je sais, j'ai passé la journée avec elle en ville, elle m'en a raconté des anecdotes... Tu la connais comme je l'apprécie et ça me touche."

-" hmm oui d'ailleurs en parlant de ça... Je crois qu'elle t'apprécie autant. Quand nous sommes arrivées à Chicago toutes les deux, elle semblait assez nostalgique de ce qu'elle avait vécu ici avec toi entre autre. Elle se sent seule et elle n'a pas eu la vie qu'elle voulait à cause de Klaus, peut être qu'il serait bien de rattraper le temps perdu, tu ne crois pas? A moins que tu aies changé d'avis concernant Elena? "

-" non Elena c'est du passé, elle aime Damon, je me suis fait une raison et ça va. Je l'aime d'une autre façon, je me sens obligé de la protéger, d'en prendre soin pour qu'elle ne sombre pas dans sa vraie nature vampirique, elle est devenue pire que Katherine. Et ça ne me rassure pas. Elle a tout perdu mais avec Damon nous serons toujours là pour elle."

-" je sais, moi aussi et on ne doit pas la lâcher, je suis persuadée que son humanité reviendra, elle me manque tellement. "

Stefan prit Caroline dans ses bras. Les deux amis en avaient chacun besoin, ils s'étaient retrouvés et s'étaient manqués, et cette épreuve ils la subissaient ensemble. Ils avaient perdu tous les deux leur Elena. Sans parler de Silas qui avait pris en otage leur ville. Le pire était à venir.

Ils furent dérangés par Klaus qui entra sans ménagement dans sa chambre. Il se racla la gorge avant de parler.

-" Stefan, je dois m'inquiéter que tu veuilles me voler les deux femmes de ma vie?" L'hybride voulut faire passer cela pour de l'humour mais même lui n'était pas convaincu, affichant ouvertement sa jalousie, il avait du mal à accepter que Caroline ouvre ses bras à un autre homme que lui. Et il avait aussi du mal à comprendre et interpréter leur relation à tous les deux.

-" Klaus... Non tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Care, par contre pour ta petite sœur, j'avoues... " il se mit à rire pour désamorcer la faible tension de la pièce.

-" ah bien si tu arrives à la gérer et la comprendre tu as tout mon consentement, moi j'ai abandonné " Klaus répondit avec un sourire forcé " mon cœur je peux te parler un instant?"

-" ok je vais vous laisser et voir comment ça se passe avec Elena"

Stefan laissa le couple, Caroline fit une mine inquiète, elle espérait que Klaus ne lui fasse pas une scène de possessivité, elle et Stefan étaient les meilleurs amis, et il était hors de question pour elle de changer sa relation avec lui.

-" qu'est-ce que se passe" elle se leva du lit et s'approcha à tâtons ne sachant pas quelle réaction serait celle de Klaus. Il l'attrapa par la taille et approcha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser profondément comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était à lui et lui seul.

Elle gémit de sa brusque intrusion et participa à cet échange en lui laissant libre accès à sa bouche pour que leurs langues se retrouvent.

-" je voulais te parler de ce que je comptais proposer aux autres, pour récupérer la pierre de Qetsiyah" il interrompit leur baiser puis l'embrassa furtivement après ses paroles. Il reprit:

-" je me disais que tu préfèrerais que je t'explique avant plutôt qu'en même temps que les autres, c'est je crois ce qu'on fait quand on est en couple, n'est ce pas? " l'hybride était un peu gêné, mais par ce geste, il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il avait plus ou moins enregistré ce qu'elle attendait de lui en tant que conjoint, l'un des principes du couple était le partage. Et il ne voulait rien lui cacher, il avait confiance en elle et son avis comptait.

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant et l'embrassa de nouveau en enroulant ses bras autour de son torse musclé:

-" oui c'est vrai. Mais où est le piège? "

-" il n'y en a pas ." Il se sentit un peu vexé mais lorsqu'il sentit les mains de sa belle se frayer un chemin dans son pantalon pour attraper ses fesses, il se relaxa.

-" alors je t'écoute." Elle lui embrassa le creux de son cou ce qui le fit gémir.

-" ne me distrais pas mon amour sinon tu sais ce qu'il va t'arriver et tu devras assumer le regard de tes amis lorsqu'ils t'auront entendu jouir et hurler si fort mon nom"

Elle roula des yeux, dieu qu'il était arrogant et elle adorait ça.

-" je vais partir pour Mystic Falls et je veux que les frères Salvatore, Elena et ma sœur viennent avec moi. Alors qu'Elijah et toi resterez ici pour protéger Bonnie et continuer vos recherches sur tout ce qui pourrait toucher de près ou de loin Silas. "

-" pourquoi veux tu qu'Elena et Rebecca aillent avec vous? Et pas moi?" Caroline prit sa décision comme une énième façon de lui dire qu'elle était faible.

-" je t'ai expliqué mon amour que je ne voulais pas que tu risque ta vie là bas, tu sais que je ne le permettrais pas. Elena a eu un entraînement avec Alaric dans le passé alors autant s'en servir et pour Rebecca, elle ne risque pas sa vie. Et je préfère que ce soit Elijah qui reste ici ´car je connais ma sœur et je ne serais pas totalement rassuré, vous deux ensemble, j'ai bien vu ce que ça avait donné en Floride ou avec Hayley. D'ailleurs j'attends toujours que vous m'expliquiez ce qui s'est passé à Tampa... Hmmm?"

-" je ne dirais rien... Klaus je ne veux pas être séparée de toi." Caroline ne cachait pas sa déception.

-" moi non plus mais c'est une concession à faire pour ta sécurité, et tu es ma priorité. Tu es trop importante à mes yeux, et si tu étais avec moi là bas, je serais pas incapable de me concentrer sur autre chose que toi. Tu comprends?"

-" oui c'est juste que je me sens si ... inutile. "

-" tu ne l'es pas, Caroline. Ta capacité de discernement et de réflexion nous est utile. Tu continueras les recherches et aidera Bonnie à garder confiance en elle..." Il lui prit le visage et l'embrassa pour la réconforter.

-" je crois que Bonnie a trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour reprendre confiance en elle."

-" je n'ai pas confiance en son nouvel ami, je ne dis pas qu'il a de mauvaises intentions mais on ne le connait pas et cela suffit pour moi pour ne pas lui faire confiance. Alors je te demanderais de rester vigilante"

-" d'accord... Tu comptes partir quand?"

-" dès que possible. Cela va dépendre de Bonnie et de sa capacité à intercepter à distance la pierre, et peut être nous fournir un sort de protection."

Caroline ne cacha pas son inquiétude, elle savait que Klaus n'était pas invincible:

-"promets moi qu'il n'arrivera rien, ni à toi ni à personne. "

-" je ne peux rien te promettre mais je ferais tout pour ne pas te décevoir. Viens rejoignons les autres." Il lui prit la main et la dirigea vers la sortie.

-" bébé, merci de m'en avoir parlé avant les autres, j'apprécie beaucoup."

-" et moi j'apprécie ... beaucoup... quand tu m'appelles bébé!" Caroline rougit, c'est vrai qu'en vérité le surnom qu'elle lui avait donné n'était pas vraiment en adéquation avec le personnage de Klaus, un vieux vampire âgé de mille ans. Mais c'était sa façon de lui montrer à quel point il était précieux pour elle, qu'elle le chérissait. Et ça la rassurait qu'il ne trouve pas cela ridicule.

Klaus et elle descendirent dans le salon. Bonnie et Christopher avaient aussi rejoint le groupe, Elena et Damon regardaient l'hybride et la blonde s'approcher et ne pût s'empêcher de commenter:

-" alors c'est vrai Caroline? Tu es tombée bien bas, je te remercie de me trahir en flirtant avec celui qui a fait de ma vie un véritable enfer!" Elena était la plus vindicative, elle en voulait à Caroline, même sans humanité et sans considération pour personne elle ne supportait pas ce qu'elle interprétait comme une trahison.

-" tiens Elena qui exprime une opinion, désolée ma chérie mais ton avis n'a aucune importance. Et nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre de notre vie sentimentale... C'est clair!" Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour énerver Klaus. Il ne supportait pas le jugement des autres sur les sentiments qu'avaient Caroline pour lui. Surtout venant de sa part, elle n'était pas vraiment bien placée pour juger les relations amoureuses des autres, quand elle même jouait avec les sentiments des deux frères Salvatore.

Caroline s'exprima également:

-" Elena si tu veux qu'on en parle, je préfèrerais qu'on le fasse à un autre moment et en tête à tête."

-" je participerais bien aussi à cette discussion Blondie! Merde Caroline il s'est passé quoi dans ton petit cerveau, tu étais en manque de sensation forte après que Tyler t'es larguée?" Damon se mêla à l'échange et Klaus devint furieux. Il se jeta sur le frère insolent et lui fit une clé de bras, en serrant si fort que Salvatore hurla de douleur quand tout le monde entendit le craquement d'un os.

-" excuses toi tout de suite ou ton bras en plus de le casser je te l'arrache! " les pupilles de Klaus changeaient de couleur, tout le monde était tendu. Elena sans hésitation se jeta sur l'hybride pour défendre Damon, elle se fit facilement éjectée en l'air et elle atterrit à l'opposé de la pièce, tant la violence et la force du coup avait été importante. Stefan alla vers la jeune vampire pour la relever, sus les yeux blasés de Rebecca.

Christopher restait sans mot, choqué tout était surréaliste pour lui, Bonnie lui prit le bras pour le rassurer. Elle ne laisserait rien lui arriver.

Caroline et Elijah intervinrent pour calmer l'ambiance qui tournait en une véritable confrontation générale.

-" Klaus s'il te plaît, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, lâches le. Nous avons d'autres priorités."

-" elle a raison Niklaus, calmes toi et tentons de retrouver une sérénité au moins pour discuter. "

Klaus regarda sa belle et lâcha la prise qu'il avait sur Salvatore. Puis il s'adressa à elle, en reprenant une posture plus relâchée.

-" je n'admettrais pas un nouvel affront de sa part, je le tue s'il te manque de respect encore une fois!"

Caroline acquiesça et jeta un regard mauvais à Damon :

-" Damon je n'ai pas à me justifier et surtout pas auprès de toi. Grandis un peu et cesses tes provocations."

Il tenait son bras cassé qui mettait du temps à guérir et ne préféra pas surenchérir. Du moins pas pour le moment.

Lorsque l'hybride eut l'attention de tout le monde, il expliqua le plan:

-" les Salvatore, Rebecca et Elena vous allez venir avec moi à Mystic Falls. Nous devons reprendre à Silas, la pierre tombale de Qetsiyah afin que Bonnie puisse l'utiliser. Caroline et Elijah resteront ici pour protéger Bonnie."

-" et pourquoi je devrais venir avec vous? Et pourquoi c'est miss Mystic Nouille qui devrait rester bien en sécurité ici? " Elena n'avait toujours pas digéré et elle ne parvenait pas à contenir sa colère.

-" parce que contrairement à toi, Caroline est dévouée à ses amis et je sais qu'elle protégera Bonnie jusqu'à en sacrifier sa propre vie. Tu n'as pas cette qualité Elena, tu es égocentrique et pense que tout ne tourne qu'autour de toi, alors je te conseille d'arrêter de nous provoquer elle et moi, c'est mon dernier avertissement, c'est clair?" Klaus serra les dents en fixant la vampire, elle baissa les yeux, touchée dans son ego et il considéra ce geste comme un accord.

Caroline ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, la considération que l'hybride avait pour elle la touchait. Il la mettait en valeur devant les autres avec les qualités qu'il aimait chez elle, elle était plus importante qu'elle le pensait et il venait de lui prouver devant le groupe qu'elle était indispensable, et digne de faire partie à sa façon du plan. Cela l'excitait, elle se sentait moite dans sa chair, elle avait très envie de lui, mais elle se reprit lorsqu'elle entendit le son de la voix de Damon, elle soupira.

-" et pourquoi Elena devrait venir avec nous?"

-" pour qu'elle soit de nouveau utile à quelque chose! Maintenant qu'elle ne peut plus me servir ", Klaus leva le ton " son humanité partie, elle semble adorer supprimer des gens, il y a plein de jeunes vampires à tuer pour nous frayer le chemin, et elle sait se battre, n'est ce pas Elena?" Il se tourna vers elle l'air machiavélique, elle affirma de la tête en baissant encore les yeux.

Caroline par contre changea d'expression, elle n'avait pas apprécié la remarque de l'hybride sur l'inutilité d'Elena en tant que vampire. Se rappeler qu'il avait utilisé son amie pour créer ses hybrides était un très mauvais souvenir pour elle. Elle ne cacha pas à Klaus son mécontentement et il la regarda surpris puis serra les lèvres comme pour s'excuser auprès d'elle.

-" comment allons nous faire pour récupérer cette fichu pierre Nik? On ne va pas retourner toute la ville, c'est mission impossible!" Rebecca était plutôt pessimiste.

-" c'est là que Bonnie intervient." Klaus se tourna vers la petite sorcière et s'adressa à elle " penses tu être capable de situer la pierre? Je sais que tu es très forte pour les sorts de localisation" Klaus lui sourit se rappelant de l'aide de la sorcière lorsqu'il était parti à la recherche de Caroline après le massacre des douze sorcières.

-" je peux essayer mais j'ai besoin de quelque chose qui fasse le lien et je n'ai rien. "

-" est ce que la cure pourrait être ce lien? Elle a été crée par Qetsiyah, alors je ne sais pas peut être ..." Caroline surprit encore tout le monde, Klaus adorait son esprit lumineux.

-" excepté que nous n'avons pas la cure Barbie!" Damon répondit avec un air condescendant.

Ce fut au tour d'Elijah d'intervenir et d'expliquer aux Salvatore et Elena qu'il avait récupéré la cure mais que celle ci n'était en fin de compte pas l'antidote du vampirisme, comme ils en avaient conclu précédemment avec sa fratrie et Bonnie. Du moins ils n'en étaient pas cent pour cent sûrs.

Damon et Stefan furent choqués de la nouvelle, tous les espoirs de rendre humaine Elena étaient vains. La jeune vampire au contraire ne pouvait se retenir d'afficher un large sourire malicieux.

-" c'est sérieux? " Stefan ne voulait pas y croire " comment avez vous récupéré la cure, ou est Katherine?"

-" elle s'est échappée quand nous avons réussi à lui voler la cure" Elijah préféra mentir et ne fut contredit ni par Caroline, ni par son frère ou sa sœur.

-" Bonnie nous allons avoir besoin d'un sort de protection, au cas où... Toutes les chances doivent être de notre côté." Klaus continua

-" c'est beaucoup me demander Klaus, je n'ai pas récupéré toute ma magie et..." Bonnie fut coupée par Christopher.

-" pour ça je peux vous aider... enfin si vous voulez..." Il était d'un coup mal à l'aise lorsque les vampires le dévisagèrent. Il avait parlé trop vite sans réfléchir.

-" merci beaucoup Christopher de nous apporter ton aide. Nous en sommes tous reconnaissants " Caroline lui sourit et la douceur de la blonde le décrispa. De plus Bonnie l'observait fière de son intervention.

Klaus ne dit mot car Caroline disait juste.

-" Bonnie, est ce que tu pourrais dès ce soir essayer le sort de localisation? " Klaus ne voulait pas la brusquer mais il y avait quand même urgence et ils avaient assez perdu de temps pendant que Silas prenait de la puissance.

-" je vais essayer mais je ne vous garantis rien" la sorcière allait malgré tout faire un effort " mais je voudrais le faire chez Christopher, je n'arrive à rien ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi car la maison est sous protection. Mais j'ai réussi à entrer en contact avec ma grand mère chez lui assez facilement. Alors peut être qu'user de ma magie marche mieux là bas."

-" pourquoi pas." Klaus ne la contredit pas, il était décidément très conciliant, personne ne le reconnaissait. " Elijah tu devrais les accompagner, par simple mesure de sécurité" Klaus était conciliant d'accord mais rien ne devait lui échapper. " Christopher, concernant le sort de protection, de quoi as tu besoin?" Il s'adressa directement au sorcier

-" un peu de votre sang, à chacun." Christopher déglutit, l'hybride l'impressionnait.

Klaus serra des dents, il semblait en plein débat intérieur, il n'avait pas confiance en lui et ne le connaissait pas, donner son sang pourrait éventuellement le mettre en danger si le sorcier décidait de jeter un mauvais sort sur lui ou sur le groupe.

-" Bonnie est ce que je peux m'entretenir avec toi dehors?" Klaus préférait prendre un maximum de précautions.

-" oui je te suis" la sorcière Bennett ne savait pas pas quoi penser, mais le suivit dehors

Klaus fit signe à Caroline de les accompagner. Elle fut elle même étonnée mais suivit sans discuter.

Une fois dehors, Klaus lui fit part de ses doutes:

-" Bonnie, je ne sais pas si on peut avoir cent pour cent confiance en ton nouvel ami"

Caroline soupira mais Klaus continua :

-" tu sais que donner mon sang n'est pas quelque chose que je fais facilement, qui me dit qu'il ne l'utilisera pas contre nous?"

-" moi j'ai confiance en lui. Sa famille et la mienne ont été en contact longtemps et ma grand mère ne m'a pas mise en garde contre lui. Elle est venue à moi en sa présence, elle ne l'aurait pas fait si elle ne le sentait pas sincère avec moi." Bonnie essayait de convaincre l'hybride et Caroline prit la parole :

-" Nik tu dois leur faire confiance, au moins pour ce coup là, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais je ne veux pas que tu partes là bas sans protection, je ne le supporterais pas, tu n'es pas invincible et je ne veux pas passer les minutes loin de toi à m'imaginer le pire!"

Bonnie regarda stupéfaite son amie parler ainsi à Klaus, elle semblait si dévouée à son nouvel amour, elle voyait dans ses yeux la sincérité de cette relation. Et en entendant l'hybride accepter la requête de sa belle, elle comprenait que ni Klaus ni Caroline ne jouaient sur leurs sentiments.

Après cette mise au point ils retrouvèrent les autres à l'intérieur.

Elijah collecta un tube de sang de chacun, et les mit dans son attaché case.

Bonnie récupéra quelques affaires avant de partir avec lui et Christopher. les autres restèrent dans une ambiance tendue.

Elena ne lâchait Caroline du regard, comme un prédateur avec sa proie. Klaus ne mit pas longtemps pour les séparer l'une de l'autre. Il était préférable qu'elles ne soient pas dans la même pièce.

-" Caroline mon cœur, viens avec moi je voudrais te montrer quelque chose." Elle le regarda suspecte mais le suivit sans hésitation jusqu'au sous sol de la maison.

-" il semble qu'Elena soit un danger pour toi, je n'ai pas confiance en elle. Je voudrais que tu évite de rester seule avec elle. "

-" Klaus... Tu ne vas pas toujours être derrière moi à me protéger comme une petite fille, j'ai réussi à rester en vie face à toi quand nous étions ennemi je te rappelle, je peux tout gérer " Caroline soupira devant un Klaus hyper protecteur, elle comprenait qu'il tenait à elle mais il en faisait trop.

-" je te propose de t'apprendre quelques gestes de défense au cas où... je ne serais pas toujours là et mon bébé vampire a besoin de quelques cours particuliers" il prit Caroline par les hanches pour la coller à son corps. Puis l'embrassa furtivement, elle sentit la stimulation de son corps contre le sien:

-" des cours particuliers de quoi?... Hmmm" elle lui répondit en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, très aguicheuse" parce qu'il me semble que je suis assez douée pour..."

-" mon cœur, c'est sérieux. Laisses moi t'apprendre quelques coups" il prit son air qu'elle connaissait tant, sérieux et inquiet... Trop sérieux et trop inquiet. Elle se détacha de lui et acquiesça de la tête.

Elle tomba plusieurs fois à terre, Klaus ne la ménageait pas mais elle adorait cette initiative. Il voulait la rendre plus forte et indépendante. Elle prenait cela comme une marque de respect de sa part.

-" Caroline restes concentrée et arrêtes de mater mes fesses. Tu dois fixer ton ennemi dans les yeux, le regard ne trahit jamais."

-" comment veux tu que je reste concentrée sur tes yeux, ton regard est comme un océan dans lequel j'ai envie de plonger... et tu m'excite complètement" elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'allumer.

-" imagines moi comme un ennemi... Caroline s'il te plaît... Essaies encore... Chaque personne a un point faible et un point fort, tu dois utiliser ton point fort pour toucher le point faible de ton ennemi." Klaus n'imaginait pas avoir autant de patience.

-" ok...hmm... donc tu es l'ennemi, je dois toucher ton point faible avec mon point fort... Ok je crois avoir compris " elle s'approcha et subitement attaqua ses lèvres, il fut surpris à l'instant puis se laissa amadouer, elle en profita pour le renverser et le mettre à terre.

-" je t'ai eu! Tu as raison et tu es un très bon professeur. " elle éclata de rire de le voir un air ahuri par terre. Elle avait mis l'hybride à genoux, un exploit.

-" ok Caroline, bien joué mais ne fais pas cela avec tout le monde, je n'apprécierais pas vraiment" il se releva et l'attrapa par la taille " tu es machiavélique mon amour!" Il la serra contre lui et se jeta sur ses lèvres pour dévorer sa bouche.

-" hmmm Caroline mon tendre et unique amour, tu vas trop me manquer quand je serais à Mystic Falls"

Klaus manquerait aussi à la blonde, leur relation avait pris pour chacun d'eux une tournure où l'un appartenait à l'autre, la séparation serait difficile, comme si l'un sans l'autre n'existait pas. Klaus avait lâché prise sur ses incertitudes et ses interrogations, elle avait réussi à l'apprivoiser par sa générosité et sa franchise. Elle lui apprenait à aimer et à recevoir, à partager. Les ajustements qu'il considérait devoir faire, n'avaient plus lieu d'être, il avait enfin compris qu'il fallait qu'il se laisse aller avec elle.

et ils devraient être séparés, Klaus évitait de lui montrer son appréhension de la quitter.

Caroline de son côté avait trouvé en Klaus celui dont elle avait toujours rêvé. La façon dont il l'avait mise en valeur devant les autres, ceux qui la jugeait, personne n'aurait fait cela pour elle. Elle avait longtemps voulu mettre des barrières entre elle et lui, leur amour était inconcevable, impossible tant l'hybride avait fait de leurs vies misère et chaos. Pourtant elle passait outre les préjugés car la vie dont elle rêvait, c'était ce qu'elle vivait avec cet homme. Et puis il y avait cette addiction à son physique, de son corps contre son corps, de son souffle sur sa peau, de ses caresses et ses baisers qui l'électrisaient. Elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'en défaire, voilà ce qui était inconcevable pour elle maintenant.

Après encore quelques heures d'entraînement, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps d'en finir et remontèrent.

Dehors Rebecca et Elena discutaient installées sur la terrasse, les frères Salvatore étaient dans le salon à partager une bouteille de bourbon.

Caroline décida de se mêler aux filles alors que Klaus se dirigea dans la cuisine pour récupérer quelques poches de sang avant de les rejoindre, il en tendit une à Caroline puis déposa les autres sur la table de jardin, avant de laisser les filles entre elles.

-" et bien tu en as fait un vrai toutou Care! " Elena ironisa mais elle ne cachait pas sa stupeur de voir Klaus si attentionné envers quelqu'un.

L'hybride ne releva pas il préféra voir la réaction de défense de sa belle. Elena s'était adressée à Caroline et celle ci n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il rembarre la jeune vampire à sa place. Il ferma la grande baie vitrée derrière lui pour retrouver les Salvatore.

-" Lena ne recommences pas. Je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu de la provocation. J'aime Klaus, je sais que tu as beaucoup perdu à cause de lui et je ne lui pardonne pas de tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir dans le passé. Mais je ne peux pas contrôler mes sentiments."

-" comment peux tu aimer une ordure pareille!"

-". Hey tu parle de mon frère là! " Rebecca réagit à la critique.

-" et si on parlait de Damon, tu veux savoir ce qu'il m'a fait subir quand j'étais humaine? Tu devrais lui demander! Et après on en reparlera et tu te demanderas si finalement ma relation avec Klaus n'a rien à envier à la votre." Caroline se leva de sa chaise et préféra rejoindre les garçons.

Elle fut stoppée net par Elena qui la plaqua sur la baie vitrée, ses mains la tenant fermement par les bras.

Klaus se tendit vite mais attendit de voir comment Caroline allait se défendre. Il ne fut pas déçu lorsqu'il vit Elena elle même plaquée contre la vitre, la blonde s'était dégagée pour inverser leur position, elle tenait la brune par la gorge, ses crocs apparents.

Rebecca ne pût s'empêcher de sourire, elle était fière de son amie et Elena lui tapait sur le système.

-" tu as beau ne plus être la Elena que j'aime, celle pour qui je ferais n'importe quoi, ma meilleure amie, je continues de garder espoir pour toi, et jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal, mai si je dois me défendre contre toi, je le ferais. " elle lâcha sa prise et rentra dans la maison.

Les garçons avaient suivi la scène prêts à intervenir en cas d'extrême tension et se détendirent lorsqu'Elena reprit une contenance et récupéra une poche de sang pour se nourrir. Elle ne suivit pas Caroline, elle avait à priori compris le message.

Rebecca laissa Elena toute seule, elle avait besoin de parler à Caroline.

L'Originel prit son amie par le bras et lui proposa d'aller faire un tour.

-" Becca, Caroline, on évite les bars et les shoots de tequila cette fois! Ok?" Klaus ne cachait pas son anxiété de les voir partir ensemble, elles avaient pris quelques mauvaises habitudes.

Elles ne répondirent rien mais lui sourirent avant de passer la porte.

Elena avait vu les deux blondes sortirent et un sentiment de jalousie la prit de l'intérieur. Pourquoi? Elle n'avait plus d'humanité, les sentiments étaient exclus, pourtant elle ne supportait pas d'être mise de côté. Elle pensait que Rebecca l'avait appréciée après leur voyage en Pennsylvanie ensemble. Et Caroline, sa meilleure amie Caroline qui flirtait avec son pire ennemi et qui ne lui était plus totalement dévouée. Ce sentiment de rejet et cette jalousie allaient à l'encontre de ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle préféra s'isoler pour réfléchir et se reprendre. Damon l'observait monter les escaliers tout en s'adressant à son frère.

-" tu ne trouve pas Elena... différente? ... J'ai cru voir une légère pointe de désappointement, si elle ressent c'est que nous sommes en train de la retrouver. "

-" peut être que c'est grâce a Caroline." Stefan répondit

-" ah les deux Salvatore, je ne crois pas que votre dévotion pour la petite Gilbert soit la meilleure façon qu'elle récupère son humanité. Vous n'avez pas compris que c'est en la traitant comme une chienne ou en l'ignorant, qu'elle redeviendra elle même. C'est tellement pathétique." Klaus ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner sa perception du cas Elena.

Sa Caroline avait ouvert la porte, elle était si intelligente pensait il, traiter Elena comme elle le méritait, voilà qui était la meilleure chose à faire.

Stefan acquiesça de la tête avant de boire cul sec son reste de whisky.

-" oui tu as raison. Elle fait la gueule, elle ressent et ça faisait quelques jours que nous ne l'avions pas vu ainsi!"

-" hey on était à côté de la plaque depuis le début? Quelle merde frérot!" Damon devait admettre que Klaus avait raison " je vais rajouter une couche, c 'est mon activité favorite d'être une pourriture!" Il afficha une large sourire machiavélique.

-" oui c'est vrai que tu es un vrai connard Salvatore! A propos je crois que nous avons une affaire à régler tous les deux." L'hybride se figea et repensant à ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa Caroline, ses pupilles prirent des reflets dorés, ce qui présageait le pire.

-" de quoi tu parles mec?" Stefan ne comprenait pas l'objet de la fureur de l'hybride. Il connaissait son frère et ses comportements parfois limite.

-" tu n'es pas au courant que cet enfoiré a profité de Caroline quand elle était humaine? Hmm... expliques Damon à ton frère comment tu t'es comporté avec l'une des meilleures amies de ton frère et qui plus est ma femme maintenant!"

-" ta femme, bien c'est vraiment sérieux entre Barbie et toi? Rappelles moi de ne pas être le témoin de mariage!... C'était il y a longtemps et il y a prescription maintenant..."

-" prescription? Ne te fous pas de moi, j'ai passé des décennies à pister Katherine, le mot prescription n'a aucun sens pour moi. Tu t'es nourri d'elle, et pire tu l'as contrainte pour coucher avec toi, ça s'appelle du viol."

-" quoi?" Stefan sous le choc n'en croyait pas un mot " est ce que c'est vrai Damon? ... Damon?"

-" c'est bon j'étais juste en colère et frustré, elle me trouvait mignon et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion c'est tout. Klaus est sûrement en pétard car j'y suis passé avant lui..."

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que l'hybride se rue littéralement sur le frère insolent. Effectivement Damon n'avait aucune limite mais cette fois il avait été beaucoup trop loin.

Stefan vit la dangerosité de l'affrontement, surtout quand il vit la main de Klaus sur la poitrine de son frère, prêt à lui arracher le cœur.

-" Klaus non tu ne feras pas cela..." Damon le supplia, la peur dans ses yeux était visible.

-" et pourquoi? Ta vie ne vaut rien espèce de chien!"

-" parce que ta chère et tendre t'en voudrait à mort si tu me tuais, et tu le sais" Damon tentait le tout pour le tout, il déglutit quand il vit la main de l'hybride doucement se détacher de son corps.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir venir le geste qui suivit. Klaus lui brisa la nuque, le corps sans vie du vampire tomba raide sur le sol.

Stefan soupira et se dit intérieurement qu'il l'avait mérité et fut soulager que son cœur soit encore bien en place.

-" je n'étais pas au courant Klaus, sinon je te promets que j'aurais réglé cela moi même."

-" je lui briserai la nuque tous les jours jusqu'à la fin des temps s'il le faut. Jamais je ne lui pardonnerai."

-" je ne comprends pas pourquoi Care ne m'en a jamais parlé."

-" parce que longtemps elle s'est sentie coupable et vis à vis d'Elena et de toi, elle ne voulait pas de problème. Caroline est trop dévouée aux autres quitte à passer en dernier et souffrir en silence. Mais cela n'arrivera plus, je ne le permettrais jamais. Elle doit être au centre, c'est la place qu'elle mérite."

-" je suis d'accord."

-" j'ai besoin de changer d'air, si je reste dans la même pièce que ton frère, je vais finir par vraiment le tuer. Viens on devrait retrouver ma sœur et Caroline, je n'aime pas trop les laisser longtemps ensemble, on dirait deux ados intenables..."

-" ah oui Bec m'a raconté leur déboires de Tampa, un surfeur dans la baignoire... Sérieux elles ont fait très fort..." Stefan éclata de rire sans se douter de la bombe qu'il avait lâchée.

-" un surfeur dans la baignoire? " Klaus resta pensif un moment avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Rebecca et Caroline avait trouvé refuge dans un troquet où elles sirotaient une marguarita. C'était plutôt soft vu ce à quoi elles étaient accoutumées.

-" Care, je ne sais pas quoi penser de Stefan, on a passé un super après midi tous les deux à se rapprocher, c'était´extra et le voir accourir après Elena tout à l'heure m'a complètement blasée. " la petite Mikaelson ressentait encore des choses pour le frère Salvatore mais doutait de la réciprocité.

-" il sera toujours présent pour elle mais il n'est plus amoureux d'elle, elle l'a déçu mais elle lui reste chère, comme elle l'est pour moi. Je sais que vu d'extérieur ça peut paraitre de l'amour mais ce n'est plus le cas, tu peux me faire confiance. Et je crois qu'il aimerait aller plus loin avec toi, retrouver la Bec qui l'a séduit dans les années vingt. " Caroline voulait qu'elle et lui se rapprochent, Stefan et Rebecca le méritaient. Il fallait juste qu'ils fassent confiance.

Caroline reçut un SMS de Klaus leur demandant où elles se trouvaient pour qu'il puisse avec Stefan les rejoindre. Elle répondit dans la foulée impatiente de le retrouver.

-" Klaus et Stefan arrivent pour passer le reste de la soirée avec nous, tu vois ce n'est pas avec Elena qu'il veut être mais avec toi!" Caroline tentait de rassurer son amie et cela fonctionna car Rebecca lui répondit par un large sourire satisfait.

-" et bien c'est parti pour une marguarita alors! " L'Originelle leva son verre pour trinquer et Caroline l'imita.

Du côté du trio Bonnie, Christopher et Elijah, l'ambiance était différente.

L'Originel n'était pas très à l'aise dans la maison du sorcier.

Bonnie s'installa dans l'arrière boutique où un autel trônait en plein milieu de la pièce, elle demanda à Elijah la fiole qui contenait la cure. Il lui donna sans hésitation et la tint fermement dans sa main droite. Christopher s'approcha d'elle avec une carte de Mystic Falls et lui tendit un pendule. La sorcière Bennett s'assied par terre face à l'autel et posa devant elle la carte de la ville. Elle commença une incantation pour le sort de localisation. Très vite, le pendule qu'elle tenait de sa main gauche, se mît à réagir et tournoyer autour d'un point sur la carte.

Elijah fixa le point précis et fut surpris de l'endroit indiqué. Le ranch du Pasteur Young. Un tas de débris maintenant depuis l'explosion. Pourquoi Silas aurait caché la pierre de Qetsiyah là bas?

Bonnie s'arrêta et s'adressa a l'Originel:

-" Caroline avait raison, la cure m'a permis de situer assez facilement la pierre tombale. Le ranch Young est le dernier endroit où j'aurais imaginer une cachette, je pensais à l'Eglise, au cimetière ou au tombeau, un endroit mystique... Silas est très malin. Mais je ressens autre chose, comme si elle était protégée par un sort. Je dois me concentrer plus... Christopher, je vais avoir besoin de ton énergie" Bonnie avait repris toute sa ténacité et ne laisserait rien au hasard. Elle y passerait la nuit s'il le fallait.

Klaus et Stefan avaient rejoint les filles et tous les quatre profitaient de leur soirée.

Ils avaient demandé une table pour dîner.

Rebecca et Stefan flirtaient et après leur repas, le frère Salvatore proposa à la belle de danser.

Klaus et Caroline étaient restés à table, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. La blonde avait la main sur la jambe de son homme et lui un bras autour de sa taille.

-" je les trouve mignons tous les deux" fit Caroline en regardant ses deux amis entrain de danser langoureusement

-" mignon? On parle de ma sœur!" Klaus ironisait car sa sœur était plutôt un petit démon pour lui " mais je la préfère avec ce Salvatore plutôt qu'avec l'autre enflure"

-" bébé je sais ce que tu pense de Damon mais s'il te plait laisses tomber, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne valait pas la peine de te mettre sur les nerfs"

-" je lui ai brisé la nuque avant de venir ici!" Klaus lui avoua fièrement.

-" Klaus..." Elle soupira, elle savait très bien que l'hybride ferait dorénavant vivre l'enfer à Damon.

-" Caroline... " il l'embrassa les yeux plein d'envie puis se redressa, le dos collé à sa chaise " dis moi peux tu m'en dire plus sur cette histoire de surfeur dans la baignoire de notre chambre d'hôtel en Floride?"

Caroline qui buvait son verre, avala de travers sa gorgée et rougit, comment Klaus avait entendu parler de ce fâcheux épisode.

-" mon Dieu, qui t'a parlé de ça?"

-" disons que ma sœur ne fait pas autant de cachoteries à son nouveau copain que tu m'en fais "

-" ok... Tu veux la vérité? Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qui s'est passé... J'ai peur de m'être nourri de ce jeune garçon... Mais je ne m'en souviens pas, nous avions trop bu alors ce n'est pas quelque chose auquel j'ai envie de repenser. "

-" et moi j'ai peur que tu aies fait plus que te nourrir!" Klaus la narguait malgré l'expression sinistre de Caroline.

-" Klaus c'est ridicule. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille..."

-" pourtant hier soir je t'ai trouvé en mauvaise posture à cause de l'alcool!"

-" oui et tu en étais en quelque sorte responsable " Caroline s'énerva , elle voyait venir une énième dispute.

Klaus changea d'expression et se pinça les lèvres en baissant les yeux. Il réfléchit puis se rapprocha de sa belle et lui murmura à l'oreille:

-" tu as raison, excuses moi je n'aurais pas du remettre ça sur le tapis. Je suis juste un peu frustré que Stefan sache des choses te concernant sans que moi même j'en sois au courant. Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas parlé de votre soirée avec Rebecca?"

Elle se dégagea de lui:

-" pour cette raison! Tu as des réactions si extrêmes pour pas grand chose, je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses des idées. Regardes toi, dès que tu es en colère tu balances des paroles blessantes, peu importe qui tu as en face de toi."

-" je suis désolé, je sais que je dois te faire confiance mais j'ai passé mille ans à me méfier de tout. Ce n'est pas si facile pourtant je fais beaucoup d'effort pour mon bébé vampire." Klaus tenta l'humour pour dissiper l'amertume de Caroline.

Elle lui sourit et à partir de là il savait qu'il était pardonné. Il se leva et lui prit la main pour la guider vers la piste de danse où Rebecca et Stefan s'enlaçaient.

Les deux couples dansèrent longtemps et tard dans la nuit décidèrent de rentrer à la maison.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Elijah les attendaient sur la terrasse, la nuit était claire et silencieuse, une légère brise se faisait sentir.

Klaus fut surpris de voir son frère tout seul. Il était tard.

-" Elijah... Alors quelles sont les nouvelles? Est ce que Bonnie a réussi à utiliser sa magie ce soir?" Klaus espérait une bonne nouvelle.

-" oui elle a fait du bon travail, elle a localisé la pierre dans la ferme du pasteur Young, mais à priori Silas a jeté un sort d'invisibilité. Elle est restée chez son ami sorcier cette nuit, ils travaillent tous les deux sur le sort de protection. Il semblerait qu'il serait préférable que le sorcier vienne avec nous. Car seul un sorcier pourra voir la pierre et il est hors de question que Bonnie retourne à Mystic Falls, Silas l'attend pour l'utiliser." L'air grave d'Elijah ne rassura pas l'hybride.

-" qu'en penses tu ´Lijah, tu crois qu'on peut faire confiance en Christopher? " Klaus avait besoin de l'avis de son frère.

-" avons nous le choix? Non... Donc je suppose qu'il va falloir lui faire confiance."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Me revoilà assez vite pour poster mon 21ème chapitre, déjà jean et un grand merci à toutes. On a dépassé les 100 reviews_**

**_Merci Justine, toujours présente, et oui ils vont partir chercher la caillasse lol! Et Elena et Damon vont continuer à morfler ou pas... Suspense... Faudra rester au taquet ma bichette._**

**_Analissa, merci du compliment, Klaus change doucement oui mais il restera toujours le plus craint t'inquiètes. Toi non plus tu n'aimes pas Delena:) _**

**_Iman... Et bien non désolée tu n'es pas la 100eme de peu ma belle. Mais merci quand même, ta review est très sympa. Tu m'as fait rire_**

**_Guest, qui déteste Elena, oui je reste sur la ligne de la série car je dois garder un certain réalisme avec TVD, en ce qui concerne la mort de Kol, j'avoues que dans la série Rebecca n'a pas l'air d'en tenir compte quand elles partent toutes les deux à la recherche de Katherine, donc je ne vais pas aller à l'encontre mais tu verras que petit à petit Elena se retrouva confrontée à ce qu'elle mérite._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 21_**

Bonnie et Christopher avaient ensemble réussi leur sort de protection. Ils étaient face à face, leurs mains liées ensemble, le rituel était simple, mais pratiqué autant de fois que de personnes à protéger.

La petite Bennett ne cachait pas son inquiétude que son nouvel ami se rende à Mystic Falls, elle l'avait embarqué sans le vouloir, lui qui était étranger à tout ça, elle s'en voulait qu'il soit maintenant mêlé à leurs problèmes.

Mais lui le prenait différemment. Il avait passé sa vie à Chicago, à pratiquer la magie pour aider des malades et des malheureux, à conseiller des ados pseudo gothiques en mal de sensation voulant s'initier à la magie et qui venaient dans sa boutique, jamais rien d'extraordinaire. Son grand père lui avait raconté plein d'histoires mystiques et Bonnie lui permettait de sortir de son ennui, une aventure surnaturelle, il attendait cela depuis longtemps, il voulait réussir sa mission pour que son grand père soir fier de lui.

-" Christopher, je suis désolée de t'avoir mêlé à notre galère. Tu peux encore changer d'avis"

-" tu plaisantes, c'est si excitant. Bonnie Bennett grâce à toi je peux enfin me rendre utile à quelque chose."

-" ce n'est pas excitant...c'est dangereux..." La sorcière était crispée, devant l'inconscience du sorcier, il n'imaginait la puissance de Silas.

Il la prit dans ses bras:

-" je sais je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas dangereux, mais Bonnie tu es venue à moi et je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas un hasard. Je ne crois pas au coïncidence jolie sorcière "

-" moi non plus mais je ne me pardonnerais jamais s'il t'arrivait malheur. Je... je ... je t'apprécie beaucoup... "

Elle leva sa tête pour se perdre dans le regard de Christopher, il n'en fallu pas plus pour que celui ci ose l'embrasser. Ils se perdirent tous les deux dans cette sensation.

Elle craquait pour lui, elle avait peur pour lui. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours et elle se sentait déjà si attachée à lui. Peut être que le hasard n'existait pas et qu'il avait raison.

Lorsque Klaus alla se coucher, Caroline dormait déjà. Elle était magnifique. Ses longues boucles éparpillées sur le coussin, elle prenait encore toute la place dans le lit. Et ce qui le surprit, fut qu'elle soit complètement nue. L'odeur de sa peau était fruitée et cet arôme envahissait toute la pièce, ce qui emportait l'hybride.

Les draps couvraient son corps de moitié, et ses seins en forme de pommes étaient découverts. Son visage angélique avec une expression de plénitude émerveillait Klaus, il prit sans faire de bruit son carnet de dessins, il voulait immortaliser ce moment.

C'était l'amour de sa vie, il se revoyait quelques mois en arrière, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle serait sienne, il l'avait espérée si fort, passé des nuits à rêver d'elle, la dessiner, comme une obsession. Il ne croyait toujours pas à la chance qu'elle lui avait donné. Et elle l'aimait, il était prêt à faire des compromis pour elle, et il voulait faire d'elle sa reine. Klaus ne faisait jamais rien à moitié, toujours dans l'extrême, c'était tout ou rien, et Caroline était tout. S'ils arrivaient à vaincre Silas, il l'emmènerait dans les plus beaux endroits du monde, à Paris, à Londres, à Tokyo. Il avait passé mille ans à se défendre, à vaincre, à se venger, il passerait le reste de sa vie, l'éternité avec elle, tout serait différent.

Il mit la dernière touche à son esquisse puis posa son carnet sur la table de nuit. Il prit sa douche et retrouva sa belle dans le lit, il la bougea légèrement pour qu'il puisse trouver sa place, elle grogna ce qui le fit sourire. Il caressa sa peau si tentante, son ventre, ses hanches si douces. Il inhalait son arôme. Il se raidit vite, preuve qu'elle attisait toujours son excitation. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés mais le changement de rythme de sa respiration indiquait à l'hybride qu'elle était sortie de son sommeil.

Elle murmura si bas que Klaus avait dû utiliser son ouïe surnaturelle pour comprendre ses mots:

-" Nik, tu aurais pu me rejoindre plus tôt, je me suis ennuyée sans toi et j'ai du me satisfaire toute seule en pensant à toi!"

Klaus leva les sourcils surpris de sa confession, elle ne rougissait pas, elle est de plus en plus épanouie avec lui et l'imaginer se toucher l'excita encore plus:

-" vraiment? Alors je dois me faire pardonner... Mais d'abord, montres moi mon amour, montres moi ce dont tu es capable de faire juste en pensant à moi... Tu as attisé ma curiosité... Montres moi " il l'encourageait, il voulait la regarder se donner du plaisir devant lui. C'était si excitant pour tous les deux, c'était leur dernière nuit avant qu'ils ne soient séparés, il voulait la marquer.

Elle se caressa les seins, elle roulait ses doigts en pinçant ses tétons pointus par la stimulation des paroles de Klaus, elle gémissait son nom en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, les yeux fermés. Klaus la regardait, le sourire sadique, son sexe dur et érigé.

Elle continua à se caresser en descendant ses mains sur son ventre, puis elle passa une main entre ses cuisses. Elle commença à s'attarder sur son petit bout de chair, et avec deux doigts faisait des mouvements circulaires. Avec son autre main elle continuait à caresser sa poitrine.

-" hmm... Klaus bébé... " elle gémit son nom et Klaus ne pût s'empêcher d'embrasser sa poitrine.

-" continues mon amour, je veux t'entendre, je ne me lasserai jamais t'entendre mon nom sortir de ta bouche avec tant de sensualité. "

-" Klaus je viens... je vais jouir..." Elle continuait ses propres attouchements de plus en vite lorsque l'hybride l'arrêta net en attrapant son poignet, puis remplaça les doigts de sa belle par ses lèvres, il suça son clitoris et elle hurla de plaisir.

Il se redressa , le goût de son orgasme dans la bouche et s'assit contre la tête de lit et l'invita à le rejoindre. Elle se remit vite de sa transe mais plutôt que s'assoir sur lui comme il espérait, elle rampa jusqu'entre les jambes de son amant pour savourer l'objet de sa convoitise. Klaus gémit par anticipation.

Elle prit son sexe délicatement entre ses mains et embrassa le gland du bout des lèvres, puis passa sa langue le long de sa raideur, laissant une sensation humide et chaude. Klaus avait passé ses mains dans la douceur de ses cheveux blonds. Lorsqu'elle prit en bouche tout son sexe dur, Klaus était complètement à sa merci, transporté, il gémissait et cela encouragea Caroline a le prendre de plus en plus profondément, elle sentait sa raideur jusqu'au fond de sa gorge.

-" mon cœur je viens..." Il voulait lui laisser une chance de se dégager, pas sur qu'elle apprécie de le goûter.

Elle serra plus fort ses lèvres et accéléra ses mouvements de va et viens, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le liquide chaud coulé dans sa gorge dont elle se délecta. Elle en gémit elle-même de plaisir.

Klaus se perdit littéralement:

Klaus était sans voix, ému et il prit sa femme dans les bras, comme pour la remercier. Mais il en voulait plus, il la voulait encore, voulait toujours et encore être connecté à elle. Il l'embrassa, jouait avec sa langue pour la stimuler encore. Il s'allongea sur elle et la pénétra sans ménagement, elle en avait aussi besoin. Ils en avaient tant envie l'un de l'autre, comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois cette nuit là au grand dam des autres occupants de la maison...

Rebecca dans sa chambre ne parvenait pas à dormir, au vu des gémissements de Caroline et Klaus, elle était contente pour ces deux là, mais la frustration de ne pas avoir la chance de vivre un tel amour la rendait morose.

Dans ses pensées, elle fut surprise d' entendre un léger coup à sa porte.

Elle se leva et trouva Stefan en caleçon torse nu et elle lui afficha un énorme sourire plein d'envie.

-" hey! Je n'arrive pas à dormir avec tout ce raffut. C'est comme ça tous les soirs?" Le vampire s'était installé dans la chambre de Bonnie qui était collée à celle de Klaus et Caroline.

-" m'en parles pas, j'ai même osé demander à Bonnie de faire un sort pour insonoriser leur chambre mais sans succès " elle éclata de rire, puis se ravisa " je n'arrive pas à dormir non plus. Tu veux entrer?"

Stefan n'hésita pas et se faufila dans la chambre de Rebecca et s'installa sur son lit.

-" je ne me remets toujours pas de leur rapprochement à ces deux là. De la part de Care, c'est si surprenant... mais elle a l'air si épanouie et heureuse, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça avec Matt ou Tyler. Je suis finalement content pour elle, et Klaus est plus cool." Il plaisanta.

-" oui c'est clair, mon frère est plus sympa quand il est avec elle, par contre il être trop protecteur, c'est pas toujours une bonne chose."

-" c'est Klaus, il protège ceux qu'il aime et fait vivre l'enfer à ceux qu'il déteste, tout est dans les extrêmes avec ton frère." Il prit une pause puis continua " et tu veux savoir ce que j'apprécies chez lui?"

Rebecca secoua sa tête, elle ne voyait pas de quoi Stefan parlait. Mais elle le vit s'approcher d'elle tendrement et ses lèvres à deux centimètres des siennes, il lui chuchota :

-" sa sœur, sa jolie petite sœur!" Puis il réduit la distance et posa ses lèvres sur la bouche de l' Originelle.

Ils en avaient eu envie toute la journée. Et encore plus ce soir lorsqu'ils avaient flirté sur la piste de danse.

Elle se laissa faire quand Stefan approfondit le baiser et se coucha sur elle. Elle caressa son torse nu et lui passa ses mains sur ses cuisses dévêtues.

C'est dans ce même lit qu'ils avaient l'amour pour la première fois il y a presque cent ans, et les sensations étaient les mêmes pour eux deux.

Ils passèrent toute la nuit ensemble à s'aimer, ils ne se doutaient pas que dans une chambre à côté, quelqu'un les maudissait.

Elena et Damon partageaient la chambre et la brune fumait littéralement. Caroline d'un côté, Stefan de l'autre, c'était insupportable.

Caroline avec Klaus, comment avait elle osé lui faire ce coup là? Elle prenait leur relation comme une traîtrise.

Et puis Stefan avec Rebecca, elle tombait de haut. Il l'aimait, aurait tout fait pour elle, il lui était dévoué et il l'a trompée avec cette garce.

-" Lena? Pourquoi as tu l'air si... en pétard? Moi tous ces bruits m'excitent, tu ne peux pas t'imaginer!" Damon voulait détendre l'atmosphère et même temps voulait la pousser dans ses retranchements. Elle ressentait de la jalousie, et il voulait qu'elle lâche tout.

-" je suis juste saoulée d'être entourée de garces et de bâtards."

-" hey, je suis d'accord pour les deux vieux millénaires mais mon frère et Caroline, t'abuses."

-" c'est pareil! Ils sont même pires, ce sont des traitres. Klaus a tué Jenna et Rebecca m'a tuée et ma soi disant meilleure amie et mon ex petit ami flirtent avec eux. Comment crois tu que je devrais le prendre. Crois tu sérieux que j'abuse? Tu te fous de moi Damon?"

-" et alors? Mon petit vampire qui a perdu son humanité, tu devrais te foutre de tout ça? La mort de Jenna, ta mort ...que tout le monde se tape tout le monde, on s'en tape! Que dirais tu d'en profiter aussi poupée?"

Elle se jeta sur lui avec colère et envie, et ils firent l'amour sauvagement. Elena avait besoin de se décharger de toute sa colère et sa consternation.

Elijah avait besoin de son moment pour lui. Sa fin de journée avait été chargée et il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de savourer la bonne nouvelle concernant sa Katherine. Son frère lui avait enfin rendu sa liberté. Caroline n'avait apporté que du bon dans leur relation et il n'était pas dupe, sans elle, son frère n'aurait pas été aussi clément juste en échange de la cure.

Et c'est sans hésitation qu'Elijah protégerait Caroline, il l'appréciait pour son intelligence et pour ce qu'elle apportait à Klaus, l'amour.

Il se demandait où était Katherine, ce qu'elle faisait et si elle pensait à lui autant qu'il pensait à elle.

Il prit son téléphone et décida de l'appeler. Ils s'étaient quittés sur un malentendu, il ne l'avait pas rejetée, mais était juste en colère après qu'elle l'ait utilisé. Mais sa franchise avant de lui donner la cure l'avait remué. Il l'aimait, c'était un fait, une vérité et il fallait qu'elle sache que jamais ses sentiments changeraient. Il devait aussi l'informer de la bonne nouvelle.

Deux tonalités suffirent pour qu'il entende sa voix.

-" Elijah!"

-" Katarina, je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas encore changé de numéro de téléphone " Elijah était troublé.

-" et moi je suis contente d'entendre ta voix, mais je suppose que tu ne m'appelles pas pour vérifier si je suis toujours joignable? " elle était sur la défensive comme elle avait appris à l'être durant des centaines d'années, L'hybride à ses trousses.

-" hmm, je voulais t'informer en autre que Niklaus te rendait ta liberté!"

Il l'entendit crier de joie à l'autre bout du fil:

-" tu es sérieux ´Lijah? Alors il a accepté la cure en monnaie d'échange? "

-" oui en quelque sorte.."

-" comment ça en quelque sorte?" Elle se ferma d'un coup, le ton de sa voix moins jovial

-" mon frère est amoureux, et disons que cela lui a donné certaines perspectives sur le sentiment de pardon, de clémence... Et le fait qu'il vive cet amour intensément avec Caroline, lui a fait comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi depuis le début."

-" Caroline? Forbes? C'est une plaisanterie Elijah? " ... " ce que tu ressens pour moi depuis le début?"

-" oui miss Forbes, celle qui grâce à toi est devenue un vampire, il n'est pas au courant et je préfèrerais que cela reste ainsi. Et ... oui Katarina, tu sais très bien que ce que je ressens pour toi est bien plus fort que tout, plus fort que la traîtrise et la fourberie."

-" Elijah... je... Tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, même si je n'ai pas toujours été sincère avec toi parce que ma survie a toujours été une priorité, mes sentiments pour toi le sont... En ce qui concerne la fille Forbes, il va me tuer s'il apprend qu'à vérité. Il ne me pardonnera pas"

- " pourquoi, grâce à toi, il peut passer l'éternité avec elle!"

-" ´Lijah c'est grâce à la gentille donation de sang de Damon qu'elle s'est transformée, moi je l'ai tuée, si elle n'avait pas eu ce sang dans le système, elle serait vraiment morte et je crois que Klaus ne retiendrait que cette partie."

-"j'en parlerai alors à Caroline, je vais être amené à passer quelques temps en sa compagnie. Ne t'en fais pas... tu me manques Katarina. Je voudrais tant que tu sois prêt de moi." L'Originel en pleine confession se sentait si désespéré d'être loin d'elle.

-" ´Lijah... Je suis à Détroit, tu peux toujours venir..."

-" je ne peux pas mon amour, pas tant que nous n'aurons pas réglé le problème de Silas, nous sommes en mission, je suis à Chicago et doit y rester encore quelques temps. Mais dès que tout sera fini, je te rejoindrai, je te le promets... Promets moi en retour de m'attendre."

-" je te le promets... Et ce serait bien que nous nous appelions plus... régulièrement " elle semblait sourire, Elijah l'imaginait sourire...

Ils continuèrent quelques échanges avant que chacun raccroche.

Elijah était heureux et soulagé, sans ce poids il pourrait affronter tout le reste.

Le lendemain matin, chacun se levèrent, plus ou moins difficilement.

Dans la chambre de Rebecca, le réveil fut doux et voluptueux. Elle fut la première à se réveiller, nue, son bras autour de la taille de Stefan qui lui dormait encore à poings fermés, lui tournant le dos.

Elle se mit sur le dos puis s'étira largement, en soupirant, cela fit réagir celui qui partageait son lit. Il se retourna pour l'admirer, il l'a trouvé magnifique et lui attrapa les hanches pour l'embrasser. L'Originelle se laissa faire et savoura la douceur de ce réveil.

-" bonjour jolie blonde"

-" bonjour beau brun" elle se mit à rire, elle avait passé une nuit torride avec lui alors elle le titillait.

-" je pourrais rester toute la journée ici avec toi, plutôt que devoir retourner à Mystic Falls..." Stefan caressait son dos

-" hey je fais aussi partie du voyage, admets que tu as beaucoup de chance... Tu va devoir me supporter encore." Elle caressait son visage.

-" chance je ne sais pas je ne suis pas sur que nous ayons le temps de profiter la bas." Il était inquiet de ce qu'il allait trouver en arrivant dans la ville. Ils devraient déjà se débarrasser des vampires qui avaient pris pour squat leur résidence.

-" profitons en alors encore un peu ici" Rebecca l'embrassa et l'invita à ne pas se lever tout de suite.

Caroline ouvrit les yeux alors que Klaus la regardait, il était de côté, appuyé sur son coude sa tête reposait sur son poing.

Il admirait la blonde dormir depuis un moment, il était toujours fasciné par son visage d'ange.

-" bonjour... ne me dis pas que tu as passé la nuit à me regarder dormir?"

Elle était surprise de voir Klaus en train de s'extasier devant elle.

-" toute la nuit? Non j'ai passé une grande partie de la nuit à satisfaire mon délicieux bébé vampire... Et j'ai dormi un peu... et puis tes ronflements m'ont réveillé. " il se mit à rire quand il la vit froncer les sourcils.

-" hey je ne ronfle pas! " elle lui jeta un coussin sur le visage, il aurait pu avec ses réflexes l'éviter mais il préféra la laisser savourer sa petite vengeance.

-" je plaisante mon amour. J'ai juste été un peu insomniaque cette nuit. "

-" oui parce que je ne ronfle pas... Est ce que ton insomnie serait en rapport avec le fait que tu dois partir aujourd'hui? " la dure réalité revenait de plein fouet.

-" ce n'est pas le fait de partir mais de te quitter qui me mine. Tu vas beaucoup de me manquer..." Il hésitait sur ces derniers mots mais il avait encore besoin de lui dire.

-" je t'aime et tu vas me manquer aussi, beaucoup trop... " elle l'embrassa et il savoura la douceur de ses lèvres.

-" promets moi de ne pas faire n'importe quoi et de faire attention à toi Caroline. Je sais de quoi tu es capable quand je suis loin de toi "

-" Nik si tu crois que je vais te faire des infidélités, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, on en a déjà parlé, je ne suis pas comme ça." Elle roulait des yeux devant les inquiétudes insensées de Klaus.

-" je ne parle pas de ça, tu es à moi, à moi seul autant que je suis à toi, c'est clair entre nous. Je te demande juste de ne pas te retrouver dans des situations dangereuses. Elijah sera là pour Bonnie et toi et je souhaite que tu tiennes compte de ses avis et décisions. En bref que tu ne sois pas bornée comme tu sais l'être."

-" moi bornée? ... Je ne suis pas bornée Klaus, mais quand je trouve les choses injustes et que je ne suis pas d'accord je le dis." Elle se sentait un peu outragée par la remarque de l'hybride.

-" ok tu n'es pas bornée... Mais laisses moi le bénéfice du doute " il roula à son tour des yeux " je veux que tout se passe bien, je ne serais pas totalement rassuré si avec Elijah ça ne marche pas "

-" j'aime beaucoup Elijah, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je me fierais à lui et je n'irais pas contre ses décisions sauf si je ne suis pas d'accord, mais il est du genre à accepter les compromis ... Tu devrais d'ailleurs prendre exemple sur lui" Plaisanta t-elle. Cette fois, c'est elle qui se prit un coussin en pleine face.

-" je fais des compromis uniquement quand je suis gagnant mon cœur sinon ça n'a aucun d'intérêt. "

-" je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi arrogant "

-" et alors, tu adore mon côté arrogant comme j'aime ton côté borné..." Il l'embrassa pour détendre l'atmosphère et elle se laissa emporter par sa chaleur. Il savait très bien comment la conquérir et calmer ses frustrations.

Damon se réveilla tout seul dans le lit. La sauvagerie d'Elena cette nuit lui laissait un goût amer mais il l'aimait et faire l'amour avec elle, était la meilleure de ses activités.

Mais où était elle? Il se leva puis s'habilla rapidement et descendit vérifier la présence de la vampire en bas.

Elle était sur la terrasse en train de boire un café. Il s'approcha :

-" hey ma belle, tu es matinale, j'aurais préféré que tu dormes plus longtemps, nous rentrons à la maison aujourd'hui."

-" c'est bon Damon, un vampire n'a pas besoin de dormir 12 heures pour être en forme."

-" ouah dès le matin tu es d'humeur massacrante, super... Il va falloir que tu te calmes si tu ne veux pas que le vieux bad hybride te brise la nuque. "

Elle ne répondit pas ce qui cloua Damon.

Il la laissa dans son coin, et alla se servir un café puis s'installa dans le sofa à attendant que les autres se lèvent.

Il fut dérangé par Bonnie et Christopher qui firent leur retour. La petite Bennett avait dormi chez lui.

-" hey bonjour Damon! Ne me dis pas que les autres dorment encore il est plus de dix heures?"

-" t'y crois? Ils ont tous foutus le bordel cette nuit, normal qu'ils soient tous encore au pieu!"

Elijah coupa Damon en arrivant déjà habillé, en costume pour ne pas changer. Il salua tout le monde avant de se servir un café.

Rebecca et Stefan sortirent de la chambre et se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Klaus.

-" Becca, Stefan? " il secoua la tête et préféra ne pas commenter.

Le couple se regarda un peu gêné, Rebecca s'attendait à une réflexion de son grand frère mais elle ne vint pas. Elle fut surprise et se dit que Caroline était son porte bonheur.

Tous les trois se retrouvèrent en bas en compagnie des autres, ils partagèrent le petit déjeuner.

-" alors Christopher, as tu trouvé un sort pour nous protéger? Et es tu prêt à nous accompagner?" Klaus n'était pas à l'aise avec le sorcier pourtant il faisait des efforts.

-" oui avec Bonnie nous avons fait pour le mieux mais il faudra quand même rester vigilant, Silas semble très puissant. Pour le reste oui je suis prêt à voyager avec vous pour vous aider."

-" le ranch du pasteur est vaste, en plus depuis l'explosion, c'est plein de gravas. " Elena enfin participait à la surprise de tout le monde.

-" oui et c'est certainement pour cela que Silas y a caché la pierre tombale! Alors c'est quoi le plan, on récupère le caillou et après on fait quoi?" Stefan demanda curieux car pour le moment tout était flou pour tout le monde.

-" Bonnie a besoin de cette pierre pour entrer en contact avec Qetsiyah donc dès qu'on la récupère, je la ramène avec Christopher à Chicago. Les autres il faudra que vous continuez à débarrasser la ville de ces nouveaux vampires que Silas crée. " Klaus expliqua le plan au groupe." Quand nous arriverons à Mystic Falls,nous irons dans un premier temps chez vous les Salvatore, il fut absolument que nous sachions pourquoi Silas crée tous ces vampires, et ceux qui ont envahis votre maison devraient nous éclairer avec quelques moyens de pression!"

-" pression ou torture Niklaus?" Elijah leva les sourcils, il connaissait si bien son frère.

-" qu'importe les moyens, ce sont les résultats qui comptent" répondit l'hybride avec un air machiavélique.

-" ok je viens de regarder les prochains vols pour Richmond. Il y a un départ de Chicago dans deux heures, si nous partons dans la demi heure, nous pouvons l'attraper. Le temps de louer un fourgon à l'arrivée pour aller à Mystic Falls et moi je suis prête, Nik ta carte de crédit s'il te plaît?" Rebecca avait les yeux rivés sur le PC portable dElijah.

Klaus grogna mais lui tendit son american express:

-" il serait vraiment tant que tu aies ta propre carte bancaire Becca!"

Klaus monta dans sa chambre étonné que Caroline ne soit pas descendue les rejoindre.

Elle était assise sur le lit en train de regarder son carnet à dessins.

-" hey, nous allons partir "

-" oh je cherchais un bout de papier, et je me suis permis de jeter un coup d'œil... Heu c'est très beau la façon que tu as de me dessiner. C'est magnifique." La blonde était un peu gênée, elle n'était pas sûre que Klaus accepte ses indiscrétions.

-" tu es magnifique mon cœur, je dessine ce que je vois" il lui sourit et s'approcha pour l'embrasser, le moment de leur séparation était arrivé et ni l'un ni l'autre ne le voulait.

-" merci... Klaus j'aimerais que tu donnes cette lettre à ma mère. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles d'elle et elle est injoignable depuis que nous sommes ici. C'est comme si toutes les communications vers Mystic Falls étaient coupées. Et je voudrais que tu fasses attention à elle, je veux dire j'ai peur pour elle, elle est si ... si vulnérable ..." Caroline sentit les larmes monter, son homme la prit dans ses bras.

-" Caroline, pourquoi ne m'en as tu pas parlé avant?" Klaus était un peu frustré que Caroline lui cache quelque chose de si important.

-" je ne sais pas, j'ai essayé deux, trois fois, la ligne n'aboutissait pas alors j'ai pensé à un subterfuge de Silas mais il n'y avait pas vraiment d'intérêt à t'en parler, du moins je ne sais pas Klaus"

-" Ok écoutes je prendrai soin d'elle et lui donnerai ta lettre. Je te le promets mon amour. Dès que nous arriverons à Mystic Falls, elle sera la première personne que j'irais voir"

-" merci... "

Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, Klaus n'aimait pas la voir si triste. Et il devait la quitter dans cet état. D'un autre côté il pensait à cette histoire de lignes téléphoniques coupées, c'était étrange.

-" mon cœur il faut que je parte maintenant sinon nous allons ratés le prochain vol pour Richmond."

-" ok ... Je t'aime Nik"

-" je t'aime aussi Caroline. Toujours et à jamais." Il l'embrassa profondément et il la traîna pour rejoindre les autres.

En bas, le groupe s'impatientait lorsque Klaus apparut, tenant fermement la main de sa belle.

-" partons maintenant sinon nous allons vraiment être à la bourre et si nous ne prenons pas le vol prévu, il y a deux heures d'attente pour le prochain." Rebecca pressait le départ.

Elle s'approcha de Caroline et la prit dans ses bras " tu vas me manquer Care. Fais attention à toi et à Bonnie, et sois gentille avec mon frère" elle plaisanta. Elles allaient se manquer, elles avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble et une réelle amitié était née.

-"et toi protèges bien mon Stefan. Et n'hésites pas à remettre en place Nik s'il te fait des misères" elle se forçait à sourire mais elle était triste de se séparer d'eux.

Caroline n'eut même pas un regard pour Damon et Elena. Elle leur en voulait de juger sa relation amoureuse.

Elle prit par contre Stefan dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue en lui souhaitant bonne chance.

Bonnie aussi n'était pas dans un état jovial, Christopher quittait aussi Chicago et elle était inquiète pour lui, il était téméraire et n'avait pas pleinement conscience de la puissance et du danger de Silas. Elle le serra fort et l'embrassa comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Il la rassura et lui promit de vite la retrouver.

Klaus surprit tout le monde en prenant une dernière fois Caroline dans ses bras, il n'était pas accoutumé des gestes affectifs devant les gens mais il s'en fichait. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa désespéré.

Ils partirent et laissèrent Bonnie, Caroline et Elijah seuls dans cette grande maison qui semblait si vide maintenant...


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Mystic Falls était un champ de ruine, lorsque le groupe arriva dans la ville rien ne leur paraissait familier. La nuit tombait et tout était désert.

Stefan conduisait le fourgon, Klaus à ses côtés, les autres derrière. Ils passèrent le pont et se rendirent tous compte que les choses étaient différentes, les lampadaires ne fonctionnaient plus, on aurait dit une ville morte.

-" Stefan, je dois vérifier quelque chose, allons voir le shérif." Klaus ne cachait pas son appréhension.

Stefan s'arrêta devant la maison des Forbes, la voiture du shérif était garée, Klaus suivi de Damon descendit de la voiture et s'approcha du perron de la porte d'entrée. Tout était silencieux.

-" ce n'est pas normal, sa voiture est là , elle devrait donc être là mais je ne l'entends pas" Damon était inquiet, Liz Forbes était une de ses amies et n'attendit pas la réponse de l'hybride pour entrer.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la maison, tout était en désordre, comme si la maison avait été complètement retournée. Damon monta à l'étage et dans la chambre trouva le corps sans vie du shérif. Cette macabre découverte le choqua, il avait lié des liens forts avec elle.

Klaus derrière lui fut aussi touché de voir le cadavre de Liz, pour une raison différente.

Il s'agissait du corps de la mère de Caroline. Il se doutait que la nouvelle l'accablerait. Elle avait cru à des problèmes de ligne téléphonique qui l'empêchait de joindre sa mère. Elle avait tout faux et il la voyait déjà s'écrouler à l'annonce de cette nouvelle. Sa mère était la seule personne qui lui restait et il se rappelait de ce matin quand elle lui fit de son inquiétude. Il prit son portable puis réfléchit. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire comme ça, pas par téléphone c'était impossible.

Klaus et Damon furent suivis d'Elena et Christopher, tous étaient choqués en voyant le corps du shérif à part Elena qui restait sans expression.

-" ceux qui ont fait ça cherchaient quelque chose, la maison a été totalement fouillée. Mais pourquoi ici.?" Klaus essayait de comprendre.

-" les deux maisons voisines ont subi le même sort" Stefan et Rebecca rejoignirent les autres, ils avaient été vérité le voisinage. Stefan regarda le corps de Liz, il baissa les yeux.

Liz Forbes était pour chacun une personne intègre et ils l'appréciaient à différents degrés.

Pour Rebecca et Klaus par contre, la mort du shérif signifiait que Caroline avait perdu sa mère.

Christopher, lui restait sans voix, il n'avait jamais vu de cadavre de sa vie, du moins pas en vrai et cela le ramena à la réalité. Il venait de prendre conscience de la dangerosité de ce voyage, il ne pût se contenir et courut dehors pour vomir.

Klaus fit un signe à sa sœur, elle suivit le sorcier, il fallait éviter de le laisser seul pour sa sécurité.

Damon ne pouvait se résoudre à la disparition de Liz, il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis la découverte. Celui ci n'était pas du genre émotif pourtant comme Alaric, elle était devenue une alliée, une amie en qui il avait confiance.

Elena se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main:

-" Damon? Est ce que ça va?" Lui se retourna pour fixer la vampire et fut étonné de son geste. Il vit un semblant d'humanité dans ses yeux mais ce n'était pas le bon moment. L'humanité d'Elena, le problème Silas, ce n'était pas son problème, il venait de perdre une personne chère et le reste ne comptait pas à cet instant.

-" je vais m'occuper du corps!" Il lui répondit simplement.

Klaus n'objecta pas et s'adressa à Stefan:

-" on ne peut pas l'annoncer à Caroline comme ça, je vais demander à Rebecca de retourner à Chicago pour lui dire ou bien peut être le faire moi même." Klaus était indécis, Caroline était sa priorité pourtant vu la situation de la ville, il ne voulait pas abandonner les autres même provisoirement.

-" tu as raison et je pense que tu devrais y aller... je veux dire, elle et toi... On va se débrouiller ici ..." Stefan avait du mal à s'exprimer. Caroline représentait beaucoup pour lui et il savait très bien que la perte de sa mère l'anéantirait. Et Klaus avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas lui annoncer par téléphone. Même si Bonnie et Elijah étaient avec elle, ils ne suffiraient pas.

Rebecca à l'extérieur de la maison surprit un vampire étranger et se rua sur lui pour le capturer. Elle le cloua au sol et celui ci, dans la force de l'âge se débâtît, mais la force de l'Originelle lui imposa de ne plus bouger.

Elle le releva par la nuque et retrouva les autres dans la maison, suivie de près de Christopher. Il n'était pas rassurer d'être seul, il opta donc pour la sécurité.

Klaus et Stefan descendirent dans le salon après que Rebecca les ai appelés. Ils se regardèrent et l'hybride s'approcha dangereusement du vampire pour le contraindre.

-" qu'est ce que tu fais dans les parages? Est ce que t'es responsable de ce bordel" Klaus montra du doigt l'état de la pièce.

-" je cherche la cure... Je dois trouver la cure ou mon maître va me tuer!"

-" tu es déjà mort de toute façon" Rebecca lança ironiquement

-" qui est ton maître et où est il?"

-" Silas est partout et ailleurs, il sait où nous trouver si nous avons besoin de lui." Le vampire était sous l'emprise de l'hybride pourtant il restait vague dans ses réponses"

-" qui ´nous ´ ?" Klaus perdait patience , mais le tuer tout de suite ne permettrait pas d'obtenir quelques informations.

-" nous tous... Ceux qui comme moi doivent se cacher de la lumière du soleil."

-" est ce que c'est toi qui a tué le shérif? Est ce que c'est Silas qui a donné l'ordre de tuer le shérif?"

-" tous les humains doivent mourir et nous devons retrouver la cure" furent les seuls mots qui sortirent de la bouche du vampire.

Le groupe se regardait, abasourdi par ces propos, Silas voulait se débarrasser de tous les humains et il cherchait la cure, il ne fallait pas qu'il sache que celle ci se trouvait à Chicago, en leur possession.

Damon descendit avec le corps de Liz dans les bras, suivi derrière par Elena.

Celle ci était différente, pas à cause de la mort du shérif mais plutôt à cause de l'humeur de Damon. Il était si triste, il avait mal pris la nouvelle et le voir dans cet état la rendait dans le même état.

Damon ne fit même pas attention au vampire que Rebecca avait capturé. Il sortit sans un regard vers les autres et partit en direction du cimetière. Il s'adressa juste à Elena pour lui demander de ne pas le suivre.

Elijah, Bonnie et Caroline dînait tranquillement à la maison, la blonde avait reçu un message de Klaus lorsqu'il avait atterri à Richmond mais aucune nouvelle depuis. Ils étaient tous les trois inquiets chacun de leur côté mais ils évitaient d'en parler.

Bonnie pensait à Christopher, il avait tellement pris à la légère leur mission que cela ne rassurait pas la petite sorcière.

Pourtant elle savait qu'avec les autres il ne risquerait rien, mais malgré tout, elle avait un pressentiment, elle ne pouvait définir son malaise.

Elijah lui, restait stoïque afin que les filles sous sa protection, ne ressentent pas son inquiétude.

Son portable vibra, il reçut un SMS de son frère. Un message qui le surprit:

" Je reviens à Chicago par le premier vol demain matin, je dois parler à Caroline mais ne lui dis rien"

Elijah n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, il se doutait qu'un événement terrible était arrivé sinon son frère ne se déplacerait pas aussi vite. Est ce que cela concernait Stefan, Liz Forbes, il imaginait plus une tragédie touchant la mère de Caroline.

-" un message de Klaus?" Demanda Caroline, curieuse. Elle avait vu le changement d'expression d' Elijah.

Il se racla la gorge et enchaîna vite un mensonge pour ne pas éveiller les suspicions des filles:

-" hmm ... Non c'est Rebecca. Pour me prévenir qu'ils sont à Mystic Falls"

Les filles se regardèrent et acquiescèrent en même temps.

Aucun n'avait vraiment envie de discuter de la situation. Elijah entama une conversation:

-" alors Caroline et Bonnie, dites moi, qu'avez vous prévu de faire après vos examens?"

-" si nous pouvons les passer..." Bonnie commença " j'aimerais bien aller à la fac et étudier la psychologie."

-" intéressant... Ce sont des années d'études mais il y a de vrais débouchés dans ce domaine. Et tes capacités de discernement ne pourraient que te servir. "

-" merci Elijah, c'est vrai qu'il y a tellement de gens désorientés, je voudrais me rendre utile et autrement qu'avec la magie"

-" et toi Caroline, des projets? "

-" honnêtement je ne sais pas trop, j'ai un vrai problème avec ça... Quand j'étais humaine j'avais plein de projets, finir le lycée, puis m'orienter dans l'événementiel... Maintenant je ne sais plus trop, je n'arrive pas à me projeter, savoir que je suis condamnée à avoir 17 ans jusqu'à la fin de ma vie de vampire ne ... enfin parfois me blase ... Je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec ma nouvelle condition, même au bout d'une année."

-" je comprends mais peut être te dire que tu as l'éternité pour faire toutes les choses dont tu rêves, apprendre, découvrir... Tu n'es plus limitée dans le temps, tu dois voir le côté positif mais je conçois ton état d'esprit."

-" oui tu as sans doute raison. Et je suis persuadée que Klaus voudra me faire découvrir le monde, alors nous verrons bien" elle reprit avec plus d'enthousiasme.

Ils continuèrent tous les trois à discuter jusqu'à tard puis allèrent chacun dans leur chambre se coucher.

Klaus attendait dans la salle d'embarquement l'annonce de son vol. Il était six heures du matin, il était fatigué car il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Après avoir eu des informations sur Silas et son projet de débarrasser la vill des humains, il avait arraché le cœur du vampire capturé, en quelque sorte ça l'avait soulagé comme pour venger le meurtre de la mère de Caroline...

Ils avaient ensuite rejoint Damon au cimetière pour se recueillir et donner un semblant de funérailles au shérif.

Puis ils avaient tous finis chez les Salvatore, il y avait quelques vampires à l'intérieur qui avait pris possession des lieux, ils durent se battre et tous les exterminer après les avoir interroger par la contrainte et quelques tortures.

Ils avaient eu un peu plus d'informations, Silas avait sillonné les villes avoisinantes pour se créer une armée, son but était de tuer les humains, tous les humains et commencer par Mystic Falls. Et les nouveaux vampires avaient aussi pour mission de trouver la cure, Silas voulait la cure. Et rien ne l'arrêterait.

Stefan accompagné de Rebecca avait conduit Klaus jusqu'à Richmond et maintenant il attendait le départ. Il était nerveux et ne savait pas comment il annoncerait à Caroline la mort de sa mère. Il n'avait jamais été confronté à une telle situation, ne pas vouloir blesser et réconforter. Tout était encore nouveau pour lui, et il y avait ce manque, ce manque de son sourire, de sa peau contre la sienne, de son regard... Tout d'elle lui manquait et pourtant il ne pourrait pas en profiter.

Il s'envola pour arriver deux heures après à Chicago. Elijah lui avait proposé de venir le chercher mais il préféra prendre un taxi. Il n'avait en fait pas envie de faire la conversation avec son frère, il avait besoin de calme avant de retrouver son amour.

Il était bientôt neuf heures et Caroline et Bonnie dormait encore. Elijah par contre attendait son frère. Il était dans la cuisine en train de boire son café lorsque Klaus arriva.

-" Niklaus, tu as l'air exténué... Les filles dorment... Tu dois me dire ce qu'il se passe..."

-" Elijah, c'est pire que ce qu'on imaginait là bas. Silas se débarrasse des humains par le biais de vampires qu'il a transformé et Il cherche par tous les moyens à récupérer la cure, il fait fouiller tous les endroits de Mystic Falls... Hmm le shérif est mort, un dommage collatéral, et je... je ne pouvais pas le dire par téléphone à Caroline, c'est impossible et je ne pouvais pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre lui annoncer. Mais je vais devoir repartir au plus tard ce soir mon frère, elle va avoir besoin de toi. Je dois avoir ta parole que tu vas l'épauler. "

-" mon dieu, je ... je me doutais de cette nouvelle. Je ferais ce que je peux Niklaus. Et en ce qui concerne Silas, il faut très vite trouver la pierre pour que Bonnie puisse demander à Qetsiyah son assistance."

Klaus acquiesça et abandonna son frère pour retrouver Caroline dans sa chambre.

Elle dormait paisiblement, le calme avant d'être dévastée. Klaus déglutit, il la trouvait toujours aussi magnifique, et il était mal à l'aise.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle et lui effleura les lèvres des siennes. Elle ouvrit les yeux et elle lui fit une large sourire puis au bout de quelques secondes elle se rendit compte qu'il était bien là et se redressa rapidement.

-" Klaus,qu'est ce que tu fais là? Vous êtes déjà revenus? Vous avez trouvé la pierre. Je m'attendais à ton absence plusieurs jours... oh mon dieu je suis heureuse que tu sois déjà rentré et sain et sauf. " Elle avait fait les questions et les réponses et passa joyeusement les bras autour du cou de son hybride.

Mais il restait figé, il l'avait serrée fort mais son expression restait grave, Caroline se rendit vite compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-" Klaus? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? ... Pourquoi je n'entends pas les autres? Oh mon dieu ou sont ils, ne me dis pas que tu es le seul qui a survécu? Klaus ?" Elle commença à paniquer.

Il se dégagea de son étreinte et pris son visage entre ses mains

-" Caroline, je... Les autres sont à Mystic Falls, je suis revenu à Chicago juste pour la journée, du moins peut être plus, je n'en suis pas sur... Caroline mon amour... je suis ... Je devais te voir par ce que..." Klaus ne trouvait pas les mots, il ne savait pas comment lui annoncer l'horrible nouvelle.

-" Nik, je ne comprends pas... " elle le regardait l'expression inquiète, elle ne le connaissait pas ainsi, hésitant. Elle était habitué à le voir sur de lui, fort, meneur.

Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste ce qu'elle reconnu comme la lettre qu'elle lui avait confié, la lettre qu'elle avait écrite à sa mère. Elle le regarda et à cet instant, il vit dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

-"je suis désolé mon cœur..." Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras quand il vit ses larmes commencer à couler. Mais elle se dégagea violemment et se mit à hurler.

-" NON ce n'est pas vrai, Klaus non! " elle était tellement hystérique qu'elle se mit à donner des coups de poing dans le torse de l'hybride, elle se déchargeait de sa rage, de sa peine. Il lui attrapa les poignets et la força à se calmer en l'enlaçant fort, pour l'immobiliser, mais elle continuait à hurler.

Puis les hurlements se transformèrent en sanglots, Klaus desserra sa prise et passa une main dans les boucles blondes de Caroline pour la cajoler.

-" shhhsh je suis là mon bébé." Lui même était ému, il se rappelait de la mort de son frère Kol, il avait ressenti son cœur se serrer mais n'avait pas extériorisé, ce n'était pas lui, il ne ressentait pas. Pourtant en voyant sa Caroline, il laissa aussi aller ses émotions et les larmes silencieuses commencèrent doucement à couler. Ils restèrent dans ce cocon de tristesse plusieurs instants, sans parler puis Klaus tenta de reprendre une contenance et embrassa le front de la blonde.

-" comment c'est arrivé? J'ai besoin de savoir? "

-" nous l'avons découvert dans sa chambre, Caroline c'est un vampire qui a... qui l'a tuée et nous l'avons retrouvé et je lui ai arraché le cœur."

-" qu'est ce que je vais devenir, je n'ai plus de famille, et... Mon Dieu je suis ... seule dorénavant. " elle se remit à pleurer.

-" je suis là, tu n'es pas seule. Nous sommes ta famille et cela depuis que tu m'as donné ton cœur, je te promets de prendre soin de toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours" Klaus était sincère, sa famille avait accepté Caroline et elle en était partie intégrante.

-" elle va tant me manquer... J'ai besoin de la voir... Je dois l'enterrer, m'occuper des funérailles, gérer la maison..."

-" Damon s'est occupé de l'enterrement et nous lui avons dit au revoir comme elle le méritait"

-" Damon? Non pas Damon, c'est ma mère, la mienne... De quel droit a t'il osé prendre ma place, de quel droit? Elle ne mérite que moi!" Elle se mit en colère et son hystérie reprit des plus belle.

-" je suis désolé et je comprends que tu le prenne ainsi mais il fallait faire au plus vite. " il était du même avis qu'elle, Damon après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, n'avait aucun droit sur le shérif, pourtant il n'y avait pas de place pour la critique, pas maintenant.

Elle reprit son calme puis se dirigea vers le dressing, et commença à rassembler des affaires, Klaus la regarda interrogatif:

-" Caroline, qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

-" je fais mon sac et je pars pour Mystic Falls, je dois m'occuper de tout..." Elle fut coupée par Klaus.

-" c'est hors de question, je ne veux pas que tu ailles là bas et tu le sais. Je comprends ce que tu ressens, je comprends que tu aies besoin de te recueillir sur sa tombe, mais tu ne peux pas, pas maintenant, tant que Silas sera une menace. Je refuse que tu sois exposée au danger "

-" bébé je t'aime et je sais que tu as ce besoin de me protéger, mais là non tu ne gagneras pas. Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de partir. Pas cette fois." Elle était déterminée et même l'hybride ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

-" je t'aime aussi mais ça ne change rien, tu ne partiras pas d'ici." Lui aussi était déterminé à ce qu'elle reste à Chicago.

Caroline ne l'écoutait pas, elle continuait de préparer ses affaires alors que lui serra les poings, il ne supportait pas un tel entêtement de sa part.

-" Caroline ne me forces pas à faire quelque chose que je regretterais." Il lui attrapa le bras pour la stopper dans ses actions.

Elle comprit tout de suite ses insinuations:

-" tu n'oserais pas me contraindre Klaus? Sérieusement?" Elle le fixa, le regard mauvais.

-" tu es sous le choc et je ne veux pas me battre avec toi, je ne peux pas concevoir que tu puisses être en danger, et tu le sais, je ne prendrai pas le risque de te perdre."

Elle continua à le fixer, elle ne voulait pas se battre avec lui non plus mais pour autant elle avait besoin de dire au revoir à sa mère, et tout de suite, pas dans une semaine, ou un mois ou un an. C'était maintenant, elle tenta un compromis avec lui:

-" juste un moment pour me recueillir, je t'en prie Nik, il le faut. J'ai perdu ma mère alors que je me suis à peine remise de la mort de mon père. S'il te plaît, juste la journée et je te promets de rentrer et de ne pas insister pour rester avec vous." Les larmes coulaient encore. Il était en plein débat intérieur, la voir plaintive, si désemparée. C'était trop pour lui et petit à petit son visage s'adoucit.

-" ok, aujourd'hui seulement, on part tout de suite et tu rentres avant que la nuit tombe sans discuter. Tu ne fais pas de zèle et tu m'écoutes, pas d'écart, nous allons au cimetière, on reste ensemble, je te ramène à l'aéroport et c'est tout, je ne veux pas que tu ailles chez toi, c'est dangereux. Ok? "

-" d'accord... merci, je sais que tu fais cela à contre cœur." Elle passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'hybride et posa sa tête sur son torse, elle avait tellement besoin de lui. Il l'enlaça et Caroline se laissa encore aller avec ses larmes et sa peine. Pour la première fois Klaus ressentit la compassion, être avec elle lui avait ouvert d'autres perspectives, il partageait sa peine sans aucun dilemme dans sa tête, il se rappelait de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Elijah, il devrait être un support pour elle, toujours. Il comprit par cette tragique situation la signification de ces propos.

Caroline prit sa douche avec Klaus, il en avait besoin après sa nuit épouvantable. Puis ils se préparèrent rapidement, les larmes de la blonde n'avaient pourtant pas cessé de couler.

Bonnie avait été réveillée par les cris de son amie, elle était sortie de sa chambre pour la rejoindre mais avait été retenue par Elijah. Il l'avait informée de la tragique mort de Liz Forbes, et elle n'avait pas bien réagi non plus. Elle connaissait le shérif depuis toujours, la nouvelle l'attrista et imaginait la peine de Caroline.

Elle avait aussi été très surprise que Klaus revienne pour annoncer le décès et apporter le réconfort dont la blonde avait besoin. C'était si...enfin plutôt ce n'était pas Klausy. Elle changeait doucement d'opinion sur lui.

Quand le couple descendit prêt à partir, Bonnie les attendait dans la cuisine.

-" mon dieu Care, je suis désolée."

-" merci Bonnie... Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je pars avec Klaus, je dois y aller mais je reviens ce soir." Elle avait les yeux rougis par les toutes les larmes qu'elle lâchait depuis la nouvelle.

La sorcière prit son amie dans les bras, chaleureusement:

-" fais attention à toi... Klaus je compte sur toi pour me la ramener saine et sauve" elle s'adressa à l'hybride et il acquiesça de la tête:

-" Bonnie, je veux que tu fasses ton sort de protection sur Caroline, je ne veux aucun risque"

La vampire prit un couteau et se trancha le bout d'un de ses doigts pour remplir une fiole de son sang que Klaus tendit ensuite à la sorcière Bennett.

Caroline finit par dire au revoir à Elijah puis elle et Klaus quittèrent la maison pour se rendre à l'aéroport.

Ils arrivèrent à Richmond vers midi, Klaus loua une voiture pour se rendre à Mystic Falls. En attendant que le véhicule soit prêt, il appela Stefan. Caroline était assise dans le salon du loueur, elle avait le regard dans le vide et Klaus ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-" Stefan, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, je suis à Richmond avec Caroline... Elle voulait absolument aller sur la tombe de sa mère. Je suis donc off toute la journée. Je la ramènerai en fin d'après midi. Je pense pourvoir vous rejoindre ce soir."

-" c'est risqué Klaus. Mais je peux concevoir ce que Care souhaite. Tant qu'il fait jour, il n'y a pas de risques que des vampires viennent vous attaquer mais Silas peut être partout. Nous sommes au ranch Young à la recherche de la pierre"

-" ok tenez moi au courant, à plus tard mec!" Klaus raccrocha et récupéra les clés et les papiers de la voiture de location. Il avait opté pour un modèle sportif pour aller vite, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps.

Il s'approcha de Caroline:

-" mon cœur, nous pouvons y aller, viens." Il lui prit la main et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de contenir ses larmes. Il finit par la serrer dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Il serait difficile pour lui de la laisser ce soir mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le reste du groupe s'était séparé sur le vaste terrain de la ferme du pasteur, il y avait des gravas à la place de ce qui était avant une bâtisse imposante, le domaine faisait plusieurs hectares et Stefan avait mis en place une stratégie pour rechercher la pierre tombale de Qetsiyah, chacun s'était séparé et si quelqu'un trouvait un endroit suspect, Christopher devait venir vérifier la présence du caillou.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'aisé, seul le sorcier pouvait visualiser l'objet recherché.

Elena et Damon étaient préposés au nord de la ferme, Stefan et Rebecca accompagné de Christopher, à l'opposé. Il était moins risqué de chercher la pierre le jour, plutôt que la nuit où l'armée de vampires de Silas pourraient intervenir.

-" c'est comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin Stef! C'est mission impossible.." Rebecca était blasée, elle aimait l'action, se battre et là elle se retrouver à chercher la pierre, dans un vaste terrain et cela l'ennuyait.

-" je sais Bec, mais c'est important. Si nous parvenons à mettre la main dessus, nous pourrons obtenir des indications pour vaincre Silas. Et tu sais quoi? Des que nous aurons tout ce merdier derrière nous, je pourrais enfin profiter de toi" plaisanta Stefan.

Elle se mit à rire et trouva une nouvelle motivation pour trouver la pierre au plus vite.

Du côté d'Elena et Damon, l'ambiance n'était pas à la joie, le frère Salvatore ne s'était pas remis de la mort de Liz et la jeune Gilbert ne suffisait pas pour soulager sa peine.

-" Damon, tu dois te reprendre, nous ne sommes pas là pour déverser notre chagrin. Nous sommes là pour tuer du vampire, pour trouver ce putain de caillou et vaincre l'enfoiré qui a tué mon frère. Il n'y a pas de place pour le reste, pas pour l'instant"

-" sérieusement Elena, tu me fais une leçon? Tu ne ressens rien vis à vis de la mère de ta meilleure amie... Ben non je suis con, c'est vrai que tu as essayé de la tuer... Merde Elena, tu m'emmerde là. Fous moi la paix et laisses moi supporter ma peine. Tu me prends la tête, et tu sais quoi tu as raison depuis le début, je ne vois pas pourquoi avec mon frère on continuerait à te subir et essayer que tu redeviennes comme avant. " Damon explosa, c'était la goutte d'eau pour lui. Malgré les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, il ne supportait plus son comportement.

Elle ne montra aucune compassion devant lui, même si intérieurement elle était en plein débat de conscience.

Elle souffla et continua ses recherches, elle préféra ne plus lui parler plutôt que subir encore des critiques de sa part.

Klaus et Caroline arrivaient enfin à Mystic Falls, la blonde fut prise de nausées à l'approche de la ville, elle anticipait trop de voir la tombe de sa mère, c'était la réalité. Elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer depuis que l'hybride lui avait annoncé sa mort mais ce n'était pas réel dans son esprit, pas tant qu'elle n'était pas ici.

-" mon cœur, tu veux vraiment y aller? Si tu ne peux pas le faire, n'en aies pas honte. Tu dois me le dire, je ne t'en voudrais pas."

-" non c'est bon, nous n'avons pas fait ce chemin pour je recule maintenant, je dois y aller. Je suis juste... Klaus ma mère est morte c'est juste irréel pour moi. "

-" malheureusement c'est la réalité Caroline, mais tu dois être forte pour continuer ta vie sans elle, tu es forte et tu t'en sortiras, je serais près de toi pour te relever."

-" continuer à vivre sans elle? Oh mon dieu ce n'est pas vrai, non elle ne peut pas être partie" elle se remit à hurler, tout devenait concret. Et plus il approchait du cimetière et plus la vision de sa mort était concrète.

Klaus la retint de ne pas tomber, il ne trouva pas les mots pour la réconforter, c'était trop lui demander, même s'il était fou d'elle, il ne savait plus quoi lui dire pour qu'elle se calme.

Ils arrivèrent malgré tout devant la tombe de Liz, Damon avait installé une croix, qu'il avait certainement volé quelque part, et Rebecca avait fait un bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait déposé sur la tombe.

Elle tomba à genoux, Klaus la laissa, il n'y avait rien à dire.

Caroline resta un long moment sans rien dire, mais les cris avaient cessé et les larmes s'estompaient petit à petit.

Klaus entendit un bruit suspect et demanda à Caroline de ne pas bouger. Elle acquiesça et il partit vérifier la source de ce qu'il avait entendu. Il était stressé et se dépêcha.

Lorsque la blonde l'entendit revenir elle se retourna et fut étonnée que Klaus ne soit pas celui qui se trouvait maintenant en face d'elle.

Sa mère, sa mère Liz Forbes se tenait devant elle, le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de revoir sa fille.

Caroline la regarda et ne réfléchit pas lorsqu'elle se jeta dans ses bras:

-" oh mon dieu maman, je le savais, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, ta mort c'était impossible."

-" ma chérie, écoutes moi je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je ne suis pas morte, tes amis ont fait une erreur et dans cette tombe...ce n'est pas mon corps mais je dois me cacher..." Liz lui avoua en regardant la tombe. " Hmm... Silas est à ma poursuite et il croit que j'ai la cure, as tu la cure?" Le shérif était au taquet, ses yeux toujours en mouvement, à scruter les environs.

-" non je ne l'ai pas mais je sais où elle est, Silas ne pourra pas la trouver, elle est en sécurité avec Bonnie" Caroline n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux, la joie et le soulagement avaient remplacer sa tristesse précédente.

-" mais où Caroline, ma chérie, où est la cure?" Liz insistait, trop mais sa fille ne remarqua pas.

-" maman je croyais que tu étais au courant, que nous étions tous à Chicago"

D'un coup Liz se volatilisa alors que Klaus revint vers la blonde à vitesse vampirique. Il avait pensé à un leurre car il ne trouva ou ne sentit rien autour du cimetière, il n'avait pourtant pas rêvé ce bruit. Il la vit surprise, choquée même et il ne comprit pas son soudain changement d'humeur.

-" Caroline, qu'est ce qui se passe? "

-" bébé, ma mère elle n'est pas morte, elle s'est fait passer pour morte car Silas la poursuivait, je... Klaus elle n'est pas morte, je le savais ça ne pouvait pas être réel." Elle était complètement en transe.

-" Caroline qu'est ce que tu racontes? Ta mère est morte, j'ai vu son corps, nous avons tous vu son corps et Damon l'a enterrée. Ta mère est morte mon cœur."

Klaus était abasourdi des propos de sa femme. Elle était dans le déni complet.

-" je viens de la voir Nik, elle est venue à moi mais elle est partie aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée quand tu es réapparu. Je dois la chercher, elle avait l'air en danger."

-" Caroline qu'est ce que tu viens de dire?" L'hybride percuta vite " oh merde... qu'est ce que tu lui as dit Caroline réponds moi, qu'est ce que tu lui as dit?" Il hurlait, il avait compris que Caroline n'avait pas vu sa mère, ce n'était pas la réalité, c'était Silas, ça ne pouvait être que lui, il avait fait en sorte qu'il s'éloigne de la vampire, pour l'approcher et prendre l'apparence de sa mère, c'était la faiblesse de la blonde.

-" Klaus je... Elle m'a demandée si je savais où était la cure et je lui ai parlé de Chicago, mais c'est ma mère, je lui fais confiance. Elle ne nous trahira pas" elle essayait de se justifier devant un Klaus crispé et furieux.

-" TA MÈRE EST MORTE! Elle ne reviendra plus, elle est morte et enterrée et ce n'est pas elle à qui tu as dit où était la cure! C'est à Silas... Merde Caroline, comment as tu pu être aussi stupide? Ta mère est morte et elle est dans ce putain de trou" il était tellement en colère contre elle, qu'il ne pouvait pas se contenir.

Elle fondit en larmes, mais ne savait pas sur le moment, si c'était parce qu'elle avait été face à Silas ou bien si c'était à cause de la cruauté des paroles de Klaus.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Le trajet vers l'aéroport était silencieux. Klaus avait dû improviser et réfléchir vite à un plan concernant la cure, Silas savait, grâce ou plutôt à cause de Caroline. Et il était en colère, en colère car c'était un imprévu, un dangereux imprévu, il regrettait d'avoir accordé à sa blonde, sa requête, alors il s'en voulait. Si dès le départ, il était resté ferme et que Caroline était restée à Chicago, rien ne serait arrivé. Alors il culpabilisait, et sa culpabilité le rendait furieux. Et puis cette rencontre avec l'ennemi Silas l'avait mis en danger, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux conséquences, s'il était arrivé trop tard peut être qu'il l'aurait tuée, et cette perspective le minait encore plus. En fait c'était sa faute, ce n'était pas le deal, il ne devait pas la quitter des yeux et il l'avait laissée un instant, l'instant de trop.  
Caroline était prostrée dans son siège, le regard vide posé sur la vitre de la voiture, elle voyait défiler le paysage entre Mystic Falls et Richmond, sans y faire attention, le soleil commençait sa descente, il était presque vingt heures.

Klaus avait contacté rapidement son frère pour lui faire part de la situation. Elijah avait soumis l'idée d'aller à Détroit... Oui se rapprocher de Katherine ferait un allié supplémentaire. Mais l'Originel avait omis ce détail auprès de Klaus, celui-ci avait confiance en son frère et ne chercha pas plus loin, Detroit n'était pas une ville touristique, plutôt en déclin, et donc discrète, mais qu'allait il se passer après?

Elijah, le temps que Klaus et Caroline quittent Mystic Falls, avait arrangé un pied à terre là bas, un grand appartement dans un complexe hôtelier, trouvé sur internet. Il avait expliqué brièvement à Bonnie le changement de programme et elle avait suivi sans problème. Ils avaient décidé de faire le trajet en voiture car ils devaient penser aux affaires de tout le monde et la distance n'était pas si grande, ils devaient faire environ 400 km.

Le groupe resté à Mystic Falls n'avait pas trouvé la pierre aujourd'hui mais il avait prévu le lendemain de continuer les investigations dans le ranch Young. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à la maison des Salvatore.  
Klaus avait prévenu sa sœur de ce que qui s'était passé, la rencontre entre Caroline et Silas, leur déménagement sur Detroit.

-" je me serais laissé berner aussi si j'avais rencontré Silas avec l'apparence de Liz, il joue sur l'émotivité de ses victimes. " Damon prenait la défense de Caroline ce qui étonna tout le monde

-" ne dis pas n'importe quoi Damon, Caroline, elle est facilement influençable et si idiote, mais toi Damon, tu n'es pas stupide" Elena avait à priori mal pris les paroles du frère Salvatore.

Damon la fusilla du regard, Rebecca ressentit cette même colère et se jeta sur la brune:

-" Elena tu me gonfle sérieusement! Et je te conseille de ne plus critiquer Caroline. Sinon je t'arrache le cœur et peu importe les conséquences. " elle jeta vite un coup d'œil vers les frères, attendant une réaction de protection de leur part, mais ils la laissèrent faire, l'Originelle, satisfaite continua ses menaces " tu n'as plus aucune valeur et tu ne mérites aucune compassion de notre part, rien de nous, contrairement à Care pour qui nous ferions tous n'importe quoi, je donnerais ma vie pour la protéger, toi tu n'as plus personne. C'est fini Elena, tu n'es plus le centre du monde, tes remarques tu les garde pour toi, car plus tu la ramèneras, moins on pourra te supporter"

Rebecca se dégagea d'Elena qui était à terre, alors que Stefan s'approcha pour la relever. La blonde grogna et sortit de la maison, en colère.

Elle était mauvaise, pourquoi Stefan était toujours à la botte de cette garce. D'accord il n'était pas intervenu et avait laissé la blonde s'attaquer à la brune mais pourquoi avait il accouru comme un chien pour la relever.  
Cela l'agaçait, Damon avait lâché prise avec Elena mais Stefan semblait toujours fasciné par elle. L'aimait il toujours? Pourquoi alors il l'avait séduite, pour rendre jalouse Elena et la faire revenir à la réalité ?

Stefan la retrouva vite et il ne comprit pas l'état de son amie:

-" Bec, ma puce, tu n'avais pas besoin de t'enfuir"

-" c'était ça où je la tuais"

-" je comprends, elle n'est pas facile à vivre mais elle n'est pas elle même, on ne peut pas ignorer cela"

-" oh tu crois? Mais dis moi Stefan, pourquoi ne me dis tu pas clairement que tu l'aimes encore? Tu accoures vers elle comme un toutou, même Damon a compris qu'elle ne valait plus la peine qu'on soit derrière elle."

-" je serais toujours là pour elle mais je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, tu dois comprendre Rebecca, je veux retrouver notre amie, celle que nous apprécions Caroline, mon frère et moi. Le problème c'est que les nerfs parfois lâchent. Damon n'est pas bien et ça influe sur sa patience avec elle. Et elle, elle en profite car dans sa tête, elle veut faire payer à tout le monde, tout ce qu'elle a perdu. Je ne peux pas... on ne peut pas la laisser tomber." Stefan plaidait une cause perdue, devant une Rebecca toujours aussi furieuse.

-" si Stef, moi je peux laisser tomber, je ne lui dois rien, et je m'en tape. Je ne fais pas partie de votre groupe, je ne suis pas son amie..." Elle prenait des airs de petites filles capricieuses et Salvatore en profita:

-" Rebecca, tu es si bornée" il se mit à lui faire un sourire, un de ses sourires charmeurs pour dérider la confrontation, cela marcha car elle fit la moue et il s'approcha d'elle pour la tirer par la taille. " bébé, sois gentille s'il te plaît. Pour moi, pour Caroline, nous croyons au retour de l'ancienne Elena. Je sais qu'elle va continuer à tous nous provoquer, il faut juste l'ignorer" il finit sa phrase en l'embrassant.

Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, pour cette fois-ci mais elle savait très bien au fond d'elle que son tempérament de feu un jour lui ferait faire le pire, comme pour Hayley, au risque de perdre Stefan.

Ils furent interrompus par six vampires qui se jetèrent sur eux, il faisait nuit maintenant et les ennemis pouvaient sortir de leur cachette.  
Rebecca rapidement brisa la nuque de deux d'entre eux, elle les achèveraient plus tard. Stefan pris à partie par trois d'entre eux, se dégagea facilement et arracha le cœur de l'un deux, Damon survint et fit de même avec les deux autres. Le sixième tenta une approche vers la maison pour atteindre Christopher, mais fut stoppé net par Elena, qui lui enfonça dans le cœur un barreau de chaise qu'elle avait rapidement arraché d'un meuble des Salvatore.  
Christopher à bout de souffle, remercia la vampire mais d'autres encore se précipitaient pour attaquer, venant de nulle part. Le groupe se posta autour du sorcier pour le protéger, et le combat commença, cela allait si vite, Christopher s'évanouit tant le sang giclait, c'était trop pour lui, dépassé par toute cette violence. La peur et le dégoût avaient eu raison de lui.  
Chacun avait récupéré un bout de bois utilisable comme un pieu, excepté Rebecca qui optait pour une version plus trash, sa main dégoulinait de sang.  
Le salon des frères Salvatore ressembla vite à un charnier, la nuit allait être longue...

Klaus et Caroline arrivèrent à l'aéroport de Richmond et l'hybride après avoir rendu la voiture de location, alla se renseigner sur le prochain vol pour Détroit. Le temps de vol était d'environ deux heures, comme pour Chicago.  
Il réserva vite deux billets, un aller simple pour elle et un aller retour pour lui.

Il n'avait rien dit à Caroline, aucune discussion ni durant leur trajet en voiture ni arrivés à l'aéroport. Elle ne faisait pas d'effort non plus pour lui parler.  
Elle était encore choquée de sa rencontre avec Silas, de lui avoir donné des informations sur la cure, de la mort de sa mère, des reproches de Klaus.  
Le trajet en avion fut autant silencieux que le trajet en voiture. Lui n'avait rien à lui dire et elle n'osait pas faire le premier pas.  
Elijah avait envoyé par message l'adresse de l'appartement où ils devaient se rejoindre, l'hybride devrait y rester la nuit car aucun vol ce soir ne repartait sur Richmond.

Arrivés à l'appartement, Caroline décida enfin de briser le silence entre eux:

-"quand est ce que Bonnie et Elijah doivent arriver? " traduction, combien de temps elle devrait rester avec Klaus en tête à tête.

-" ils ont pris la route en fin d'après midi, j'espère qu'ils seront là avant minuit." Il lui répondit détaché, il ne la regardait même pas.

-"ok" voilà tout ce qu'elle put lui dire, elle préféra s'isoler dans une chambre.  
Klaus l'ignorait. Elle n'était pas remise de la mort de sa mère et elle devait en plus maintenant supporter la colère de Klaus, alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui, de son réconfort.  
Il l'avait encore traitée de stupide dans sa fureur, mais cette fois, elle comprenait son animosité, elle avait indiqué à Silas où était la cure, avait mis aussi son amie Bonnie en danger et changé tous les plans. Mais Silas avait pris les traits de sa défunte mère, elle avait eu ce moment de faiblesse, méritait elle un tel châtiment de la part de celui qu'elle aimait, l'ignorance après les reproches.  
Elle se mit à pleurer, encore et encore, tout lâchait et cette fois personne n'était là pour la réconforter.

Klaus entendait les pleurs de sa belle mais trop furieux encore, il ne put se résoudre à la rejoindre. C'était impossible pour lui, d'ailleurs il décida de sortir acheter quelques bouteilles et de quoi remplir le frigo, il devrait aussi passer dans un hôpital chercher quelques poches de sang. Il ne prévint pas Caroline, de toute façon il serait rapide et reviendrait vite à l'appartement, bien avant l'arrivée de son frère et Bonnie.

Une heure après il était effectivement de retour et Caroline s'était assoupie, elle avait tellement pleuré qu'épuisée elle avait fini par fermer les yeux.

Elijah et Bonnie arrivèrent vers minuit comme Klaus l'avait espéré. Klaus aida son frère à décharger la voiture, proposant à Bonnie fatiguée d'aller se reposer. Sachant que Caroline dormait, elle laissa les deux frères ensemble et s' enferma dans une chambre pour aller dormir.

-" Niklaus, comment va Caroline? "

-" que veux tu que je te dise, elle ne se remet pas et elle est complètement dépressive depuis notre départ de Chicago, sa rencontre fortuite avec Silas a en quelque sorte empiré son état."

-" et que faisons nous maintenant? Comment pouvons nous être sur que Silas ne vous ait pas suivi, vu qu'il peut prendre n'importe quelle forme? Ce qui est sur c'est que nous avons bien fait de quitter Chicago car même la maison protégée, pas sur qu'avec son pouvoir, cela aurait suffit. "

-" je ne suis sur de rien ´Lijah. Et je suis fatigué de tout ce merdier! Comment a t elle pu se laisser avoir par lui, jamais je n'aurais dû l'amener là bas, j'ai déconné et j'ai laissé mes putain de sentiments prendre le dessus, c'est ridicule!" Klaus était en colère contre lui et avait besoin d'extérioriser ses états d'âme auprès de son frère.

-" mon frère, tu ne peux pas te le reprocher, il fallait qu'elle y aille et tu as fait ce qu'il fallait"

-" c'est faux Elijah, même absurde. J'ai été faible, l'amour est une faiblesse et je regrette de m'être laissé convaincre. "

-" qu'est ce que tu raconte? Niklaus elle vient de perdre sa mère, Caroline a cette humanité en elle qui fait qu'elle ressent, elle a ressenti la tristesse de perdre un être cher, comme elle ressent de l'amour pour toi, tu ne peux rien faire contre cela, sauf si tu ne l'aime pas. Mais je crois que ce n'est pas le cas." Elijah tentait de faire prendre conscience à Klaus qu'il avait tout faux " tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, et on sait très bien que Silas aurait trouvé un autre subterfuge pour tenter de récupérer la cure, tu ne dois pas remettre en cause tes sentiments pour elle, ni culpabiliser, c'est ça qui est ridicule"

-" je ne remets pas en cause mes sentiments pour elle, je dis juste que j'ai fait preuve de faiblesse et que cela n'arrivera plus. "

-" dans tous les cas, elle a toujours besoin de toi " Elijah soupira, il n'avait plus vraiment d'arguments pour ôter ce sentiment de culpabilité de son frère.

Caroline se réveilla en pleine nuit, en sueur, elle avait fait un horrible cauchemar, Silas dans le corps de son père qui essayait de la noyer, elle se remit difficilement et se leva pour prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine.

Elijah avait prévenu son frère qu'il avait besoin d'aller prendre l'air, Klaus avait fait le choix de rester, il était fatigué et voulait se reposer.  
Après une douche très chaude qui le détendit, il retourna dans le salon habillé juste d'un bas de survêtement.  
Il savourait son verre de scotch confortable dans un fauteuil lorsqu'il entendit Caroline entrer dans la pièce, il préférait l'ignorer plutôt que se battre encore avec elle. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec elle.  
L'hybride se leva de son assise pour se servir un autre verre, Caroline s'approcha de lui, hésitante puis derrière lui doucement se colla contre son dos, elle passa ses mains autour de sa taille et le serra fort, Klaus se raidit de surprise et resta tendu dans cette étreinte. Il sentait les lèvres douces de sa belle ainsi que ses larmes qui coulaient sur sa peau.

-" je suis désolée..." Elle pleurait, elle avait tant besoin de lui. Elle était bouleversée de son cauchemar et elle était en pleine détresse émotionnelle. " Klaus, je me suis fait bernée et je suis stupide, je comprends que tu sois en colère après moi mais ... ne m'abandonnes pas. "

Il se détendit un peu, puis posa ses mains sur celles de Caroline, il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse lui faire ressentir ce sentiment de rejet, ce n'était le but. Il était juste en rogne.

-" Caroline... "

-" ne me rejettes pas, pas maintenant s'il te plaît, j'ai perdu ma mère, je n'ai que toi je ne veux pas te perdre"

il se retourna pour lui faire face et ses bras encerclèrent ses épaules puis embrassa son front.

-" tu ne vas pas me perdre, jamais je ne pourrais te quitter, jamais, je ne suis pas en colère après toi, mais après moi, j'ai failli à ma promesse, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser seule même quelques minutes dans ce cimetière. C'est moi qui est été stupide, pas toi. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi... Mais mon bébé tu dois te reprendre, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester avec toi longtemps ici, savoir que tu ne vas pas bien me perturbe, et quand je serais loin de toi ce sera pire. Tu dois faire le deuil de ta mère, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais si tu ne te reprends pas rapidement, tu vas t'enliser dans ta tristesse et moi je ne serais pas bien avec ça. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, je me doute que tu vas penser que je suis insensible, mais je veux juste que tu ailles mieux. "

-" je ne te promets rien Nik mais si déjà je peux m'endormir dans tes bras cette nuit, je me sentirais déjà mieux" elle demanda plaintive, elle avait besoin de sa présence, de sa chaleur, elle avait peur de se rendormir, peur de rêver encore du pire.

Il la regarda et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, en lui murmurant :

-" d'accord mais je veux d'abord que tu te nourrisses, ton teint est pâle et tu es faible, si je ne prends pas soin de toi, personne ne le fera aussi bien que moi."

Elle accepta les deux poches de sang qu'il alla lui chercher dans le frigidaire et les prit d'une traite. Il l'accompagna ensuite dans sa chambre et se couchèrent l'un contre l'autre, elle était si bien dans ses bras, il était la seule personne dont elle avait besoin et même s'il devait partir le lendemain, cette nuit c'était elle et lui. Elle s'endormit la tête posée sur la poitrine de Klaus, en sécurité, lui se força à dormir un peu. Finalement il était content et soulagé que cette horrible journée se termine enfin.

-" comment ça tu es à Detroit?" Katherine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Elijah venait de la contacter pour la voir.

-" je t'expliquerai du moins si tu veux me voir " Elijah fut pris d'un doute au son de sa voix, finalement était ce une bonne idée, peut être que Katherine s'était encore jouée de lui.

-" bien sur Elijah que je veux te voir... je suis surprise et tu me prends de court,c'est tout. "

Après une brève conversation, l'Originel rejoint sa vieille amie chez elle. Heureux l'un et l'autre de se retrouver. Ils firent l'amour tendrement et chacun se perdait dans l'autre.  
Katherine, allongée contre d' Elijah, et sa tête posée sur son torse, tenta de revenir sur la clémence de Klaus.

-" est ce que tu es sur que ton frère ne me poursuivra plus? S'il est dans cette ville, je dois en être certaine, sinon je vais devoir encore fuir."

-" Katarina tu as ma parole. Je n'aurais pas risqué de venir jusqu'ici avec lui derrière. "

-" je ne suis pas totalement rassurée, ça fait si longtemps que je le fuis. "

-" Katarina tu dois me faire confiance, en plus Niklaus repart demain matin pour Mystic Falls... Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour garder la cure en sécurité, je sais que tu sauras où la préserver, et pour m'aider à protéger les filles. Silas peut avoir suivi mon frère depuis Mystic Falls, on ne sait pas et rien ne doit plus être laissé au hasard. " Elijah l'avait tenu informée de la tournure des événements et il avait besoin de son aide.  
Elle accepta sans hésitation, elle voulait se racheter de l'avoir déçu.

Le lendemain Klaus se réveilla tôt, il avait un avion à prendre, pourtant laisser Caroline qui dormait contre lui, ne le rassurait pas.  
Elle lui tournait le dos et Klaus serrait sa taille. Il détacha son bras de sa hanche et caressa son dos nu, dieu qu'elle avait la peau douce et le toucher de celle ci avait un effet soporifique sur lui. Elle gémit et se retourna pour lui faire face.

-" bonjour mon amour" il lui fit un magnifique sourire qui rehaussait ses fossettes

-" bonjour bébé. J'avais peur que tu parte sans me dire au revoir."

-" je ne t'ai pas promis il y a quelques temps que jamais tu ne te réveillerais seule si tu t'étais endormie dans mes bras? " sa main caressant son ventre, il l'embrassa tendrement.

-" c'est vrai et je vois que tu es un homme de parole" elle sourit appréciant la douceur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. " à quelle heure est ton vol?"

- huit heures trente" il prit son portable posé sur la table de nuit et grimaça en voyant l'heure " c'est à dire dans moins de deux heures, c'est juste mais faisable" dit il de façon cryptique.  
Il embrassa encore la vampire, elle sentait son excitation le long de sa jambe, Klaus était déjà prêt pour elle, ses baisers devinrent plus impatients, brûlants. Leurs langues se caressaient.

-" j'ai envie de toi mon cœur, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais qu'importe j'ai vraiment envie de toi" Klaus s'installa entre ses jambes, il commença par embrasser son cou, des baisers humides et chauds qui traçait un chemin voluptueux jusqu'à la poitrine de Caroline. Elle se laissa envahir de ses douceurs et caressait le derrière de l'hybride ce qui le fit soupirer.

Il la pénétra et tous les deux partirent dans un rythme d'amour. Ils furent en transe rapidement et partagèrent leurs orgasmes simultanés. Klaus s'écroula sur la poitrine de sa femme, il reprit son souffle rapidement:

-" comment te sens tu ce matin mon amour? "

-" mieux car tu es là, mais la peine d'avoir perdu ma mère ne va pas s'estomper comme ça, pourtant savoir que tu es avec moi dans cette épreuve m'aide beaucoup" elle caressait sa chevelure.  
-" et je suis désolé de devoir partir mais je n'ai pas le choix " il culpabilisait de devoir la quitter à un moment où elle en avait le plus besoin.

-" je sais, je sais bébé, mais faire le deuil de ma mère ne passe pas avant la lutte contre Silas, et plus vite vous aurez trouver la pierre et plus vite tu reviendras à moi. Ça va aller ici " elle parlait à contre cœur, elle était tout bonnement dégoûtée qu'il parte mais elle ne devait rien laisser paraître. À cause d'elle, Silas avait plus ou moins une longueur d'avance sur eux.

Il soupira puis se sépara de son corps chaud et confortable, il ne devait pas rester plus longtemps au risque de rater le départ de son avion.  
Il ne prit pas de douche, il voulait garder encore un peu l'odeur de Caroline sur lui. Il s'habilla rapidement et se recoucha près d'elle le temps de lui dire au revoir.

-" on se revoit bientôt, je t'aime mon bébé vampire"

-" oui, je t'aime aussi mon sexy hybride! " elle plaisanta puis reprit un air sérieux " j'espère que Silas ne vous trompera pas comme il m'a bernée. Et dis à Becca et Stefan qu'ils me manquent, ok? "

-" ok, il faut vraiment que je parte maintenant, je dois voir vite fait Elijah avant de quitter la ville. " il l'embrassa une dernière fois et sortit de la chambre, laissant une Caroline mélancolique.

Elijah était rentré peu de temps avant que Klaus se réveille, témoin de leur moment d'intimité, il préféra penser à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec son amour Katherine.

Il ne devait rien cacher à Klaus, alors il attendit que son frère soit prêt à partir pour l'accompagner:

-" Niklaus, je pensais te conduire à l'aéroport, que nous ayons un moment pour discuter, je dois..hmm... t'informer de quelque chose"

Klaus se tendit d'un coup, il n'aimait pas l'hésitation dans la voix de son frère. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il lui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle.

-" ´Lijah? Qu'est ce qui se passe? Je n'ai pas trop envie que Caroline et Bonnie restent seules ici, on ne sait jamais"

Elijah se racla la gorge, tout en sortant de l'appartement faisant signe à son frère de le suivre:

-" je... J'ai prévu une surveillance de l'appartement, de la rue ..."

-" une surveillance?" Klaus, méfiant, suivait quand même son frère jusqu'au parking. Il n'aimait pas les propos énigmatiques de celui-ci.

-" ne perdons pas de temps Niklaus, sinon tu vas rater ton vol, je t'explique sur le chemin, je te demande juste de me faire confiance"

L'hybride monta dans la voiture, un rictus sur les lèvres. Puis attendit les éclaircissements de son frère.

-" si je t'ai proposé Detroit c'est pour une bonne raison " Elijah avait le regard fixé sur la route, il se doutait que Klaus n'apprécierait pas ses cachoteries, mais ne savait pas comment il prendrait son plan. " Katarina ..." Il regarda son frère, qui leva les sourcils de surprise.

-" Elijah, tu es train de me dire que tu veux joindre l'utile à l'agréable et que tu as choisi Detroit pour faciliter tes rencards avec la Miss Petrova?" L'hybride préférait ironiser, au moins il n'était pas passé en mode furieux, ce qui soulagea l'Originel et le motiva à continuer:

-" ce que je veux dire Niklaus, c'est que je lui ai demandé son support. Et elle a accepté. C'est elle qui a réveillé Silas, sans se douter des conséquences et elle veut faire amende honorable. Je lui ai rendu la cure et elle fera en sorte que personne ne sache où elle est. Au cas où Silas arriverait par sa fourberie à obtenir d'autres informations de la part des autres à Mystic Falls, personne n'est au courant excepté toi enfin bien évidement je ne te dirais pas où est la cure, juste qu'elle est en sécurité là où Silas ne pourra pas la récupérer." Elijah fit une pause pour jauger l'expression de Klaus.

-" l'amour te rend aveugle, vieux fou, avoir confiance en cette..." Klaus se tut, prenant vite conscience des paroles qu'il allait balancer à son frère, il devait se contenir, après tout Katherine lui avait donné la cure, il devait donc garder la confiance qu'il avait pour Elijah. " excuses moi, c'est juste que je ne suis pas habitué et jamais je n'aurais imaginé devoir m'allier à elle."

-" c'est bon, je comprends que tu ne sois pas enthousiaste, mais ne sous-estimes pas sa solidarité... L'autre chose est qu'elle va surveiller les filles discrètement au cas où quelque chose arriverait, nous ne serons pas de trop à deux, il ne faut prendre aucun risque surtout que nous ne savons pas si Silas vous a suivi quand vous avez quitté Mystic Falls."

-" donc tu es en train de me dire que Katherine est en ce moment à faire le guet devant l'appartement?"

-" oui !"

-" finalement je ne suis plus sur de vouloir pendre ce putain d'avion..." Klaus soupira " mais comme nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix, je vais te faire confiance sur ce coup là!"

Elijah sourit intérieurement, son tyran de frère avait changé, et il ferait tout pour protéger celle qui en était la responsable.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Bonsoir, me revoilà pour un énième chapitre, pas d'interaction Klaus/ Caroline mais j´espère que vous apprécierez quand même._**

**_merci toujours aux fidèles, Analissa, Justine, Cristalle, Kloraline chair, Leia (attends toi à une prochaine punition lol), Mariin3, Lea Michaelson, pinkyscott (super sympa ta review) Linea. _**

**_N'hesites pas chères lectrices, anciennes ou nouvelles de me laisser vos impressions._**

**_bonne lecture_**

* * *

Chapitre 24

**POV Caroline**

Il était parti et mes angoisses me revenaient en pleine face. Ma mère était morte, je ne la reverrais plus jamais. Elle était le seul membre de ma famille qui me restait mais elle n'était plus.

Ma mère, je l'aimais tant, je ressentais un énorme vide dans mon cœur. Je me retrouvais orpheline, je ne la verrais jamais vieillir.

Je devais pourtant me reprendre pour lui mais sans lui.

J'aimais Klaus autant qu'il m'aimait, je n'avais aucun doute sur mes sentiments ou les siens, mais il m'en demandait trop, beaucoup trop. Je ne pouvais pas faire le deuil de ma mère si rapidement, j'étais un vampire oui, mais avec un trop plein d'humanité.

D'un autre côté ce n'était pas le moment de défaillir, je devais rester forte pour protéger Bonnie, rester sur mes gardes où cas où Silas nous aurait suivis. Une trop grande menace pesait sur nous pour que je m'enferme dans mon chagrin.

J'étais entre deux eaux, perdue et il m'avait laissée dans ce désarroi total mais je ne devais pas lui en vouloir, je n'étais pas la priorité. Pourtant au fond, une infime partie de moi lui en voulait...

L'infime partie que je ne laisserais pas prendre le dessus sur le reste.

Je me décidai à émerger du lit. J'avais entendu Elijah proposer à Klaus de l'amener à l'aéroport. J'étais donc seule avec Bonnie.

Bonnie était dans le salon, devant la télévision en train de suivre les informations, ils avaient tous été déconnectés ces derniers jours.

Lorsqu'elle vit son amie approcher, elle éteignit la Tv et la prit dans ses bras:

- " Care, je suis tellement désolée, c'est un choc aussi pour moi"

-"merci Bonnie, je... je ... ça va... ça va aller" Caroline hésitante, tentait de garder une posture convenable devant son amie

-" Care ma puce tu as le droit de craquer, c'est normal. Tu viens de perdre ta mère. Je suis là pour toi"

-" c'est si dur Bonnie, je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne la verrais plus jamais."

-" je sais mais il va falloir apprendre à vivre sans elle. Elle n'aimerait pas te voir d'enfermer dans ton chagrin. Tu dois aller de l'avant"

-" je sais et c'est pour ça que je ne veux plus mettre les pieds à Mystic Falls, je ne supporterais pas d'y retourner, je dois faire une croix sur tout ce qui se réfère à ma vie d'avant."

-" Caroline, tu es un peu extrémiste, oui irais tu? Tu ne peux pas mettre de côté ceux qui t'aiment là bas."

-" Bonnie, tu te souviens quand nous sommes rentrées au lycée, nous pouvions enfin vivre comme des adultes, flirter, faire la fête... Et puis il y a eu tout ce surnaturel qui est apparu, qui nous a tous changé et gâché la vie. Nous avons tous perdu un être cher, Matt a perdu sa sœur, Tyler a perdu ses parents, Elena a perdu Jeremy, tu as perdu Jeremy, je viens de perdre ma mère, je ne peux plus supporter cet endroit..."

-" je suis d'accord avec toi, pour autant où irais tu? "

-" je... je resterais avec Klaus et sa famille, les Mikaelson m'ont acceptée comme un membre de leur fratrie, ça peut paraître dingue car il y a quelques mois jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça, comme jamais je n'aurais imaginer perdre ma mère... Mais je ne les ressens plus comme mes ennemis et j'aime Klaus

-" oui j'ai bien compris et je dois admettre que lorsque je vous vois tous les deux, il n'y a aucun doute sur vos sentiments réciproques, quand bien même, Caroline, tu es sous le choc et tu ne peux pas abandonner ta vie derrière."

-" je ne m'attends pas à ce que les autres comprennent mais je veux tirer un trait sur Mystic Falls."

Caroline s'approcha de la fenêtre, elle ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de l'endroit où ils étaient et fut déçue de la vue qu'elle avait de l'appartement.

Detroit n'était pas une ville très attrayante, plutôt industrielle, on voyait les énormes cheminées des usines dégager d'épaisses fumées noires, les gens paraissaient tristes et la blonde pouvait sentir cette ambiance maussade juste en regardant les passants...

Son regard se fixa sur un coin de rue où elle crut reconnaître un visage familier... Elena, non c'était impossible... Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et n'était pas dans un état d'esprit apaisé, elle conclut rapidement à une erreur de vision.

-" Bonnie ça te dit de sortir, je me sens en manque d'air, et puis je voudrais aller au supermarché acheter deux trois bricoles."

-" oui bonne idée. Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'air, je n'ai pas très bien dormi, ces changements de plan et tout le reste m'ont un peu chamboulée"

-" tout le reste?... Je suppose que tu t'inquiètes pour Christopher?"

-" oui entre autre, il est si différent de nous, il ne connait pas le danger, j'ai peur qu'il fasse du zèle. "

-" Bonnie, il est bien entouré ne t'en fais pas, et Klaus m'a donnée sa parole qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver."

Bonnie ne cachait pas son inquiétude, pourtant sa priorité à cet instant était de s'occuper de son amie, qui venait de perdre sa mère, elle ne voulait pas extérioriser ses états d'âme, ce n'était pas le moment.

A Mystic Falls, Christopher se réveillait, perdu, ne sachant si ce qu'il avait vécu cette nuit avait été réel ou était sorti de son imaginaire, tant cette ville était surnaturelle.

Pourtant cette odeur, cette odeur du sang qui lui montait aux narines et le rendait nauséeux, c'était la réalité, il avait été témoin d'une terrible tuerie, sur que sa vie de petit sorcier de ville en était bouleversée à jamais, il ne pourrait plus vivre de la même façon, et puis il pensait à Bonnie, à tout ce qu'elle avait dû endurer ici, ce danger. Elle n'avait rien surestimé.

Le groupe de vampires s'était organisé à faire le guet à tour de rôle, par deux. Elena et Damon avait dormi une partie de la nuit alors que Rebecca et Stefan surveillaient la maison, et vice versa. Et Christopher avait dormi en leur compagnie pour assurer une protection maximale.

Rebecca dormait encore lorsque Stefan se réveilla, il avait entendu les mouvements du jeune sorcier.

-" hey mec, bien dormi?... Enfin je veux dire, comment te sens tu?"

On t'as ramassé dans les vaps hier!"

-" oui désolé, je me suis laissé déborder par la panique. Mais ça va."

-" je comprends que pour toi tout ça soit complètement ahurissant, et plus vite on retrouvera la pierre, et plus vite tu pourras rentrer chez toi. "

Rebecca commença à s'étirer:

-" hey salut les gars! " elle se leva d'un coup, le temps n'était pas aux grasses matinées

Stefan sentit son téléphone vibrer, Klaus le contactait, il venait d'atterrir à Richmond et il devait arriver rapidement avec sa voiture de location.

Après avoir raccroché, il décida de rejoindre les autres, suivi de Becca et Christopher.

Elena et Damon étaient sur le grand sofa, à écouter de la musique, Damon semblait mieux et plus proche d' Elena, celle ci était avachie sur lui, sa tête sur ses genoux, elle bougeait des hanches sur le rythme de la musique.

-" Damon, Elena ... Comment s'est passé le reste de la nuit?" Demanda Stefan.

-" bizarrement bien, un seul vampire est venu, il nous a regardé, nous étions prêts à nous battre et il est parti en disant des choses incompréhensibles"

-" comment ça?" Rebecca leva d'étonnement les sourcils.

-" qu'il ne cherchait plus la cure mais devait tuer les humains qu'il croisait. C'est pour cela qu'il s'est enfui" Elena expliquait alors que Stefan et Rebecca se regardaient.

-" pourquoi ils ne chercheraient plus la cure? Je ne comprends pas,cela signifierait que Silas a abandonné ou bien... merde qu'il aurait retrouvé la cure!" Rebecca fut la première à percuter et tous les autres suivirent son raisonnement.

Elle prit son téléphone et appela en urgence Caroline.

-" Care, c'est moi. Où es-tu? Est ce que tout va bien?"

-" salut Bec, nous sommes avec Bonnie et Elijah à Detroit,pourquoi? Nik ne vous a rien dit? " la blonde était étonnée que son amie ne sache pas.

-" si je sais mais je veux dire, est ce que tout va bien?"

-" j'essaies de surmonter cette épreuve mais j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que ma mère soit morte" la blonde pensait que son amie s'inquiétait de son état.

-" Care chérie, je te parle de Silas et de la cure, est ce que la cure est toujours en sécurité?"

-" oui pourquoi, enfin je pense, il faudrait que tu demande à Elijah. Écoutes nous sommes au supermarché, dès que nous serons de retour à l'appartement, je lui demande de te rappeler... "

-" faites attention Caroline, les vampires ici semblent ne plus rechercher la cure...Ça ne nous rassure pas. Nous allons faire le maximum pour récupérer la pierre aujourd'hui et vous rejoindre."

-" oh... Euh je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais rien à signaler ici." Caroline raccrocha et expliqua à Bonnie les inquiétudes de Rebecca.

-" Care, je crois que nous devrions nous dépêcher de rentrer, Et nous mettre en sécurité avec Elijah... Je ne me sens pas très bien tout d'un coup"

-" ok Bonnie mais je suis sûre qu'il n'y a pas de problème. "

Les filles se dirigèrent vers la caisse pour payer leurs achats et sortirent du magasin.

Caroline fut percutée par une passante, qui lui fit tomber son sac de courses, celle-ci s'excusa et la blonde se baissa pour ramasser ce qui était par terre. La passante, une personne âgée insista dans ses excuses, trop même, les filles en étaient mal à l'aise.

-" ça va madame, il n'y pas de souci..." Bonnie gênée s'adressa gentiment à la vieille dame

-" mesdemoiselles, vous allez me suivre, je crois que nous avons un différend à régler" la passante les fixait et les filles étaient hypnotisées par son regard.

Bonnie et Caroline suivirent la dame âgée, sans même réfléchir, machinalement. C'était surréaliste, surréaliste pour celle qui les surveillait depuis leur sortie de l' prit son téléphone:

-" Elijah? On a un problème!"

-" Katarina, quoi? Qu'est ce qui se passe?" L'Originel, l'oreille collée à son portable, sentit la panique dans la voix de la vampire.

-" les filles, je les piste depuis qu'elles ont quitté l'appartement et elles ont été accostées par une vieille. J'ai vu la scène, c'est étrange. ´Lijah, elles ont été contraintes à la suivre, j'ai entendu et la femme a parlé d'un différend à régler"

-" Silas tu penses? Où es tu? Ne les quittes pas des yeux, j'essaies de te rejoindre vite, n'agis pas sans moi mon amour, Silas, si c'est lui est très dangereux!"

-" ok je suis en face du magasin qui fait l'angle de la rue où vous logez. Elles se dirigent vers la zone industrielle."

Ils raccrochèrent et Katherine emboita discrètement les pas des filles.

Elijah hésita à prévenir son frère, ce n'était pas le moment, il devait être maintenant à Mystic Falls, et il ne pouvait encore prendre son temps dans les airs, à faire des allers retours. Il préféra donc gérer tout seul.

Klaus avait rejoint le groupe au ranch Young, pour continuer leurs recherches de la pierre de Qetsiyah, il y avait urgence et ils devaient mettre la main dessus aujourd'hui.

Rebecca fut la première à l'accueillir:

-" Nik, enfin tu es là, j'ai appelé Caroline tout à l'heure, heureusement il ne se passait rien de leur côté. Les vampires ne sont plus à la recherche de la cure. Comme si Silas l'avait récupérée..."

-" de quoi tu parles Becca? Silas ne peut pas avoir récupéré la cure, elle est en sécurité, même moi je ne sais pas où elle se trouve maintenant. Elijah a fait appel à la Petrova... putain j'espère qu'elle ne nous a pas trahi! Je vais la tuer!" Klaus prit son téléphone pour joindre son frère.

Elijah lut le nom de son frère s'afficher sur l'écran de son portable, il hésita puis décrocha, il connaissait la ténacité de Klaus et ne pas lui répondre le ferait revenir illico vers Detroit.

-" Niklaus, tu es bien arrivé?"

-" oui Elijah, Silas a trouvé la cure, il a ordonné à ses larbins de ne plus la chercher... Elijah, je crois que ta copine nous a doublé. Tu t'es laissé influencer par ton amour pour elle et elle lui a rendu la cure, j'en suis sur!" L'hybride hurlait au téléphone.

-" non, ...euh je crois juste que ... Ok '.." Elijah devait soit lui dire la vérité ou bien lui mentir et lui faire croire que Katherine les avait trahis, dans les deux cas, il déclencherait la fureur de Klaus " nous avons un problème ici mais je le gère, alors je t'explique et tu me laisses le régler Niklaus"

-" Elijah? Expliques moi avant que je prenne un putain d'avion pour voir de moi même!"

-" Niklaus, il semblerait que Silas vous ait suivi depuis Mystic Falls, et ... Ok il a pris sous sa coupe Caroline et Bonnie mais Katarina et moi l'avons pris en filature... Rien ne leur arrivera, je t'en fais la promesse. Tu dois te focaliser sur ta mission avec les autres et me laisser me focaliser sur ma mission ici.." L'Originel tentait de rassurer l'hybride mais tout ce qui touchait à Caroline, avait de l'importance.

-" je reviens tout de suite"

-" non Niklaus, c'est hors de question, tu ne peux pas continuellement faire des allers retours, tu m'as demandé de m'occuper et protéger les filles, laisses moi régler ce problème moi même!" Elijah monta la voix, il voulait que son frère réalise l'absurdité de revenir à Detroit.

-"si quelque chose arrive à Caroline, je te le ferai payer mon frère!" Les menaces de Klaus ne furent pas prises à la légère, Elijah se doutait qu'il en paierait de sa vie si quoique ce soit arrivait au jeune vampire.

-" c'est bien compris. Récupérez la pierre et rejoignez nous vite!" Il raccrocha et se dépêcha de retrouver Katherine.

**POV Klaus**

J'étais anxieux et regrettais de l'avoir laissée. J'avais confiance en mon frère mais pourtant je ne pouvais me résoudre à ce qu'il vienne à son secours, c'était mon job, la protéger. Alors j'étais en stress, déjà je l'avais abandonnée alors qu'elle venait de perdre sa mère. Et maintenant qu'elle était en danger je n'étais pas là.

Mais au fond Elijah avait raison, ce serait stupide de repartir tout de suite, j'avais l'impression d'avoir passé plus de temps dans un avion que sur terre ces deux derniers jours, du temps de perdu c'est clair.

Elle me manquait et j'étais fou de l'imaginer à la merci de Silas. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je tuerais mon frère, sa Petrova et Silas de mes propres mains. C'était impossible de vivre sans elle, mon existence n'aurait aucune raison d'être.

Il fallait vite retrouver la pierre de Qetsiyah, vite aujourd'hui et pas demain.

J'activais et je mettais la pression aux autres, surtout au jeune sorcier.

-" Sorcier, il faut faire vite, Silas a embarqué Caroline et Bonnie, nous ne devons pas stagner dans nos recherches."

-"Bonnie? mon dieu!"

-" oui il me semble que tu tiens à notre petite sorcière Bennett. Et si tu n'es pas capable de voir ce putain de caillou, je te ferais payer autant qu'à Silas si une tragédie arrive." L'hybride était furieux. Il ne concevait pas qu'un malheur puisse arriver à sa Caroline.

-" Klaus, ce n'est pas sa faute, depuis hier on essaie, Silas est malin, il est évident que trouver la pierre n'est pas facile" Stefan tentait tant bien que mal de calmer l'hybride, en vain, il restait sur ses positions.

-" je m'en contrefous, si je perds ma femme, je le ferais payer à tous

-" ok Nik, on perd notre temps à se prendre la tête. Continuons les recherches, moi aussi je m'inquiètes pour Caroline, c'est ma meilleure amie et qui plus est ma sœur, oui je la considères comme ma sœur et jamais je n'ai eu une amie comme elle alors non je ne veux pas la perdre" Rebecca s'insurgeait contre son frère et tentait de le ramener à la raison.

Elena l'avait mauvaise, les propos de la sœur Mikaelson sur Caroline l'énervait, en plus de lui avoir volé Stefan, elle lui avait pris sa meilleure amie.

Elle préféra partir à la recherche d'un coin suspect pour localiser la pierre.

Damon fut le premier à appeler Christopher, il avait en face de lui un énorme séquoia avec le tronc creusé, ce qui le surprit en plus fut le traçage d'un cercle autour de l'arbre.

Finalement tout le groupe se réunirent devant cet arbre, et lorsque Klaus leva les yeux pour voir la hauteur du spécimen, il vit un corbeau perché sur une branche, ce qui lui rappela la vieille légende de l'oiseau et de l'agate.

Christopher jeta un œil dans le tronc, dont le diamètre était aussi large que dix tours de bras.

Il y avait un trou dans ce tronc creusé naturellement, il soupira lorsqu'il vit à l'intérieur, une pierre en forme de tête, elle était rugueuse comme du calcaire, mais dur comme un roc. Il prit l'énorme caillou tant bien que mal, le sortit du tronc. Mais personne n'était capable de voir ce que le sorcier tenait dans les mains. Klaus leva encore les yeux au ciel et vu le corbeau s'envoler en croassant.

Était ce le gardien de la pierre, messager de Silas qui partait prévenir son maître, il ne réfléchit pas et prit une branche assez épaisse et le jeta de toutes ses forces sur l'oiseau, qui fut percuté d'une telle violence qu'il tomba à pic au sol quelques mètres plus loin.

Damon regarda l'hybride perplexe:

-" hey mec. C'est bien je préfère que tu défoules tes nerfs sur un piaf plutôt que sur nous! Ça va mieux?"

-" la ferme Salvatore, je ne veux rien laisser au hasard. Christopher, peux tu nous décrire ce que tu as dans les mains?"

-" d'un côté, elle a la forme d'une pierre qui s'effrite comme du calcaire, et de l'autre, une tête de femme est sculptée, mais une femme laide, c'est bizarre. Mais ce qui est encore plus étrange c'est la charge spirituelle que je ressens, cela me chauffe les mains,c'est... déconcertant. "

-" nous l'avons Nik! C'est forcément la pierre que nous cherchons." Rebecca était enthousiaste

-" ok alors ne perdons pas de temps. Par contre changement de plan par rapport à l'initial. Il n'est pas nécessaire que tout le monde reste ici. Je propose que vous les frères Salvatore et Elena, vous restiez ici pour surveiller ce qui se passe ici et discuter avec le conseil. Damon tu as de bons rapports avec eux, il faut réinstaurer un semblant d'ordre,il n'y a plus de shérif...hmm... On ne peut pas laisser la ville en pleine anarchie." Klaus scruta son hémicycle qui accepta sans problème.

Il aurait besoin de sa sœur pour se battre avec Silas, si la situation empirait.

Rebecca se rapprocha de Stefan, avant que tout le monde se sépare.

-" tu fais attention à toi ok?"

-" oui ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ici, ça va aller, prends soin de Care et Bonnie. Elles ont besoin de vous et je sais que tu feras le maximum pour les mettre en sécurité... Et on se retrouve bientôt. " Stefan embrassa fort l'Originelle, peu importait qu' Elena, son frère ou Klaus les regardaient. Il y avait une intimité entre eux qui grandissait de jour en jour.

Klaus roula très vite jusqu'à Richmond avec Rebecca et Christopher.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport et durent attendre plus d'une heure pour embarquer sur le prochain avion en partance pour Detroit, ce qui énerva de plus belle l'hybride, malheureusement tout ce qui concernait la programmation des vols, lui échappait...


	25. Chapter 25

_**Mecri pour vos dernières reviews, Justine, mariine, megane, Lea Mick, Analissa. J'adore toujours autant vos messages.**_

_**j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne vous décevra pas.**_

* * *

Chapitre 25

Bonnie et Caroline furent sorties de leur hypnose et se regardèrent choquées, perdues, elles étaient dans une pièce poussiéreuse et sombre, attachées à deux poteaux l'une à côté de l'autre.

-" Bonnie, putain qu'est ce qu'on fout là? Je ne me souviens de rien, juste d'avoir été bousculée dans la rue en sortant de la supérette. " elle essayait de se dégager, et malgré sa force surnaturelle, rien ne bougeait,c'était impossible.

-" je ne sais pas, Caroline je crois que nos chaînes sont renforcées par un sort, je n'arrive pas non plus malgré ma concentration à me dégager."

-" mais où sommes nous? Oh mon dieu... Bec m'a dit d'être prudente à cause de Silas, mais comment aurait il pu nous retrouver si facilement "

Une voix au loin qui s'approchait peu à peu les fit sursauter:

-" parce que je vous ai suivis toi et l'hybride depuis Mystic Falls, et que je veux récupérer ce qui m'appartient!" Une voix dangereuse, Silas avec son vrai visage. Il était jeune avec un physique d'apollon. " où est ma cure? Où...est ... MA... cure?"

-" nous ne savons pas... Je dis la vérité... " bégaya une Caroline pâle et encore sous le choc de cette rencontre.

-" elle dit la vérité... Nous n'avons pas la cure." Bonnie par contre semblait plus sûre d'elle.

-" oh vraiment, alors pourquoi, femme, tu m'as dit qu'elle était à Chicago? Où est la cure?"il s'était approché si près de la jeune vampire, qu'elle sentait son souffle glacé sur son visage. Son regard était livide et sa peau blafarde, l'impression d'un cadavre animé, pourtant si beau. C'en était déroutant pour les filles." où est la cure? "

Il restait calme malgré sa dangerosité.

Bonnie tenta un dialogue avec lui:

-" Silas, pourquoi veux tu la cure? Tu veux retrouver l'humaine que tu as aimé à ton époque?"

-" petite sorcière descendante de Qetsiyah... Ta famille a détruit ma vie, je n'ai rien à t'expliquer. Mais lorsque j'aurais abouti à mon but, toi et tous ceux de ton sang périront de mes mains et j'anéantirai la lignée des Bennett. Où est la cure?" Silas regardait dangereusement Bonnie, celle-ci calma ses ardeurs et intérieurement commença à faire une incantation pour demander de l'aide à sa grand mère.

-" sorcière, je peux lire dans ton esprit alors ne tente rien sinon j'arrache le cœur du vampire" menaça t'il en montrant du doigt Caroline.

Celle ci déglutit, la peur, l'effroi l'avait pris d'assaut, même Klaus, l'ancien Klaus lui paraissait moins dangereux que celui qu'elle avait en face de lui.

Elijah avait retrouvé Katherine et ils étaient tous les deux devant l'usine désaffectée où Silas tenait les filles.

-" je vais aller me confronter à lui, il ne peut rien contre moi..."

-" Elijah c'est complètement stupide, tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, j'ai fait des recherches sur Silas, il est immortel. On ne peut pas le vaincre comme ça"

-" le souci Katarina, c'est que la seule personne qui peut savoir comment vaincre cette créature est enfermée dans ce local. On tourne en rond. Niklaus va arriver avec la pierre et nous ne pourrons rien en faire sans Bonnie." L'Originel avait du mal à réfléchir, la situation était catastrophique et tous les deux étaient impuissants.

-" j'ai eu connaissance qu'une chose pouvait le tuer temporairement comme l'effet qu'à la dague de cendre sur vous les originels. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ou juste une légende farfelue."

-" farfelue ou pas tout est bon à prendre, dis moi Katarina." Elijah la regardait avec intérêt.

-" une épée d'un des chasseurs de la confrérie des Cinq, enfoncée dans son cœur..."

-" Niklaus a une des épées, alors il faut explorer cette piste."

-" le seul souci et pas des moindres,c'est que Silas est intouchable, c'est mission impossible. "

-" Katarina, s'il y a bien quelque chose que je sais c'est que rien est impossible." Il la serra par la taille et se laissa aller dans cette étreinte " je ne te demanderais pas où tu as cette information mais j'ai confiance en toi alors nous devons prendre en compte cette possibilité. Et en parler à Niklaus"

Elle acquiesça mais par contre elle n'était pas prête à se retrouver face à face avec l'hybride, c'était trop tôt pour elle, il avait un impact psychologique indéniable sur elle encore.

Christopher dans l'avion entre Rebecca et Klaus, tenait la pierre bien fermement, posée sur ses genoux, dans son sac à dos. Et elle était chaude, et plus il la tenait et plus il se sentait différent.

Un flash l'immergea d'un coup, il se sentit possédé, comme si un corps s'était posé sur lui, l'empêchant de bouger. Il essayait de crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, et les deux originels chacun dans leurs pensées, Rebecca en train de regarder par le hublot et Klaus buvant un verre de whisky toujours aussi stressé, ne semblaient pas s'apercevoir de l'étrangeté du comportement du sorcier, tout simplement parce que tout était dans l'esprit de celui-ci.

Sheyla Bennett possédait Christopher, elle savait sa petite fille en danger, prise au piège, et le peu de temps où Bonnie avait passé à faire de la magie avec lui, lui permettait de rentrer en contact avec lui:

-"Christopher, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour sauver ma petite fille Bonnie Bennett. Elle est entre les mains de Silas. Tu dois m'aider avec la pierre de Qetsiyah. Faire appel à sa puissance spirituelle pour le contraindre, seul son pouvoir peut l'immobiliser pour que Klaus puisse le vaincre".

Peu à peu son emprise se dissipait et Christopher en sueur, sortit de son état incontrôlé..

Il préféra en parler tout de suite à Klaus et Rebecca:

-" Sheyla Bennett vient d'entrer en contact avec moi"

Les deux Mikaelson le regardèrent avec intention mais assez surpris.

-" comment ça? " Klaus se sentait concerné, Rebecca un peu moins.

-" oui elle est entrée dans mon esprit, Bonnie est en danger avec Silas, elle me demande d'utiliser la pierre pour contacter Qetsiyah. Elle m'a dit aussi que seule la puissance de Qetsiyah peut l'immobiliser pour que toi Klaus tu puisses le vaincre, c'est tout ce qu'elle m'a donné comme information."

-" moi mais comment?" Le sorcier avait attisé la curiosité de l'hybride mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment avancés sur la façon de vaincre leur ennemi.

-" je ne sais pas mais peut être que Qetsiyah nous le dira"

-" te crois tu assez fort pour faire cela? Tu n'as pas de lien de parenté avec la lignée Bennett" Rebecca était plus que sceptique

-" je vais faire mon maximum, si la grand mère de Bonnie est entrée dans mon esprit, c'est qu'elle doit penser que je peux y arriver." Effectivement la logique de Christopher fit mouche et les deux Originels le suivirent.

Lorsque ils arrivèrent à Detroit, Klaus appela Elijah, il fallait qu'il sache comment cela se passait, où était Caroline et Bonnie, s'il avait réussi à les délivrer.

-" Niklaus, elles sont enfermées dans une usine désaffectée et nous sommes à côté, le problème c'est que nous ne pouvons pas agir sans réfléchir, ce serait signer l'arrêt de mort des filles"

-" Elijah, je refuse que Caroline subisse la foudre de Silas, j'arrive et je vais m'occuper de ce bordel, parlementer avec lui..."

-" Silas est comme toi mon frère, il ne parlemente pas. Écoutes je suis avec Katarina, elle m'a donnée une information qu'il faut explorer. "

-" expliques." Klaus faisait part de son exaspération et sa patience était déjà au bout de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

-" L'épée d'un chasseurs des cinq, aurait le même effet sur Silas, que la dague de cendre sur moi."

-"sérieux? Mais comment peut on être sur de l'efficacité ? Bon de toute façon il faut essayer... Il s'est passé quelque chose dans l'avion tout à l'heure, Christopher a eu comme qui dirait un contact avec la grand mère de la sorcière, elle serait entrée dans son esprit et lui aurait dit que seule Qetsiyah pourrait contraindre Silas, c'est aussi une piste à explorer..."

-" le contraindre pour le poignarder en attendant de trouver le chaînon manquant pour le détruire totalement." Elijah avait le plan, c'était enfin un plan qui pourrait aboutir à la condition que l'épée soit bien une arme neutralisante et que le sorcier de Chicago pouvait contacter Qetsiyah. Bref tout restait quand même du conditionnel mais c'était mieux que rien du tout.

-" ok l'épée d'Alexander est dans ma résidence de Mystic Falls... euh laisses moi appeler Stefan pour qu'il puisse la ramener au plus vite."

-" ok... Niklaus, Katarina est avec moi et elle n'est pas vraiment rassurée d'être en face à face avec toi, est ce que tu peux me promettre que tout ce passera bien?"

-" hmm... C'est bon rassures la, j'ai une autre préoccupation là!" L'hybride soupira exaspéré.

-" Niklaus, nous ne laisserons rien arriver à Caroline."

-" j'espère mon frère, j'espère"

A Mystic Falls, Stefan avait reçu l'appel de Klaus qui lui avait expliqué le plan et donc la nécessité d'avoir l'épée d'un chasseur de la confrérie. L'hybride n'avait confiance en personne et donc pas plus en Stefan, mais il savait que celui ci ferait tout pour Caroline, et par conséquent ne le trahirait pas. Il lui avait donc indiqué où était l'arme dans son manoir.

Le vampire fit vite et laissa Damon et Elena gérer le reste.

Damon avait pris contact avec le conseil, ce n'était pas compliqué car les membres de celui-ci ne connaissaient la nature du frère Salvatore et de la miss Gilbert et avaient une certaine sympathie pour eux, ils avaient élu un nouveau shérif et organisé une rébellion pour tuer le maximum de vampires envahisseurs.

Après avoir récupéré l'épée, Stefan se rendit à Richmond pour prendre un avion et rejoindre les autres, il avait dû contraindre les autorités en plus du personnel de l'aéroport, car voyager avec une épée était strictement interdit.

Caroline et Bonnie toujours solidement attachées, étaient épuisées, cela faisait des heures qu'elles avaient les membres liés, Bonnie supportait mal la douleur des chaînes sur sa peau.

Elles furent surprise de voir surgir de nulle part Klaus, le regard inquiet, il s'approcha de Caroline pour essayer de la libérer.

-" bébé mon dieu, tu es enfin là, j'ai cru que jamais plus je ne te reverrais, les chaînes tiennent par un sort j'ai essayé de toutes mes forces je n'arrive pas à les briser." Caroline était heureuse de voir celui qu'elle aimait venir la délivrer.

-" je vais chercher de l'aide mon cœur, mais il faut d'abord que je sache où est la cure, pour être sur que Silas ne mette pas la main dessus"

-" je crois que..." Caroline réfléchit et eut un doute sur celui qui était devant elle, le connaissant il ne l'aurait pas laissée pour chercher de l'aide, d'ailleurs n'aurait pas eu besoin d'aide, arrogant comme il était, l'aurait embrassée, n'aurait pas mentionné la cure " je crois que tu n'es pas Klaus"

-" bien sur que c'est moi, hey mon cœur, je te promets que c'est moi. Tu dois me faire confiance bébé " Klaus était touché dans son estime, comment pouvait elle ne pas le reconnaître, " je dois vérifier que la cure est en sécurité, je suis sur que tu comprends"

-" sortez de mon esprit, je ne me laisserai pas avoir une deuxième fois. " la vampire était sûre d'elle, ce n'était pas celui qu'elle aimait qui était devant elle.

-" stupide femme, tu es une idiote, je te laisse une dernière chance de te laisser en vie alors dis moi où est la cure." Silas avait gardé l'apparence de l'hybride.

-" nous ne savons pas où est la cure, en fait nous l'avons perdu, un vampire nous l'a volée." Bonnie tenta un subterfuge, elle ne voulait pas que Caroline subisse quoique ce soit de la part de Silas.

Pourtant celui ci ne semblait pas entrer dans son jeu

-" sorcière, ne me trompe pas. Je peux sentir tes mensonges car les sorciers entre eux ne peuvent se mentir, tant que je n'aurais pas récupéré ce qui est à moi, je vous garderai ici. Je vais d'ailleurs m'amuser un peu, peut être que cela déliera vos langues.

De ses doigts sortirent des griffes acérées et ses pupilles azures tournèrent en teintes dorées, Caroline reconnut les signes de la transition des hybrides. Elle pâlit et pria intérieurement.

Silas, toujours sous l'apparence de Klaus s'approcha dangereusement de la vampire:

-" femme, qu'est ce que cela te ferait de mourir de la main de ton amant? Hmm? " sa main se dirigeait vers son cœur, Caroline sentit les griffes pénétrer sa peau, elle hurla si fort, que Klaus qui venait de rejoindre son frère à l'extérieur ne put s'empêcher de se ruer vers l'entrée de l'usine, il fut stoppé net par sa sœur et Elijah.

-" lâchez moi, je ne peux pas le laisser lui faire du mal" il était en colère, tellement furieux que quelqu'un puisse s'en prendre à celle qu'il aimait.

-" Niklaus, tu ne peux pas agir sous l'impulsion, tu mourras et elle aussi. Il ne les tuera pas, j'en suis sur, il veut savoir où est la cure, je les entends. "

-" Elijah, il est hors de question que je reste là à l'écouter torturer ma femme!" L'hybride se débattait.

-" Nik, Elijah a raison, écoutes, je propose d'y aller, pendant que toi tu prends soin de Christopher. Il doit essayer la connexion avec Qetsiyah, il le faut et vite." Rebecca restait calme malgré son affolement intérieur.

-" y aller pourquoi? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, je refuse que les deux femmes que j'aime se retrouve à la merci de cette pourriture." Klaus était furieux, les pupilles dilatées, sa sœur essaya de rester calme et posa sa main sur la joue de son frère pour l'apaiser.

-" je vais lui faire croire que je sais où est la cure, cela fera gagner du temps, je sais que Stefan va bientôt arriver... Tu sais que je peux être très forte à ce jeu là, calmes toi Nik, ma sœur est à l'intérieur. Laisses moi faire partie du plan. "

Klaus n'eut pas le temps de répondre que sa sœur se sépara de lui pour entrer dans le local où étaient prisonnières les filles.

Alors qu'il était à moins d'un centimètre du cœur de Caroline, Silas entendit la grande porte claquer, puis la voix de l'Originelle.

-" Silas, je présume. Tu aurais pu prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un de physiquement plus agréable " Rebecca prit un air prétentieux comme son frère pouvait le faire et avança langoureusement les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle était un peu gênée d'être en face de Silas avec les traits de Klaus.

Silas doucement, le regard toujours fixé sur Caroline qui avait les larmes aux yeux, tant la douleur était insupportable et qui sentait sa fin arriver, retira sa main de la poitrine de la vampire, le sang coulait, Bonnie regardait avec horreur l'état de son amie. Caroline avait un énorme trou béant, qui laissait apparaître son cœur, son Tshirt déchiré était maculé de son sang.

-" tiens une des originels, qu'est ce que tu veux ? Te joindre à nous?"

-" ce que je veux? Et bien voyons je ne sais pas mais moi je sais ce que tu veux, et je sais où est ce que tu veux" Rebecca était ferme dans ses paroles, elle n'avait en général peur de rien, mais Silas était une exception pourtant elle ne flancha pas devant lui. Elle regardait son amie mais ne devait rien laisser paraître, elle était inquiète mais quand elle vit la plaie se refermer, elle se sentit soulagée intérieurement.

-" tu sais où est la cure? C'est intéressant" Silas se retrouva face à elle en un éclair " mais je suppose que tu souhaite quelque chose en échange? Ta famille est connue pour ne pas faire les choses gratuitement. "

-" je vois que les Mikaelson sont largement connus, je ne pensais pas que tu t'étais intéressé à ma famille depuis ton réveil. Mais en fait la seule chose que je souhaite c'est un remède contre l'immortalité et je supposais que tu pouvais peut être m'aider. "

-" un remède contre l'immortalité? Ta condition ne te satisfait plus? "

Elle avait attisé la curiosité de Silas.

-" c'est exact mais je ne suis pas là pour faire de la psychologie avec toi. Alors es tu prêt à m'aider?"

-" non je ne crois pas en tes intentions, alors je crois plutôt que tu vas me donner la cure sinon je tue la sorcière et la vampire."

-" tu peux les tuer, elles ne représentent absolument rien pour moi"

-" pourtant la vampire semble représenter beaucoup pour ton frère?"

-" pour mon frère oui, pas pour moi. Je déteste mon frère, alors tout ce qui pourrait lui nuire ou l'anéantir au sens propre ou figuré, me ferait énormément plaisir." Rebecca, le regard authentique sur Silas, ne jeta même pas un œil sur les filles.

Caroline était déçue, déçue car elle avait cru en son amitié avec la sœur de Klaus, comme elle croyait en leur amour fraternel. Elle n'avait cru encore une fois, qu'en des apparences. Pourtant elle n'était pas vraiment étonnée, Rebecca en voulait à ses frères, surtout à Klaus, après tout il l'avait poignardée, lui avait refusée de prendre la cure pour qu'elle devienne humaine alors que c'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus. Elle ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir d'être si rancunière, pour autant risquerait elle de donner à Silas le moyen de régner sur terre après l'accomplissement de son but? Elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre.

Pendant que Rebecca et Silas parlementaient, Katherine très tendue étaient en compagnie des deux frères Mikaelson ainsi que Christopher.

-" Katherine, es tu sûre que l'épée d'un chasseur peut tuer temporairement Silas?" Klaus aussi tendu qu'elle, n'avait pas en face de lui, celle qu'il pourchassait depuis des décennies mais une alliée.

-" je... je ne suis sûre de rien comme je l'ai dit à Elijah... " elle se tut lorsqu'elle vit les poings de l'hybride se serrer, elle sentit sa colère puis lorsqu'Elijah prit la parole elle se détendit un peu mais se cacha derrière lui.

-" Niklaus, c'est une théorie comme je te l'ai expliqué mais il faut essayer."

-" ok mais si cette théorie est fausse? On fait quoi? " Klaus s'énerva, il était sous pression, ne supportait pas d'être impuissant alors qu'à quelques mètres, Caroline et maintenant sa sœur étaient confrontées à Silas.

-" alors Qetsiyah devra nous éclairer !" Christopher intervint et partit dans un local attenant à l'usine pour trouver un semblant de spiritualité pour contacter la première sorcière Bennett. Lui aussi était sous pression, autant inquiet pour Bonnie que l'hybride pour sa petite amie.

Il tenait à la petite sorcière, et s'en voudrait s'il n'était pas capable de rentrer en contact avec Qetsiyah.

Klaus fit signe à son frère de le suivre, il ne voulait pas quitter sa place, prêt à intervenir même impulsivement si il entendait encore sa femme hurler.

Il fut surpris par le vibreur de son téléphone.

-" Klaus où êtes vous? Je viens de sortir de l'aéroport avec l'épée, je prends un taxi, j'ai besoin de l'adresse" Stefan à l'autre bout du fil était enfin à Detroit, il avait fait le plus vite possible et cela satisfit l'hybride.

-" l'ancienne usine de pièces de voitures Ford, je n'ai pas l'adresse exacte mais le chauffeur de taxi devrait connaître" dépêches Stefan, en plus de Bonnie et Caroline, ma sœur, téméraire comme tu la connais, est partie négocier avec Silas. "

Ceci eut la conséquence que Stefan raccrocha et sauta dans le premier taxi.

Christopher était en transe, les yeux fermés, la pierre tombale dans les mains en face de lui. Il hurla et Elijah voulut réagir, mais Katherine le stoppa, elle connaissait la sorcellerie, il ne fallait pas interrompre une incantation.

D'un coup le sorcier convulsa et ses yeux se retournèrent, rouges comme le sang et se tourna vers les deux vampires.

-" vous m'avez appelé pour utiliser ma puissance sur Silas mais je ne peux pas le tuer" cette voix qui sortait de la bouche du sorcier, était une voix douce et féminine.

-" nous avons une épée de chasseur de vampires, est ce qu'il est vrai qu'elle peut le tuer?" Katherine avait besoin de savoir si sa théorie était vraie.

-" oui mais uniquement si elle transperce avec force son cœur. Et sitôt retirée il se ressuscitera. Le seul moyen de le détruire est enfoui dans de la roche."

-" Qetsiyah, nous avons besoin de votre puissance pour l'immobiliser et le poignarder"

Christopher, possédé par Qetsiyah sortit du local sombre et se dirigea vers l'usine où était Silas.

Katherine et Elijah observaient la scène abasourdis, Klaus lui très tendu, arrêta le sorcier:

-" il faut encore attendre, nous n'avons pas l'épée encore."

-" je ne peux pas attendre, je ne pourrais pas être dans le corps de ce jeune sorcier longtemps, il n'a pas la force d'une Bennett." Répondit Qetsiyah.

Klaus était préoccupé de la tournure de la situation, tant que Stefan n'était pas là avec l'épée, envoyer Qetsiyah immobiliser Silas était incertain, pourtant c'était la seule tentative possible, il fallait faire vite, et ils n'auraient pas d'autres chances d'agir, Caroline ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps emprisonnée par Silas, sa sœur ne le divertirait pas indéfiniment. Il pria pour que Salvatore arrive vite.

Rebecca continuait ses négociations avec Silas:

-" tu es en train de me dire que je peux réellement tuer le vampire?" Silas n'était pas convaincu des propos de l'Originelle.

-" oui la sorcière aussi, peu importe, je veux juste un remède pour redevenir humaine. "

-" la sorcière non j'ai besoin d'elle pour revenir d'entre les morts. Mais nous allons voir si vraiment la vie de la vampire n'a pas de valeur pour toi." Il se rapprocha de Caroline, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ses intentions, ses griffes sortis reprirent le chemin de son cœur.

Caroline ferma les yeux, pensa à sa mère décédée, à ses amis, à Rebecca, espérant que son vœu de redevenir mortelle se réalise, à Tyler qu'il puisse avoir une vie pleine de liberté. Elle pensait à Bonnie, que le danger Silas ne l' anéantisse pas. A Elena, qu'elle retrouve son humanité et que Damon puisse la rendre heureuse. A Stefan, qu'il puisse vivre intensément une histoire d'amour avec Rebecca, autant que ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Klaus. Klaus, elle l'aimait tellement, elle espérait qu'un jour il trouve sa rédemption, malgré le chagrin qu'il subirait après sa mort. Elle préféra d'ailleurs avoir sa dernière pensée pour lui, avant de périr de la main de Silas.

Lorsqu'elle sentit pour la deuxième fois, la main du puissant sorcier pénétrer sa poitrine, la douleur était si intense qu'elle tomba dans les pommes...

-" NON...NON" Klaus entra dans le local derrière Christopher, et la scène l'heurta d'une telle puissance qu'il tomba à genoux.

Christopher tendit les bras et commença, par la voix de Qetsiyah à s'adresser à Silas en araméen.

Celui ci se retourna et reprit sa véritable apparence et serra les dents, il avait en face de lui, son ennemi, celle qu'il avait maudit, d'ailleurs seul Silas semblait voir le corps de la sorcière, lorsqu'il s'adressa à elle dans leur langue natale.

Une confrontation assourdissante se jouait entre eux et puis Christopher leva les bras très haut et commença une incantation, Silas réagit vite en tombant et en se tenant la tête, comme si Qetsiyah lui compressait le cerveau. La scène était abracadabrante pour les autres, excepté pour Klaus toujours à terre, anéanti d'avoir perdu Caroline.

**POV Klaus**

Il me l'avait prise, j'étais arrivé trop tard. Non ce n'était pas réel, ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Je l'aimais tellement, l'amour de ma vie, ma femme Caroline. Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser, jamais je ne me pardonnerais de l'avoir laissée un instant, un infime instant dans ce cimetière, Silas ne l'aurait pas piégée. Et elle ne serait pas morte.

J'étais incapable de me reprendre, j'étais faible devant mon frère, ma sœur, la Petrova, la sorcière, devant Silas... mais qu'importe j'étais seul, dans une bulle d'enfer. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, je n'étais même pas capable de la venger, j'avais qu'un envie la rejoindre.

Puis je fus sorti de mon état par Stefan qui me hurlait dans les oreilles, tout le monde m'hurlait dessus.

-" Klaus, prends l'épée, il n'y a que ta force d'après Qetsiyah qui peut lui enfoncer dans le cœur."

-" Niklaus, reprends toi et tue le!"

-" Nik, Nik je t'en prie prends l'épée... Caroline, Caroline est en vie..." Ce fut la dernière phrase plaintive de ma sœur qui me sortit de ma profonde léthargie.

J'étais au taquet, j'ouvris les yeux et pris conscience du spectacle devant moi, Silas à genoux, Stefan qui me tendait l'épée. Je ne réfléchis pas et récupéra l'arme et me jeta sur ma proie, j'avais la rage et lui enfonça en plein cœur la lame pointue jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de son dos. Le sang gicla, j'en avais plein la main et le visage mais qu'importe je le tenais. Je l'avais en quelque sorte puni pour la torture affligée à Caroline.

Je vis Christopher s'évanouir et Bonnie crier. Elijah accourut vers le jeune sorcier et prit son pouls, il rassura vite Bonnie. Stefan alla détacher les chaînes de son amie sorcière, elles n'étaient a priori plus sous l'emprise du sortilège de Silas. Tout devint silencieux, c'est la que je pris conscience de l'état de Caroline. Rebecca l'avait déchaînée mais elle étaient toutes les deux au sol.

Je me précipita vers elles, poussa ma sœur et regarda ma femme, elle avait du sang partout sur ces vêtements, son haut était déchiré et laissait apparaître sa poitrine, je pris ma veste pour la couvrir, ses cheveux salis par la poussière, la sueur et le sang, collaient sur son visage. Je ne supportais pas de la voir dans cette condition. Mais son cœur n'était pas atteint, elle était juste évanouie. Mais je n'étais pas complètement soulagé, je ne savais pas si son esprit n'était pas atteint. Et cela je devrais attendre qu'elle sorte de son coma pour le vérifier...


	26. Chapter 26

_**Merci à mes habituelles revieweuses, Justine, Linea, Megane, Cristalle, Analissa, Lea Michaelson, pinkyscott, Mariin3 **_

_**je voudrais que jamais ne finisse cette histoire pourtant j'envisage encore peut être 5 chapitres mais pas plus avant l'épilogue. Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore et j'ai déjà dans la tête une autre histoire Kloraline AU/ HA. **_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Chapitre 26

Rebecca et Klaus étaient rentrés à l'appartement avec Bonnie ainsi que Christopher et Caroline encore inconscients.

Stefan, Elijah et Katherine s'étaient chargés du corps de Silas.

Elijah avait loué un énorme fourgon pour cacher le corps sans vie de leur ennemi. Et à part le frère Salvatore, ils avaient prévu de rentrer sur Chicago pour y entreposer le corps dans le sous sol de la grande maison Mikaelson. Il était prévu que l'autre partie du groupe restée à Detroit, les rejoigne dès lors que Caroline et Christopher auraient récupérés.

Bonnie prenait soin de son petit sorcier, il avait été si courageux, elle voulait être la première personne qu'il verrait dès son réveil.

Il était installé dans une des trois chambres que disposait l'appartement. La jeune sorcière lui passait un linge humide sur le front, tant son corps était chaud. La possession de son corps l'avait épuisé et pris beaucoup de son énergie. Il fallait donc être patient et attendre qu'il se réveille.

Rebecca passa voir si tout allait bien:

-" hey Bonnie, toujours inconscient notre petit sauveur?" L'Originelle souriait à la sorcière, elles semblaient s'apprécier de mieux en mieux toutes les deux. Et Rebecca passait régulièrement voir l'amélioration de l'état de Christopher et apporter à manger ou à boire à Bonnie.

-" oui mais son corps reprend une température normale ce qui est rassurant. Merci de te préoccuper de son état."

-" tout le monde se préoccupe de son état, même Klaus mais il ne veut pas quitter Caroline ne serait ce dix secondes pour venir constater par lui même. Mais il prend des nouvelles par mon biais. Ton petit sorcier de Chicago a été très courageux et nous lui sommes tous très reconnaissants"

-" merci Bec, je suis très fière de lui aussi. Comment va Care?"

-" toujours inconsciente mais mon frère veille sur elle"

Effectivement, Klaus de son côté, prenait soin de Caroline.

Arrivés à l'appartement, il avait voulu s'occuper tout seul de la blonde. Rebecca n'avait donc pas insisté.

Il l'avait nettoyée de tout ce sang et cette poussière, lui avait lavé et brossé ses cheveux. Il lui avait mis des vêtements confortables, il ne la quittait pas des yeux, dans l'attente du moindre mouvement de sa part.

Sa plaie dans la poitrine avait mis du temps à se refermer et Klaus pour accélérer le processus de guérison, avait injecté à travers les lèvres de sa belle, son sang. Et à l'heure actuelle, son corps ne présentait plus aucune trace de maltraitance.

Rebecca et Stefan entrèrent discrètement dans la chambre de Caroline, cela faisait deux jours que Klaus n'avait pas quitté la chambre. Il était épuisé et affamé mais qu'importe il pourrait supporter encore plus pour elle.

L'Originelle vint enlacer son frère par derrière et lui embrassa la joue, ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre très habitués à ces gestes d'affection entre eux mais pourtant cela se fit naturellement et leur fit du bien à tous les deux.

-" je suis sûre qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller Nik, nous t'avons apporté des poches de sang, il serait bien que tu te nourrisses, même si je sais que tu préfèrerais un humain, mais je ne crois pas que notre Blanche Neige serait ravie de cette attention." Elle sourit à son frère et reprit plus sérieusement " Nik tu dois reprendre des forces pour elle."

-" elle a raison mec, tu connais Care, si elle se réveille et qu'elle voit ta tête de déterré, elle va te hurler dessus " ironisa Stefan.

-" merci, vous avez raison... Je... je ne comprends pas qu'elle mette autant de temps à reprendre connaissance. Je ne peux pas la perdre"

L'hybride ne cachait pas son inquiétude, cela le rendait faible mais il se fichait de le montrer aux autres, tout ce qui comptait, c'était la beauté endormie en face de lui.

-" tu ne vas pas la perdre, elle a été choquée, torturée mais elle est en vie Nik, et tu sais qu'elle pourra compter sur nous tous pour l'aider à passer au dessus de cela"

-" je sais... Je sais ..."

Klaus prit les poches de sang et les but rapidement, un peu dégoûté mais sa sœur avait raison, il se sentait faible et il devait se reprendre pour elle.

C'est dans la nuit que Christopher fut le premier a reprendre connaissance.

Bonnie dormait à côté de lui, elle s'était assoupie. Elle n'avait pas récupéré de sa confrontation avec Silas et s'occuper à temps complet de son petit sorcier, n'était pas de tout repos non plus.

Il ouvrit les yeux et mis du temps à se repérer dans l'espace. Il faisait nuit mais une veilleuse de l'autre côté du lit lui laissait assez de luminosité pour voir Bonnie allongée dans le lit.

Il percuta vite et posa sa main sur la joue de la petite Bennett. Elle sursauta, n'étant pas dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle vit Christopher l'admirer, sa bouche forma un énorme sourire de satisfaction, enfin il était réveillé. Bonnie soulagée précipita ses lèvres sur les siennes et profita de cet instant de bonheur de l'avoir retrouvé.

-" enfin tu as repris connaissance, cela fait deux jours que tu dors, mon dieu Chris, j'ai eu si peur pour toi! waah je suis ... si contente..." Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'embrassa encore. Ce baiser était plus passionné que ceux qu'ils avaient partagé auparavant.

Ils reprirent leur respiration, Christopher eut un léger vertige:

-" hmm je crois que je suis encore un peu faible, Bonnie je suis heureux que tu sois là à côté de moi, j'ai eu si peur aussi pour toi, quand j'étais à Mystic Falls et surtout quand nous sommes arrivés à Detroit et que j'ai su que tu étais prisonnière de Silas avec ton amie Caroline... D'ailleurs est ce qu'elle... va bien" le sorcier hésita à lui demander des nouvelles, ne sachant pas pas si la vampire s'en était sortie.

-" oui elle est toujours inconsciente mais tu sais les vampires ne fonctionnent pas comme nous... Ça ira pour elle... Nous sommes tous très fiers de ton intervention tu sais, tu es notre héros."

-" cela signifie que Silas est mort? Je n'ai pas vraiment de souvenirs très clairs de ce qui s'est passé, je me souviens juste que Qetsiyah ait pris possession de mon esprit et trou noir total. Mais je suppose alors que j'ai assuré? " Il se mit à rire et Bonnie se joignit à lui.

Ils passèrent la moitié de la nuit à discuter, il lui raconta le contact qu'il avait eu dans l'avion avec Sheyla Bennett et elle, lui raconta dans tous les détails les événements qui avaient mis Silas à genoux et le coup d'épée qui avait suivi. Puis ils s'endormirent bras dans les bras.

Le lendemain Rebecca et Stefan furent ravis de partager leur petit déjeuner avec le couple de sorciers.

Les deux vampires avaient passé du temps ensemble mais se sentaient tellement impuissants face à l'état de Christopher et Caroline, ainsi que de leur protecteurs respectifs.

Ils avaient quand même profité de ces deux jours pour se rapprocher plus et parler projets.

Ils avaient envisagé un voyage juste tous les deux à Hawaii lorsque Silas serait définitivement détruit.

Rebecca vivait une véritable histoire d'amour avec le frère Salvatore, lui même était heureux et avait oublié Elena sans aucun regret. Il trouvait que la petite Mikaelson s'était assagie comme Klaus d'ailleurs. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé et dans le bon sens, tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant c'est qu'Elena retrouve son humanité. Mais il ne se concentrerait dorénavant plus sur elle, Rebecca était sa priorité et se projetait avec elle.

À Chicago, une autre couple profitait de leur séjour, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Katherine et Elijah s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés également.

En plus de garder le corps de Silas, ils avaient en leur possession la cure et la pierre de Qetsiyah, celle ci libérée du sort du puissant sorcier était de nouveau visible. Ils avaient caché précieusement ces deux objets plein de charge spirituelle dans le coffre fort de la maison.

Elijah avait pris régulièrement des nouvelles de Detroit, il fut content que Christopher soit remis sur pieds, mais beaucoup moins de l'état de Caroline. Il pensait à cette jeune vampire qui avait pris le cœur de son frère égoïste et sans humanité, il pensait d'ailleurs beaucoup à Klaus, l'imaginant inquiet au chevet de son amour.

-" ´Lijah, je te trouve bien songeur, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?" Katherine lui demanda concernée.

-" Katarina, mon amour, viens par là " elle se posa sur ses genoux et il la serra fort " je suis inquiet pour Caroline, qu'elle soit toujours inconsciente... Je la considères comme ma petite sœur, elle est si lumineuse, exceptionnellement humaine. "

-" je suis sûre qu'elle va bientôt revenir parmi nous, de ce que j'en ai entendu, elle est forte et combative. Son cœur n'a pas été touché, mais ce trop plein d'émotion, cette violence qu'elle a subi l'a certainement trop épuisée pour qu'elle se rétablisse vite. Ça va aller " Katherine avait changé aussi, son humanité ressortait grâce à Elijah ou peut être parce que Klaus l'avait graciée et que ne se sentant plus menacer elle pouvait dorénavant profiter des joies que la vie pouvait lui offrir.

Ce qui était certain, c'est qu'elle aimait Elijah et était heureuse qu'ils soient enfin réunis, ne plus avoir à se cacher, voilà ce qu'elle appréciait.

-" je l'espère Katarina, je n'imagine pas la réaction de Niklaus si elle ne se réveillait pas"

Cela faisait cinq jours que Caroline était toujours dans un sommeil profond, Klaus avait mis en place tout un rituel pour s'occuper d'elle.

Tous les jours il la plongeait avec lui dans un bain bien chaud pour qu'elle reste propre et lui même en profitait pour se laver sans avoir à la quitter des yeux. Puis il lui racontait ses carnets de voyages, il la dessinait. S'endormait à ses cotés lorsque l'épuisement l'emportait. Il attendait patiemment.

Il prit l'habitude de se nourrir de poches de sang, il avait d'ailleurs demandé à Stefan de se procurer une cargaison importante pour Caroline, car lorsqu'elle se réveillerait elle aurait besoin de boire des litres pour reprendre des forces.

Tout le monde venait la voir dans la journée, tenir compagnie à l'hybride ou juste tenter une connexion avec elle.

Rebecca et Bonnie n'étaient pas aussi fortes que les garçons et souvent les nerfs lâchaient et les larmes coulaient. Mais tout le groupe gardait espoir.

C'est au sixième jour, dans la matinée que Caroline commença par faire un mouvement, infime mais assez révélateur pour que Klaus s'en aperçoive. Sa main délicatement tenue par celle de l'hybride avait bougé.

Il n'avait pas rêvé, il voulait ne pas avoir rêvé, il avait ressenti la soudaine oscillation de son doigt. Il caressa doucement sa joue, le regard sur elle, impatient et plein d'espoir.

-" Hey bébé...?" Il murmura du bout des lèvres.

Il ressentit encore un mouvement moins léger de sa main et peu à peu les paupières de la belle endormie s'ouvrirent pour laisser apparaitre ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant.

Klaus lui sourit, heureux de son réveil, pour ne pas la brusquer. Il sentait ce poids en lui se dissiper à mesure que ses yeux s'illuminaient.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser mais c'était trop tôt, son corps ne répondait pas tant elle était affaiblie.

-" non...non... ne bouges pas, ne forces surtout pas...Oh mon dieu, je suis si soulagé, mon cœur j'ai eu si peur.." il continuait à lui parler doucement et se baissa à son niveau pour l'embrasser, il colla son front contre le sien.

-"je... où sommes nous? Je suis morte et au paradis?" Elle demanda tel un murmure plaintif, elle était désorientée.

-" non mon bébé, nous sommes toujours à Detroit, il y a Rebecca, Bonnie, Stefan et Christopher avec nous. Nous avons tous eu si peur pour toi." Klaus la rassurait avec ce sourire jovial qui ne le quittait pas.

-" oh... mais je me souviens de toi... m'arracher le cœur...non Silas qui avait pris ton apparence " Klaus serra les dents à ses paroles.

Des larmes commençaient à se former dans le coin des yeux de la blonde. Elle était encore émue en se remémorant ses derniers instants avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité.

-" hey ne pleures pas tout va bien maintenant. Et tu es en sécurité. Je te promets de tout t'expliquer, dans les moindres détails mais je veux que tu oublies pour l'instant et que tu récupères. "

-" d'accord. Klaus je... je... Est ce que c'est vraiment toi?" Elle n'était sûre de rien et l'hybride pour la rassurer, approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et caressa sa joue de la sienne.

-" oui je te promets, j'ai cru te perdre mais tu es là maintenant, en vie et en sécurité, je t'aime tellement ma Caroline "

L'hybride était au bord des larmes, ses nerfs lâchaient, il avait été sous pression, avait tant espéré ce moment où elle pourrait enfin le rassurer, qu'elle était bien avait changé au fil de leur relation et pour elle, il ne serait plus jamais le mauvais sans humanité, sans scrupule ni pitié du moins avec elle. Elle avait ouvert la porte, et le bon en lui avait refait surface, le bon de ce qui lui restait d'humain avait prit le dessus sur son côté bestial. Il avait compris également qu'aimer n'était pas une faiblesse mais une force, l'amour rendait plus fort.

-" je me suis vue mourir et tu étais le dernier à qui j'ai pensé avant que tout devienne noir... Dis moi... dis moi juste que tout est terminé... je t'en prie dis le moi" elle était effrayée, son besoin d'être rassurée prit Klaus au dépourvu, il n'imaginait pas une telle terreur dans son regard.

-" oui tu n'as plus rien à craindre de Silas. Plus rien ne t'arrivera, je ne te quitterai plus jamais, je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir empêché de te faire du mal... Care chérie, je crois que tu devrais te nourrir un peu, tu es si faible et tu dois reprendre des forces" il mordit dans son propre poignet et le tendit à Caroline, le sang de l'hybride plus puissant lui permettrait de récupérer rapidement.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la peau de Klaus.

Après s'être délectée du breuvage, elle lécha les quelques gouttes de sang sur la peau de l'hybride en même temps que la plaie se refermait.

Celui ci gémit par cette sensation que provoqua la langue de Caroline sur sa peau, il se reprit vite et l'embrassa de nouveau avant d'appeler sa sœur.

Celle ci se précipita dans la chambre, ils avaient avec Stefan, entendu la voix de Caroline mais ils ne voulaient pas interrompre ce moment d'intimité entre la vampire et son frère.

Bonnie et Christopher étaient sortis prendre l'air. Lui d'ailleurs avait bien récupéré grâce à Bonnie.

-" oh mon dieu Care, je suis si heureuse, enfin te revoilà parmi nous"

-" oui apparemment... je suis ... Excusez moi je suis juste un peu ... un peu perdue..." Elle se redressa hésitante, l'Originelle voulut se jeter dans les bras de son amie, mais l'apparence de Caroline la stoppa net, elle semblait terrorisée, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour exploser de joie, il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre de ses émotions . Klaus comprenait que sa sœur ait beaucoup souffert également de l'état de son amie, et lui murmura de lui laisser un peu de temps.

-" hey beauté, bienvenue sur terre" Stefan derrière, soulagé aussi lui sourit chaleureusement.

Caroline leur sourit timidement mais dans son regard, ils percevaient de la peur, sans vraiment définir son état, avait elle peur d'eux ou bien que Silas revienne lui faire du mal. C'était indescriptible.

Klaus mit fin à ce silence pesant pour tout le monde:

-" Je vais appeler Elijah pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle " Klaus sortit pour la première fois depuis six jours de la chambre, où il s'était créé une bulle avec elle.

Celle-ci regarda l'hybride s'éloigner et se recoucha, en tournant le dos à Stefan et Rebecca, les couvertures tirées sur elle, comme pour se protéger du monde extérieur.

Les deux vampires se fixèrent et sortirent la mine un peu défaite. Klaus avait été bref avec Elijah, souhaitant rejoindre au plus vite Caroline, Rebecca le prit à partie avant qu'il ne retourne dans sa chambre:

-"Nik, elle est si .. si différente, si angoissée, je crains que Silas l'ait complètement traumatisée. Même devant Stef, elle semblait effrayée."

-" je sais mais je ne suis pas surpris, elle a perdu sa mère et ensuite sa rencontre avec Silas... Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais nous devons la rassurer. Et peut être éviter de parler de la suite du plan avec elle. " Klaus entra dans la chambre ce qui fit sursauter Caroline, elle se tourna rapidement pour faire face à celui qui la rejoignait et lâcha un soupir de soulagement en voyant son petit ami.

-" Klaus, ne ... ne me laisses pas toute seule, s'il te plaît..." Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

L'hybride s'approcha et se coucha près d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et se mit à pleurer si fort, que Klaus en fut surpris.

-"Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, mais si pleurer te fait du bien, lâches tout mon cœur. Je ne te laisserais plus. C'est promis. Je serais toujours à tes côtés, à jamais."

**POV Caroline**

Je me sentais si bien dans ses bras, c'était le seul endroit où je me sentais protégée. Pourtant je n'étais plus sur de lui, plus sur de moi, plus sur de rien. Mes insécurités qui m'avaient longtemps gâchée la vie, que j'avais combattu pour vivre plus sereinement, refaisaient surface et je me sentais faible, incapable de passer au dessus de mes émotions.

Intérieurement je me sentais morte, sans espoir, sans rêve, sans lumière, tout ce que Klaus aimait en moi, j'avais l'impression que je n'avais plus rien de tout ça, et par conséquent, qu'il finirait certainement par m'abandonner lui aussi.

Alors je profitais de cette embrasse, car cela ne durerait pas. Je me doutais qu'un jour il ne supporterait plus d'avoir en face de lui, une fille névrosée, faible et triste comme je me sentais maintenant. Finalement je regrettais de ne pas avoir péri des mains de Silas, mourir plutôt que finir dans la folie.

Ils avaient fini par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, Caroline fut la première à se réveiller. Elle avait toujours la tête contre la poitrine de Klaus, elle bougea doucement pour vérifier s'il dormait encore.

Lui était dans un profond sommeil. Elle le regardait, il était si beau, il ne s'était pas rasé depuis quelques jours et elle trouvait qu'il en était encore plus charmant. Elle effleura sa joue de ses doigts, elle était amoureuse de lui et il avait tant fait pour elle, mais alors pourquoi était elle en plein doute? Elle fut tirée de ses sombres pensées par un soupir de l'hybride. Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda plein de tendresse mais mal réveillé.

-" salut mon cœur. Je suis désolé de m'être endormi"

-" non ne t'excuses pas, c'est moi qui devrait être désolée de t'avoir réveillé."

-" ça va... Viens plus près, j'ai besoin d'embrasser tout de suite mon bébé vampire" lui dit il en souriant. Elle se redressa à son niveau et profita de ses douces lèvres sur les siennes.

" si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois là avec moi. Comment te sens tu?"

-" je... je ne sais pas... Je veux dire, ça va... mais je suis..." Elle avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, du mal car elle avait peur du rejet, qu'il ne comprenne pas malgré la confiance qu'elle avait en lui.

-" Hey, je comprends que tu sois choquée avec tout ce qui s'est passé, mais parles moi, je ne veux pas que tu gardes tout pour toi, je t'aime et je veux tout faire pour que t'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Mais tu dois me parler de ce que tu ressens " elle vit la sincérité dans ses yeux et se remit à pleurer:

-" j'ai si peur Klaus, peur de sortir de cette pièce, peur de m'éloigner de toi, peur de l'extérieur et des autres, peur ... peur de me retrouver seule, je ne peux pas passer au dessus, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la suite, je n'ai plus ma mère, je ne veux même plus retourner à Mystic Falls... Et plus je pense à tout ça et plus je suis effrayée..."

-" Caroline, mon bébé, regardes moi" il fixa son regard dans la profondeur de celui de sa belle " tu ne seras jamais seule, nous sommes ta nouvelle famille, Elijah et Becca te considèrent comme leur soeur, tu es la femme de ma vie, ma femme et je serais toujours là pour toi, tu ne dois avoir aucun doute là dessus. Je t'aime si fort, et si je dois toujours être à tes côtés, tu feras de moi le plus heureux des hommes mais le plus triste aussi si tu ne me fais pas part de tes angoisses... Caroline, si tu ne veux pas retourner à Mystic Falls, nous irons vivre où tu le souhaite... Tu es ma priorité et le resteras... Nous passerons au dessus de ça, juste promets moi...Caroline, promets moi de ne pas te fermer et de te laisser envahir par ce côté sombre. "

Ses paroles si sincères, touchèrent le cœur de la blonde, ses pleurs se calmèrent petit à petit et son expression s'adoucit. Elle acquiesça de la tête avant de l'embrasser.

-" j'ai si peur que tu te lasses de moi..." Elle avoua dans un murmure.

-" quoi? " il plaisanta pour détendre l'atmosphère " tu te fiches de moi? Si l'un de nous devait se lasser de l'autre, je crois que ce serait plutôt toi!" Puis il reprit plus sérieusement " tu fais partie de moi Care, j'ai ressenti ce manque quand nous étions séparés, cette partie de moi qui était vide parce que tu n'étais pas dans les parages. Partout oui j'irai j'aurais besoin de ta présence, ton aura pour que je sois bien."

-" je ressens la même chose, et cela m'effraie parce que je n'ai jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi fort et maintenant je me sens si dépendante de toi que si tu me quittais j'en mourrais."

-" j'en mourrais aussi si tu me quittais... Alors s'il te plaît sors de ton esprit cette idiotie de croire que je te laisserais derrière. ..Je ne suis pas comme... " il se tut, il savait que ce qu'il avait prévu de dire risquerait de lui déplaire.

-" Tyler? Tu n'es pas Tyler... Je sais bébé, et mes sentiments pour lui étaient bien moins forts que ce que je ressens pour toi... Alors non tu es loin d'être lui... Merci d'être là pour moi... Hmm je... Est ce que tu pourrais m'accompagner jusque dans la cuisine, je... J'ai faim mais je ne suis pas rassurée de sortir de la chambre, toute seule, je sais que tu vas trouver cela ridi..."

Klaus coupa Caroline en l'embrassant et sourit:

-" j'irai où tu iras mon cœur"

Il se leva et rapidement enfila un jean et un Tshirt, et lui prit la main pour aller dans la cuisine.

Ils étaient seuls dans l'appartement, Les autres étaient en ville, chaque couple de leur côté, ce qui rassura Caroline pourtant elle ne lâchait pas la main de Klaus.

Elle se prépara des pancakes aux myrtilles, c'était ses préférés, elle était affamée. L'hybride aurait pu lui proposer d'aller dans un salon de thé, mais il se doutait qu'elle n'était pas prête à surmonter le brouhaha de l'extérieur.

Il la regardait manger et intérieurement il était inquiet. Elle était si différente, la jeune fille bornée et combative avait laissé place à une névropathe, mais elle venait de sortir de son coma, c'était trop tôt pour se faire une idée de la réalité.

Il se dit que continuer à la rassurer et le temps la feraient reprendre confiance en elle. Pour le moment il mettrait de côté la destruction de Silas pour ne s'occuper que d'elle.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit les deux sorciers rentrer. Bonnie, heureuse de voir son amie sur pied, courut vers elle, joyeuse pour l'embrasser. Caroline surprise, sortit ses crocs et laissa apparaître sa face vampirique, Klaus très vite, s'interposa entre les deux filles.

La sorcière choquée , tituba et regardait Klaus d'un air interrogatif, Christopher vint la prendre par la taille pour la soutenir.

La vampire cacha ses crocs avec sa main et fila avec sa vitesse surnaturelle jusqu'à la chambre pour s'y enfermer. Elle avait failli attaquer sa meilleure amie et si Klaus n'était pas intervenu le pire serait arrivé.

-" Bonnie, elle... elle n'est pas elle même... excuses là, je suis désolé... elle ne s'est pas encore remise de ce qui s'est passé. Elle est sur la défensive, elle est effrayée de tout.." Klaus tentait d'expliquer le comportement de Caroline mais lui même était dépassé par sa réaction envers la sorcière.

-"je... Klaus elle a failli m'agresser, je ne comprends pas je n'ai rien fait pour lui faire peur, je voulais juste lui dire à quel point j'étais heureuse de la voir de retour parmi nous "

-" Bonnie, elle ne va vraiment pas bien, elle a perdu confiance en elle et surtout en les autres, peu importe qui. Elle a eu une réaction plus ou moins similaire avec Stefan et Rebecca quand elle a reprit connaissance, du moins elle n'était pas en mode attaque mais elle était tendue et comme pétrifiée. Pour l'instant je suis le seul en qui elle n'ait pas peur "

-" Silas était à deux doigts de la tuer, elle est meurtrie et je comprends qui lui faille du temps... Ok, je ferais plus attention avec elle dorénavant" elle se tourna vers Christopher " nous ferons tous attention à ne pas la brusquer " son petit ami lui fit signe de la tête pour affirmer ces propos, Klaus acquiesça aussi.

Au même moment, Rebecca et Stefan revenaient de leur shopping en ville, le vampire avait les bras chargés de sacs, et lorsqu'ils virent la tête des autres, l'un fit tomber tous les commissions au sol et l'autre s'inquiéta auprès de son frère:

-" Nik qu'est ce qui se passe? Où est Caroline? " la petite Mikaelson commença à s'imaginer le pire, est ce que Caroline était retombée dans le coma?

-" elle s'est enfermée dans la chambre, après avoir failli attaquer Bonnie" Klaus avertit les deux vampires, et ceux ci eurent une réaction de surprise.

-" comment ça? Elle est incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un, encore moins à ses amis... Merde Klaus qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond?" Stefan était sous le choc, il n'avait déjà pas compris son attitude ce matin.

-" ce qui ne tourne pas rond,c'est que tout ce bordel l'a traumatisée! Elle a perdu sa mère, Silas a failli lui arracher le cœur. Elle est fragile... On ne peut pas mettre cela de côté... Je crois que je vais l'amener loin quelques temps pour qu'elle se reprenne, c'est dangereux ici et l'éloigner de cette ville, de tout ce qui lui rappelle cette pagaille." Il réfléchit et continua " vous allez devoir retourner à Chicago et continuer les investigations pour trouver la clé de la complète destruction de Silas, mais je ne peux pas participer au plan pour le moment, je dois m'occuper de Caroline. Et même si cela prend des jours ou des semaines, c'est ma priorité "

-" on comprend mec. On va se débrouiller, tu n'es pas indispensable et tu as raison il faut que tu l'éloignes et que tu l'aides à redevenir la Caroline que nous aimons. " Stefan s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son amie et ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec Klaus.

-" Christopher, comment tu te sens? mieux pour rentrer chez toi? " Rebecca demanda l'état du sorcier afin de prévoir un départ rapide pour Chicago.

-" oui ça va, nous sommes allés consulter un médecin et je suis en parfaite santé et pour tout vous dire, je déteste cette ville alors on part quand vous voulez"

Ils décidèrent donc qu'ils partiraient le lendemain matin.

Caroline s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre, sous les couvertures, elle avait honte, comment avait elle pu s'en prendre à Bonnie, son amie de toujours. Les larmes coulaient et son esprit était embrumé, elle s'était sentie menacée alors que son amie voulait simplement la prendre dans ses bras.

Klaus la rejoignit après une brève discussion avec les autres et soupira en voyant l'état de sa femme.

-" mon cœur, viens par là... arrêtes de pleurer s'il te plaît..." Il tenta une approche vers elle mais elle se terra encore plus dans sa condition.

-" laisses moi tranquille, je m'en suis prise à Bonnie, Klaus j'aurais pu la tuer si tu n'avais pas été là! Comment j'ai pu faire ça? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi? Je... je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas vivre ainsi"

-" Bonnie ne t'en veut pas... Caroline regardes moi! regardes moi! " l'hybride la força à le regarder, en prenant son menton " tu ne dois pas culpabiliser, je t'ai dit que je ne te laisserais pas et que je ferais tout pour que tu passes au dessus de ça ... Je vais t'amener loin d'ici, loin des autres, nous allons faire un voyage tous les deux, juste toi et moi. Je refuse de te perdre pour je ne sais quelle psychose. "

-" oh Klaus, j'ai si peur " elle le serra fort par la taille, lui passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Déjà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui va faire plaisir à tous les fans de Kloraline et j'attends un MAX de retour de votre part! Reviews reviews et encore reviews_**

**_En réponse aux dernières reviews._**

**_Anna: tu m'as pris pour J. Plec? :) zéro fantôme dans ma fic, ceux qui sont morts sont morts. Je suis d'accord avec toi, et je dirais même plus: la saison 4 elle pue totalement. D'ailleurs Elena en vampire ce n'était pas une idée de génie._**

**_Je n'ai pas l'intention d'éteindre l'humanité de Caroline, c'est ce que préfère notre sexy hybride chez elle, ce serait idiot._**

**_Analissa: merci pour le compliment comme toujours, je suis ravie que tu ressentes les émotions des personnages. _**

**_Je suis persuadée que ce chapitre te plaira._**

**_Justine: oui Klaus sera toujours là pour elle, et tu découvriras dans ce chapitre où il va l'amener. Tu analyses très bien chaque chapitre et j'apprécies._**

**_Linea: oui tout a une fin, merci également de me faire partager tes impressions:)_**

**_Megane: oui notre Caroline a subi un énorme traumatisme, a cause de Silas mais aussi par la perte de sa mère. Merci de continuer à me suivre._**

**_Lea Michaelson: vite vite oui d'accord ma biche:) _**

**_Allez c'est parti pour du romantisme, du lemon et de l'émotion!_**

* * *

Chapitre 27

Caroline avait fait l'effort de dire au revoir à Bonnie, Rebecca, Stefan et Christopher avant leur départ pour Chicago. Elle avait tout particulièrement remercier le sorcier car grâce à son intervention, elle était en vie, elle lui était très reconnaissante. Mais elle était mal à l'aise, gênée de ressentir tant de craintes envers eux mais c'était imprévisible. Toutes ces émotions étaient incontrôlables.

Klaus avait demandé aux autres de faire comme si rien n'était pour ne pas plus la dévaloriser. Ils avaient donc agi comme si tout était normal. Ils partirent dans la matinée vers l'aéroport. Elijah avait prévu de venir les chercher à leur arrivée à Chicago.

A Mystic Falls, la situation était moins chaotique, Elena avait même pris l'initiative de retourner au lycée. Celui ci avait rouvert et le couvre feu avait été levé. Le conseil avait quand même demandé aux habitants de rester prudents et d'éviter les bois encore quelques semaines. Ceux qui avaient déserté la ville étaient revenus, et chaque famille devaient nettoyer et remettre en état leur maison pilées par les vampires. La vie reprenait doucement son cours.

Damon passait beaucoup de temps avec le père de Bonnie, le maire de la ville. Celui ci était au courant de toute l'affaire Silas et était soulagé que le groupe ait enfin pu neutraliser cet être démoniaque.

C'est donc par ennui qu'Elena avait repris le chemin de l'école, son comportement moins excessif, du moins elle faisait des efforts pour Damon, il avait lui même accepté qu'elle réintègre le lycée à la condition qu'elle ne tue personne et qu'elle se tienne à carreaux, étonné d'ailleurs qu'elle accepte sans rechigner.

Klaus surfait sur le net, à la recherche d'un endroit idéal pour séjourner avec Caroline, il avait quelques idées mais voulait trouver le meilleur endroit pour que sa femme se reprenne. Il était impatient d'être avec elle, loin de tout, lui aussi en avait besoin. Il envisageait un voyage en Grande Bretagne, un hameau dans la campagne anglaise, qu'il connaissait bien. C'était un long voyage et il n'était pas sur que Caroline supporte le trajet mais il voulait changer de continent, s'éloigner de tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler le passé.

Caroline, les sachant seuls dans l'appartement était plus à l'aise pour déambuler de pièce en pièce sans Klaus derrière elle.

Elle rejoignit l'hybride qui était installé sur le comptoir de la cuisine américaine.

Elle arriva derrière lui et enlaça ses bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant sur la joue:

-" qu'est ce que tu fais ? " elle regarda l'écran de l'ordinateur et vit des paysages magnifiques en photos.

Il tourna sa tête pour attraper ses lèvres, puis fixa de nouveau l'écran:

-" j'organise notre petit voyage, comment trouves tu cet endroit? Il s'agit de la forêt de Dean, en pleine campagne anglaise. Il y a des petites maisons en pleine forêt, je ... je pensais en louer une juste pour toi et moi... Enfin si ça te plaît? "

-" l'Angleterre? Hmm... Je ne m'attendais pas à partir aussi loin mais qu'importe, je veux juste rester près de toi, juste Klaus et Caroline..." Elle se serra contre lui, elle aimait tant cette sensation qu'il lui provoquait, la même depuis le début, ce premier baiser en Floride, partagé qui avait provoqué tant d'électricité dans tout son corps, c'était ce qu'elle ressentait encore à chaque fois qu'elle était contre lui.

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'hybride et lui embrassa le petit bout de peau, sous son oreille, elle savait que cet endroit lui faisait beaucoup d'effet. Il gémit à la douce sensation et plus encore lorsqu'elle lui murmura qu'elle avait envie de lui.

Le problème c'est que Klaus n'osait plus prendre les devants, un peu perdu dans la façon de se comporter avec elle. Elle prit donc l'initiative de faire le premier pas.

Elle continua ses douceurs en caressant le lobe de son oreille avec sa langue et elle descendit sa main jusqu'à sa chemise pour défaire les boutons un part un, et caressa son torse.

Il n'en fut pas plus pour que l'hybride ressente les effets et se sentit très vite à l'étroit dans son jean. Pourtant il restait prudent. Il avait envie d'elle c'est sur, mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose, vu son état.

-" Care, mon cœur, je...ce serait bien que je finisses nos réservations... c'est important " il se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, elle le prit plutôt mal.

-" tu n'as plus envie de moi c'est ça? Maintenant je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi, huh? Tu crois que je suis folle! Je te déteste " Elle changea de comportement et toute la tendresse qu'elle affichait il y a quelques secondes se transforma en colère noire. Elle prit l'ordinateur et le jeta contre un mur puis elle s'enfuit s'enfermer dans la chambre ne voulant plus se retrouver en face de lui, laissant un Klaus complément choqué de sa crise d'hystérie.

**POV Caroline**

Je le savais, je le savais... Il ne m'aimait plus, il n'aimait pas ce que je devenais et je ne l'attirais plus. Pourquoi il avait prévu de m'amener en voyage, tu parles du vent, je ne lui inspirais certainement que de la pitié. Mais je ne me ridiculiserais plus jamais comme je venais de le faire. Me rejeter comme il venait de le faire...

Tout m'échappait et dorénavant je n'étais plus rien pour personne, j'avais bien remarqué les regards entre eux ce matin, Rebecca et Stefan, Bonnie et Klaus, ils faisaient attention et semblant comme si rien était. Ils ont dû bien rire de mon état. La pauvre petite Caroline Forbes, devenue un cas en perdition, j'étais déjà la plus faible du groupe, j'étais la plus dérangée maintenant. Je les détestais tous...je devenais folle.

**POV Klaus**

Je ne comprenais pas sa subite colère, je ne l'avais pas rejetée, je voulais juste y aller en douceur avec elle et finir d'organiser ce voyage. Et elle était devenue agressive pour pas grand chose, en plus de son manque de confiance en elle, s'ajoutait une grosse susceptibilité. C'était pire que ce que j'aurais imaginé. Je ne savais pas comment la prendre, être sincère et la rassurer, encore et encore. Je le ferais toute ma vie s'il le fallait mais j'avais peur qu'elle ne revienne pas à la réalité, qu'elle s'enfonce dans cet état de psychose, qu'elle s'engouffre dans cette folie et qu'elle me ferme la porte.

Sans compter qu'elle venait d'exploser mon ordinateur.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre, elle était assise par terre, entre la fenêtre et le lit, sur le tapis, sa tête dans les genoux.

Elle murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles, elle était au plus mal, ailleurs, plus avec moi.

Je me baissai à son niveau et tentai une approche lente, j'anticipais sa réaction.

-" bébé. Parles moi... Pourquoi tu as tant de colère en toi? pourquoi tu crois que je n'ai plus envie de toi? C'est complètement faux... J'ai envie de toi... Je trouvais juste que ce n'étais pas le bon moment parce que je veux vite tout régler pour notre départ, mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi"

-" c'est bon Klaus, laisse moi tranquille, j'ai envie d'être seule... Et puis oublies je ne veux pas partir en voyage avec toi, je veux rester ici toute seule, vous tous vous vous fichez bien de moi. " elle ne me regardait même pas, toujours sa tête dans les genoux, prostrée comme une aliénée.

-" Caroline..."

-" je te dis de me foutre la paix! " elle leva sa tête et sortit ses crocs en fixant l'hybride.

-" arrêtes de faire ça! Arrêtes de t'imaginer des choses qui sont fausses! Caroline, je ne te laisserai jamais, c'est hors de question. "

-" pourquoi? Parce que je te fais pitié, parce que tu veux faire ta bonne action et en trouver ta rédemption? " elle me rendait fou, je rageais intérieurement mais je ne devais pas laisser cette animosité prendre le dessus sur moi. Elle était sur la défensive, toujours avec ses crocs et ses veines apparentes prête à m'attaquer.

-" non parce que je t'aime, je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi " je la vis à ces mots, reprendre forme humaine et elle sombra encore dans son chagrin, J'étais impuissant, je l'observais silencieux puis je fis ce premier pas que je n'avais pas osé faire tout à l'heure.

Je caressai ses jambes nues, elle avait une petite robe légère, à bretelles. Sa peau était toujours d'une douceur exceptionnelle, je remontai ma main jusqu'à ses cuisses et elle réagit instantanément à mon toucher, elle leva la tête pour me fixer et j'en profitai pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser, timide au début, devint vite passionné. Elle écarta les jambes pour me laisser me rapprocher encore plus près, je me retrouvai vite allongé sur elle. Connectés l'un à l'autre, il n'y avait plus aucune barrière. Je la portai jusque sur le lit. Caroline caressait mon torse, je n'avais pas refermé ma chemise depuis qu'elle avait entreprit de me l'enlever tout à l'heure, elle me la retira et s'occupa de défaire ma ceinture et déboutonner mon jean, de mon coté je lui baissai les bretelles de sa robe et laissai glisser le tissu. Dieu qu'elle était belle, comment j'avais pu me défaire de son embrasse, j'avais mal agi et je devais me faire pardonner de lui avoir donné la mauvaise impression. Je caressai tout son corps, embrassai sa mâchoire, son cou, descendai jusqu'à ses magnifiques seins. Elle avait pris mon sexe entre ses mains et le caressait sur toute sa longueur, je me perdais entre ses mains expertes, je me positionnai entre ses jambes et lentement pénétrai dans sa chaleur :

-" Caroline, regardes moi... Je t'aime... ne doute jamais de moi"

A chacun de mes mouvements, j'accrochais son regard, je lui murmurais au combien j'avais envie d'elle. Oh combien j'aurais toujours envie d'elle.

Mais elle ne disait rien, à par ces gémissements, elle ne me parlait pas. J'essayais de ne pas en tenir compte, de lui montrer que tout allait bien alors j'allais plus vite, quand je la sentis au bout je lâchai tout et laissai ce plaisir absolu m'envahir. Puis je m'effondrai sur sa poitrine, pour reprendre mon souffle.

Elijah avait récupéré les autres à leur arrivée à Chicago. Katherine l'avait accompagné.

Stefan et Bonnie étaient plutôt mal à l'aise de sa présence. Mais pourtant elle semblait si différente, on aurait dit Elena avant qu'elle ne perde son humanité, cela en était déroutant, sur que l'Originel avait une très grosse et bonne influence sur elle.

-" comment va Caroline?" Demanda Elijah, anxieux, il considérait la vampire comme sa petite sœur et les dernières nouvelles de Klaus ne l'avait pas rassuré.

-" difficile à dire, mais Nik veille sur elle. Et je lui fais confiance pour que la remettre sur les rails " Rebecca était la plus optimiste car elle savait que l'amour pouvait faire des miracles. Et elle croyait fort en l'amour de ses deux là.

-" elle se laisse envahir par toutes sortes d'émotions, elle se sent séquestrée, le peu de temps où nous l'avons vu, c'était difficile,nous semblions l'effrayer. J'ai tellement peur qu'elle ne se redresse pas" Bonnie par contre n'affichait pas le même avis que la petite Mikaelson, elle connaissait la dépression et les dommages que pouvait laisser la torture.

-" il faut garder espoir et avoir total confiance en Niklaus. Mais si lui n'est pas capable de lui faire reprendre pied, personne ne le pourra"

Ils étaient encore tous les deux dans le lit, l'un contre l'autre. Caroline était pensive mais calme. Klaus lui l'admirait en caressant ses bras.

-" je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. "

-" c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser Nik, je... Je t'ai fait une scène, je ne devrais pas douter de toi, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes émotions, ces vieux démons en moi qui reprennent le dessus et je me sens impuissante face à eux"

-" hey... Nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis longtemps mais je te connais par cœur et s'il y a une chose dont je suis sur, c'est que tu es une battante... Et tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé, ça fait un millénaire que je t'attends, toi et toi seule, peu importe ce que nous traverserons, Caroline, tu pourras me faire subir le pire, mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront jamais. Promets moi de toujours garder mes paroles en tête si tu as des moments de doutes."

-" je te le promets... "

-" hmm... Je vais devoir sortir pour...voyons... m'acheter un nouveau portable... celui que tu as explosé contre le mur va moins bien marcher ..." Il se mit à rire préférant prendre son impair à la légère. " peut être que tu devrais en profiter pour te relaxer ici à moins que tu veuilles venir avec moi? "

-" mon dieu, je m'excuses, c'est impardonnable ce que j'ai fait. C'est à moi de t'acheter un nouvel ordinateur, je suis désolée." Elle était mal à l'aise, gênée qu'il prenne en plus cela comme une banalité.

-" c'est pas grave... Remarques peut être que je devrais t'infliger une punition pour que tu ne recommences pas..." Il lui fit un sourire de prédateur.

-" hmm oui tu as raison, je crois que je mérites d'être punie... une grosse fessée par exemple ?" elle comprit vite ses allusions et se positionna à côté de lui, de façon soumise prête à subir la foudre sur son derrière.

Il se mit à rire et approcha sa main sur la partie la plus sexy de sa femme et au lieu de la frapper, il lui caressa ses courbes et finit par déposer un baiser sur son derrière bien rebondi.

Elle gémit de ce geste et encore plus lorsqu'il positionna son corps derrière elle et se colla contre son dos, elle sentit vite son excitation.

Il embrassa sa nuque, attrapa ses cheveux d'une main, par geste d'asservissement. Il continua ses baisers humides sur le dos de la vampire, il usa de sa main libre pour caresser son intimité, chaude et humide, elle était prête à recevoir ses coups de reins, puissants et profonds. Il la pénétra sans ménagement et elle hurla de plaisir. Il la dominait par jeu et elle aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle. Sur le moment elle ne pensait pas à ses insécurités, ses doutes, sa peur du monde extérieur.

Il la retourna et elle se mit sur lui, ils se serraient fort, bras dans les bras. Caroline et Klaus en même temps sortirent leurs crocs, deux vampires face à face, elle fut la première à pénétrer ses dents dans la nuque de son amant, lui perdu dans l'étreinte, suivit en mordant dans son cou. Ils hurlèrent si fort tous les deux lorsque leur orgasme simultané les frappa. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre leur esprit. L'hybride regarda vite les dommages de sa morsure sur sa femme et fut surprit de voir que l'hématome avait déjà disparu.

Son venin n'avait pas eu les effets dévastateurs habituels, peut être que l'effet de son sang dans le corps de Caroline avait fait barrière, quoiqu'il en soit il en était satisfait et les sensations qu'il avait eu à cet instant étaient indescriptibles.

-" c'était ouhaaa... Juste énorme, tu avais raison la dernière fois..." Il avait du mal à se remettre de ce sensationnel état orgasmique.

-" oui et je suis contente que tu n'es pas hésité cette fois..."

Elle était elle aussi encore sur un nuage et respirait difficilement.

-" est ce que... est ce que ça va? La plaie s'est refermée d'elle même, mais est ce que tu n'as pas d'effets particuliers ? Une douleur, un vertige?" Il voulait être sur que tout aille bien pour elle.

-"mais oui bébé ça va... Enfin j'ai juste un peu de mal à atterrir... J'ai ressenti une légère brûlure mais pas plus."

-" ça veut dire que nous pourrons le faire encore et encore...je t'aime mon amour... Je suis si bien avec toi..."

-" je t'aime aussi. Je suis bien avec toi aussi, et je te promets de faire des efforts pour ne plus te décevoir et réagir impulsivement ! "

-" tu ne me déçois pas bébé. Et honnêtement je préfère te voir réagir plutôt que te voir te murer dans une bulle, même si tu dois détruire des choses " il éclata de rire " ou me casser les dents "

Elle roula des yeux et cette simple réaction donna de l'espoir à Klaus.

Finalement, elle était à cet instant, comme d'habitude, si être intime l'éloignait de ses démons, c'était déjà bien. Se sentir en totale connexion avec lui, la rendait forte, et en confiance.

Elle avait décidé de rester à la maison pendant qu'il irait en ville. Elle se plongea dans un bon bain chaud et s'y endormît.

Klaus avait acheté un ordinateur portable, dernier cri et avait souscrit toutes les assurances avec un grand sourire au cas où Caroline perdait encore le contrôle.

Il voulait lui faire une surprise pour la soirée, un dîner romantique à la maison, il chercha donc un traiteur et un grand magasin pour acheter ce dont il aurait besoin pour une belle table.

Sur le chemin, il s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'une bijouterie et flasha sur une magnifique bague, un énorme diamant au centre, entouré de petits rubis, posé sur un anneau en or blanc. Le prix était magnifique aussi mais peu importait, Klaus n'avait pas de problème d'argent, il avait accumulé une fortune sur différents comptes, des biens immobiliers, des actions... Caroline ne manquerait jamais de rien.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il ne percevait aucun bruit, en se concentrant, il entendait la respiration lente de la vampire, il la rejoignit dans la salle de bain et admira sa femme endormie dans son bain.

Il préféra la laisser pour préparer leur soirée. Il était déjà presque vingts heures. Il lui écrivit juste un petit mot qu'il déposa sur le lit.

Caroline se réveilla par une sensation de fraîcheur sur sa peau, elle s'aperçut qu'elle s'était assoupie dans la baignoire et que l'eau de son bain était froide. Elle sortit vite et se sécha rapidement pour se réchauffer. Elle entendait de la musique qui venait du salon, elle était heureuse de savoir Klaus à la maison. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle remarqua une feuille de papier posée sur l'oreiller. Surprise et curieuse, elle la prit et sourit à la lecture du petit mot:

Un rendez vous romantique vous attend derrière cette porte, honorez moi de votre délicieuse présence.

Affectueusement,

Nik.

Elle était si bien, pour le moment... Être dans une bulle avec celui qu'elle aimait la rendait heureuse, et elle se sentait à l'abri de ses démons intérieurs.

Elle voulut faire honneur à son homme, elle choisit son plus bel ensemble de lingerie, rouge sang avec de la dentelle. Puis elle s'habilla d'une robe sexy et moulante de la même couleur, courte jusqu'au bas des fesses, avec un décolleté plongeant. Elle releva ses cheveux bouclés d'une simple pince.

Elle enfila une paire de talons aiguilles avant de sortir de la chambre, grand sourire.

Klaus y avait mis tout son cœur, lorsque Caroline découvrit le salon transformé, ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Une petite table ronde avec de la belle vaisselle trônait en plein milieu du salon, l'hybride avait mis des chandelles et des pétales de roses tout autour, sur la table, une rose rouge posée sur l'assiette en porcelaine attendait sa belle. La musique douce transcendait toute cette ambiance tamisée.

Lorsqu'il la vit, magnifique dans sa robe rouge, il resta bouche bée. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit une coupe de champagne:

-" tu es resplendissante, je suis actuellement le plus chanceux des hommes d'avoir en ma compagnie une femme aussi magnifique." Il prit sa main et effleura ses lèvres sur ses doigts " ma femme.." Elle rougit de ses paroles, de ses compliments, de tout ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

-" oh mon dieu Nik, c'est ... éblouissant. Comment as tu fait tout ça... C'est une très belle surprise." Elle hallucinait complètement de ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle.

Après quelques gorgées de champagne, il prit son verre et le posa sur la table, puis la prit par la taille pour l'inviter à danser.

Elle se perdit dans ses bras, ses yeux accrochés à son regard.

Ils dansèrent en silence, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Caroline avait sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de Klaus, elle inhalait son parfum qui l'emportait. Lui était ensorcelé par l'odeur fruitée de ses boucles blondes. C'était la première fois qu'ils partageait un moment comme celui ci, intime et romantique, sans personne autour, juste elle et lui.

Elle fut la première à briser le silence.

-" merci... merci pour tout ça. Personne n'avait jamais fait cela pour moi."

-" tous les jours, je pourrais t'organiser des dîners romantiques si tu le souhaitais. "

-" je t'aime "

-" je t'aime aussi. " il l'embrassa avant d' interrompre leur danse, puis la guida pour qu'elle s'installe à table.

Ils dînèrent en tête à tête, en discutant de leur prochain voyage. Klaus avait fini d'organiser le séjour et avait prévu un départ dans deux jours. Il avait loué une petite maison, au bord d'un lac dans la campagne anglaise, à quelques kilomètres de Londres.

A la fin du repas, Klaus se leva et se posta devant Caroline pour l'inviter à le suivre, elle prit sa main et tous les deux s'installèrent sur le sofa.

-" hmm... Je passe vraiment une agréable soirée, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait tout ça pour moi... Pour nous " Caroline se colla à lui et l'embrassa sensuellement, il lui rendit son baiser puis mit une légère distance entre eux, un peu gêné:

-" Caroline... j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.. " il lui tendit timidement une petite boîte entourée d'un ruban doré. Il ne savait pas trop comment elle prendrait ce présent, mais cette bague lorsqu'il l'avait vu ne pouvait que lui appartenir.

-" oh... Mais en quel honneur? Merci... Tu as déjà fait tellement " elle ouvrit impatiente et Klaus vit ses yeux scintiller lorsqu'elle découvrit le trésor. " oh mon dieu... Bébé, elle est magnifique... Tu es fou... Oh mon dieu..." Elle lui sauta au cou pour le remercier puis mit la bague à son doigt.

-" quand je l'ai vu en vitrine, j'ai su qu'elle était faite pour toi. Je suis content qu'elle te plaise "

-" évidemment qu'elle me plaît mais c'est trop, tu n'aurais pas dû, elle doit valoir une fortune bébé, je ne suis pas sûre de mériter un tel cadeau... Cela ne fait qu'un mois qu'on est ensemble... Enfin je veux dire je ne prends pas ce présent comme un engagement ... Enfin, oh mon dieu je suis en train de me ridiculiser..." Elle rougit et sentit ses mains devenir moites, c'était un simple cadeau pour lui, pourquoi cela la perturbait tant?

-" un mois ou un an, qu'importe, tu es à moi pour l'éternité, je souhaite être ton dernier amour mon cœur, alors prends ce cadeau comme un engagement de ma part si tu le souhaites, il n'y aura jamais une autre femme que toi, mon cœur t'appartient à jamais. " il lui murmurait ses lèvres collées à son oreille, ces paroles électrisèrent tout le corps de la blonde.

-" tu es l'amour de ma vie. Je t'aime... je t'aime..." À chaque ´je t'aime' prononcé elle déposait un baiser sur les lèvres de Klaus. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de son cou, lui la tint par la taille. Leur baiser prit des allures de passion et vite les mains de l'hybride se baladèrent sur le corps parfait de Caroline, elle changea de position pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui, Klaus leva sa robe lentement jusqu'à sa taille pour caresser ses douces et interminables jambes, puis ses fesses nues, il lui fit un sourire machiavélique lorsqu'il découvrit son string. Il souleva sa robe pour qu'elle s'en débarrasse, elle se retrouva en lingerie sur lui, il était fou, fou de cette beauté.

Caroline passa ses mains sous la chemise de Klaus pour caresser ses muscles, ensuite elle défit chaque bouton en déposant sur chaque parcelle de peau découverte un coup de langue chaud et humide. Lui réagissait à chacune de ses douceurs par un soupir en caressant son dos.

Elle se dégagea de ses bras pour descendre plus bas entre ses jambes et s'attaquer aux boutons de son pantalon. Elle se retrouva vite à genoux entre ses cuisses, son sexe dur entre ses mains et de délecta de sa saveur comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire, elle aimait lui donner du plaisir, avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. L'hybride posa une main sur l'épaule de la blonde et l'autre autour de sa nuque et il appréciait de sentir sa raideur au fond de sa gorge étroite et humide.

Il avait aussi envie de lui faire plaisir, il lui murmura d'arrêter et la releva pour la coucher sur la banquette, il était sur elle, joua avec sa langue sur tout son corps, sur sa poitrine à travers sa lingerie. Puis son ventre et plus bas encore, il déposa des baisers sur son pubis caché par la dentelle de son sous vêtement. Elle gémissait par anticipation, surtout lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts pénétrer son sexe humide. Il embrassa chaque centimètre de peau à l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de s'attaquer à son trésor, le sien rien qu'à lui. Il était accro à son goût, comme une addiction à sa saveur dont il serait toujours dépendant. Il prit la ficelle de son string entre ses doigts pour dégager ce bout de chair qu'il prit à pleine bouche et qui fit gémir plus fort sa femme. Il prit son temps pour lui donner du plaisir juste avec sa langue puis lorsqu'il vit les premiers signes de jouissance il suça fort son clit et il l'entendit hurler, il utilisa sa vitesse vampire pour se retrouver en face d'elle et l'embrassa plein de passion dans les yeux. Il enfonça son sexe dur en elle. Ses vas et viens lents au début, s'accélérèrent alors qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser. Klaus toujours en elle la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la table où ils avaient dîné, d'une main il la débarrassa sauvagement et assit sa femme sur le bord, il continua ses pénétrations, les jambes de Caroline encerclaient fort la taille de son amant, ses bras autour de son cou, il lui fit l'amour avec une telle intensité qu'ils se perdirent vite et chacun se mordirent au point de rupture. Ils voulaient tous les deux revivre cette sensation de plaisir ultime. Après ce raz de marée de pur bonheur, Klaus emporta encore Caroline jusqu'à la banquette où ils reprirent leur souffle difficilement.

-" je ne pourrais jamais me lasser de te faire l'amour " Klaus profitait de cette embrasse, il était heureux car Caroline, semblait mieux, plus en confiance, la soirée s'était extrêmement bien déroulée, sans ombre au tableau, elle était sereine. Et il voyait les nuages se dissipaient. Il avait confiance en elle et en sa volonté de se battre contre ses insécurités. Il était impatient de l'amener en Angleterre...


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

Le soleil se levait sur Chicago.

Bonnie s'étirait doucement, réveillée par de la musique pop. Cela faisait deux nuits qu'elle dormait chez Christopher et avait pris ses aises comme si elle était chez elle. Parce qu'elle s'y sentait bien, elle avait traversé tant d'embûches, mis sa vie en péril à maintes occasions durant ces cinq dernières années. Et bizarrement chez lui, loin de Mystic Falls, elle se sentait heureuse et elle tombait de plus en plus pour ce jeune homme que les péripéties avaient mis sur son chemin.

Sans compter qu'il pratiquait la magie comme elle, ils se comprenaient.

De son côté Christopher semblait être aussi très attaché à Bonnie Bennett. Elle était si courageuse, et il avait du mal à s'imaginer tout ce par quoi ce petit bout de femme était passé. Il espérait qu'elle resterait encore quelques temps à Chicago mais se doutait qu'à un moment elle lui briserait le cœur quand elle repartirait d'où elle venait.

Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas rencontré de problèmes particuliers dans sa vie. Il avait grandi dans une famille soudée, ils voyaient ses parents régulièrement d'ailleurs mais eux avaient préféré ne pas vivre dans l'univers de la sorcellerie. Il avait hérité sa boutique de son grand père, un puissant sorcier connu pour ses dons de soigneur. Tout malade qu'il touchait était guéri miraculeusement.

Son grand père, toujours vivant était trop âgé pour tenir le magasin, c'est donc naturellement qu'il avait passé la main à son petit fils.

Lorsque Bonnie se leva et rejoignit son petit ami, elle fut surprise de le voir danser en préparant le petit déjeuner. Elle se mit à rire, ce qui attira l'attention de Christopher:

-" bonjour... Je voulais t'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit et tu viens de tout fiche en l'air... Et en plus tu te moques de moi... Bonnie Bennett, que vais je faire de toi?" Il s'approcha d'elle en plaisantant et l'embrassa tendrement.

-" hmm et j'aurais loupé ce spectacle de te voir te dandiner comme une pop star avec ta petite spatule en bois" elle se moquait ouvertement de lui effectivement.

-" j'ai abusé sur le son de la musique c'est ça? Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée."

-" j'aurais aimé une grasse matinée avec toi ... Mais tu sais qu'aujourd'hui nous devons retrouver les autres pour tenter une nouvelle connexion avec Qetsiyah" elle l'enlaça par la taille et accrocha son regard au sien, ses yeux émeraudes étaient ensorcelant pour la sorcière.

-" je sais mais quand même, on va se faire ce petit déjeuner au lit"

Dans la propriété Mikaelson, Rebecca et Stefan dormaient encore, l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient en couple et vivaient donc comme un couple. Ils avaient diné en amoureux la veille dans un restaurant cosy du centre ville et étaient rentrés assez tard. Stefan lui avait fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit. Ils n'étaient donc pas prêt à se lever.

Dans la chambre d'Elijah, un autre couple était par contre très réveillé. En pleine discussion sur leur avenir.

-" Katarina, je ne suis pas persuadé que Detroit soit une ville où j'aimerais vivre. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment tu y aies atterri. C'est si triste."

-" disons que c'était surtout très discret... Ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner. "

-" cela signifierait que tu pourrais me suivre?"

-" si cela reste loin de ton frère, oui je pourrais"

-" mon tendre amour, tu sais que tu n'as plus rien à craindre de Niklaus. "

-" c'est une habitude que j'ai prise, une habitude qui m'a permise de rester en vie et pour le moment je ne souhaite pas baisser ma garde "

-" nous pourrons alors peut être rester ici? "

-" hmm je t'avoues que je préférerais le soleil, la côte... "

-" la Californie et ses surfeurs sur-musclés, huh?"

-" Elijah, je préfère les hommes plus posés ... et sur-musclés aussi mais je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut près de moi. " Katherine embrassa l'Originel ce qui clôtura leur discussion.

Caroline et Klaus attendaient en salle d'embarquement, main dans la main. La vampire n'était pas très à l'aise, elle n'était pas sortie de l'appartement depuis son réveil et l'agitation de l'aéroport était stressante pour elle. Alors Klaus la surveillait de près, toujours à la toucher pour qu'elle ne flanche pas. Il avait acheté deux billets en première classe. La durée du voyage jusqu'à Londres était d'environ douze heures. Il espérait que tout se passe pour le mieux.

Il aurait pu réserver un jet privé pour s'y rendre, il avait les moyens mais il voulait confronter Caroline à la réalité, pour qu'elle se ressaisisse et l'enfermer dans une bulle ne serait pas la meilleure façon de l'aider.

-" comment tu te sens ma chérie?"

-" un peu stressée, je me suis habituée aux voyages en avion mais pas aussi long... Et puis tous ces gens... Bébé, empêches moi de faire n'importe quoi si je dérape."

-" tu ne déraperas pas, je sens que tu vas mieux et tu iras encore mieux quand tu découvriras l'Angleterre. Et puis si tu n'ennuies pendant le vol, tu sais que je peux te faire passer le temps..." Il lui fit un de ses sourires allumeurs qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ces allusions.

-" hmm nous ne serons pas seuls je crois..."

-" et alors tu sais bien que ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui m'arrête..." Il commença à attaquer son cou de baisers suaves sans aucune gêne.

-" mais moi oui, Nik s'il te plaît" elle sourit et le dégagea gentillement car elle n'avait pas l'intention d'entrer dans le jeu de son petit ami.

-" c'est vrai ma prude Caroline Forbes... C'est pas grave j'attendrais pour ravager ton corps et tu ne m'échapperas pas à notre arrivée"

-" ce n'est pas mon intention" elle l'embrassa puis posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'hybride en attendant l'annonce du départ.

Klaus profita de l'attente pour appeler sa sœur et prendre des nouvelles de Chicago.

-" salut Becca, je t'appelle avant de prendre l'avion pour Londres, comment ça se passe de votre côté ?"

-" hey frérot! Tout va bien, nous attendons Bonnie, elle va tenter une connexion avec Qetsiyah. Il serait bien qu'on en finisse définitivement. Comment va Care ? "

-" bien, très bien... Attends..." Caroline à côté, lui faisait signe de lui passer le téléphone. Il lui tendit sans hésiter, autre signe qu'elle redevenait comme avant.

-" Rebecca... Je suis contente de t'entendre... Tu... Vous me manquez beaucoup." La vampire timide de ce premier contact s'exprimait difficilement mais avait envie de parler à son amie.

-" oh mon dieu ma chérie, moi aussi...tu me manques beaucoup aussi... Comment te sens tu? Hâte de te retrouver au milieu de nulle part avec mon frère" plaisanta l'Originelle.

-" ça va mieux... je ne suis pas trop rassurée ici avec tout ce monde mais oui j'ai hâte d'arriver à destination, Bec... je suis désolée pour ... pour la dernière fois... je veux dire ma réaction envers toi, Stefan et surtout Bonnie... "

-" hey ma puce ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Nous t'aimons et en ce qui concerne Bonnie, tu lui manques beaucoup aussi et elle ne t'en veut absolument pas. Reviens nous vite en pleine forme."

Klaus fit signe à sa femme qu'il était temps de partir, elle lui rendit le téléphone après avoir embrasser son amie et ils se dirigèrent main dans main vers la porte d'embarquement.

Bonnie et Christopher avaient rejoint les autres au domaine des Originels, en possession de la pierre, elle devait tout mettre en œuvre pour trouver la clé de l'anéantissement de Silas. Le corps de celui ci était dans la cave de la grande maison, l'épée toujours plantée dans son cœur.

Ils étaient tous en rond installés sur la grande table, Bonnie, la pierre entre ses mains, Christopher à côté d'elle, elle commença une incantation et en quelques secondes, tout devint sombre et silencieux.

Bonnie se figea net, ses yeux convulsaient et elle se sentit possédée par l'esprit de son aïeule.

Très vite, l'expression de son visage changea et ses yeux rouges sang fixèrent les autres autour de la table. Elle murmura des paroles en araméen malheureusement personne ne comprenait. Puis elle reprit dans un langage plus moderne:

-" je suis Qetsiyah, et je sais que Silas est là tout prêt de moi... Son corps est mort, son esprit ne l'est pas. Retrouvez la pierre de Shemesch auquel je l'ai lié et son esprit mourra. "

-" pourquoi l'avoir lié à une pierre Qetsiyah" Elijah surprit tout le monde à s'adressant directement à la grande prêtresse mais sa curiosité était trop forte.

-" c'était l'amour de la vie, l'immortalité n'existe pas, je devais lier son existence à un objet indestructible à mon époque. J'ai donc lié sa vie à la pierre de Shemesch que j'ai emprisonné dans un rocher... et puis il m'a trahie, je le hais, lui et sa trainée. Je les ai maudits."

-" mais quel rocher?" Elijah continuait le dialogue. Personne n'osait parler, l'apparence de Bonnie monstrueuse laissait les autres sans voix.

-" le rocher en forme de dôme renversé sur mes terres que j'ai légué à Ayannah."

-" Mystic Falls!" Rebecca intervint étonnée que ce rocher se trouve sur les terres de leur village quand ils étaient humains.

-" et qu'est ce que la pierre de Shemesch et comment peut on la détruire"

-" la pierre céleste doit redevenir poussière..." Bonnie convulsa, du sang coulait de ses narines.

Christopher, inquiet se sentit mal et à deux doigts du vertige, puis il vit celle qu'il aimait s'effondrer sur la table. Qetsiyah l'avait quittée.

-" Bonnie, Bonnie ma chérie... " le jeune sorcier secoua légèrement la petite Bennett, tout le monde s'étaient levés pour s'approcher d'elle. Stefan la prit dans ses bras et alla l'installer sur le sofa. Elle avait perdu connaissance et cette connexion avait usé toute son énergie.

-" Christopher, pas de panique, son cœur bat normalement, elle est tombée dans les pommes de la même façon que toi quand Qetsiyah s'est emparée de ton corps à Detroit." Rebecca tentait de rassurer le jeune sorcier.

Christopher resta à côté de Bonnie, il avait pris sa main et surveillait la moindre réaction.

Les autres revenus autour de la table, partirent dans une discussion pour essayer de résoudre l'énigme de la pierre.

-" je vais retourner à la bibliothèque si je peux trouver des informations sur la pierre de Shemesch. " fit Elijah

-" si elle a parlé de pierre céleste, elle doit être associée à un astre, peut être une pierre de lune ou je ne sais pas une pierre associée au soleil ou je ne sais qu'elle planète." Stefan était en ébullition. " je vais appeler Damon, qu'il fasse des recherches de son côté pour savoir où était situé les terres d'Ayannah"

-" les terres d'Ayannah était proche de notre village, lorsque nous étions humains, nous étions voisins et elle avait beaucoup de terres aux alentours, ça va être sympa la recherche... Si cela se trouve le rocher a été détruit ou déplacé pour qu'un édifice y soit construit, tout est possible." Rebecca se doutait que la chose ne serait pas simple, il y a mille ans, Mystic Falls n'était qu'une vaste prairie avec des paysages sauvages.

Klaus et Caroline venaient d'atterrir à l'aéroport international de Londres Heathrow, le vol s'était bien passé et la blonde avait dormi une bonne partie du trajet.

Il avait loué une petite voiture citadine pour se rendre jusqu'à leur destination finale. Dans la voiture Caroline semblait pensive, ce qui ne soulagea pas l'hybride, peur qu'elle reparte dans son état de psychose.

-" je me demandes à quoi pense mon bébé vampire en ce moment..."

-" rien de particulier Nik, tu sais c'est la première fois que je me retrouve hors du territoire américain, je trouve en tout cas les paysages très... verts" elle se mit à rire et posa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de son homme alors qu'il conduisait.

-" oui c'est un pays où il pleut souvent alors la végétation en bénéficie. Tu n'aimes pas?"

-" si c'est magnifique mais si différent de tout ce que j'ai vu avant. Merci de me faire découvrir de nouveaux horizons, je continues à penser que j'ai beaucoup de chance d'être avec toi. Pourtant j'ai si peu à t'offrir par rapport à tout ce que ce que tu me donnes."

-" c'est là que tu te trompes mon cœur, tu as littéralement changé ma vie. Tu m'as permis de comprendre plein de chose, tu as rendu mon existence bien meilleure, et c'est moi qui suis fier qu'une créature aussi sublime que toi soit tombé amoureux de moi."

-" on revient quand même de loin tous les deux"

-" oui je me souviens qu'au début tu étais ... très sauvage avec moi" il attrapa sa main et la porta jusqu'à ses lèvres. Tout sourire, il se remémorait son escapade en Floride.

-" et toi tu étais plus que machiavélique " elle roula des yeux pour répondre de son arrogance.

-" mais je le suis encore et le serais toujours mais à une autre échelle.

Et puis avoues que ce sont plus les rapports de force qui nous ont réussi pour nous rapprocher."

-" c'est vrai et maintenant je suis heureuse que notre relation soit stable et équilibrée, du moins c'est comme cela que je la ressens entre nous maintenant."

-" moi aussi, je dois admettre que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal au début à gérer notre relation, mon amour pour toi. Tout était nouveau pour moi et Rebecca et Elijah m'en ont fait baver. Mais tout ce chemin pour ce que je vis avec toi maintenant en valait plus que la peine."

Elle ne répondit pas mais l'observa si tendrement que les mots ne servaient à rien pour lui faire ressentir ce qu'elle pensait de ses dernières confessions.

Après deux bonnes heures de route, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, une petite maison en pierre, loin de toute habitation aux alentours, à quelques mètres un lac d'un eau limpide. Le paysage était magnifique , on pouvait voir des collines au loin.

Caroline était stupéfaite, éblouie par ce petit nid douillet choisi avec soin par Klaus. A l'intérieur de la maison, des poutres apparentes au plafond et autour des portes, le tout faisait très champêtre, le mobilier en bois épais, il y avait un grand canapé en tissu rose et blanc et deux fauteuils assortis.

Klaus suivit derrière avec les bagages dans les mains. Lorsqu'il vit que le sourire de sa belle, ne quittait pas ses lèvres, il comprit qu'il avait eu une très bonne idée de louer cette maison.

Il posa les valises et s'approcha de sa douce, se colla à son dos pour lui déposer un baiser sur la nuque et lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-" je crois que mon bébé vampire est tombé pour cet endroit!"

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et enlacer sa taille.

-" bébé, j'adore, la maison, l'extérieur, l'intérieur, tout me plaît, merci merci merci!" Elle l'embrassa et vite ses baisers devinrent fiévreux, elle avait encore et encore envie de lui, de cette connexion. Ici c'était juste elle et lui. Et il n'en fallut pas plus à Klaus pour le stimuler, il sentait déjà sa saveur humide entre ses jambes, cette odeur qui le rendait fou.

Il lui retira impatient son Tshirt et déboutonna son jean toujours en l'embrassant passionnément. Elle plus excessive, arracha le haut de Klaus et fit sauter les boutons de son pantalon, ce qui le fit sourire, toute cette excitation la rendait incontrôlable. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé dans cette tornade de plaisir. Les doigts de Klaus avait déjà retrouvé le chemin de l'intimité de Caroline, elle gémit à son toucher, elle était comme de la braise.

-" j'ai besoin de toi tout de suite en moi, prends moi bébé, je suis à toi, pour toujours"

-" mienne et à personne d'autre... Oh Caroline tu me rends fou"

Puis sans ménagement il entra sa raideur en elle, ils gémirent en même temps de cette sensation. Il fit l'amour avec passion, sauvagement comme elle en avait envie, il la fit crier plusieurs fois. Leur séjour commençait vraiment, vraiment très bien.

Après ce torrent de plaisirs charnels, ils étaient assis nus l'un sur l'autre sur le canapé enlacés:

-" tu as vraiment un problème avec mes affaires ma chérie" Klaus plaisanta en montrant ses vêtements déchirés étalés sur le sol.

-" hmm... De toute façon je n'aimais pas trop ce Tshirt. En fait je crois que je te préfère sans vêtement."

-" hmm vraiment? J'admets que j'aime beaucoup la vue quand tu es nue, mais ce que je préfère c'est lorsque tu arbores de la magnifique lingerie sous une robe sexy et moulante. Rien ne m'excite plus d'imaginer déshabiller ma femme lentement pour découvrir ses magnifiques atouts qui m'appartiennent."

Elle aimait tant sa façon de lui parler, il avait toujours ces paroles pour la transcender, il savait être romantique autant que coquin.

-" alors dis moi quelles activités as tu prévu pour notre séjour ici... Enfin à part me faire l'amour ?"

-" pourtant c'est une excellente activité, n'est ce pas? Disons que nous pouvons faire des ballades, je sais qu'il y a une écurie à quelques kilomètres, je crois me rappeler que tu aimes les chevaux? Et puis j'aimerais... quand tu te sentiras prête t'amener visiter Londres , il y a un grand musée d'art et pour faire du shopping c'est plutôt sympa... Nous ne sommes pas très loin en avion de Paris aussi..."

-" Paris? Tu m'amènerais aussi là bas? Tu es fou Nik!" Ses yeux scintillaient, elle était si heureuse.

-" oui si tu le souhaites, mais je veux d'abord que tu sois au calme ici. Tu as besoin de te reposer et moi aussi!" Klaus n'osait pas lui dire qu'il souhaitait surtout qu'elle reprenne confiance en les autres.

Tout allait bien en ce moment car ils étaient dans leur bulle, en toute intimité mais après en contact avec les autres, serait elle la même? Il avait des doutes, elle avait tenu sa main à l'aéroport d'une telle facon qu'on aurait dit un enfant timide et impressionné qui tenait la main de son père. Il devrait la confronter petit à petit aux autres.

A Mystic Falls, Elena et Damon avait entrepris leur recherche au cadastre de la ville pour situer les anciennes terres de Qetsiyah et de sa descendante Ayannah. C'était compliqué car malheureusement la ville bâtie au dix neuvième siècle, n'avait pas beaucoup d'archives sur l'avant construction. Le père de Bonnie avait mis en relation le frère Salvatore avec un professeur de sciences Humaines à la faculté de Richmond, et historien qui connaissait quasiment tout sur les origines de l'état de Virginie. Peut être que certains documents en sa possession pourrait éclaircir leur recherches.

Damon avait donc fait le déplacement jusqu'à la faculté de Richmond et le professeur lui avait laissé libre accès à ses archives.

Elena restée à Mystic Falls, de son côté concentrait ses recherches au cadastre pour vérifier les actes notariés et les acquisitions des domaines, mais sans grand succès.

A Chicago, Bonnie reprenait connaissance après 24 heures de profond sommeil, Christopher était tout ce temps resté auprès d'elle et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, ce sont les yeux émeraudes de son petit ami qu'elle admira en premier.

-" oh Bonnie ma puce, enfin te revoilà parmi nous" il embrassa son front soulagé du réveil de la petite sorcière si chère à son cœur.

-" Chris, je ... Est ce que ça a marché ? " Bonnie à peine remise s'inquiétait de ce qui s'était passé, si sa connexion avec Qetsiyah avait été un succès.

-" oui et nous avons eu quelques infos de sa part, assez énigmatiques mais qui nous donnent quelques pistes à explorer"

-" oh d'accord. Et où sont les autres? "

-" Rebecca et Elijah sont à la bibliothèque, Stefan est parti... Hmm faire des provisions de ... sang et Katherine est ici."

Le jeune sorcier avait du mal à intégrer le régime alimentaire de ses partenaires.

-" et toi tu es resté auprès de moi, à attendre que je me réveille? C'est charmant... " elle lui sourit et se redressa pour attraper ses lèvres.

-" hmm ma Bonnie, je me suis fait de souci pour toi... Je dois t'avouer que je ressens quelque chose pour toi, quelque chose qui dépasse l'entendement et que j'ai eu vraiment peur pour toi " Il était mal à l'aise mais il trouva le moment propice pour lui déclarer sa flamme.

-" moi aussi alors promets moi que lorsque tout sera terminé avec Silas, tu ne t'éloigneras pas de moi" Bonnie s'ouvrait aussi et avait besoin d'être rassurée.

-" promis, même si ça va être compliqué, toi à Mystic Falls, moi ici. Mais je ne veux pas te perdre c'est une certitude."

-" qui te dit que j'ai envie de retourner à Mystic Falls?" Elle l'embrassa encore et très vite ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre.

-" Elijah, tu ne m'avais pas dit que le langage araméen était l'origine de l'Hebreu? " Rebecca interrogeait son frère, concentrée sur un ouvrage

-" si petite sœur, j'apprécie que tu retienne tout ce que que je te raconte " plaisanta Elijah.

-" et bien en hébreu Shemesh signifie soleil. Regardes" elle lui tendit le livre et effectivement Rebecca avait vu juste " je ne savais pas que la pierre de soleil existait, il faudrait regarder sur le net à quoi cela ressemble. "

-" sur le net? Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque Rebecca, nous n'avons pas besoin de Google pour trouver des réponse, juste un peu de temps"

Rebecca roula des yeux, elle avait oublié que son frère n'était pas très ouvert à la technologie et au progrès. Elle le laissa donc chercher de son côté, alors qu'elle préféra se diriger vers les ordinateurs mis à disposition pour gagner du temps.

Damon avait épluché tous les documents de l'ami du père de Bonnie. Mais rien, aucune information sur la ville en l'an mille. Il ne savait pas où chercher, il avait puisé sur toutes les sources possibles sans succès.

Il décida d'appeler Bonnie, peut être qu'elle pourrait l'aider avec d'éventuels archives familiales

-" Bonnie ma sorcière bien aimée! Ok j'ai besoin de ton aide et tes lumières." Damon fut bref " je cherche l'endroit où vivait Ayannah et le périmètre qu'elle possédait à son époque, je me demandais si par tout hasard, par ta grand mère, tu aurais gardé je ne sais pas des documents qui pourraient m'aider"

-" Damon... Je ne sais pas... Demandes à ma mère de te fournir la clé de la maison de Gram peut être que tu trouveras quelque chose, rien n'a été déplacé depuis sa... mort... euh je veux dire, peut être que tu trouveras des infos pour t'aider" Bonnie n'était toujours pas à l'aise avec la mort de sa grand mère. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Christopher sentit le malaise de sa belle et la prit dans ses bras.

-" qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"

-" rien c'est juste que ma grand mère me manque et qu'à chaque fois que je pense à elle, c'est émotionnellement difficile."

-" je comprends j'ai un lien tout particulier avec mon grand père et je serais certainement dans le même état si je le perdais."

-" tu m'as dit la deuxième fois qu'on s'est rencontré que tu avais une photo de ton grand père avec une Bennett, tu pourras me la montrer à l'occasion?"

-" bien sur ma puce et je pourrais même te le présenter si ça te dit, je crois qu'il serait ému de savoir qu'une Bennett a pris le cœur de son petit fils"

-" avec plaisir."

Klaus et Caroline avaient profité de cette première journée, pour se balader, une promenade champêtre pour découvrir les alentours de leur petit nid d'amour.

Ils avaient profité du lac également en fin de journée. En soirée la jeune vampire était épuisée. Elle alla se coucher tôt.

Klaus profita d'être seul pour appeler son frère, même à l'écart du plan, il fallait qu'il ait un minimum de retour sur ce qui se passait.

-" Elijah, mon frère... Comment vas tu?"

-" Niklaus? Bien bien et toi? L' Angleterre? Caroline?"

-" tout va bien, elle aime beaucoup..."

-" comment réagit elle?"

-" pour le moment avec moi cela se passe bien, mais je n'ose pas encore la confronter à la foule, c'est un peu tôt... mais je suis optimiste... Et vous des avancées ?"

-" oui Bonnie a réussi une connexion et nous savons maintenant que la vie de Silas est bien liée à une pierre, une pierre de soleil, emprisonnée dans une rocher...le problème c'est que localiser ce rocher est un peu problématique, nous devons situer les anciennes terres d'Ayannah... C'est complexe"

-" Mystic Falls? "

-" oui mais avec tous ces changements, peut être que le rocher a été déplacé ou détruit ou je ne sais pas.."

-" il me semble qu'Ayannah détenait tout le sud ouest du village... Pas sur que ce soit Mystic Falls mais plutôt la limite , mais rien est impossible ´Lijah, je suis sur que vous trouverez."

-" oui mon frère, j'aime ton optimisme, je te trouve si différent ... "

-" peut être... Tu avais raison, l'amour change un homme"

Elijah sur les paroles de son frère, sourit. Il se rendait compte à quel point Klaus avait changé en mieux. Caroline faisait de lui un homme nouveau, attentionné et sentimental. Et d'ailleurs il semblait à l'aise avec ses changements.

Klaus était un homme heureux, heureux car celle dont il était tombé amoureux, celle qu'il avait voulu si fort lorsqu'elle n'en avait que pour le chien de Tyler, était enfin sienne. Et elle l'aimait aussi, d'un amour sincère et inconditionnel.

Klaus fut interrompu par les hurlements de Caroline dans la chambre. Il s'excusa auprès de son frère et accourut vers sa belle.

Elle était en sueur, pâle et prostrée de terreur dans le lit. Klaus s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras:

-" bébé shhh, je suis là, tu es en sécurité" il massait son dos pour la calmer et murmurait doucement à son oreille.

-" Nik... Il... était sur moi, ses mains écœurantes sur mon corps à abuser de moi... " elle tremblait et les larmes coulaient violemment sur ses joues.

-" tu as fait un cauchemar mon cœur, il n'y a que toi et moi. Je suis là. Calmes toi... Hey, regardes moi, il n'y a que toi et moi"

Elle acquiesça de la tête et profita des bras de l'hybride pour y trouver le confort et la sécurité.

Elle avait rêvé de Silas, son corps putréfié sur elle, l'empêchant de bouger à caresser ses intimités et à lui murmurer des paroles menaçantes et obscènes.

Et autour d'eux ces douze sorcières qui les montraient du doigt, comme pour la ridiculiser, et à côté sa mère, l'expression mauvaise.

Elle cherchait le sens de ce cauchemar, en vain, c'était trop perturbant pour elle.

-" bébé, c'est ton imagination, ce trop plein de mauvaises pensées. C'est tout ce que tu as traversé mon amour, qui ressort. Mais tu es une battante, tu ne te laisseras pas envahir. Je suis là avec toi, et tu es en sécurité, n'oublies jamais cela"

Il la serrait fort et préféra se coucher à côté d'elle, le temps qu'elle se rendorme.

Damon avait récupéré la clé de la maison de Sheyla Bennett, il avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque, plusieurs ouvrages de la famille.

Il trouva une carte dessinée au fusain de Mystic Falls au moyen âge. Chaque domaine était divisé en six parties, il fut intrigué par les noms notés dans chacune des parcelles. Malheureusement ce n'était pas en langage moderne. Il se rappelait d'avoir vu ce langage gravé dans la grotte... L'écriture des originels, bingo.

-" Stefan! Je suis sur une piste intéressante mais je vais avoir besoin de l'aide d'un deux anciens avec qui tu séjournes à Chicago"

-" l'un des deux anciens? Hey...tu parle de ma copine là!" Le frère Salvatore roula des yeux, Damon pouvait faire preuve de beaucoup de stupidité parfois.

-" oh c'est vrai, excuses moi c'est vrai que tu aimes les cougars! Ok qu'importe... J'ai trouvé une carte mais tout est écrit en langue ancienne, eux pourront me déchiffrer ce bordel!"

-" ok je vais leur en parler... Je crois que nous allons tous rentrer à Mystic Falls de toute façon, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici"

Effectivement le groupe avait prévu de rentrer à Mystic Falls, se concentrer sur la recherche de la pierre pour tuer Silas. Seule Bonnie préférait rester à Chicago, elle n'était pas indispensable et elle ne voulait pas se séparer de Christopher.

Lorsque Klaus se réveilla, il fut étonné de ne pas voir Caroline dans le lit avec lui. Il se redressa vite, à l'affût du moindre bruit pour la localiser.

Elle n'était pas dans la maison, rapidement il sortit du lit et toujours en caleçon se rua dehors.

Il l'aperçut soulagé, assise au bord du lac, à faire des ricochets. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'enlaça par derrière et embrassa ses cheveux qui sentaient cette odeur fruitée qu'il aimait tant.

-" tu es matinale aujourd'hui. Est ce que ça va?"

-" oui je ... je n'avais plus sommeil... Et je ne voulais pas te réveiller " elle n'était pas à l'aise, Klaus remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-"Caroline, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Je vois que quelque chose te tracasse."

-" rien c'est juste qu'à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois Silas, je vois ma mère en colère et je ne comprends pas, je vois ces sorcières que j'ai tué, je vois mes amis rigoler de moi, je te vois toi désabusé de devoir gérer mes angoisses..."

-" mais ce n'est pas la réalité mon cœur. Et je ne gère pas tes angoisses, je t'aide à les surmonter"

-" est ce que... est ce que tu ferais tout pour moi Nik?" Elle était hésitante et Klaus comprit vite qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête.

-" bien sur, Caroline qu'est ce qui se passe?"

-" je... je voudrais que tu utilise la contrainte pour me faire oublier..." lâcha t elle timidement.

-" quoi? C'est hors de question " comment osait elle demander une chose pareille? Elle était tombée si bas dans ses considérations? C'était invraisemblable pour lui.

-" je t'en prie Nik, je n'y arriverai pas... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi...il n'y a pas d'autres solutions...et si tu m'aimes tu dois le faire"

-" non Caroline, c'est parce que je t'aime que je refuse de te contraindre! Te rends tu comptes de ce que tu me demandes? Ce n'est pas toi Care. "

-" mais je ne suis plus moi Klaus, quand vas tu le comprendre? " elle hurlait, tout avait fait tilt dans sa tête, elle savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant, avec ou sans l'aide de Klaus. Tout ce qu'elle avait vécu de terrible ces derniers temps l'avait changée pour toujours.

-" c'est faux! Tu es une putain de battante, alors tu ne dois pas abandonner. Ce que tu me demande c'est la voie de la facilité, tu vaux mieux que ça et c'est parce que je t'aime qu'il est hors de question que je te contraignes" il prit son visage entre ses mains " bébé, si je refuse de le faire, c'est parce que je sais que tu peux t'en sortir sans ça. Et quand tu iras mieux, tu seras fière de toi autant que je le serais."

-" c'est bien ce que je pensais... tu ne m'aimes pas assez alors..." Elle se dégagea de l'hybride et partit en courant se réfugier dans la maison.

Klaus était en colère, ses poings serrés, il avait maintes et maintes fois rassuré Caroline, prouvé son amour pour elle et là parce qu'il refusait sa requête, elle lui jetait à la figure qu'elle doutait encore de ses sentiments.

Il préféra ne pas courir après elle, pas sur qu'il ait les paroles réconfortantes. Il s'était promis de rester compréhensif, d'être là pour elle, à la moindre difficultés, sans flancher. Mais là c'était trop pour lui, comment en était elle arrivée à vouloir être contrainte pour oublier, et lui dire que si il refusait c'est qu'il ne l'aimait pas assez? Il prenait cela comme du chantage émotionnel, et il était hors de question qu'elle gagne à ce jeu.

Il plongea dans le lac pour l'aider à reprendre son calme. Caroline Forbes finirait par lui faire perdre l'esprit.

Le retour vers Mystic Falls avait été une catastrophe. Retard des vols dus à des perturbations météorologiques, arrivés à Richmond,les voitures de location n'étaient pas disponibles. Ils avaient du prendre deux trains pour arriver à destination. Bref, Elijah, Katherine, Rebecca et Stephan n'étaient pas de super humeur en arrivant en ville.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la résidence des Salvatore, la tension était palpable entre Katherine et Elena.

Alors que Damon montrait sa carte à Elijah, Elena se jeta par surprise sur Katherine, la cloua au sol, sa main sur la poitrine de son ennemi. Rebecca fut la première à réagir en séparant la miss Gilbert de la miss Pierce. Tous sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, sans voix.

-" je te hais, tout est à cause de toi, mon frère est mort à cause de toi. Klaus a fait de ma vie un enfer à cause de toi... Et je te promets que j'aurais ta peau!" Elena la fixa dans les yeux en déversant ses paroles empoisonnées avant de partir avec sa vitesse surnaturelle hors de la maison.

-" il fallait s'en douter... pfff vivement que tout ce merdier soit terminé, que tout le monde aille chacun de son côté!" Damon roula des yeux, il commençait à être excédé de la solidarité des pires ennemis.

-" suis d'accord alors plus vite on trouve la pierre de soleil et plus vite on se sépare!" Katherine, relevée par Stefan ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

-" ok alors voilà qui est intéressant, nous avons bien d'indiquer les terres d'Ayannah sur cette carte. Damon aurais tu une carte actuelle de Mystic Falls" Elijah reprit la vieille carte alors que le frère Salvatore, alla se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour récupérer un livre plus récent avec une carte de la ville.

Elijah prit les deux cartes et fronça des sourcils:

-" ça va être plus compliqué que je ne pensais... Jadis étaient les terres de la grande prêtresse Ayannah et aujourd'hui gît le lac!"

-" le lac? " tous se regardèrent, en effet la tâche allait être plus que compliqué...


	29. Chapter 29

_**Merci à Sabrina, Linea, Justine, Megane, Analissa, Lea Mick, Cristalle, Mariin3, Pinkyscott ...**_

_**reponse à Guest: mais non je ne vais pas tuer Elena mais elle est quasi inexistante dans la fic lol! Le Mabecca je ne l'ai jamais senti , je la trouve plus en adéquation avec Stefan.**_

_**Justine: ma petite Justine, je vois que tu as découvert ma nouvelle fic avec enthousiasme :) oui l'amour a le pouvoir de guerir les blessures! Tu es trop romantique t'es trop mimi ! **_

_**Analissa : merci j'ai posté ma nouvelle fic j'espère qûelle te plaira.**_

_**Megane: Silas c'est le plus puissant de la terre dans TVD, du moins pour la prochaine saison lol donc oui il est résistant.**_

**_Sabrina: tu me fais rire, mais t'inquiètes promis pas de lemon entre Caroline et Silas! _**

**_Linea: un Klaus amoureux est un Klaus amoureux que veux tu:) _**

* * *

Chapitre 29

Les Salvatore et les Mikaelson, accompagnés de Katherine Pierce se tenaient les bras croisés au bord du lac de Mystic Falls, le visage grave, voire même complètement défait!

-" ça pue!" Chacun leur tour Rebecca et Damon s'exclamèrent.

Effectivement, le rocher qui emprisonnait une pierre de soleil était au fond de ce lac, ou peut être pas. Rien n'était sur, que du conditionnel.

La seule chose de certaine, était que la pierre était liée à l'esprit de Silas, la détruire signifierait la destruction du puissant sorcier.

-" bon alors on fait quoi?" Stefan se tourna vers Elijah, le reste du groupe suivirent son action. L'Originel réfléchissait, silencieux, son index collé à ses lèvres pincées.

-" aucune idée! " Elijah surprit tout le monde et Rebecca souffla de dépit.

-" ´Lijah, tu es un peu la tête pensante du groupe, on espérait un peu plus d'optimisme "

-" et bien petite sœur, le génie n'est pas héréditaire?"

-" ça suffit les deux originels... Moi je propose qu'on se fixe chacun une partie du lac et on plonge" Katherine plus que motivée, s'exprimait avec une réelle aisance, elle en avait surtout assez de perdre son temps à Mystic Falls.

-" huh... Katherine qui fait son petit chef, ça te ressemble beaucoup! " Damon souffla tout en déboutonnant sa chemise " tu as raison, je me jette à l'eau disons sur toute cette partie du lac " il montra du doigt le côté Nord est de l'entendue d'eau alors que les autres le fixaient les sourcils levés de surprise.

Klaus avait préféré laisser Caroline seule. Sa dernière idée de la contraindre l'avait pour le peu mis en rogne. C'était trop facile et surtout ce n'était pas elle. Mais pourtant il y croyait, elle était loin d'être une cause perdue.

Il avait donc besoin d'un moment pour lui, pour calmer ses nerfs et se nourrir, car il avait prévu une cargaison de poches de sang mais il avait ses préférences. Bien évidemment il préférait cacher à sa femme ses envies de boire à la source, elle n'aimait pas son penchant pour sa vraie nature. En même temps se disait il, elle est contre la contrainte et pourtant... Bref la seule chose que Klaus s'était promis par respect pour elle, c'était de ne plus tuer ses victimes.

Il avait donc sillonné sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde avec sa vitesse surnaturelle les petits villages. Très vite, il avait frappé à la porte d'une ferme isolée et contraint son occupant à le laisser entrer, puis il s'était nourri un peu de chaque membre de la famille, pour ne pas faire trop de ravages. Il n'avait par contre pas touché à une fillette en bas âge. Le peu d'humanité qui lui restait prenait parfois le dessus et il avait décidé qu'il ne toucherait plus jamais aux enfants.

Caroline se morfondait dans la maison. Elle tournait en rond et elle s'ennuyait de Klaus. Où était il? Elle lui en voulait de ne pas la contraindre mais elle l'aimait tellement que sa présence lui manquait. Il avait beau lui dire qu'elle était forte et combattive elle n'y croyait pas, elle se sentait faible, inutile, et l'hybride ne suffisait plus.

Elle se décida à sortir de la maison, elle se mit un grand coup de motivation et de courage pour affronter l'extérieur seule. Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle pouvait et se retrouva proche des écuries dont Klaus lui avait parlé. Elle se dirigea à sa vitesse humaine vers les box et resta en admiration devant un magnifique étalon marron. Elle approcha doucement de l'animal et tendit sa main pour caresser son museau. Le cheval se laissait faire et Caroline souriait bêtement devant la bête apprivoisée.

-" salut toi!" Elle se mit à rire lorsque le cheval hennît comme pour lui répondre.

-" Il aime les jolies femmes..." Caroline sursauta par la présence d' un jeune homme à l'accent très british, habillé en palefrenier. Elle se sentit gênée et recula du box, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

-" y a pas de problème vous pouvez rester avec Éclair, il aime la compagnie... Vous êtes du coin?"

-" huh non en séjour ici, je suis désolée, je suis dans une propriété privée... Je n'aurais pas dû rentrer."

-" l'écurie est ouverte au public ne vous inquiétez pas.. Cet accent, américaine?"

-" oui... Ce cheval, Éclair est magnifique."

Caroline reprit une posture d'aise, elle même étonnée de son comportement... Elle se rapprocha du box et caressa encore le cheval.

-" oui c'est un peu la star ici... Vous savez si vous voulez le monter, c'est possible" le jeune homme regardait intensément Caroline, il semblait sous le charme de la belle américaine.

-" oh non, non la dernière fois que je suis montée sur un cheval, enfin un poney j'avais 6 ans... Mais merci de la proposition. Peut être que je reviendrai un autre jour avec mon... mon mari" la blonde mal à l'aise devant les regards insistants du palefrenier, voulait mettre tout de suite les points sur les i.

" votre mari... " le jeune homme soupira, déçu de cette révélation, bien évidemment une si belle femme ne pouvait pas être célibataire.

-" je... je vais rentrer maintenant, en tout cas merci de votre gentillesse" elle s'excusa et quitta le haras.

Klaus, après son escapade était de retour à la maison et fut surpris de ne pas y trouver Caroline. Il paniqua et se précipita vers la chambre, il fut soulagé de voir les affaires de la blonde, il avait cru un instant qu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle était tant en colère après lui qu'il avait imaginé un scénario terrible.

Il se dit finalement qu'elle avait peut être eu envie de s'isoler, quelque part, il espérait juste qu'elle n'ait pas dérapé.

Caroline rentra quelques heures après Klaus, lorsqu'il la vit il ne sut pas comment réagir, anticipant un élan de colère de sa part mais elle avait l'air plutôt de bonne humeur, elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser tout sourire aux lèvres.

-" oh je vois que tu t'es calmée... Je te croyais super furax contre moi" Klaus surpris par son humeur joyeuse, serra sa taille et répondit à son baiser.

-" je m'excuses pour tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, tu m'amènes ici, tu préfères t'occuper de moi plutôt qu'aider le groupe avec toute la merde Silas, d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien prendre des nouvelles d'eux...Bref... À côté je me comporte comme une égoïste, je suis désolée"

-" tu sais que tu es ma priorité mais je t'en veux de manquer tant de confiance en toi, en ce que tu es capable de faire, ne me demandes plus jamais de te contraindre sous prétexte que tu ne te supportes plus. "

-" je sais, d'accord ... Je suis allée à l'écurie cet après midi et j'ai fait la connaissance d'Eclair!" Caroline était comme une enfant devant un Klaus stupéfait.

-" Éclair? Tu y es allée comme ça toute seule? Bravo mon cœur, tu vois que tu peux faire les choses seule et naturellement"

-" oui c'est un magnifique cheval, un truc s'est passé entre nous" elle éclata de rire " et j'aimerais y retourner avec toi pour te le présenter"

-" avec plaisir... Hmm je dois m'inquiéter que tu me fasse des infidélités avec un cheval?"

-" n'importe quoi.! quoiqu'il y a eu ce petit coup de foudre entre nous" elle le titillait et il n'en fallut pas plus pour l'hybride. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la souleva pour la porter jusque dans la chambre. La blonde cria de surprise mais se tut vite lorsqu'elle fut posée sur le lit délicatement :

-" mon bébé vampire m'a terriblement manqué aujourd'hui. Demain nous retournons voir ton nouvel ami mais pour maintenant je te veux pour moi tout seul"

Ils s'embrassèrent, mêlant leurs langues, parties dans un ballet amoureux. Klaus avait ses mains baladeuses sur les magnifiques courbes de sa femme. Il la déshabilla lentement en embrassant et léchant chaque parcelle de peau dénudée par ses soins. Nue devant lui, elle avait les yeux fermés savourant les caresses de son homme. Il enleva son Tshirt et son jean et se coucha sur elle. Il la pénétra impatient et elle gémit de cette soudaine intrusion.

Après quelques mouvements lents de la part de l'hybride, elle prit l'initiative d'inverser leur position, elle se mit sur lui et commença ses déhanchements sensuels, elle sentait le sexe dur de Klaus au plus profond de son ventre, elle aimait cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Klaus prit chacun de ses seins entre ses mains et palpa ses attributs précieux, Caroline et lui gémissaient perdus dans leur étreinte, quand la vampire se sentit au bord de l'explosion, elle accéléra les mouvements et Klaus se fit plus agressif dans ses pénétrations.

-" oh bébé je viens... Oh...oh" Caroline sentit son orgasme frapper tout son corps, ses jambes tremblaient , Klaus encore en pleine action, inversa encore leur position et se coucha sur Caroline pour la prendre plus fort jusqu'à libérer en elle sa jouissance, puis s'écroula sur elle, reprenant son souffle difficilement.

-" oh Caroline, à chaque fois que je te fais l'amour, j'ai l'impression que c'est de mieux en mieux... Tu me rends vraiment fou!" Il se dégagea et se coucha à côté d'elle sur le dos, ouvrant son bras pour l'inviter à se blottir contre lui.

-" hm c'est vrai... En tout cas pour moi à chaque fois c'est ... waah... Je t'aime Klaus Mickaelson"

-" je t'aime mademoiselle Forbes!" Il se mit à rire et quelques instants après, prit un air un peu plus sérieux" je suis content que tu aies pris l'initiative de te balader sans moi dans le coin, je suis très fier de toi."

-" oui mais ne me demandes pas ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je m'ennuyais sans toi et naturellement j'ai eu envie de prendre l'air... J'ai couru et me suis retrouvée devant le haras"

-" et c'est là que tu as fait la connaissance de ce fameux cheval"

-" oui et de son palefrenier aussi"

-" ah et ...?" Klaus leva un sourcil, Caroline avait croisé un humain et à priori cela s'était bien passé aussi.

-" et ... et il m'a proposée de monter Éclair, le cheval. Il était charmant et très gentil avec moi"

L'expression de Klaus se figea, charmant, elle avait dit charmant!

-" comment çà mon cœur ?"

-" monter sur le cheval, tu sais pour faire une ballade..." Elle leva les yeux.

-" je te parle du palefrenier Caroline, il était charmant comment avec toi?" la blonde sentait derrière la question de Klaus une grosse pointe de jalousie.

-" charmant comme charmant, au point de lui dire que j'étais mariée. " elle rougit de sa confession.

-" mariée? Bébé j'ai un peu de mal à te suivre.."

-" j'avais l'air de lui plaire alors pour éviter qu'il se fasse des films, je lui ai dit que je reviendrais voir Éclair avec mon ... mon mari "

-" forcément que tu plais aux hommes, tu es tellement séduisante ... Je t'interdis d'y retourner sans moi" l'hybride marquait son territoire, il était hors de question que sa femme se fasse séduire par un autre. " nous irons ensemble la prochaine fois"

-" c'est ce que j'avais prévu de faire bébé! Je lui ai dit que je reviendrais bientôt avec mon mari"

-" ça me va bien Madame Mikaelson." Il plaisanta mais Caroline sentit tout un tas d'étincelles dans son estomac à ces paroles.

-" tu te fiches de moi, hein? " elle caressait son torse alors que lui savourait de sa main la douceur de ses boucles blondes.

-" mon cœur, on sait très bien toi et moi que tous les deux c'est pour la vie, alors non je ne me fiche pas de toi. Un jour tu seras Madame Klaus Mikaelson, du moins si tu le souhaite... Je ne te forcerai jamais à rien mon amour!"

Caroline se releva à son niveau, elle fixa son regard perdu dans ses yeux, silencieuse quelques secondes qui paraissaient une éternité pour l'hybride, lui même n'était pas sur de la façon de prendre ce silence.

Il anticipait une colère, un 180 degrés dans l'humeur de Caroline, il en avait pris l'habitude.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler l'air sérieux.

-" c'est ce que je souhaite Nik... vraiment... Je ne veux jamais me séparer de toi, c'est clair dans ma tête! Et même si j'ai des moments de doutes, ces doutes je ne les aurais plus car tant que tu me montreras ce que je vaux, je serais assez forte pour m'en sortir... Ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, c'était... Je... J'étais encore angoissée de mon cauchemar et je voulais vite oublier ces images de mon esprit, c'était trop douloureux... je suis désolée de t'avoir demandé de me contraindre et je suis contente que finalement tu n'aies pas cédé à ma demande ... Quand je me suis retrouvée devant ce cheval cet après midi, je me suis rendue compte que de simples petites choses pouvaient me rendre heureuse... et finalement quand ce jeune homme qui s'occupe des bêtes là bas s'est approché et a engagé la conversation j'étais plutôt à l'aise... parce que ce cheval m'avait rendu gaie et j'étais ouverte au dialogue. "

-" oh mon cœur, j'ai confiance en toi et comme je te l'ai dit tu es une battante, tu es ma battante, et je suis vraiment heureux que cette journée ait été bénéfique pour toi, et pour ce qui est de ce coup de foudre que tu as eu pour l'étalon, je te propose qu'on y retourne ensemble demain et qu'on se prévoit une ballade à cheval. "

Caroline fit un sourire franc à l'hybride et ils échangèrent plusieurs baisers. La blonde venait de faire un grand pas pour revenir vers la lumière, et ceci sans le moindre effort...


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

-" c'est impossible, on n'y arrivera pas comme ça! Le lac est trop grand. Cela fait des heures qu'on se relaie pour rien!" Rebecca en avait marre.

Tout le groupe en maillot de bain, trempé de la tête aux pieds était fatigué, physiquement et mentalement. Trouver un rocher dont il n'avait aucune idée de la grosseur dans l'immensité du plan d'eau était au dessus de leur faculté.

-" oui je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête pour aujourd'hui, on arrivera à rien!" Damon pour une fois était d'accord avec l'Originelle. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un autre moyen.

-" peut être qu'étudier un peu plus en détails les deux cartes de l'avant et après Mystic Falls, serait utile... Trouver même pourquoi pas des images satellites qui nous permettraient d'avoir un aperçu sur le fond du lac" Elijah avait l'esprit en ébullition, il se rendit compte qu'il faudrait peut être se tourner vers les nouvelles technologies pour faciliter leurs recherches.

-" je devrais peut être aller revoir l'ami du maire, il avait tout un tas de documents sur la ville, je me suis concentré sur les terres d'Ayannah mais d'autres infos sont peut être passées à l'as. Stefan tu viens avec moi?"

-" ok Damon, Becca tu viens aussi! " le frère Salvatore amoureux de sa blonde, ne souhaitait plus s'éloigner d'elle, elle accepta sans surprise et Damon roula des yeux :

-" ,pfff tu fais chier frangin! Je vais voir comment va Elena et je vous retrouve dans deux heures au manoir Mikaelson!"

Caroline et Klaus profitaient de leur petit nid douillet. La blonde avait retrouvé le sourire et du coup l'hybride aussi. La soirée se passaient donc plutôt bien et Klaus profita de leur diner pour informer enfin les avancées vis à vis de Silas.

-" Bonnie a fait une connexion avec Qetsiyah, et je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de cette découverte sur cette histoire de pierre lié à la vie d'un grand sorcier?"

-" oui l'histoire du corbeau et de l'agate?"

-" oui mon amour... Il semblerait que la sorcière ait lié Silas à une pierre de soleil. "

-" oh j'en ai déjà vu une, dans une exposition au lycée, c'est une pierre magnifique mais rare! Elle avait été retrouvé parmi d'autres minéraux dans une clairière proche de Mystic Falls."

-" oui et bien imagines que Qetsiyah pour compliquer la chose ait enfermé cette pierre dans un rocher qui se trouve dans le lac de Mystic Falls"

-"sérieux? Mais bébé il n'y à plus de rochers dans le lac, la ville l'a débarrassé de tous ces grosses roches à cause des accidents... "

-" comment ça?"

-" oui les gens se plaignaient auprès de Carol Lockwood, que le lac était dangereux pour les enfants. Il y a eu toute une campagne et une collecte de fond, pour assainir et casser des rochers qui blessaient ceux qui plongeaient dans la profondeur. Le Maire avait embauché des géomètres... Je me souviens que le lac était interdit d'accès pendant plusieurs semaines. Je me souviens qu'ils avaient même découverts des macabees, ma ... mère avait dû enquêter pour ..." Caroline sentit les larmes monter " excuses moi, je ne me sens pas très bien."

-" viens là... " Klaus prit sa belle dans ses bras, elle n'avait pas fait le deuil de sa mère et en parler la faisait perdre pied.

-" elle me manque tellement Nik..."

-" shhhh je sais Caroline, si nous pouvions changer les choses, nous le ferions mais malgré la magie et le surnaturel qui nous entourent, on sait tous que cela ne marche pas comme ça."

Klaus fit le mieux qu'il pouvait pour la réconforter, c'était son rôle et il prenait tout ce qui la concernait à cœur. En même temps,,il repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit, le lac débarrassé de ses rochers, la pierre de soleil, une pierre rare, cette exposition de minéraux au lycée... Et si Caroline sans le savoir avait fourni de bonnes pistes à explorer. Et si la pierre de soleil exposée était celle que liée au grand sorcier.

Il ne pouvait pas appeler son frère, maintenant il était avec sa belle, et ce n'était pas le bon moment car pour l'heure elle avait besoin de réconfort,il contacterait plus tard Elijah.

Il lui murmura tendrement alors qu'elle se calmait peu à peu:

-" mon amour tu es extraordinaire. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu es lumineuse et pleine d'esprit. Je suis fier d'aimer et d'être aimé par une fille aussi sensationnelle... "

Bonnie et Christopher savouraient leurs moments en tête à tête également. Leur relation avait évolué telle une réelle histoire d'amour, la petite sorcière ne s'imaginait plus séparée de lui, et lui ne voulait pas qu'elle reparte pour Mystic Falls.

Aujourd'hui le sorcier de Chicago avait décidé de présenter sa petite amie à sa famille, un déjeuner était prévu chez ses parents.

Devant la porte de la maison de taille modeste, excentrée de la ville, Bonnie était un peu gênée, elle était assez impressionnée, mais était impatiente de rencontrer une personne en particulier, le grand père de son ami, celui qui avait connu une Bennett, sa grand mère certainement.

-" détends toi ma puce. Ça va bien se passer" Christopher la rassurait en lui caressa le bas du dos avant de rentrer dans la maison.

Après avoir salué les parents de Christopher, Bonnie se présenta devant le grand père sorcier et celui ci lui fit un large sourire:

-" ce sourire et ce regard, la marque Bennett, je pourrais sans connaître votre origine deviner que vous êtes une Bennett. Je suis enchanté Bonnie, mon petit fils m'arrête pas de me parler de vous depuis que vous êtes à Chicago, je comprends pourquoi."

-" merci, je suis enchantée aussi, je suis honorée de rencontrer quelqu'un qui a connu mes aïeux. "

-" vous venez donc de Mystic Falls?"

-" oui et c'est très différent d'ici, mais j'adore Chicago, je n'ai même plus envie de rentrer chez moi" plaisanta la petite sorcière.

Mais pourtant tout devenait de plus en plus clair dans sa tête, après tout qu'est ce qui la retenait à Mystic Falls, après la graduation elle envisageait de faire des études de psychologie, pourquoi pas à Chicago. Les perspectives seraient plus ouvertes ici qu'à Richmond. D'autant plus que son petit ami était ici et pas ailleurs, c'était une raison suffisante pour s'imaginer étudier à Chicago.

Le grand père de Christopher était charmant et très bavard, il passa tout le déjeuner et le reste de la journée à raconter des anecdotes de jeunesse avec Sheyla Bennett pour le plus grand plaisir de Bonnie.

Klaus et Caroline après leur dîner avaient décidé de se poser au bord du lac, ils s'étaient installés sur une couverture épaisse, ils appréciaient une bouteille de champagne en regardant les étoiles, le ciel était dégagé et l'air agréable. L'hybride était assis derrière sa belle les jambes écartées et son torse collé au dos de la blonde. Il avait posé son menton sur son épaule.

-" tu n'imagine pas à quel point je me sens bien mon amour, après tout ce que nous avons traversé, je me sens ... nous sens en paix."

-" hmm je me sens bien aussi, j'aimerais tant que les autres puissent profiter d'un moment comme celui-ci! Ils sont en train de galèrer et je culpabilise un peu de ne pas les aider et de te monopoliser alors que nous pourrions être utile!"

-" nous le sommes, enfin tu l'es, regardes ce que tu m'as dit à propos du lac, de la pierre, tout ça, c'est une piste intéressante à exploiter... Tu es la tête pensante, et il y a ... nos soldats au front, sur le terrain pour agir " Klaus se mit à éclater de rire " si Elijah m'entendait il me fusillerait! D'habitude c'est plutôt lui qui régit tout!"

-" tu es idiot! Les pauvres, j'ai vraiment cette impression de les lacher!" Caroline par contre ne trouvait pas la situation très confortable.

-" bébé, tu sais qu'ils ne risquent plus rien, même Bonnie a décidé de passer du bon temps avec son nouveau copain"

-" vraiment? Mais tu as un plein d'infos que je n'ai pas... Elle n'est pas encore rentrée à Mystic Falls?"

-" non et je soupçonne qu'elle n'y retourne pas avant longtemps. Tu sais au combien l'amour peut être plus fort que tout le reste!" Il lui déposa un baiser humide sur la nuque ce qui fit frissonner Caroline.

-" oui je suis au courant! Nik? "

-" hmm mon cœur?"

-" je me demandais... Tu sais l'avenir n'est pas très concret pour moi... Je suppose que nous n'allons pas rester ici indéfiniment, nous sommes juste en vacances... "

-" Care, je sais que tu ne veux pas retourner à Mystic Falls, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, nous irons ou tu voudras. "

-" oui mais où? Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je voudrais vivre, la seule chose que j'espère c'est que tu sois toujours à mes côtés. "

-" c'est évident, tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi... Tu veux vraiment qu'on y réfléchisse maintenant parce que j'ai d'autres projets dans la tête là tout de suite" il serra la prise qu'il avait déjà autour de sa taille et continua son attaque de baisers langoureux sur sa nuque.

-" vous êtes insatiable Monsieur Mikaelson! " elle se retourna pour lui faire face et se retrouva jambes écartées sur lui, elle entoura son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa sulfureusement. Ce besoin, cette addiction de ne faire qu'un était toujours aussi forte entre eux.

-" je ne suis pas insatiable mais avide de nouvelles experiences, nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour à la lueur des étoiles, et j'ai envie d'explorer cette possibilité" Le sourire machiavélique, il la retourna et elle se retrouva allongée sur la couverture , le corps de l'hybride sur elle " j'ai très envie de toi Caroline"

Elle répondit en passant ses mains sous le Tshirt de Klaus pour caresser et apprécier la musculature et la douceur de sa peau. Ils se perdirent dans un baiser, leurs langues entremêlées, habituées l'une à l'autre, leurs regards accrochés. Il s'attaqua à sa mâchoire, déposant de légers baisers tout en traçant son chemin vers le décolleté de sa belle, tout en soulevant son haut avec ses mains aventureuses. Elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge et il lui fit part de son contentement par un regard seducteur.

Il interrompit leur baiser pour la laisser lui enlever son Tshirt et ses lèvres retrouvèrent vite les siennes encore brûlantes. Il prit en main les petits seins de Caroline, puis sa bouche vint compléter ses douceurs sur sa poitrine, elle gémissait, Klaus était un expert qui connaissait le corps de sa femme par cœur, il connaissait toutes ses réactions en fonction de l'endroit qu'il caressait ou stimulait. Il descendit sa main sur les cuisses de la belle, puis caressa ses jambes, lentement, profitant de la douceur de sa peau satinée à l'odeur florale.

Ses doigts retrouvèrent vite leur territoire chaud et humide, il titilla son intimité et pénétra un doigt, puis deux... Caroline était déjà sur un nuage, dès lors que son amant avait posé les mains sur elle. Elle s'engagea sans hésitation pour retrouver la raideur de Klaus, dure et érigé pour elle, c'était son territoire également. Ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Sa main lentement faisait des vas et viens sur la longueur de Klaus, lui faisant émettre de doux soupirs.

-" je te veux maintenant bébé! " Caroline très aguicheuse se voulait directive, elle ne pouvait plus attendre, il la fixa droit dans les yeux et doucement pénétra son fruit défendu.

Toujours le regard accroché, leurs mouvements tel une langoureuse danse s'accordaient à leurs gémissements. Peu importait s'ils étaient épiés, il n'y avait qu'elle et lui. Caroline utilisa sa force surnaturelle pour retourner l'hybride, elle le chevauchait maintenant, extasiée par cette sensation qui annonçait son orgasme. Elle fit apparaître sa face de vampire et pénétra ses crocs pointus dans la cou de son amant. Klaus suivit son action, et ils hurlèrent en même temps à l'explosion de leur étreinte.

Elijah et Katherine étaient enlacés dans le sofa, bien installés, seuls au manoir alors que les frères Salvatore et Rebecca se trouvaient à Richmond.

-" tu crois sérieusement que nous pourrons mettre la main sur cette pierre?" Demanda Katherine en caressant le bras de l'Originel.

-" rapidement j'en doute, mais nous y arriverons oui je reste optimiste... Je dois l'être pour tout le monde ma douce!"

-" c'est que je ne me sens pas bien ici, j'ai peur d'une nouvelle confrontation avec Elena, car je n'ai pas renchéri la dernière fois mais il n'y aura pas de second round car cette fois je lui arracherai le cœur."

-" Katarina, tu peux comprendre qu'elle t'en veuille, tu as poussé son unique frère dans la gueule de Silas"

-" Jeremy Gilbert était un chasseur de vampire, un ennemi et n'oublies pas que Kol a péri de ses mains! Ne la défends pas"

-" je ne la défends pas je te donne sa raison valable de t'en vouloir, je comprendrais que tu souhaite t'éloigner de Mystic Falls, tout ce que je refuse c'est que tu partes et me laisse sans nouvelle."

-" je t'aime Elijah... profondément ... et je ne veux pas me séparer de toi, mais je ne passerai pas des semaines ici"

-" je t'aime aussi Katarina mais tu sais que je ne peux pas partir tant que cette pierre ne sera pas entre nos mains..." Elijah fut couper par Klaus qui l'appelait sur son téléphone.

-" Niklaus, mon frère hmm tu ne dors pas à cette heure là?"

-" je ne te cache pas que nous sommes couchés avec Care, mais j'étais impatient de te raconter ce que ma femme m'a dit à propos du lac de Mystic Falls. " Klaus était couché sur le dos, Caroline contre son torse.

-" oh et bien déjà passes lui volontiers mes salutations..."

-" hey salut ´Lijah!" La blonde très détendue répondit directement au frère Mikaelson.

-" s...alut sœurette! " plaisanta l'Originel " alors ces nouvelles?"

Klaus expliqua ce que Caroline lui avait dit à propos du lac et de l'exposition avec la pierre de soleil. Elijah prit plutôt bien les nouvelles et comprit tout de suite ce que son frère avait en tête.

Ils continuèrent leur discussion quelques instants avant de se dire au revoir.

-" tu vois mon bébé, mon frère a eu la même intuition que moi. Je pense qu'en allant trainer au musée ou dans la grande salle d'exposition du conseil, les autres pourront retrouver la pierre de soleil et vérifier avec Bonnie si il s'agit de celle que nous cherchons"

-" je suis contente d'avoir aider alors" elle se mit à rire " sans le savoir en plus..."

-" hmm ça mérite une récompense,huh? Demain je t'amène au haras pour que tu me montre le magnifique cheval qui t'a rendu le sourire"

-" chouette"

Le lendemain, comme prévu Klaus et Caroline, se rendirent aux écuries. Le temps était agréable et une ballade à cheval plein de romantisme ferait de leur journée l'une des meilleures de leur séjour anglais.

Caroline se précipita excitée comme une enfant, vers le box d'Eclair et l'hybride la suivit en souriant, elle était si éclatante, loin de ses démons qui la hantaient depuis Silas.

-" bébé, je te présente Éclair..." Elle caressait tendrement le museau du cheval.

-" il est magnifique, il ressemble à mon cheval , celui qui m'appartenait quand j'étais encore humain"

-" oh, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'un jour tu me parles de cette époque quand tu étais ... humain"

-" une autre fois mon amour." Il l'enlaça par derrière et lui murmura " attends moi là, je vais demander qu'on nous prépare des chevaux pour une ballade "

-" ok... Je ne bouge pas"

Le palefrenier avait remarqué l'arrivée du couple, il n'avait pas oublié cette beauté américaine et même accompagné il était hypnotisé par Caroline.

Profitant qu'elle soit seule, il se présenta à elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-" bonjour, vous êtes vite revenue voir votre nouvel ami " plaisanta t-il.

-" oh... Oui et aujourd'hui je suis prête pour une ballade avec mon ami"

-" votre ami? Oh je croyais que c'était votre mari!" Le palefrenier se mit à espérer.

-" mon ami oui Éclair, avec mon mari aussi " elle rougit, décidément parler de Klaus comme étant son époux l'impressionnait.

-" oh... C'est dommage je vous aurais proposé une ballade dans la vallée..."

Caroline devint très mal à l'aise d'un coup, l'obstination de ce jeune à vouloir la séduire la surprenait, elle venait de lui dire de but en blanc qu'elle était mariée et pourtant il insistait lourdement avec des insinuations qui gênait la jeune vampire. Elle se dit surtout que le pauvre garçon avait signé son arrêt de mort, s'il continuait ce comportement vis à vis d'elle devant l'hybride. Ils furent coupés par Klaus qui les rejoignit avec un autre étalon préparé pour être monté ainsi que le propriétaire du haras.

Klaus serra les dents lorsqu'il vit le regard envieux du palefrenier sur sa femme, elle était sienne, comment osait il l'admirer ainsi.

-" James, va préparer Éclair, monsieur Mikaelson vient d'acheter cet étalon à madame Mikaelson !" Ordonna le propriétaire au palefrenier

-" quoi? Acheter comment ça? " Caroline ne comprenait pas et interrogea Klaus très surprise.

-" tu as l'air d'avoir flashé sur lui, il te rend si enthousiaste et je t'avais promis une récompense pour ton esprit si éclairé. " l'hybride la prit par la taille, afin de marquer son territoire, le jeune palefrenier baissa les yeux et sortit le cheval de son box pour préparer la monture.

Il fut interpelé par l'hybride, le regard menaçant.

-" regardes ma femme encore une fois de la façon dont tu le fais et je t'arrache le cœur!"

-" je... Je suis désolé, oui monsieur Mikaelson..."

-" bébé tu n'étais pas obligé de le menacer quand même!" Fit Caroline en regardant le jeune homme s'éloigner avec Éclair. " tu es fou... Tu m'as vraiment acheté ce cheval? Nik on a même pas de maison, ni d'écuries... Et comment on va faire pour le transporter jusqu'aux États Unis, tu es Fou!"

-" tout se transporte mon amour et pour la maison, on improvisera ... Ne penses pas à tout çà, pour le moment la seule chose à laquelle je pense est faire une ballade romantique avec madame Mikaelson..." Il lui fit un sourire machiavélique et elle lui sauta au cou:

-" merci... Un cheval... Tu es fou mais c'est un magnifique cadeau... Je t'aime je t'aime je t aime" elle l'embrassa fougueusement entre chaque baiser, sous les yeux dépités du palefrenier qui revenait avec l'étalon de Madame Mikaelson paré pour une promenade romantique avec son mari.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bonsoir, merci encore pour les dernières reviews. Attention ce chapitre est l'avant dernier. Et le dernier sera le plus long, j´ai commencé à l'écrire alors attendez vous à un update assez rapide.**_

_**J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**bonne lecture **_

**_Lillu._**

* * *

Chapitre 31

Le jour se levait sur Mystic Falls, Elijah se réveillait tranquillement, le bras entourant la taille de Katherine qui lui tournait le dos. Il avait passé une meilleure nuit que les précédentes. Il était soucieux ces derniers jours à propos de Katherine versus Elena. Son amour ne voulait pas rester plus longtemps trop près de son ennemie, au risque que cela finisse en tragédie.

Et l'Originel en était conscient, ainsi il avait agréablement bien pris les nouvelles de Klaus. Sacré Caroline pensait-il, il était toujours autant impressionné par son esprit lumineux. Ce matin, il irait voir le chargé de la culture de la ville, pour obtenir des informations sur la fameuse exposition de minéraux de l'année précédente.

Il embrassa le dos de sa belle, qui s'étira le sourire aux lèvres, elle sentait l'excitation matinale d'Elijah contre son derrière ce qui la stimula rapidement.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face.

-" bonjour mon amour" fit -elle

-" bonjour mon amour!" Elijah l'embrassa sur les lèvres et approfondirent ce baiser qui devint sulfureux et suivi de caresses. Finalement ils n'allaient pas se lever tout de suite...

Elijah embrassa la poitrine de sa belle, elle de son côté avait trouvé le trésor de son homme et le cajolait amoureusement. L'Originel ne pouvait plus attendre, il se faufila entre les jambes de Katherine et entra dans sa chaleur, ils gémirent à l'unisson jusqu'à ce que perdus dans ce flot de désir, ils atteignirent le septième ciel.

-" j'adore me réveiller le matin avec toi!" Soupira Elijah, la tête sur la poitrine de sa belle.

-" hmm moi aussi, je vais m'habituer!" Répondit elle en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

-" mais tu peux... Cette mission est bientôt finie, je le sens avec ces dernières nouvelles de Caroline, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous retrouver tous les deux! Loin des problèmes surnaturels et vivre paisiblement."

-" je l'espère... ´Lijah, tu m'en voudrais si je rentrais à Chicago aujourd'hui? Je ne me sens pas bien ici et si tu penses que ton frère a raison, tu pourrais me rejoindre vite... "

-" c'est ce que tu veux vraiment?"

-" oui, pour la sécurité de Gilbert, il faut que je m'éloigne d'elle. Je ne la supporte pas, c'est réciproque et ça va mal finir!"

-" ok si tu le souhaite, après tout nous avons été longtemps séparés, je peux te laisser quelques jours de plus "

-" merci, je t'attendrais dans votre maison, je gardes un œil sur le corps de Silas comme ça!"

-" peut être qu'avec un peu de chance j'aurais mis la main sur la pierre aujourd'hui " il espérait vraiment venir à bout de cette recherche. Cela avait déjà duré trop longtemps.

Rebecca et Stefan dormaient encore, ils étaient rentrés assez tard de Richmond, où leurs recherches avaient été infructueuses. Stefan tournait le dos à la blonde et elle s'était collée confortablement contre lui.

L'Originelle fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle sursauta car le volume était à fond et Stefan grogna la tête dans l'oreiller.

A début Rebecca râla également, il était 7 heures du matin, qui pouvait l'appeler à cette heure là. Lorsqu'elle vit l'interlocuteur, elle décrocha sans hésiter, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-" allo! Hey frangin, tu sais que c'est l'aube ici, tu nous réveilles! "

-" aie désolée, j'ai du mal à penser au décalage horaire, je te rappelle plus tard si tu veux?" Caroline s'excusa, mais elle est tellement excitée qu'elle n'aurait pas pu attendre encore des heures pour parler à son amie.

-" hey c'est toi! Ah ma sœur, je suis trop contente de t'avoir en ligne!" Hurla hystérique de joie la blonde, au grand dam de Stefan " c'est bon je suis bien réveillée là! Comment vas tu? Tu as l'air toute joyeuse dis moi! Ça me rassure Nik n'est pas ennuyeux comme il peut l'être avec moi!"

-" j'ai entendu sœurette!" Becca entendit au loin la voix de son frère

Elle se mit à rire et Stefan se retourna et installa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde, c'était mort pour dormir plus longtemps pensait il.

-" Bec, tu ne devineras jamais la dernière de ton frère? Il m'a offert un ... un cheval!" Caroline était folle de joie

-" sérieux! C'est un beau cadeau... Mais pas vraiment pratique à transporter... Ne me dis pas que vous vous installez là bas?"

-" non nous allons revenir bientôt, vous me manquez trop... Bien que je ne sais pas encore comment on va faire avec mon cheval!"

-" tu nous manque aussi Care. Je suis vraiment contente que tu ailles mieux, enfin tu en as l'air en tout cas. Vivement que tu reviennes, qu'on se refasse des soirées tequila!"

-" ouai je vais mieux, c'est clair que dès que je reviens,, nous nous faisons une soirée entre filles, juste toi et moi!" Alors que Caroline parlait, Klaus levait les sourcils mais ne dit mot, l'important c'est que sa femme soit heureuse et remise de ces tragédies. Pourtant il suivrait de près ces retrouvailles entre filles, il se rappelait ce que cela donnait ces deux blondes ensemble.

-" vous revenez quand?"

-" bientôt, nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé... Nous allons à Londres ce soir jusqu'à demain soir et ensuite Paris, Nik veut absolument m'amener en France. " répondit une Caroline toute excitée.

-" super! Tu as intérêt à me ramener un souvenir!" Lui cria Stefan

-" hey Stefan, salut... Ok je verrais ... Je dois vous laisser je dois préparer les valises. Je vous embrassé fort " ils se saluèrent tous avant de raccrocher.

Caroline s'activait, Klaus avait prévu de passer une soirée à Londres et une journée complète pour faire du shopping et lui montrer les attraits de la capitale.

Il avait loué une suite dans un grand palace londonien tout près du quartier branché. Ils avaient deux bonnes heures de voiture.

Sur le trajet, ils entamèrent une discussion sur leur retour aux États Unis.

-" j'aimerais rentrer après notre journée à Paris, bébé, avoir eu Rebecca et Stefan au téléphone m'a fait réaliser que mes amis me manquaient terriblement... enfin ne le prends pas mal, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne me suffis pas et que je n'apprécies pas qu'on soit que tous les deux..." Caroline était un peu mal à l'aise vis à vis de Klaus.

-" je ne le prends pas mal, mon cœur, au contraire, cela signifie que tu vas mieux. Mais il faut qu'on sache où atterrir... Et puis que j'organise le voyage de ton étalon, madame Mikaelson." Lui sourit il.

-" j'ai pensé que... que nous pourrions retourner à Chicago en attendant de réfléchir à un éventuel pied à terre, on peut trouver un haras pour louer un box pour Éclair. "

-" oui si tu veux, à Chicago il y a plusieurs possibilité pour ton cheval, ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour. Et pour après, nous achèterons une maison avec une petite écurie "

-" nous? Euh je n'ai pas les mêmes moyens que toi bébé, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir participer grandement à l'achat d'un tel bien." Soupira t-elle, effectivement, même en vendant la maison de sa mère, dont elle avait hérité de droit, c'était loin de suffire.

-" mon bébé, ce qui est à moi est à toi... Tu peux profiter de mon argent et de mes possessions, c'est toi et moi maintenant, et puis quand nous serons mariés... " il se tut et quitta les yeux de la route pour jauger sa réaction puis continua " ... nous partagerons tout, alors ne te pose pas de question sur ta fortune ou la mienne"

-" quand nous serons mariés? Il faut qu'on parle de ça aussi!" Elle sourit car elle imaginait Klaus en costume de marié, il serait tellement sexy.

-" on a déjà commencé à en parler, non? ... et tu avais l'air plutôt ouverte avec cette possibilité... Aurais tu changé d'avis?" S'inquiéta t il.

-" non" répondit elle très vite et sûre d'elle. " c'est la finalité de notre histoire... C'est juste que, c'est juste que c'est si... si ... en fait j'en sais rien, je n'arrive pas vraiment encore à réaliser la chance que j'ai d'être avec toi, et puis d'un autre côté je veux être certaine que tu ne dévieras pas encore dans l'obscurité, à faire des mauvaises choses "

-" j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin avec toi à mes côtés, plus besoin de me défendre contre certains ennemis qui sont devenus mes alliés, plus besoin de mon armée d'hybrides pour me tenir compagnie, car je t'ai toi. Plus de rivalités avec ce qui reste de ma fratrie et ... Et plus de chasse à l'homme... vu que je t'ai promis de laisser Tyler et à Elijah de ne plus poursuivre la Petrova ... Il y a des choses que tu ne pourras pas changer en moi, tu le sais mais je ferais toujours en sorte de ne jamais te décevoir... " Klaus lui fit un discours en toute sincérité, devant une Caroline plus qu'émue.

-" ne me quittes jamais alors! Parce que je t'aime et je n'imagines plus ma vie sans toi, c'est hors de question que tu t'éloignes de moi... "

-" je t'aime et jamais je ne te quitterais mon amour... Épouses moi Caroline!"

-" tu me fais ta demande dans une voiture? sérieux, Tu te fous de moi hein?" Elle fit une expression de pure frustration.

-" argh, ok ma puce oublies que je t'ai demandé ça! Je te promets de te surprendre alors ..." Klaus lui fit un sourire machiavélique, il avait déjà dans la tête tout un plan pour demander sa main.

Elijah attendait le chargé de la culture à la mairie de Mystic Falls. Il avait prévu de le contraindre pour aller plus vite, l'Originel en avait marre des négociations, sans compter qu'il voulait vite retrouver Katherine qui partait pour Chicago ce matin, elle avait décidé au dernier moment mais ne lui en tint pas rigueur, elle avait pris l'initiative de s'éloigner ´car elle savait qu'il lui en aurait voulu de faire du mal à Elena.

Lorsque l'assistante municipale l'appela pour le conduire dans le bureau de Monsieur Brown, le responsable de la section culturelle de la ville, il suivit la jeune femme et entra dans le bureau de son interlocuteur. Après s'être présenté, il le fixa fermement et les yeux dilatés utilisa la contrainte pour entamer la discussion.

-" je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins et nous faire perdre du temps à tous les deux, voilà, je suis à la recherche de quelque chose. J'ai besoin de voir les pierres que vous avez exposé l'année dernière, les pierres trouvées dans les clairières aux alentours de Mystic Falls, une pierre plus précisément! Où sont elles?"

-" au sous sol, dans la salle des coffres, monsieur" Mr Brown répondit machinalement, sous la contrainte du vampire.

-" bien, vous allez m'y conduire et me les montrer."

-" très bien monsieur" le chargé de culture se leva tel un robot et invita Elijah à me suivre, ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs et prirent un ascenseur privé, Mr Brown tapa un code pour actionner la descente vers les sous sols et tous les deux se retrouvèrent dans l'endroit le plus gardé de la ville.

Toujours tel un pantin, il s'arrêta devant une porte et tapa encore un code pour que celle ci s'ouvre.

-" et voici " dit le responsable en indiquant les vitrines oui étaient entreposées les différentes pierres. Il y avait toutes les tailles, des pierres minérales ou précieuses.

-" bien! Je cherche une pierre de soleil."

-" la pierre de soleil est l'unique pièce que nos ouvriers aient découvert. Elle est ici" Mr Brown montra la pièce exposée dans un écrin en bois.

-" parfait, donnez la moi! "

Le chargé de la culture ouvrit avec sa clé la vitrine et récupéra l'écrin pour le donner à Elijah, celui ci sourit et espérait fort qu'il s'agissait bien de la pierre recherchée. Elle était magnifique, d'une couleur orangée très claire avec des reflets dorés, d'un taille au peu prêt 3 cm de diamètre.

-" merci, c'est parfait. Je vous remercie de votre coopération, vous allez oublié de m'avoir rencontré, ainsi qu'avoir détenu cette pierre." Il laissa Mr Brown lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tous les deux au rez de chaussé et se dépêcha de rentrer, son trésor dans la poche, précieusement gardé.

Il rejoignit sa sœur et Stefan dans leur manoir enthousiaste, ces deux là s'étaient installés dans le patio et savourait une bière.

Elijah impatient, leur annonça la nouvelle.

-" j'espère sérieusement que ce caillou est bien celui que nous cherchons. Je pense qu'un bon coup de massue dedans pourra bien l'éclater. " dit Rebecca toute excitée alors que les garçons souriaient de ses paroles.

-" nous le saurons grâce à Bonnie, cela veut dire que nous allons retourner à Chicago ..." Fit Elijah." Mais pour le moment, je propose de trinquer.!" Il partit chercher une bouteille de bon vin qu'ils partagèrent tous les trois.

A Londres, la soirée était déjà bien entamée, Klaus et Caroline étaient arrivés à destination et elle n'arrêtait pas de s'émerveiller sur la suite que L'hybride avait loué, avec une vue sur la Tamise, le tower bridge et Big Ben.

Il ne voulait rien sur lui dire du programme que ce soit ici ou à Paris, mais elle lui faisait entièrement confiance.

Ils passèrent la soirée dans un restaurant assez branché, Londres était la ville du fun, et Caroline n'aimait pas trop les soirées guindées. Pourtant il avait prévu quelque chose de plus chic pour Paris mais quoiqu'il en soit, pour ce soir ce serait plus branché!

Le restaurant était blindé d'une clientèle plutôt jeune. L'ambiance n'était pas très romantique mais Caroline adorait ce côté festif, c'était de son âge et elle semblait dans son élément, elle allait beaucoup mieux et Klaus n'avait pas choisi par hasard cet endroit, il voulait tester la capacité de sa femme à supporter la foule.

Leur soirée s'était bien passée et ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel assez tard dans la nuit, Caroline s'était endormie dans le taxi dans les bras de Klaus, tellement elle avait profité et dansé... Elle s'était comportée comme l'hybride la connaissait et cela le rendait joyeux car sa psychose semblait derrière maintenant. Arrivés au palace, il prit Caroline dans ses bras pour la remonter jusqu'à leur chambre, elle était si belle endormie. Il la déposa sur le lit et prit son temps pour la déshabiller, tout en admirant les formes de son corps sublime, qu'il connaissait par cœur depuis un moment.

Son portable vibra, son frère Elijah l'appelait. Il prit l'appel après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre pour ne pas déranger Caroline.

-" Elijah, tu sais qu'il est plus de 3 heures du matin à Londres?"

-" je sais mais je pensais tomber sur ta messagerie, je te réveille désolé!"

-" non c'est bon mais je ne vais pas m'éterniser au téléphone avec toi!"

-" je vais faire vite alors! J'ai la pierre de soleil, et demain nous rentrons à Chicago, Bonnie nous dira si c'est la pierre que nous cherchons. "

-" très bien Elijah! Tu le sens comment?"

-" plutôt bien, si ce n'est pas la pierre. Je t'avoues que je ne saurais plus où chercher! "

-" c'est clair! ... Nous avons prévu de rentrer à Chicago dans deux ou trois jours avec Caroline. Elle va vraiment mieux et elle a un manque de ses amis, je crois qu'elle a vraiment repris confiance en elle et en les autres, je l'ai vu ce soir, je l'ai amené dans un bar resto branché de Londres avec plein de monde et elle a adoré, n'a pas eu de crise de panique, je suis assez positif"

-" vraiment c'est super alors, je suis soulagé que finalement ce petit voyage lui ait fait du bien. "

-" oui, demain soir, nous allons à Paris, je pense qu'elle va adoré aussi, je ... Elijah ... J'ai prévu de la demander en mariage là bas... Je ... Je voulais que tu sois au courant ´car j'aimerais ... hmm... avoir ta bénédiction."

-" Niklaus, tu sais très bien que Caroline fait partie de la famille depuis un petit moment maintenant alors tu n'as pas besoin de me demander ma bénédiction, c'est une excellente nouvelle et je vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur sincèrement à tous les deux."

-" merci Elijah, tu sais que ça représente beaucoup pour moi. Ma vie a pris un nouveau tournant et Caroline fait partie de moi."

-" je sais, je vis la même chose Niklaus, mais je sais que cela serait malvenu de te demander ta bénédiction..."

-" Elijah, c'est bon je ne vais pas interférer dans ton histoire, j'ai bien compris que Katherine faisait partie de ta vie et que tu étais amoureux, alors je te souhaite d'être aussi heureux que je le suis avec Care. "

-" je crois que Rebecca est bien dans sa vie aussi... Ce que je veux dire c'est que maintenant nous trois, nous pouvons après dix siècles de vie de misérable dire que nous sommes enfin sur le bon chemin pour vivre normalement."

-" oui enfin pour Becca, il va falloir voir sur le long terme, parce qu'entre nous, elle a un caractère pas toujours facile à gérer et je ne sais pas si Salvatore aura la patience de la supporter" plaisantait Klaus, évidemment il était aussi très heureux pour sa petite sœur.

-" hmm j éviterai de lui dire, elle risque de mal le prendre... Je te tiens au courant pour la pierre, sitôt que nous aurons vérifié avec Bonnie Bennett, sa valeur. Je dois rejoindre les autres. Appelles moi pour me dire quand vous arrivez exactement, je serais ravi de venir vous chercher."

-" ok Elijah et bon retour à Chicago"

Klaus se servit un dernier verre avant d'aller se coucher, tout en allant surfer sur le net avec son PC portable, il avait une soirée parisienne à finaliser très vite.

Le lendemain Caroline se réveilla avant Klaus. Lui dormait à poings fermés, elle aimait le voir ainsi aussi paisible. Elle passa plusieurs minutes a le regarder perdu dans son sommeil puis elle se décida à se lever pour aller admirer la vue sur la Tamise de leur petite terrasse. Il faisait frais mais les vampires ne craignaient pas les températures. Elle repensait à tout ce que Klaus lui avait fait découvrir en si peu de temps, il y a encore quelques mois, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé partir des États Unis pour aller en Europe, appartenir un cheval et surtout vivre une histoire aussi intense. Cela avait été si vite entre eux mais en même temps c'était comme s'ils ne connaissaient depuis toujours. Elle était très amoureuse et repensait aux propos de l'hybride concernant un mariage entre eux. Ils en avaient parlé mais concrètement Caroline était encore émerveillée de tout ça, sur un nuage. Mais il y avait cette part d'elle qui n'était pas complètement remise de ce que Silas lui avait fait subir et surtout du décès de sa mère. Cette part qu'elle arrivait à mettre de côté quand elle était avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle espérait que petit à petit la douleur s'estomperait.

En plein dans ses pensées, elle n'entendait pas l'hybride la rejoindre.

-" bonjour mon bébé vampire, tu as osé m'abandonner et me laisser seul dans ce grand lit où j'avais prévu d'autres choses plutôt que venir me geler le derrière sur la terrasse... Il n'est même pas sept heures..." Klaus l'entoura de ses bras musclés et embrassa son cou si tentant.

-" je n'avais plus sommeil et je ne voulais pas te réveiller... Et je croyais que les vampires ne craignaient pas le froid? Ça vient peut être de ton grand âge, tu ne supportes plus la fraîcheur matinale" elle se mit à rire et il lui mit une petite tape sur les fesses pour lui montrer son léger mécontentement à cause de sa moquerie.

-" sois gentille avec moi, je te rappelle que tu es de ma lignée et que tu me dois le respect mademoiselle Forbes..."

-" ouh désolée monsieur grand père Originel! Mes respects"

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Klaus pour l'attraper et la mettre sur son épaule, avec sa vitesse surnaturelle, il se précipita dans la chambre et la jeta sur le lit.

Il se mit à genoux par terre devant le lit, et entraîna le corps de Caroline jusqu'au bord du lit, les jambes écartées, elle gémit d'anticipation lorsqu'il commença par caresser avec la paume de ses mains, ses jambes tout en déposant de légers baisers sur sa cheville et en remontant doucement jusque son genou. Puis il s'attaqua à l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il fit une pause puis reprit de la même façon et les mêmes gestes sur l'autre jambe.

Arrivé à son entre jambe, il effleura pour la rendre impatiente son clit et répartit à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, puis il revint sur son fruit défendu puis la pénétra de sa langue, la réaction de la blonde fut instantanée, elle lâcha un gémissement bestial, ce qui fit sourire l'hybride.

Puis il s'attaqua langoureusement à son bout de chair, en la pénétrant avec un doigt, puis deux, Caroline sentait ses lèvres chaudes sur son sexe, elle était déjà dans un autre monde.

Il avait posé sa main sur le ventre de la belle pour bien la maintenir en place, il sentait que ses jambes tremblaient, signe avant coureur de l'explosion, elle gémissait son nom, il ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre. Il accéléra ses mouvements de langue, à savourer son miel, qu'il aimait comme une gourmandise. Elle etait au bout et s'arqua au maximum avant de lâcher un hurlement, Klaus ralentit ses coups de langue et goûta son orgasme sur ses lèvres.

Il remonta sur le lit et se s'allongea à côté d'elle qui tentait de reprendre difficilement son souffle.

Elle lui fit face et l'embrassa tendrement, comme pour le remercier.

-" j'aime quand tu me surprends!"

-" et moi j'aime te surprendre ... Et aujourd'hui je vais beaucoup de surprendre..." Il la serra contre lui et l'embrassa. C'était un gros moment de tendresse entre eux.

-" vraiment... Tu ne m'as pas parlée d'une soirée à Paris. J'aimerais déjà y être tu sais. Surtout si nous rentrons demain aux États Unis, je voudrais profiter de la ville des amoureux!"

-" tu ne veux pas faire une journée shopping à Londres? "

-" je préférerais faire du shopping à Paris, en plus j'aimerais ramener des souvenirs à ma nouvelle famille, Bonnie, Christopher et Stefan."

-" ce que madame veut, madame obtient... Ok nous partons quand tu veux alors mon amour!" Décidément se dit Caroline, Klaus était très conciliant, elle le trouvait très adorable depuis ce matin, elle trouvait cela un peu trop, et voire un peu bizarre.

-" comme ça? Je me prépare et on y va? Sérieux?" Elle leva les sourcils.

-" oui si tu préfères être à Paris, plutôt qu'ici, c'est très bien pour moi. On fait ce que tu veux aujourd'hui, la seule chose que je te demande c'est de me laisser gérer la soirée sans me poser de question, ok?"

-" j'aime quand tu me surprends comme je viens de te le dire mais je peux peut être avoir un indice?"

-" un indice? " il se leva pour aller prendre sa douche " l'amour!" Lui lâcha t-il le sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, devant une Caroline plein d'interrogations ...


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

Elijah, Rebecca et Stefan venaient d'atterrir à Chicago, Katherine les attendait impatiente de retrouver l'Originel.

Ils s'étaient quittés la veille au matin mais ils s'étaient manqués. Elle n'était pas plus que ça ravie par contre de revoir Stefan et encore moins Rebecca mais au moins elle ne serait plus confrontée à Elena, et pour elle c'était le plus important.

Lorsqu'elle vit Elijah, elle lui sauta au cou, alors que l'autre couple levait les yeux tant c'était encore irrationnel cette relation entre eux.

Bonnie avait été informée du retour de Mystic Falls, du reste du groupe et elle fut contente de savoir qu'il avait la pierre recherchée, il fallait espérer que celle ci soit bien la pierre de soleil que Qetsiyah avait lié à l'esprit de Silas. Elle attendait les autres dans leur maison à Chicago. Christopher était au magasin, il avait une boutique à gérer et malheureusement n'avait pas pu accompagner sa petite amie chez les Mikaelson. Il n'aimait pas se séparer d'elle. Ils avaient parler de l'avenir ensemble et Bonnie avait prévu de retourner à Mystic Falls pour célébrer sa graduation en compagnie de Christopher et ils reviendraient sur Chicago où la petite sorcière avait prévu une inscription à l'université.

Elle avait décidé de tirer un trait sur sa petite ville et tout le surnaturel qui l'entourait. Elle avait trop vécu pour les autres, dorénavant elle vivrait pour elle.

Lorsque le groupe rentra de l'aéroport, la petite Bennett était heureuse de les revoir, ses nouveaux amis et Stefan lui avaient manquée, elle espérait maintenant retrouver Caroline qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Klaus et Caroline était arrivés le matin très tôt par le train à Paris, cela avait été une expérience extraordinaire pour la blonde, voyager sous la mer dans un train.

Son émerveillement pour la capitale française faisait sourire l'hybride, elle paraissait telle une enfant au pays des merveilles.

Klaus avait choisi un hôtel dans le quartier de Montmartre, il trouvait que ce quartier représentait le Paris comme il l'aimait, avec les artistes et l'ambiance du Paris d'antan. Ils firent un arrêt rapide à l'hôtel, pour y déposer leurs bagages, c'était une chambre de taille modeste, avec tout de même un petit coin salon et une belle salle de bain marbrée et une petite terrasse avec une vue magnifique sur le Sacré Cœur.

Caroline, connaissant Klaus s'attendait à séjourner dans un palace vers les beaux quartiers chics parisiens mais adorait l'endroit qu'il avait choisi.

-" tu aimes mon amour?"

-" j'adore même! C'est si... si authentique. Merci..."

-" ne perdons pas de temps, je veux que tu voies un maximum de chose de la ville car demain nous repartons pour les États Unis, où t'attendes tes amis"

-" oui j'ai hâte de les revoir... Mais pour l'heure je ne veux penser qu'à toi et moi et ... Paris " elle explosa de joie et lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-" ça tombe bien alors... Nous avons quartier libre jusqu'à 20 heures et après je t'ai réservé une belle soirée parisienne. "

-" vraiment, et quel est le programme?"

-" tu verras ma chérie, je te l'ai déjà dit, ce sera une surprise!"

Elle n'insista pas, d'ailleurs cela aurait été en vain.

Ils partirent donc dans les méandres de la capitale, en commençant par le quartier des peintres où était leur hôtel. Klaus lui parla un peu de l'histoire de la ville, il était si cultivé et Caroline buvait littéralement ses paroles. Puis ils visitèrent différents arrondissements et pour le déjeuner ils s'installèrent à une terrasse dans la quartier de St. Germain des Près, réputés pour l'ambiance artistique des cabarets et des théâtres. Après le déjeuner il se rendirent à la Tour Eiffel, monument culte de la ville et finirent leur après midi par du shopping sur les Champs Elysées.

Caroline avait en peu de temps, vu énormément de choses qui resteraient gravés à vie dans son esprit. C'était incroyable mais tellement Klausy en même temps. Il lui avait promis de lui faire découvrir le monde et depuis qu'elle avait goûté aux voyages, elle ne pourrait s'en lasser. Elle voulait visiter tous les coins de cette vaste planète, Mystic Falls ne lui manquerait jamais, et tant que l'hybride serait à ses côtés, elle serait la plus heureuse.

Ils durent prendre un taxi pour rentrer à l'hôtel tant ils étaient chargés de paquets, Caroline avait acheté plusieurs souvenirs pour ses amis, et Klaus lui avait acheté beaucoup de vêtements de marque française et du parfum. Il avait bien évidement aussi pensé à sa sœur et même à Bonnie.

Il avait remarqué dans une vitrine une magnifique robe qu'il voulait que sa belle porte, elle était excessivement chère car c'était une création unique d'un couturier très en vogue et de renommée internationale, mais qu'importe, sa femme serait magnifique dedans et elle était faite pour elle. Elle était rouge sang, avec de fines bretelles et une échancrure qui laissait nu tout le dos, elle était longue jusqu'aux genoux. D'ailleurs lorsque Caroline l'essaya, la vendeuse fut étonnée qu'aucune retouche ne soit nécessaire, Klaus avait eu le coup d'œil, elle était effectivement faite pour elle.

Alors que Klaus buvait du champagne installé confortablement dans un fauteuil en cuir, la vendeuse de la boutique avait fait essayer plusieurs paires de chaussures Louboutin, chausseur parisien aussi très réputé à Caroline, celle ci avait craqué pour une paire de talons aiguilles rouge assortie à sa nouvelle robe.

L'hybride l'avait regardée comme si elle était un trésor, sa femme était sublime, voilà ce qu'il avait pensé en la regardant défiler devant lui.

Ils venaient d'arriver à leur hôtel et deux employés de l'hôtel avaient récupéré tous leurs paquets.

Klaus s'attarda avec le réceptionniste alors que Caroline monta dans la chambre comme lui avait demandé l'hybride. Il la rejoint une demi heure après.

-" mon cœur, je vais devoir t'abandonner, je dois m'occuper de quelque chose, j'ai quelques affaires ici et je voudrais profiter de mon passage à Paris pour les régler, je te promets de ne pas être long" lui fit Klaus, elle fut surprise et un peu déçue lorsqu'elle vit l'heure. Il était plus de 19:30 et espérait sa soirée tant attendue.

-" quel genre d'affaires? Il est déjà tard bébé" Klaus avait remarqué l'air désappointé de la vampire mais n'en tint pas rigueur.

-" le genre d'affaires que je ne peux pas régler à distance.. Mais prépares toi avec la robe que je t'ai offerte, je ferais le plus vite possible pour revenir te chercher.." Il l'embrassa sur le front et la laissa plantée dans la chambre, elle voulut en savoir plus mais il l'avait déjà quitté avec sa vitesse vampirique.

Elle était en colère qu'il lui cache des choses sur sa vie et préféra se changer les idées en déballant leurs emplettes de la journée.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Klaus était parti et Caroline, habillée selon le souhait de son homme, s'inquiétait de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles, elle essaya de le joindre plusieurs fois en vain, son téléphone était coupé. Mais où pouvait-il bien être? pensait elle. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait être en colère ou inquiète. En colère car il lui avait promis une belle soirée et son prince charmant n'était pas au rendez vous, inquiète car ce n'était pas le genre de Klaus d'agir ainsi avec elle.

Elle entendit un léger coup sur la porte, elle se précipita s'attendant à voir Klaus, malheureusement elle déchanta lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'un employé de l'hôtel lui apportant un plateau repas.

-" je n'ai rien commandé, cela doit être une erreur!"

-" non Monsieur Mikaelson vient de nous appeler pour vous apporter un repas dans votre chambre, car il a un empêchement et ne pourra pas partager le dîner avec vous."

Caroline plus que déçue, laissa entrer l'employé avec son chariot pour y déposer un plateau repas, lorsque la blonde vit que son menu était composé d'un pilon de poulet et de petits pois, elle maudit l'hybride. Elle remercia le serveur et une fois la porte fermée elle explosa. Comment avait il pu lui faire un coup pareil? Il ne l'avait pas appelée et lui avait fait apporter un vulgaire repas de cantine, alors qu'il lui avait promis et fait miroiter une magnifique soirée en amoureux, elle était tellement en colère, qu'elle lui en voudrait pendant des jours.

Elle tenta encore de l'appeler et cette fois lui laissa un message pour le moins explicite.

-" Mikaelson, je suis ... je suis si en pétard contre toi, qu'en moins d'une minute tu as réussi à gâcher mon séjour ici. Tu n'as même pas eu le courage de me dire toi même que tu ne rentrerais pas pour le dîner et en plus tu me commandes un repas de prisonnier! Alors tu sais quoi, rentres le plus tard possible car je ne veux pas te voir de sitôt!"

Elle raccrocha furieuse et lorsque quelqu'un frappa encore à la porte, elle ouvrit avec une expression de furie, telle une tornade.

-" vous êtes mademoiselle Forbes?" Fit l'homme d'un âge assez avancé devant la porte.

-" ça dépend! Qui êtes vous?" Caroline méfiante, restait sur ses gardes.

-" soit vous êtes Mademoiselle Forbes, soit vous ne l'êtes pas! Si vous l'êtes c'est vous que je dois conduire dans ce café ou votre ami a des problèmes et qui m'a demandé de venir vous chercher car il a besoin d'aide, il m'a dit que vous comprendriez... Enfin si c'est vous parce que si ce n'est pas vous, pour sur vous n'allez rien comprendre de ce que je vous dit!" L'homme avait un fort accent français et s'exprimait dans une anglais plutôt moyen...

-" comment ça il a des problèmes! Klaus n'a jamais de problème! C'est quoi cette histoire?" La vampire était excédée au point de ne pas s'inquiéter pour son homme, lui qui était indestructible, elle ne l'imaginait pas en danger et encore moins avoir besoin d'elle.

-" moi je fais ce qu'on me demande!"

-" ok... Je dois d'abord me changer, je ne suis pas vraiment en tenue..." Elle avait effectivement mis sa belle robe rouge avec ses taillons aiguilles

-" heu non je suis garé en double file je ne peux pas attendre!"

-" pff ok allons y alors" elle soupira, Klaus allait le payer cher, elle avait espéré une belle soirée romantique et elle s'apprêtait pensa t-elle à vivre une véritable soirée d'enfer.

Bonnie avait feuilleté le grimoire de Christopher à la recherche d'un sort pour connaître le pouvoir de la pierre de soleil qu'ils avaient maintenant en leur possession. Elle avait trouvé quelquechose sur un sort de lien entre un objet et une personne physique mais n'était pas sûre que cela suffise. Pourtant elle voulait éviter une nouvelle connexion avec Qetsiyah, cela lui prenait trop d'énergie et Christopher ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle soit encore des jours inconsciente.

Elle avait attendu que Christopher ferme sa boutique pour la pause déjeuner car elle avait besoin de son support, lorsqu'il arriva, tous descendirent à la cave ou le corps de Silas était entreposé. Ils furent assez émus de voir ce corps, de leur pire ennemi, à différents degrés. Bonnie repensait à leur kidnapping lorsque Caroline avait failli à deux reprises avoir le cœur arraché, les vampires eux, repensaient à leur périple à Mystic Falls, à la recherche de la pierre tombale de Qetsiyah, leur combat contre les nouveaux vampires incontrôlables créées par le grand sorcier,puis leur recherche de la pierre de soleil.

Bonnie se concentra et serra dans son poing la pierre de soleil et de l'autre main, tenait fermement la main du cadavre de Silas, elle commença son incantation et elle sentit vite les effets dans ses deux mains, le corps du grand sorcier réagissait, le membre que Bonnie tenait dans sa main était chaud mais supportable, alors que la pierre de soleil brûlait littéralement la paume de la petite sorcière, elle dût lâcher l'objet tant la douleur était trop forte.

-" mon dieu Bonnie, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" s'inquiéta Christopher

-" la pierre m'a brûlée la main... C'est bien celle que nous cherchions, il y a eu une réaction des deux côtés. " Bonnie secouait sa main pour soulager la douleur puis se mit à rire nerveusement, tous les autres la regardèrent surpris mais ils relâchèrent tous la pression et tous suivirent Bonnie. Ils avaient enfin réussi leur mission et il ne restait plus qu'à détruire la pierre...

Rebecca fut la première à se lancer avec un marteau, elle y mit toutes ses forces, en vain, la pierre restait intacte... Les autres la regardèrent et Elijah prit les devants en lui faisant un clin d'œil assez explicite, ce qui énerva la blonde.

-" laisses faire les hommes petite sœur chérie" ironisa l'Originel.

Il donna un grand coup ce qui fendît le sol sous la pierre, malheureusement celle ci ne céda pas plus.

-" alors on fait moins le malin, grand frère chéri" il était évident que Rebecca l'attendait au tournant.

Ils se fixèrent incrédules, pour sur, cette pierre était magique donc forcément difficile à anéantir. Il faudrait ainsi utiliser la magie pour la réduire en poussière.

Le taxi roulait assez vite dans les rues parisiennes et Caroline ne s'était toujours pas calmée. Elle essayait de réfléchir au genre de problèmes que Klaus pouvait avoir, en quoi elle pourrait l'aider. Et surtout elle était en colère après lui. S'il n'était pas parti pour ses soi disantes affaires, elle ne serait pas dans un taxi à se presser pour le retrouver dans une situation délicate.

Le chauffeur français s'arrêta enfin vers les quais de la Seine. Il descendit du véhicule et ouvrit la porte de Caroline pour inviter an descendre.

-" mademoiselle Forbes, votre ami est en bas, dans la péniche ' Abysse', moi j'ai fait mon boulot."

-" dans une péniche, je ne comprends pas " Caroline était surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son hybride soit en mauvaise posture dans un bateau, son cerveau était en ébullition, quelles genres d'affaires pouvaient se régler dans un bateau... elle pensa à un trafic de stupéfiant et oublia vite, ce n'était pas klausy.

Une jeune fille en tailleur se présenta à elle, une très jolie jeune fille ce qui ne plaisait pas à la blonde, jalouse d'imaginer que son homme la connaisse.

-" bonsoir Mademoiselle Forbes, je vous prie de me suivre s'il vous plaît." Elle était française mais s'exprimait en bon anglais.

-" attendez, comment connaissez vous mon nom? Et je ne comprends pas je suis à la recherche de mon ... de mon petit ami" Caroline était complètement perdue. Tout le monde semblait la connaître et toujours aucun signe de Klaus.

Elle hésita à suivre l'hôtesse française et attendait des réponses.

-" Monsieur Mikaelson m'a demandée de vous amener à l'intérieur alors je vous propose de me suivre tout simplement" répondit la jeune fille très douce.

Caroline ne répondit pas et suivit l'hôtesse, méfiante mais après tout si Klaus lui avait demandé de venir la chercher, c'était juste bizarre pour quelqu'un qui avait des problèmes.

Elles montèrent dans le bateau et descendirent des escaliers pour se retrouver à l'intérieur de la péniche. C'est en bas des escaliers qu'elle retrouva enfin Klaus, habillé d'un smoking, le sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elle le regarda un moment bouche bée. Tout cela n'avait été qu'une mise en scène pour la faire venir ici. Lorsqu'elle vit l'intérieur du bateau, toute sa colère disparut. C'était magnifique.

Klaus avait privatisé une péniche pour offrir à Caroline une soirée exceptionnelle. Il y avait un orchestre qui ne jouerait que pour eux deux ce soir, une petite table ronde avec de la belle vaisselle, une lumière tamisée et des bouquets de roses rouges et blanches dispersés un peu partout.

La blonde n'en revenait pas. Il avait organisé tout cela juste pour elle, elle resta figée de surprise et d'éblouissement.

-" oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu!"

Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle le suive.

-" j'ai eu ton message!" Lui dit il, le sourire machiavélique aux lèvres, se rappelant de sa fureur laissée sur la messagerie de son portable.

-" oui et tu vas le payer cher!.. " elle se mit à rire " oh mon dieu bébé, tu as fait tout ça dans mon dos et je n'ai absolument rien vu! Je m'étais préparée à manger des petits pois dans notre chambre d'hôtel toute seule... C'est une magnifique surprise bébé, merci... Merci pour tout ça, tout est magnifique"

-" je t'avais promis une belle soirée mon amour, nous sommes à Paris et même si nous y retournerons, je voulais que cette première visite soit inoubliable pour toi et moi."

-" tu es si... si incroyable, je... je suis dans un rêve éveillée ... "

-" et ce n'est pas fini mon cœur, nous allons faire une petite croisière sur la Seine et nous pourrons voir tous les monuments parisiens illuminés."

-" oh mon dieu, c'est si romantique, je t'aime." Elle l'embrassa tendrement, lui serrant la taille.

Il se dégagea d'elle doucement et se dirigea vers la table pour récupérer une bouteille de champagne qui les attendait dans un seau rempli de glace.

Il remplit deux coupes et en tendit une à sa belle.

La nuit tombait et la péniche se mit en mouvement. Klaus invita Caroline à le suivre sur le pont supérieur pour profiter de leur petite croisière fluviale. Il se mit derrière elle, ses bras entourant sa taille et sa tête confortablement posée dans le creux de l'épaule de la blonde. Et ils admirèrent le défilé des célèbres monuments de la capitale, Notre Dame était illuminée, la Tour Eiffel scintillaient de mille feux. Caroline était sur son nuage, complètement émerveillée.

-" c'est l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie Nik, je me sens comme une princesse." Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, tellement elle était émue.

-" mais tu es ma princesse, Caroline, je suis content que tu apprécies tout ça alors. " Klaus était un peu gêné, il se racla la gorge et sortit de sa poche un boîtier noir et se mit en face de sa petite amie, lorsque Caroline vit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle fit un sourire authentique, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

Il se mit à genoux et lui prit sa main:

-" Caroline, mon amour. Je ... cela fait mille ans que je vis dans l'obscurité, la rancoeur, la vengeance, le vice et la solitude, et lorsque j'ai rencontré ce bébé vampire, pleine de vie, lumineuse, je t'ai imaginée mienne et tu as, après m'avoir beaucoup fait courir " il se mit à rire nerveusement puis redevint sérieux " accepté de me donner ton cœur, et à partir de ce de moment là, j'ai eu l'impression de commencer ma vie. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, la plus belle chose que je veux garder près de moi, protéger et chérir pour l'éternité. Caroline acceptes de devenir ma femme, de me faire l'honneur de porter mon nom et de rester à mes côtés pour toujours. S'il te plaît." Il lui tendit le boîtier et lorsque Caroline en larmes ouvrit l'écrin, elle y vit découvrit un magnifique pendentif, deux cœurs entrelacés, sertis de diamants et une magnifique chaîne fine en or. " tu as déjà la bague alors je voulais t'offrir un présent symbolique de notre amour " il sortit le bijou de l'écrin et le passa autour du cou de sa belle puis en l'accrochant déposa un baiser humide sur sa nuque.

-" je... Oh mon Dieu... Mon amour, c'est sublime, je... Oui...oui... oui je veux devenir Madame Mikaelson, pour de vrai cette fois. Oh mon dieu je suis si émue, je suis désolée de pleurer mais c'est tellement ... Oh mon Dieu... Je t'aime et je te t'aimerai toute notre éternité!" Caroline sauta au cou de Klaus, et lui, soulagé par sa déclaration et la réaction de celle qui venait d'accepter sa main, la serra fort et ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement devant Paris en témoin. C'était tel qu'il l'avait imaginé. Tout était parfait, il était le plus heureux des hommes, sa vie avait littéralement changé grâce à Caroline et tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble ces derniers temps était derrière à présent.

-" je t'aime Caroline, cela fait deux ans que je suis amoureux de toi et ce soir je suis le plus heureux des hommes car j'ai la plus belle des récompenses pour t'avoir espérer fort. "

-" on peut dire que tu auras beaucoup insisté pour m'avoir, et que j'aurais beaucoup résisté mais tu as réussi à me prouver ce que j'attendais de toi, me protéger et me montrer que tu étais capable de changer. J'ai toujours su qu'en toi il y avait du bon, cette humanité au fond de toi qui me toucherait. Et là ce que tu as fait pour moi ce soir... Oh mon Dieu, c'est si romantique, c'est inoubliable."

-" tu as fait de moi un autre homme, cette soirée je la veux inoubliable aussi, alors je crois que je devrais escorter ma sublime fiancée en bas pour le dîner et profiter de l'orchestre."

Ils descendirent main dans la main, chacun le sourire de joie aux lèvres, Caroline avait encore les larmes aux yeux, émue de la tournure de sa soirée et Klaus, ému aussi de la réaction de la blonde.

Arriveś en bas, Klaus recula un siège pour que Caroline s'installe à table, et il fit signe au serveur de commencer à servir le repas.

-" alors mon amour, tu es impatiente de rentrer à la maison?"

-" oui, je dois absolument annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ma copine Bonnie et ma future belle sœur et je ne veux pas leur dire par téléphone. Oh mon dieu je n'y crois toujours pas... Il faut que je réfléchisse aux tenues de mes demoiselles d'honneur et à ma robe et à ton costume, et aux fleurs et où allons nous nous marier ... " elle partit dans un monologue pour l'organisation de leur mariage

-" bébé, je crois que quand Rebecca va être au courant, elle va tenter de tout organiser à sa façon... Je la connais."

-" si cela lui fait plaisir et qu'elle reste dans la sobriété..." Ils se regardèrent et durent penser en même temps à la même chose car ils se mirent à rire imaginant Rebecca sobre " tu sais ce que j'aimerais ? "

-" dis moi mon amour."

-" que tu dessines ma robe de mariée, comme toi tu voudrais qu'elle soit!"

-" vraiment? Alors je ferais honneur à la beauté de la fiancée. Avec plaisir Caroline."

Il lui prit la main pour lui embrasser, leurs regards, perdus l'un dans l'autre, ils profitèrent du repas en parlant de leur futur.

A Chicago, la tension montait. Christopher était retourné travailler mais avait prévu de chercher dans ses grimoires comment venir à bout de cette pierre.

Les Mikaelson et Stefan étaient retournés à la bibliothèque au cas où, après tout ils y avaient trouvé de véritables informations pour leur quête.

Katherine et Bonnie étaient restées à la maison. La petite sorcière tentait une connexion avec sa grand mère.

Bonnie se concentra et se retrouva vite en face de sa grand mère.

-" Gram, j'ai besoin de toi, nous avons vaincu Silas, nous avons sa pierre de vie, mais nous ne savons pas comment la détruire. "

-" Bonnie ma chérie, seule la magie pourra la détruire, car tu sais que ce qui est lié par la magie, doit être défait par la magie, et plus le sort est puissant et plus il est difficile de faire un sort d'inversion, tu auras besoin de la magie d'autres sorciers ma chérie, tu n'arriveras à rien toute seule."

-" je ne connais que mon ami Christopher mais il n'est pas aussi puissant que moi ´car ne pratique pas la magie de la même façon que moi. "

-" ma petite fille, tu sais que je suis toujours avec toi et je sais que tu as fait la connaissance d'un vieil ami à moi, n'est ce pas?"

-" tu parles du grand père de Christopher? Je ne le connais pas trop et il n'est pas du tout au courant de toute cette histoire."

-" il connait toute l'histoire de la vie de Silas, alors tu peux lui faire confiance, lui sera capable de vous aider"

-" d'accord, j'ai confiance en toi" ...

A Paris, après leur dîner romantique, Klaus et Caroline profitaient encore de la soirée. Il était très tard, plus de minuit et il avait un vol à destination de Chicago dans douze heures.

Ils dansèrent aux mélodies que l'orchestre jouait et ils étaient seuls au monde. Il avait ses mains autour de sa taille et elle avait entouré de ses bras les épaules de Klaus, leurs visages à quelques millimètres, les yeux dans les yeux.

-" tu sais qu'il va falloir rentrer bientôt ma promise!" Klaus ne voulait pas que cette soirée se termine malheureusement il ne voulait pas que Caroline soit épuisée pour leur voyage retour.

-" je sais mon futur époux. Surtout que je n'ai absolument rien préparé pour le départ, je n'ai pas eu le temps de mettre dans les valises tout ce que tu... enfin nous avons acheté ici"

-" ah bon mais qu'as tu fait pendant que tu étais toute seule à l'hôtel?"

-" je t'ai maudit bébé!" Ils se mirent à rire, ils dansèrent encore sur une chanson et finirent par quitter cet endroit de rêve.

Arrivés à l'hôtel, Klaus porta Caroline de l'ascenseur du hall jusqu'à leur chambre.

-" hey, tu sais que c'est après le mariage normalement que le mari porte sa femme jusqu'a leur petit chez eux." Caroline plaisantait sur l'action de l'hybride.

-" oui je sais et alors? On n'est pas fait pour suivre les règles toi et moi. Et tu sais quoi j'ai prévu aussi la nuit de noces" fit Klaus un sourire séducteur plein d'envie.

-" hmm je crois que nous avons des valises à faire plutôt bébé!"

-" ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, je m'en occuperai avant de te réveiller " ils entrèrent dans la chambre et il posa sa future femme sur le lit, plein de délicatesse, et il se coucha sur elle. Un baiser suivit puis des caresses plutôt coquines, Caroline déboutonna délicatement la chemise de Klaus après lui avoir enlevé sa cravate. Elle caressa son torse musclé de ses mains douces. Klaus gémit à cette sensation. Tout d'un coup il se releva et emporta Caroline avec lui, ils se trouvèrent debout face à face et l'hybride caressa le dos nue de la blonde, il avait fantasmé de lui ôter sa robe de façon sensuelle, dès lors qu'elle l'avait essayée dans la boutique.

Il embrassa sa nuque et baissa lentement chaque bretelles de la robe tout en déposant sur sa clavicule des baisers suaves, Caroline se laissait faire, emporté dans cette sensation de sensualité. Elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge alors il aperçut vite des petits seins aux tétons durcis par l'excitation.

Il prit dans chaque main ses deux trésors et les caressa avant d'en prendre un dans sa bouche, mordillant avec ses dents humaines les pointes dures. Caroline mit ses mains dans la chevelure de Klaus, elle ferma les yeux et apprécia ses préliminaires.

La robe se retrouva vite aux pieds de la belle qui avait gardé ses talons aiguilles. L'hybride fit un sourire appréciatif à la vue du petit string en dentelle blanc . Il passa un doigt s'entre l'élastique du sous vêtement et la peau douce de la vampire tout en embrassant ses lèvres demandeuses.

Il se serra de plus en plus contre elle, et par anticipation elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de Klaus. Elle sentait son sexe prêt pour lui donner du plaisir, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour l'exciter davantage. Elle se remit sur pieds avant de s'occuper de son homme.

Elle ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon pour le soulager et s'occuper de sa raideur. Elle passa sa main dans son caleçon et prit en main ce qui était à elle. Elle fit des vas et viens avec sa main en serrant de plus en plus fort, il gémissait de cette action coquine, en même temps, elle embrassait son torse, puis descendit jusqu'à son ventre puis se retrouva vite face à son sexe dur qu'elle cajola de ses lèvres humides pour le prendre entièrement dans les profondeurs de sa gorge, Klaus était à sa merci, il était presque au bout, lorsqu'il se dégagea d'elle, ce qui la désappointa, elle râla d'être confisquer de son trésor.

Il la releva et l'attrapa par les fesses et la cala contre le mur , elle s'agrippa à son cou et elle enroula ses longues jambes autour de sa taille, elle gémit à la douce intrusion de Klaus en elle. Il commença doucement comme pour s'habituer à cette chaleur, en la pénétrant entièrement pour qu'elle sente sa raideur dans tout son corps. Il n'y avait rien de plus fort pour eux deux, de se retrouver l'un dans l'autre. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus, Caroline le pressa pour prendre les commandes, ils finirent par terre sur le tapis, Klaus allongé sur le dos, Caroline le chevauchant, bougeant des hanches alors que l'hybride la suppliait. À l'approche de leur orgasme,ils sortirent leurs crocs vampiriques, c'était devenu une habitude de se nourrir de l'un et l'autre. Caroline fut la première à exploser, suivi de Klaus qui hurla telle une bête. C'est après de longues minutes, qu'ils revinrent sur terre, et Klaus embarqua sa belle, dans le lit pour s'y installer confortablement, il garda son emprise sur elle, avec son bras bien serré autour de la taille de la blonde, ils s'endormirent rapidement.

À Chicago, la soirée était déjà bien entamée, Bonnie avait expliqué aux autres, qu'elle voulait s'entretenir avec le grand père de Christopher. Elijah avait accepté sans rechigner, il avait compris après tous ces événements, que Christopher était digne de confiance et avait mis de côté sa méfiance envers le sorcier. Surtout qu'ils n'avaient rien découvert d'intéressant à la bibliothèque cette fois.

Bonnie et Christopher se rendirent donc chez le grand père, ils avaient prévu d'en dire le minimum, il était évidemment hors de question de parler de leurs amis vampires.

-" grand père, Sheyla Bennett a confirmé à Bonnie que tu pourrais nous aider à détruire ceci!" Christopher montra la pierre à son aïeul et celui ci tout de suite sentit le pouvoir maléfique de l'objet.

-" comment avez vous réussi à vous procurer une telle pierre. Je sens toute sa charge négative et avant de la détruire il va falloir la désenvouter. C'est pour cela qu'elle est indestructible en son état."

-" oh... Mais est ce que... Est ce vous pouvez nous aider alors à la désenvouter?" Bonnie timide, ne savait pas trop si le grand père accepterait de les aider.

-" je peux toujours essayer mais pas ici, nous devons nous rendre dans un endroit particulier. Je dois faire appel aux forces naturelles, ici en ville, tout est matérialisé, les ondes ne sont pas bonnes. Christopher, nous devons aller à la Bastide!"

Bonnie regarda son petit ami dans l'attente d'une explication.

-" c'est à une cinquantaine de miles de Chicago, un endroit en pleine nature où les sorcières de la région avait dans le passé l'habitude de s'y rendre pour le sabbat..." Raconta Christopher qui fut coupé par le grand père.

-" oui et c'est aussi à cet endroit que j'ai rencontré pour la première fois ta grand mère Bonnie, une des plus belles rencontres de ma vie."

Bonnie sourit au vieil homme, il semblait que sa grand mère avait eu beaucoup de succès quand elle était jeune. Et que le grand père de Christopher était l'un de ses admirateurs.

-" merci monsieur de parler de Gram ainsi, je suis touchée, et merci de nous aider également."

Bonnie, alors que le vieux sorcier se préparait pour leur sortie, appela Elijah pour l'informer de dernières nouvelles, elle resta évasive sur l'endroit mais rassura l'Originel qui comprit que cela serait inutile de les accompagner.

Ils roulèrent une bonne heure et la fin de route fut assez désagréable, un chemin escarpé où la voiture avait du mal à avancer, ils décidèrent de finir à pieds pour le dernier kilomètre à parcourir. Le lieu était magnifique, en pleine forêt et tout était silencieux, aucun bruit de la modernité, Bonnie se serait crue remonter dans le temps, elle n'avait jamais vu un endroit pareil.

Le grand père indiqua un petit chemin qu'ils prirent tous les trois, au bout de ce chemin, ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite clairière avec des dolmens érigés dans un ordre particulier, en cercle.

Bonnie ferma les yeux et ressentit une énorme charge spirituelle la frapper brusquement. Le grand père de Christopher ferma aussi les yeux comme pour se concentrer et se charger de toute cette spiritualité, puis il s'assit au milieu du cercle et incita les deux jeunes gens à faire de même.

Tous les trois, les mains liés entre eux, se concentrèrent et appelèrent les esprits pour les aider à désenvouter la pierre de soleil liée à Silas.

Klaus se réveilla avant Caroline et prit le temps de l'admirer dans son sommeil, ses boucles éparpillées sur le coussin, son corps nu, elle dormait sur le ventre, et l'hybride avait une magnifique vue sur sa chute de reins. Il remonta la couverture pour la couvrir, il faisait frais ce matin.

Il se remémora leur soirée d'hier, tout s'était passé comme il l'avait rêvé. Lui faire croire qu'il n'était pas disponible et la faire venir avec tout un stratagème, il avait mis les moyens pour que cela soit une vraie surprise, elle avait eu tellement d'émotions cette soirée que lui même s'était senti émotionnellement troublé.

Et maintenant c'était un fait, elle serait bientôt sa femme, il était si impatient qu'il imagina l'emmener à Las Vegas pour un mariage Éclair mais Rebecca l'aurait trucidé et Caroline n'aurait certainement pas apprécié. Et puis elle lui avait demandé de dessiner sa robe, cette intention était l'une des plus belles preuves d'amour pour lui, elle lui laissait carte blanche. Il s'y mettrait dès leur retour à Chicago, il avait déjà quelques idées. Il ferait d'elle la plus belle des mariées.

Il se décida à se lever, ils devaient être à l'aéroport dans deux heures et Klaus avait les valises à faire, il utilisa donc sa vitesse surnaturelle pour s'activer dans les bagages et en quinze minutes tout était emballé. Il appela la réception afin que les employés se chargent des bagages pour les descendre à la conciergerie et demanda un taxi pour dans une heure. avant d'aller prendre sa douche.

Il s'habilla rapidement d'un jean et d'un Tshirt à manches longues mais ne prit pas la peine de se raser. Caroline le trouvait sexy lorsqu'il était mal rasé et habillé plutôt cool. Après s'être préparé il alla réveiller sa belle qui dormait toujours profondément.

-" mon bébé, réveillés toi, il est l'heure pour le grand départ." Il lui murmura doucement à l'oreille en embrassant son lobe et caressant son dos nu.

Elle soupira et commença à ouvrir un œil puis l'autre, puis se retourna pour face à son homme, qui la regardait avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui répondit avec le même sourire et Klaus se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-" hmm quel heure est il? Je faisais un beau rêve... Je rêvais que tu me demandais en mariage sur une péniche, devant la Tour Eiffel illuminée...oh mon dieu... "

-" oh mon dieu... Non ce n'était pas un rêve mon amour... " il lui répondit simplement.

-" non ce n'était pas un rêve. " elle se mit à rire et se redressa pour regarder l'heure sur son portable, posé sur la table de nuit. " oh mon dieu, nous ne devons pas être à l'aéroport dans une heure?" Elle se leva précipitamment et s'activa pour se préparer " bébé tu aurais pu me réveiller plus tôt, j'ai plein de choses à faire!"

-" non tout est prêt pour le départ, les bagages sont déjà en bas, tu as juste à te préparer Care, je voulais que tu profites de ta courte nuit, tu as un quart d'heure pour te doucher et t'habiller. Ton petit déjeuner t'attend dans le salon et si tu as soif, tu peux te nourrir de moi"

-" oh mon cœur, non je n'ai pas soif, je me suis ses nourrie de toi cette nuit." Elle courut dans la salle de bain.

-" ok pareil pour moi. "

Bonnie, Christopher et son grand père avait longtemps travaillé sur la pierre et ils rentrèrent tard dans la nuit à Chicago. La pierre avait perdu son pouvoir, elle était donc facilement cassable maintenant. Après avoir raccompagné le grand père, les deux jeunes sorciers étaient rentrés dormir chez eux, enfin chez Christopher mais la jeune Bennett y avait pris ses aises et s'y sentait comme chez elle.

Bonnie avait appelé Elijah pour lui dire qu'ils reviendraient à la résidence Mikaelson le lendemain dans la journée. Ils devaient dormir et beaucoup dormir car toute cette magie les avaient épuisés.

C'était aussi un grand jour pour eux le lendemain surtout pour Rebecca qui allait retrouver son amie Caroline, en pleine forme, elle était si excitée qu'elle dormit peu cette nuit, malheureusement pour son petit ami Stefan.

-" Bec, ma puce, calmes toi, tu devrais dormir un peu, tourner en rond ne les fera pas arriver plus vite."

-" je sais mais je suis tellement contente, demain nous allons détruire la pierre et nous allons revoir Care et mon frère. "

-" oui je comprends mais tu dois te calmer, ou bien profiter de cette excitation pour t'occuper de moi" Stefan lui répondit avec une expression très explicite.

Rebecca leva les sourcils et le rejoignit dans le lit où il était confortablement installé. Elle se mit sur lui à califourchon et tout sourire lui demanda:

-" que je m'occupe de toi? Tiens donc comment ça? Aurais besoin d'être bordé comme un gros bébé?" Plaisanta t-elle.

-" oui peut être ..." Il mit ses mains de chaque côté des hanches de l'Originelle, et les caressa très sensuellement. La blonde sentit la raideur de son petit ami et ne lui en fallut pas plus pour l'exciter d'avantage. Elle se baissa sur lui pour l'embrasser et embrassa son torse et ses abdos très saillants. Puis elle descendit ses lèvres sur son cou, sa poitrine et son ventre, Stefan gémit par anticipation, et lorsque les lèvres de Rebecca se posèrent sur son sexe, il attrapa sa chevelure blonde et caressa sa tête, demandeur.

Elle s'occupa de lui plusieurs minutes et elle remonta en embrassant son ventre avant de retrouver les lèvres du vampire, Stefan n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose d'aussi intense, même avec Elena, c'était si différent. Il n'y avait pas cette impression de devoir partager celle qu'il aimait avec son frère, il était entièrement serein et cette relation était beaucoup plus stable et saine. Il était amoureux de Rebecca, il avait beaucoup réfléchi aux conséquences avec tout ce qui tournait autour de la famille des Originaux, mais comme Caroline, il se sentait lié à cette famille, il faisait d'ailleurs maintenant partie de la famille Mikaelson.

Cette relation avait aussi changé la blonde, elle s'était assagie autant qu'elle avait vu son frère Klaus changer avec Caroline. Moins bornée également et plus ouverte lorsque les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens. Et puis il y avait cette relation avec Care, elle avait trouvé une amie, une vraie confidente, une sœur, tout ce qui lui avait manqué dans sa vie. Et puis elle rendait heureuse son frère et cela était important pour elle.

Cette nuit là, Stefan lui fit l'amour et Rebecca épuisée ferma enfin les yeux et son petit ami suivit, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. La journée de demain serait riche en émotion.

Le lendemain, la journée passa assez vite, Caroline et Klaus devaient arriver en début d'après midi, et tout le monde avait décidé de leur organiser une petite surprise.

Bonnie et Christopher, qui ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, étaient arrivés tôt pour préparer avec les autres une petite fête pour le retour de leurs amis.

Elijah avait proposé de s'occuper de la pierre après l'arrivée de son frère. Finalement, être tous ensemble réunis serait symbolique. Tous, enfin presque car Damon et Elena étaient à Mystic Falls et personne n'avait vraisemblablement envie de les inviter. Même Stefan, qui aimait son frère, avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu et de vivre sa vie.

Bonnie et Rebecca se chargèrent de faire une énorme banderole colorée pour fêter le retour des deux amoureux. Personne n'était au courant que Klaus avait fait sa demande, à part Elijah qui avait gardé le secret.

Elles demandèrent an Katherine de se joindre à elles, à la grande surprise de la vampire. Elle avait du mal à s'intégrer au groupe au vu de leur passé assez conflictuel, mais elle accepta d'aider les filles avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. C'était en quelque sorte sa rédemption et elle avait d'ailleurs prévu de s'entretenir avec Caroline.

Les garçons de leur côté étaient chargés de faire les courses, Christopher s'était aussi bien intégré aux vampires, il avait lâché du lest sur ses aprioris sur ces êtres surnaturels.

Bref tout le monde s'activait et Elijah en début d'après midi, partit à l'aéroport chercher son frère et sa sœur de cœur.

Caroline et Klaus s'apprêtaient à atterrir à Chicago, Caroline était toute excitée.

-" j'ai hâte de revoir tout le monde, tu n'imagines même pas!"

-" si mon bébé, j'imagine! "

-" et quand est ce que mon cheval arrivera aux États Unis ? il me manque"

-" la semaine prochaine, cela me laisse le temps de chercher un haras pour l'accueillir, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça."

Ils atterrirent et dans l'aéroport ils retrouvèrent Elijah, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Caroline lui sauta au cou, pour l'embrasser chaleureusement, à la grande surprise des deux Mikaelson.

-" ´Lijah, je suis trop contente de te retrouver!"

-" moi aussi Care, tu es rayonnante, je vois que l'air de l'Europe t'a été très favorable. "

Klaus serra aussi son frère dans ses bras, c'était un échange fraternel, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés tous les deux.

-" ah mon frère, merci d'être venu nous chercher, j'espère que tu as pris le van car nous avons une multitude de bagages à cause de ma fiancée!"

-" oui, oui! Mais alors c'est officiel maintenant? Je vous félicite tous les deux... Klaus j'ai tenu ma langue. Les autres ne sont au courant de rien."

-" parce que tu étais au courant toi? " Caroline surprise regarda les deux frères d'un air suspicieux.

Les garçons baissèrent les yeux et restèrent silencieux.

-" vous êtes tous les deux de vrais cachotiers." Elle se mit à rire " en tout cas merci frangin de ne pas avoir vendu à la mèche à Becca, je meurs de voir sa réaction quand JE vais lui annoncer" leur dit Caroline, très clair sur ses attentions, il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle annonce son mariage avec Klaus.

Ils récupèrent les nombreux bagages sous les yeux ébahis d'Elijah et rentrèrent à la maison.

Durant le trajet, les deux frères discutèrent et Elijah expliqua à son frère les difficultés pour détruire la pierre de Silas, et qu'avec l'aide de Bonnie et de ses amis sorciers, ils avaient réussi à la décharger de tout pouvoir surnaturel.

Klaus était content de ses nouvelles. Caroline par contre était un peu déçue de devoir être confrontée au corps de Silas, même sans vie elle était traumatisée de sa rencontre avec cet être maléfique et n'était pas soulagée. Klaus remarqua vite le changement d'humeur de sa future femme et comprit vite ses inquiétudes.

-" mon cœur, tu n'es pas obligé de le voir."

-" Nik, savoir que son corps est dans la cave ne me rassure pas, c'est stupide je sais qu'il ne se passera rien mais c'est fort que moi, je ne suis pas tranquille." Avoua la blonde.

-" tout est en sécurité Caroline, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter et ce soir son esprit sera mort pour toujours dès lors que nous réduirons la pierre de soleil en poussière." Elijah se voulait rassurant

Caroline lui fit un sourire forcé, Klaus de son côté savait qu'il devrait rester à ses côtés et la soutenir pour qu'elle ne flanche pas encore une fois.

Tout était prêt à la maison et lorsque le grand portail s'ouvrit les autres se préparèrent, silencieux dans l'attente de leur arrivée à la porte.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, tous crièrent "Surprise" sous l'étonnement du couple.

-" oh mon dieu... Oh mon dieu" Caroline hurla de joie et sauta au cou de Bonnie et Rebecca, les larmes aux yeux. Leurs retrouvailles était très émouvantes, elles s'étaient manquées.

Katherine était plutôt en retrait et fit le premier pas vers Klaus pour le saluer, assez timide.

Elle fut surprise lorsque celui ci lui prit la main pour y déposer une bise:

-" Katarina, je te dois des remerciements je crois... "

-" des remerciements?"

-" j'aurais pu perdre la femme de ma vie si ce jour où elle a été kidnappée par Silas, tu ne l'avais pas suivie , je t'en serais et éternellement reconnaissant "

Il lâcha sa main et la laissa plantée, complètement ébahie par ces paroles, Elijah qui avait entendu l'échange, s'approcha de sa belle et il prit la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour lui montrer ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment là.

Bonnie et Rebecca ne furent pas longues à remarquer la magnifique bague au doigt de leur amie.

-" Care, ne me dis pas... Oh mon dieu, c'est ... Est ce que c'est une bague de fiançailles?" Rebecca avait les yeux qui pétillaient

-" non, enfin c'est un cadeau que Nik m'a offert parce qu'il a flashé dessus et ..."

-" oh..." La petite Mikaelson était un peu déçue.

-" mais hier soir à Paris, ton frère m'a ... m'a demandée de l'épouser, et j'ai accepté!" Caroline lâcha le morceau et Rebecca lui saura au cou, toute joyeuse de cette nouvelle. Bonnie également félicita son amie, elle avait beaucoup changé concernant ce qu'elle pensait de l'hybride, elle avait comprit que son amie et lui étaient fait pour être ensemble.

-" oh je suis trop contente, Nik?" Rebecca courut vers son frère et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser chaleureusement.

-" hey petite sœur! Je crois que tu viens d'apprendre la bonne nouvelle?"

-" oui, je suis trop contente pour vous deux, je vais vous organiser un mariage inoubliable et ..."

-" du calme Bec, ne t'emballes pas... " Klaus voulait calmer les ardeurs de sa sœur, toute excitée.

-" oui, oui c'est ça... On verra" elle roula des yeux et retourna vers son amie qui était en pleine discussion avec Stefan.

-" Stefan, tu m'as tellement manquée. " Caroline était émue de ses retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami

-" toi aussi ma puce et je suis contente de te voir en pleine forme. Ce voyage t'a fait du bien et Klaus te rend heureuse."

-" tu as l'air aussi en pleine forme, serait ce ma future belle sœur qui te rend si heureux ?"

-" ouai je crois qu'elle y est une grande partie responsable. Félicitations pour vous deux"

Tous trinquèrent à leurs retrouvailles et profitaient de la petite fête pour décompresser et se retrouver.

Katherine et Caroline se retrouvèrent ensemble et la blonde fut la première à briser la glace.

-" qui aurait cru que nous nous retrouvions à trinquer ensemble. Beaucoup de choses ont changé."

-" Caroline, je... je sais que toutes les deux nous ne serons jamais amies et que tu ne me pardonneras jamais de t'avoir tuée pour te transformer en vampire... " Katherine fut coupée par la blonde

-" Katherine, j'ai mis du temps à accepter ma condition de vampire mais maintenant je suis à l'aise avec ça et cela me permet d'avoir l'éternité pour profiter de tout... Je ... Je sais que toi et Elijah êtes très proches et cela signifie que nous faisons partie de la même famille, alors je suis prête à faire des efforts pour que toutes les deux nous puissions avoir une relation cordiale, surtout que je sais que Nik et toi avait tiré un trait sur le passé, je pense que je peux faire de même."

-" merci Caroline, cela représente beaucoup pour moi, j'aime Elijah et c'est important pour lui que je sois acceptée par sa famille."

Caroline tendit la main à Katherine et celle ci plutôt que lui terre la sienne, la serra dans ses bras, en signe de contentement, la blonde partagea cette étreinte et vit que les deux frères Mikaeslon observaient la scène assez figé. Caroline leur fit un clin d'œil pour les détendre et ils répondirent tous les deux par un franc sourire.

La journée passa assez vite et les deux frères décidèrent qu'il était temps de s'occuper de la pierre. Ils demandèrent à tout le monde de se retrouver sur la terrasse et Stefan récupéra la massue. Klaus se porta volontaire pour casser la pierre, tous se mirent autour de lui et lorsqu'il frappa avec sa force surnaturelle le lien de Silas avec l'éternité, elle éclata littéralement en plusieurs petits fragments, il proposa alors à chacun de donner un coup pour réduire en poussière la pierre. Ainsi chacun leur tour, ils se passèrent la massue et très vite la pierre fut un tas de poussière.

Brusquement, ils furent tous surpris par une odeur de cramé qui venait du sous sol. Ils se précipitèrent exceptée Caroline dans la cave et virent le corps de Silas s'embraser.

Klaus préféra remonter rejoindre Caroline, alors que les autres restèrent admirer le spectacle.

-" mon bébé, est ce que ça va?" Il la prit dans ses bras

-" oui c'est juste que je repense à ce que j'ai perdu, ma mère, elle est enfin vengée"

-" là où elle est elle t'observe et serait très fière de toi, tu as été tellement courageusement et tu nous a beaucoup éclairés pour vaincre notre ennemi. N'oublies jamais cela"

-" je sais mais nous allons nous marier et je ne sais même pas si elle nous aurait donné son consentement... Et je ..." Elle éclata en sanglots.

-" shhh, elle aurait été contente de te savoir heureuse, et je ferais toujours en sorte que tu le sois et que tu ne manques jamais de rien. Je suis persuadé que malgré, ce qu'elle pensait de moi, elle nous aurait donné sa bénédiction."

-" je sais que tu as raison mais là j ai trop d'émotion d'un coup et j'ai besoin de m'isoler, suis désolée"

-" d'accord, ne t'excuses pas mon amour, je comprends, peut être que tu devrais alors monter dans notre chambre, les autres comprendront." Il la cajola dans ses bras et embrassa affectueusement son front " je t'aime et je serais toujours là pour toi."

-" je t'aime aussi" il la libéra et elle monta dans la chambre.

Le corps de Silas n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres. C'était fini, enfin chacun pouvait maintenant penser à son avenir sans aucun danger.

Klaus récupéra plusieurs bouteilles de champagne, il était temps de trinquer à la fin de Silas, Rebecca chercha Caroline et son frère lui expliqua qu'elle avait besoin de s'isoler, Caroline avait beaucoup perdu à cause de Silas et ses émotions humaines avaient pris le dessus, la petite Mikaelson comprit que son amie soit mal et accepta donc de la laisser tranquille.

Tout le monde profitait de l'ambiance festive et discutaient entre eux de leurs projets, Bonnie avait prévu de s'installer après sa graduation chez Christopher et s'inscrire a la faculté de psychologie. Rebecca et Stefan aussi voulaient s'installer ensemble et avaient aussi projeté de s'inscrire à l'université, Rebecca avait toujours rêvé de la vie d'étudiante et Stefan voulait vivre avec elle cette expérience. Klaus ne savait pas si Caroline voulait passer sa graduation et si elle voulait ensuite faire des études, mais quoiqu'elle choisirait il accepterait ses choix. Elijah et Katherine eux, resteraient aussi ensemble, la vampire n'avait pu à vivre comme une fugitive et elle pouvait aspirer à une vie sereine avec celui qu'elle aimait.

Ce qui était sur est que tous voulaient rester proches et oublier Mystic Falls et tout le surnaturel autour.

Caroline sortit enfin de sa cachette pour rejoindre ses amis, Klaus la regardait s'avancer vers le groupe, elle était souriante et sa tristesse semblait s'être dissipée.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se colla à lui, lui tenant la taille.

-" ça va mieux mon cœur? Nous étions en train de trinquer, tu veux une coupe de champagne?" Klaus murmurait à son oreille.

-" oui ça va mieux merci. " elle prit le verre de l'hybride et en but une gorgée. " merci pour le champagne, nous devons tout partager alors j'essaies de m'habituer et de t'habituer aussi" elle plaisanta.

-" ok mais alors je vais nous resservir alors. Mon cœur, tu sais je crois que Rebecca voudrait te parler."

-" oh je vais aller la voir alors, à plus tard." Elle l'embrassa et rejoignit son amie.

-" hey Becca!"

-" hey Care ma chérie, tu te sens mieux? Nik m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien tout à l'heure... "

-" oui une petite baisse de moral, mais ça va mieux et je peux enfin apprécier la fin de Silas!"

-" oui enfin nous pouvons tous vivre normalement... Dis il faut que tu me racontes cette demande en mariage! Je veux tout savoir"

-" il m'a faite la plus belle déclaration dans l'un des plus romantiques endroits, c'était comme dans un rêve."

Caroline raconta tout le stratagème que Klaus avait imaginé pour que cela soit une surprise et Rebecca ne fut pas étonnée de l'audace de son frère, il était comme elle le connaissait avant d'être transformés.

-" Care, est ce que... est ce que je pourrais t'aider à organiser votre mariage, t'aider à choisir la robe, la décoration, je ... J'aimerais bien aussi...euh..." La petite Mikaelson sembla tout d'un coup gênée

-" Bec, avec plaisir et oui je veux que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur avec Bonnie, je vous veux toutes les deux"

Rebecca s'illumina, elle voulait être la demoiselle d'honneur de sa future belle sœur et accueillit donc la nouvelle avec joie, elle sauta au coup de Caroline.

-" merci merci merci, je pensais que tu voudrais que ce soit Bonnie et ... Elena. "

-" non tu sais Elena et moi, ce n'est plus pareil et ne le sera jamais plus et puis je ne crois pas qu'elle accepte mon union avec Nik, mais ça je m'en fous un peu" elle prit Rebecca dans ses bras " tu es comme une sœur pour moi Bec, je t'aime et je suis heureuse de faire bientôt partie de votre famille."

-" je t'aime aussi sœurette! "

-"oh et pour l'organisation du mariage c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte ton aide, sauf pour la robe, j'ai demandé à ton frère de la dessiner, c'est important pour moi."

-" sérieux, je suis sûre que tu feras une magnifique mariée. C'est un artiste."

-"oui et je veux être comme il m'imagine... Et avec Stefan, ça se passe bien?"

-" oui je vis aussi mon conte de fée avec lui, nous avons décidé de nous installer ici et allons nous inscrire à la fac."

-" je suis contente pour vous deux, il a eu le cœur brisé à cause de cette histoire avec Damon et Elena. Et le voir de nouveau heureux avec toi me fait plaisir. "

Elles restèrent encore quelques temps avant de retrouver les autres. L'ambiance était joviale et tout le monde irait de l'avant, les mésaventures derrière...

Épilogue

Un an avait passé et chacun avait évalué.

Caroline était magnifique, sa robe sortie tout droit de l'imagination de son futur mari était faite de soie et d'organza. Un corset sublimait sa taille fine et remontait sa poitrine, il était cousu à un long jupon blanc et des voilages d'un rose pastel, ses cheveux étaient relevées et des petites fleurs blanches étaient parsemés comme un diadème sur sa tête. Elijah la tenait par le bras pour l'escorter jusqu'à Klaus qui était habillé d'un magnifique smoking crème, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate gris clair. Il observait sa future femme s'approcher de lui, un large sourire aux lèvres, elle était sublime. Lorsqu'Elijah arriva à son niveau, l'hybride le remercia et prit la main de sa fiancée. Elle lui fit un sourire timide, impressionnée par l'importance de cet événement, dans quleques instants, elle ne serait plus Caroline Forbes mais Madame Mikaelson, elle serait unie légalement à celui qu'elle aimait depuis plus d'une année.

Après l'échange des vœux et des alliances, tous les invités les saluèrent et applaudirent Les jeunes mariés. Ils se retrouvèrent en fin de soirée, enfin, sur la piste de danse et profitèrent de leur tête à tête.

-" tu as été merveilleuse mon amour aujourd'hui"

-" tu étais très élégant mon tendre époux, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie et jamais je ne l'oublierai même dans une décennie "

-" madame Mikaelson croyez vous qu'une décennie suffira pour vivre notre amour?"

-" non tu as raison, nous avons toute l'éternité devant nous."

Ils s'embrassèrent et savourèrent leur nouveau bonheur sous les yeux de leurs anciens ennemis et leur famille...

* * *

**_Un grand merci d'avoir suivi et de m'avoir fait part par vos messages, vos impressions. Mercis aussi à celles qui ont lues anonymement sans laisser de traces de leurs avis. Et j'espère que la fin était à la hauteur de cette fiction que je quitte avec beaucoup de fierté._**

**_Lillu._**


End file.
